


Rebel Rebel

by RankoMurasaki



Series: Queens of Noise [SnK Modern AU! Series] [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bisexuality, Classical Music, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/F, Family Drama, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Punk Rock, Realistic, Sexual Confusion, Songfic, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankoMurasaki/pseuds/RankoMurasaki
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común una colegiala pianista prodigio y una bajista con mala reputación adicta al tabaco? Simple: Haber visto el mismo anuncio en la misma tienda de música. Una convocatoria para audicionar a un grupo de rock; el epítome del sueño juvenil, donde el desenfreno coquetea con la imprudencia y puedes terminar con lágrimas en los ojos, enterrado en la escena local o tocando sobre el escenario más grande del mundo.El destino es caprichoso, nos lleva por caminos inesperados para poder encontrarnos a nosotros mismos.¿Habría algo de malo si decidieran probar suerte?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: Queens of Noise [SnK Modern AU! Series] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480514
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. 01: Ouverture: Le faux nom 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma cronológica/simultánea. Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Se buscan músicos interesados en formar una banda de rock, de preferencia guitarristas, bajistas y bateristas. No es necesaria experiencia previa en el escenario».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma cronológica/simultánea. Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Poco a poco _   
_Me voy acercando a ti _   
_Poco a poco_   
_La distancia se va haciendo menos_   
_Yo no sé si tú vives pensando en mí_   
_Porque yo solo pienso en tu amor y en tus besos*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—_**H**__istoria?_

Era una extraña, nunca dejaría de serlo. Sus compañeros se habían asegurado de ello, siempre tratándola como si estuviera en una eterna cuarentena a causa de estar infectada con algún virus contagioso. En este punto de la partida ya estaba acostumbrada pasarla sola, daba igual si era amable o no, el pecado con el que cargaba era su origen.

—_Vous_ _m'écoute?_

Solo existía algo que esperaba con ansias ese día: la clase de música. Frente al piano, podía ser ella sin limitaciones, expresar las alegrías, las frustraciones, las penas... todo. Sus dedos se presionaban contra la mesa del banco, transformándola en un teclado, reproduciendo la pieza que su profesor estaba animándola a aprender, la que más dificultades estaba causándole; si algo sabía su instructor, era el amor que le tenía profesado a los retos.

—_Historia Reiss! Faites attention à la classe!_

Un manotazo hizo desaparecer el teclado, devolviéndola a la realidad. Historia soltó un gritito; las risas y cuchicheos a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar. Avergonzada, bajó las manos a sus muslos y las apretó contra la falda de tablones que traía puesta.

_Do you ever feel out of place?_   
_Like somehow you just don't belong_   
_And no one understands you*_

—_Pardon, Madame..._ —Respondió en voz baja.

Su profesora de francés le dedicó una mirada poco amigable antes de volver al pizarrón para continuar con la clase. Con disimulo, volteó a ver el reloj colgado en la pared; aún faltaba media hora. Fue en ese instante que sintió algo tibio y líquido ir bajando lentamente por su fosa nasal izquierda. Historia lo dejó pasar, haciéndose creer que eran alucinaciones suyas. No fue hasta escuchar de nuevo las burlas de sus vecinas de fila que decidió tocar la zona que sentía extraña; las puntas de sus dedos se mancharon de rojo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso de pie y tapó su nariz para que nadie más viera su desgracia, pero estaba segura de que ya todas estaban enteradas.

—_Excuse moi_ —susurró, sin dejarle tiempo a su maestra de responder.

Historia caminó a paso rápido por el angosto pasillo, en espera de llegar al baño antes de provocar un espectáculo grotesco.

_«Estúpidas alergias»._

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Una suave voz la llamó a sus espaldas. Al girarse, se encontró con la única persona que era amable con ella en toda la escuela: su hermanastra. Tan pronto se percató de que ocultaba su nariz, le tomó del brazo libre con rapidez y la encaminó hacia la enfermería.

—De nuevo las alergias, ¿eh? —Comentó sonriente, dándole un pañuelo.

—En plena clase de francés. —Se quejó, sintiendo el candor en sus mejillas esparcirse hasta sus orejas—. Te imaginarás cómo estuvieron burlándose.

—No les hagas caso, _petite_ _sœur. _Entre más importancia les des a sus comentarios, mayor será tu agobio. Déjalo pasar, no vale la pena.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, Frieda —suspiró Historia—. Éste es tu mundo.

Frieda Reiss era la chica ejemplar por excelencia, una joya sobresaliente entre diamantes en bruto: amable, bella, inteligente, sencilla y muy talentosa en lo que se propusiera, y por ende, todos la querían. Historia no la envidiaba, sino todo lo contrario; buscaba poder aprender una que otra cosa de ella y así aplicarla en su día a día, pero no importaba cuan amable, inteligente o talentosa fuese, el resultado era nulo.

—Recuerda que también es el tuyo. —Le respondió mientras daban vuelta al pasillo de la derecha.

_«No. No lo es»_.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_Well you're just 17 and all you want to do is disappear_

De nuevo en aras de detención. A veces se preguntaba por qué carajo no la expulsaban. Era, en palabras de los adultos, una chica problema, sin futuro ni remedio. Esta ocasión la habían encontrando fumando en los baños; no era la primera vez que ocurría y posiblemente tampoco la última, se conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

La iluminación del avejentado _Pabellón de la Muerte,_ como los imbéciles ñoños llamaban a la sala de espera del prefecto, era un insulto a la vista, con sus parpadeantes focos dignos de película de terror y paredes de color lila al borde de descarapelarse. A su izquierda, una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta comía papas fritas como si no hubiera un mañana; el crujir de su masticar ya la tenía harta.

_You know what I mean there's a lot of space between your ears_

—¿Podrías dejar de comer? —Le preguntó a regañadientes, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

El molesto crujir se detuvo.

—Señorita Blouse, tome su reporte. —Soltó de pronto la silenciosa secretaría de rostro ratonil y sonrisa chueca.

La muchacha de las frituras se levantó y tomó el papel que la mujer deslizó por su escritorio.

—Recuerde traerlo mañana firmado por su padre. —Le dijo con amabilidad.

—Sí, gracias —murmuró cabizbaja.

La secretaria asintió y cuando la castaña salió, volvió su atención al ordenador que tenía al frente, ignorando su presencia. La vieja sabía perfectamente que estaba ahí, y cuando fuera su turno, no iba a tratarla tan bien como a la Chica Patata. Su relación con esa mujer era áspera, rocosa. Estaba segura que si por ella fuera, ya no estaría asistiendo a clases. Como la secretaría había muchas personas; ya estaba acostumbrada a sus desplantes, ya no dolía.

_The way that you touch don't feel nothing_

El teléfono de la oficina sonó y la mujer lo contestó de inmediato, intercambió unas palabras con la persona de la otra línea y colgó.

—Ymir, es tu turno. —Anunció con hartazgo.

En su mirada pudo ver reflejado el repudio a su persona, como si su mera presencia fuera suficiente para ser una indeseable.

«_Piense_ _lo_ _que_ _quiera_, _vieja_ _rata_», dijo Ymir en sus adentros al tomar sus cosas para encaminarse a la oficina del prefecto, no sin antes devolverle la mirada antipática a la secretaría. Seguro la desgraciada estaba contenta por haberle confiscado su cajetilla.

_Hey hey hey hey it was the D.N.A. _   
_Hey hey hey hey that made me this way_

Y solo para molestarla, dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la oficina.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—¿Estás segura que podemos venir por acá? —Preguntó Historia en voz baja—. Tengo que estar de vuelta antes de las tres.

Frieda rió; incluso su risa era linda.

—Pues... no deberíamos, pero la brea que venden ahí es la mejor —respondió, entrelazando su brazo con el suyo—. Te encantará la tienda, tienen de todo, incluso un piano que los visitantes pueden tocar si gustan.

Los ojos de Historia brillaron como dos zafiros expuestos al sol; Frieda sabía qué hilos tensar para convencerla de algo. Era su oportunidad de demostrarse que podía ganarle la batalla a Liszt* y su famosa _Campanella_ antes de sus lecciones.

—¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo! —Exclamó, tomando a su hermanastra de la mano.

Ambas corrieron cuesta abajo de la calle riendo, dejando que sus cabellos y faldas colegiales ondearan en pos del viento hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de música. En primeras instancias, el letrero de madera frente a ésta llamó por completo la atención de Historia: _Wagner's, especialistas en instrumentos musicales desde 1967._

«_¿Será que se inspiraron en el compositor* para el nombre?_», pensó intrigada.

Un jalón repentino proporcionado por Frieda la sacó de sus pensamientos fugaces, introduciéndola por el umbral abierto a la antigua tienda de música, cuya iluminación provenía de un delicado candelabro que arrancaba destellos de los cuerpos de los instrumentos expuestos.

—¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Frieda, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Historia dio una vuelta, embelesada por todo lo que había en el interior. Estaba convencida de que podría quedarse ahí toda una tarde y no recorrer la tienda en su plenitud.

—Bienvenidas, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles el día de hoy? —Saludó un chico rubio de rostro afable desde detrás de una estantería.

Su hermanastra se volteó de inmediato y le dedicó una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

—Buenas tardes, Thomas —saludó, acercándose a donde estaba.

—¡Ah, Frieda! —Exclamó al percatarse de su hermanastra; el rostro se le tornó rojo como tomate maduro—. Es un placer tenerte de visita, ¿vienes por brea para tu violín?

Frieda asintió. El chico de inmediato le dio lo que había pedido.

—También traje a mi hermana a husmear un rato —dijo entusiasmada—. ¡Historia!

Cohibida como siempre, se acercó a donde se encontraban. Era obvio que el chico estaba interesado en su hermana y probable ella ya lo supiera; Frieda era todo menos tonta.

—Thomas Wagner, a tus órdenes.

Ella se limitó a asentir, tímidamente jugando a enredar un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice; eso de hablar con desconocidos no era su fuerte. Ahora el nombre de la tienda cobraba sentido y era tan genial como llegó a pensar en un principio: ¿vender instrumentos y apellidarse Wagner? ¡Eso sí que era una coincidencia afortunada!

—Viene a probar el piano. —La escuchó susurrarle—. ¿Crees que puedas prestárnoslo unos minutos?

Con el sencillo encantamiento de un guiño por parte de Frieda, el chico Wagner accedió a llevarlas hacia donde se encontraba un precioso piano de madera oscura tallada con detalles florales. Este levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas y sacó el elegante banquillo para que tomara asiento.

—Adelante —dijo Thomas con amabilidad.

Historia se sacó la mochila para entregársela a su hermanastra no sin antes extraer de ella unas partituras y tomó asiento. Tomó aire, puso el libro con las partituras abierto en el atril predispuesto en el instrumento, bajó las manos a las teclas y de sus dedos salió la delicada y juguetona melodía. La tienda se llenó de ese replique que se movía en un vaivén de notas rápidas y precisas que iban cambiando conforme Frieda le daba vuelta a las páginas. Era difícil mantener el ritmo, había momentos donde consideró desistir; la pieza daba pelea y no iba a dejarle ganar. Agilidad, disciplina, entrega, pasión, todo eso necesitaba para hacer un buen pianista e Historia lo tenia. Cuando llegó al dramático climax, afianzó su poderío sobre la pieza, olvidando a los presentes. Y así, en un poderoso desenlace levantó sus manos con delicadeza para dejarlas caer sobre su regazo; tenía los dedos adoloridos por el esfuerzo, la respiración entrecortada por la emoción y el pecho inflamado con orgullo.

Se dejaron venir los aplausos.

—¡Maravilloso! Tenía años sin escuchar a alguien tocar así —declaró Thomas, eufórico—. ¡Deberían venir más seguido!

—Pues... —Frieda le dedicó una mirada a Historia—. Queda en manos de nuestra pequeña prodigio.

—¡Me encantaría!

En ese instante, sonó la campanilla situada en la puerta de la tienda. Un muchacho rubio de gafas entró; traía consigo unos afiches.

—Eh... ¿podrían esperarme un momento? —Susurró Thomas, apenado.

El chico Wagner se acercó al recién llegado y entablaron una breve conversación. Acto seguido, el de lentes dejó los afiches encima de uno de los mostradores y pegó uno en el vidrio de la entrada para después salir, llevándose consigo el resto de las hojas.

—Disculpen —dijo el muchacho al volver—. ¿En qué estábamos?

—Te iba a pagar la brea —respondió Frieda.

—¡Ah! Eso... no te preocupes, va por la casa —aseguró con galantería.

Historia meneó la cabeza, tomó su libro de partituras y se levantó del banquillo. Ahora entendía porqué a su hermanastra le gustaba la brea de ahí.

—Si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿de qué es el anuncio? —Preguntó Frieda a la par que le devolvía su mochila.

—Era un compañero de la escuela, me dijo que un par de amigas suyas quieren iniciar una banda de rock, pero necesitan miembros. Me preguntó si podía pegar un afiche de convocatoria para ver si algunos los clientes se interesaban —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Espero que logren su cometido.

Una banda de rock. La idea resonó en su cabeza como las teclas de un piano recién afinado. En sí, el rock no era de sus géneros predilectos, sin embargo, el espíritu de rebeldía y libertad en un escenario congeniaba con ella.

_«Tal vez...»_

Historia se apresuró a salir de la tienda para leer el anuncio: «_Se buscan músicos interesados en formar una banda de rock, de preferencia guitarristas, bajistas y bateristas. No es necesaria experiencia previa en el escenario»_. Todo eso seguido por números de contacto y una dirección. Sacó de su mochila el celular y tomó una foto.

_«Tal vez sea una señal»._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Vaya día de mierda. Odiaba quedarse en detención cuando podía emplear su valioso tiempo en practicar tocar el bajo y, ¿por qué no?, componer uno que otro riff en el proceso, ¡había trabajado dos años en una jodida cafetería para conseguirlo, por un carajo! Dejar que se empolvara era la falta de respeto más grande que le podía hacer a esa belleza de curvas peligrosas color caoba con pickgard nacarado esperándola recostada en la cama de su cuarto.

_«Miss Danger...»_

_We are strangers by day, lovers by night_   
_Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right*_

Antes de ir a casa, tenía una parada que hacer: la tienda de música. Wagner's siempre era sinónimo de calidad, no importaba si llegaba a ser un poco más cara que la competencia. Al llegar, notó un peculiar anuncio pegado en el vidrio, lo leyó rápidamente y pasó al interior. A esa hora no había mucha gente pululando entre los instrumentos y tocando (en su mayoría de forma horrible) el piano que tenían al alcance de los clientes.

—¡Oye Wagner! —Le gritó al encargado, acercándose al mostrador—. ¡Dame unas púas!

El muchacho caminó en torno a ella, con ese gesto bobalicón que parecía estar renuente a abandonar su cara.

—En seguida, Ymir —respondió ajetreado, buscando en unos cajones su pedido.

—¿Qué con ese anuncio? —Preguntó burlona—. No sabía que querías formar una banda.

—No es mío —dijo Wagner, dirigiéndose nuevamente a donde se encontraba con las púas—. ¿Cuántas vas a necesitar?

—Ah... es una pena. —Bufó—. Tocas muy bien la guitarra, estaba dispuesta a audicionar —comentó de mal humor—. Tres.

—Vamos, no soy tan bueno —excusó el muchacho, haciéndole una venida a la caja registradora—. Pero si te interesa, deberías ir.

—Sí, claro. —Se burló Ymir, dándole el dinero—. Yo en una banda...

—No suena tan descabellado —respondió Wagner antes de darle el cambio—. Están buscando un bajista, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

—Eh... lo pensaré —dijo ella con desgane, guardando tanto el dinero como las púas en su cartera—. ¡Nos vemos luego, Wagner!

—¡Que te vaya bien!

Ymir salió de la tienda pensativa; ¿en verdad era buena idea presentarse a las audiciones de la dichosa banda? Muy en sus adentros existía esa punzada de formar parte de una agrupación, tocar en algunos bares locales, ganar fama, presentarse en festivales importantes, grabar un disco...

_«Ya basta, idiota. No te hagas ilusiones»._

Tenía hasta el sábado para pensárselo.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones y compositores:
> 
> *Welcome to My Life de Simple Plan
> 
> *Sheer Heart Attack de Queen
> 
> *Part-Time Lover de Stevie Wonder
> 
> *Franz Liszt (1811-1886): Compositor y pianista virtuoso de origen húngaro. Era conocido ampliamente por sus habilidades como intérprete, llevándosele a considerar uno de los pianistas más avanzados de su época.
> 
> *Richard Wagner (1813-1883): Compositor alemán. Es ampliamente conocido por sus óperas, siendo las más conocidas aquellas que conforman la tetralogía de El anillo del nibelungo.


	2. 01: Ouverture: Le faux nom 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Jamás te avergüences de ser quien eres o de lo que hagas, ¿entendido? —Dijo en tono severo—. El mundo es una mierda y te van a juzgar hasta por respirar, intenta por lo menos mantenerte fiel a ti misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma cronológica/simultánea. Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Qué bonito amor_   
_Yo lo quiero mucho_   
_Porque siente todo_   
_Lo que siento yo*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

**O**bservaba su póster de _Queen_* mientras las melodiosas voces de los viejos hacían un dueto acerca su irresponsabilidad e ineptitud como matrimonio. No paraban de reñir cuando llegaban a casa de sus trabajos, ya fuera por una pequeñez como haber dejado la estúpida televisión encendida u olvidado comprar la cena. Estaba harta, pero era lo único que conocía: gritos, insultos, peleas y golpes. Muchas veces se planteó tomar sus cosas e irse, no era como si la calle fuera a ser más benévola que sus padres; había sido criada por un par de lobos que siempre estaban a nada de clavarse los colmillos en la yugular. En su mente, por muy oscuro que fuera, apostaba consigo misma quien sería el primero volverse loco y empuñaría un cuchillo contra el otro.

_My mom and dad are always fighting and it's_   
_Getting very un-exciting to get a good job_   
_You need the proper schooling now who the_   
_Hell do ya think you're fooling*_

Miss Danger era lo único que tenía para mantener la cordura en esa rancia pocilga de paredes descascaradas y olor a humedad. En su pequeño cuarto apenas había espacio para moverse; la cama ocupaba gran parte de este, seguida por un destartalado escritorio y el armario de limitadas prendas de vestir. Acostada sobre el colchón destendido, improvisaba riffs, y si alguno le gustaba, se detenía para anotarlo en su cuaderno.

—¡¿Pero qué putas tengo que ver con lo idiota que eres?! —Gritó su padre.

—¡Más te vale respetarme, imbécil! —Chilló su madre.

Ymir rodó los ojos.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. Extrañada, observó la pantalla estrellada del móvil; era un número desconocido. Sin importarle mucho, lo desbloqueó para responder.

—¿Hola? —Preguntó sin tapujos.

—Hola, eh... —Respondió un chico desde la otra línea—. Creo que me equivoqué de número

La voz le pareció conocida; no se iba a quedar con la duda.

—Ajá, ¿con quién hablo?

—Eso mismo me pregunto.

—Ah... Con Ymir.

—¿Ymir? ¿De la clase de Biología con la profesora Hange?

—¿Sí?...

—¡Ah, perdón! Me equivoqué de número —dijo el muchacho.

—No me digas —respondió ella de forma sarcástica, dejando a un lado a Miss Danger para incorporarse e ir rumbo a la única ventana que existía en la habitación—. Eres todo un genio.

Estaba a nada de colgarle.

—Soy Reiner, estaba buscando el número de otra persona y la jefa de grupo me pasó el tuyo por error —exclamó, bobo como siempre.

—Qué desafortunada situación —contestó sarcástica—. Tenía la ilusión de que me invitaras a salir o algo por el estilo.

Los gritos en el exterior se volvieron más fuertes.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—La verdad, he estado mejor —respondió Ymir con indiferencia—. No es importante.

—Entonces, te dejo.

—¿Tan rápido?

—A diferencia tuya, si planeo hacer la tarea —contestó Reiner.

—¿Quién te dijo que no la voy a hacer?

—Hemos sido compañeros en varias clases.

—Buen punto —respondió a secas, corriendo las persianas para después abrir la ventana con su mano libre; un viento cálido besó su rostro, no obstante, la calma del exterior se vio turbada por el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose—. Oye, Reiner...

—Mande.

—Antes de que cuelgues, ¿podrías acompañarme un rato? —Ymir se volvió hacia su escritorio y de ahí tomó la cajetilla; al abrirla, sacó un cigarrillo y el encendedor.

—Eh, sí.

Ymir se sentó en el angosto espacio dejado por la ventana abierta y encendió el cigarrillo; le dió una calada.

—Platícame algo —dijo, sacando el humo de sus fosas nasales.

—¿Sobre qué?

Los gritos de sus padres eran cada vez más insoportables; esperaba que los vecinos no volvieran a llamar a la policía de nuevo.

—Lo que sea.

—Pues... —Se quedó callado—. Oye, tú tocas el bajo si mal no me equivoco.

—Algo así.

—La novia de Bert estaba buscando a un bajista para la banda que quiere formar.

—¿Bert? —Ymir repitió, confundida.

—Sí. Alto, moreno, de ojos verdes...

—¿Y que parece estar nervioso todo el tiempo? —Ymir soltó una carcajada—. ¡Ah, ya! Sé de quién hablas. No sabía que tenía una novia. —Debía ser broma, el sujeto no tenía pinta de poder conquistar a una chica—. Pues ahora que lo mencionas, vi en la tienda de los Wagner una convocatoria para audiciones.

—Es de ellos —afirmó.

—Ya veo...

Lo había estado pensando esos últimos días, aunque también tenía considerado ir a solicitar trabajo a alguna tienda; mientras estuviera lejos de casa el mayor tiempo posible, mejor.

—¿Te interesa?

—Me da igual.

—Pues tienes dos días para practicar —insistió de manera no tan sutil.

Ymir golpeó el filtro del cigarrillo con su pulgar para deshacerse de las cenizas y le dio una segunda calada.

—Lo consideraré, pero no te aseguro nada.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Frieda mientras se peinaba frente a su tocador.

—Sí, ya lo decidí —contestó Historia desde la cama.

—No conozco muy bien esos lugares, pero sé que están algo abandonados; deberás ir acompañada —advirtió, volteándola a ver de reojo.

—¡Ven conmigo!

—Me temo que no podré, tengo una labor comunitaria a esa hora —dijo Frieda consternada.

Historia se mordió el labio. El tiempo estaba jugándole en su contra; las audiciones eran mañana y ya había mantenido contacto con el número del anuncio para obtener mayores detalles e inclusive estuvo ensayando en su guitarra y teclado algunas piezas musicales en sus ratos libres, ¡se rehusaba a abandonar la idea! Si tendría que ir sola, lo haría.

—Ya me las arreglaré —respondió ella con sencillez, levantándose de para dirigirse a la salida del cuarto—. Bajaré a tocar un rato.

Frieda le sonrió desde el reflejo del espejo; a diferencia de sus otros hermanastros, era la única que se mostraba amable y de verdad interesada en entablar una relación fraternal con ella. No pudo evitar sentir una tibieza poseer sus mejillas. Inclusive la trataba mejor que su propia madre. Ya habían pasado ocho años desde la boda entre ella y el señor Reiss, una relación que para Historia solo había significado el desapego total de una mujer que no había echo más que buscar ascender en sociedad de forma fácil y ahora cumplía su sueño derrochando ridículas cantidades de dinero en casinos, fiestas, ropa y viajes. Era mejor así; no la veía en largos periodos de tiempo y cuando estaba en casa la ignoraba por completo.

—_Tu viens avec moi?_ —Le preguntó, entusiasmada.

Su hermanastra tomó su celular para revisar la hora.

—Ya es algo tarde...

—¡Ay vamos! —Suplicó Historia, yendo hacia ella para tomarla del brazo—. Solo una pieza, ¡la que tú quieras! —Parpadeó e hizo un puchero, intentando sonsacarla—. _S'il vous plait..._

Frieda soltó un bostezo y le acarició su rubia cabellera con ternura.

—En verdad que a ti te gusta mucho la música —exclamó, poniéndose de pie—. _Allons-y!_

Historia y Frieda recorrieron el largo pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron a una puertecita escondida entre la sala y la cocina. Al subir el interruptor, el cuarto se iluminó tenuemente. Ver el interior siempre le causaba mariposas en el estómago: el suelo y las paredes del cuarto de música estaban recubiertas por madera fina, los instrumentos de cuerdas y aliento más pequeños descansaban en hermosas estanterías mientras que aquellos más grandes, como un chelo y algunas guitarras, estaban expuestas en sus respectivas bases y en una pared especial, estaban expuestos los galardones que habían ganado a lo largo de los años compitiendo en concursos. Pero en medio es donde se encontraba el tesoro más grande y ostentoso de todos: un piano de cola que el señor Reiss le había regalado después de su primer recital. Historia se apresuró a sentarse y recorrer sus teclas de extremo a extremo; el sonido que producía era tan limpio, tan perfecto.

—No tengo muchas ganas de tocar el violín, ¿te parece si te acompaño cantando? —Preguntó Frieda, posando con delicadeza su mano sobre el piano.

—¿Cuál pieza?

La pelinegra se quedó un rato pensativa.

—_Les oiseaux dans la charmille _de _Offenbach*_—propuso a la ligera.

Historia esbozó una sonrisa, evocando el recital del año pasado; la lluvia de aplausos y risas que compartió con Frieda sería algo que guardaría en sus recuerdos para siempre.

—¿Harás toda la parte teatral? —Preguntó ella, divertida.

—¡Me ofendes! —Rio Frieda—. ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Su hermanastra se aclaró la voz, hizo unos breves ejercicios vocales, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, abrió el compás de sus piernas y alzó ligeramente los brazos, doblándolos un poco para imitar las extremidades tiesas de una muñeca; era imposible no querer reírse de lo cómica que lucía. Rápidamente, Historia se levantó para hacer como si estuviese dándole cuerda y volvió a su lugar para iniciar a tocar.

—Entonces, _chante, ma chère poupée! _— Exclamó Historia, alistándose para comenzar.

_Les oiseaux dans la charmille,_   
_Dans les cieux l'astre du jour_   
_Tout parle à la jeune fille,_   
_Tout parle à la jeune fille d'amour!_

_Ah! tout parle d'amour,_   
_Ah! Voilà la chanson gentille,_   
_La chanson d'Olympia, d'Olympia!_   
_Ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah!_

El canto de Frieda resonó por la habitación, siempre acogedor y cálido como una caricia, envolviéndolo todo. Incluso a ella, su simple acompañante, le causaba escalofríos con sus vibratos y notas juguetonas. Era una cantante magnífica, de las mejores en la técnica operática que había conocido; hasta su desempeño en el escenario era fluido, natural. Su actuación como muñeca era sensacional, haciendo los ademanes y gestos de forma pausada y mecánica, como si estuviese hecha de porcelana.

_Tout ce qui chante et résonne_   
_Et soupire tour à tour,_   
_Émeut son coeur qui frissonne,_   
_Emeut son coeur qui frissonne d'amour,_

_Ah!! Ah! frissonne d'amour!_   
_Voilà la chanson gentille,_   
_La chanson d'Olympia, d'Olympia!_   
_Ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah!_

Al terminar, hizo como si la cuerda se le hubiera acabado y se desplomó en el suelo, carcajeándose. Historia le hizo segunda, recostándose a su lado.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —murmuró una vez que las risas se hubieron apagado.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —Preguntó Frieda, extrañada.

—Que no quieras estudiar para ser una cantante de ópera profesional —respondió Historia—. Serías tan buena en el escenario, te lanzarían flores y recibirías todas las ovaciones que mereces, ¡hasta te llamarían _prima donna_!

—Sí, eso suena muy bonito; me gusta la música y no te niego que sé de mi potencial, pero solo la veo como un pasatiempo —contestó, incorporándose—. No me quiero dedicar a eso.

—¿Entonces?

—La dejaré como un pasatiempo —dijo Frieda, ayudándole a levantarse—. Y pues ya sabes, me mudaré al apartamento que tenemos en la ciudad mientras estudio Administración.

_«Cierto, pronto voy a estar sola»_, recordó.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_«No puedo creer que el gorila imbécil me haya convencido»,_ pensó Ymir frente a la puerta de la bodega donde supuestamente serían las audiciones.

En eso, escuchó el rodar de unos patines detrás de ella. Al voltearse, se encontró con la Chica Patata apresurándose para llegar; traía unas baquetas sujetadas en la mano derecha.

—¡Con permiso! —Gritó.

Ymir dio un par de pasos a un lado; más vale hubiese una accidentada y no dos. Para su sorpresa, la castaña logró detenerse en el acto.

—Ah, perdón —jadeó la chica, pegando su espalda contra la pared del edificio—. ¿Vienes a las audiciones?

Simplemente le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos; traía consigo a Miss Danger colgada en su espalda, la respuesta era obvia.

_«Estoy rodeada de idiotas»._

Ambas procedieron a tocar la puerta y un chico rubio de lentes abrió.

—¡Bienvenidas! —Dijo; parecía aliviado—. Pasen, por favor.

Un tanto dubitativa, Ymir entró, seguida por la Chica Patata. El interior del lugar era digno de una escena de secuestro en alguna película mala de acción... salvo que en vez de secuestradores, había un par de muchachas sentadas sobre unas cajas, sumidas en un profundo silencio no muy lejos de una batería ya instalada; una de ellas, la que le llamó la atención, afinaba sobre su regazo una guitarra eléctrica roja: la rubia con ojos azules de estatura baja y porte dominante; ¿qué más podía pedir? Era en definitiva su tipo.

_Gimme danger, little stranger_   
_And I feel with you at ease_   
_Gimme danger, little stranger_   
_And I'll feel your disease*_

Pero el gusto le duró poco, pues justo antes de ir a presentarse, entró detrás de ellas Bert, el amigo de Reiner; traía consigo una bolsa de papel entre las manos.

—Con permiso, señoritas —dijo apenado, abriéndose paso para ir hacia dónde estaba la rubia atractiva—. Te traje agua, como pediste —comentó, mirándola con total devoción tomar de su mano el bote.

—Gracias —murmuró.

«_Esa debe su novia_», pensó, resignándose. Aunque le pesara, lo aceptó: se veían bien juntos. De todas formas, había más peces en el mar.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Historia se sentía impaciente por llegar. No le había quedado de otra mas que tomar un taxi para ser llevada al lugar de reunión por su cuenta. Llevaban perdidos al menos quince minutos y comenzaba a sospechar que era para sacarle más dinero del que en realidad era. Odiaba cuando terceros hacían eso. No fue hasta que vio el nombre de la calle que se sintió más tranquila.

—Llegamos —anunció el hombre, bajándose con intención de abrirle la puerta.

—No se preocupe, yo puedo sola —respondió, intentando ocultar su molestia; odiaba llegar tarde.

El chofer se encogió de hombros, pero de igual forma se bajó para ayudarle a bajar su teclado de la cajuela. Una vez estuvo lista, pagó el viaje y el auto se fue. Frieda tenía razón: el vecindario se veía bastante desolado. Algo temerosa, cargó con dificultad su instrumento y la base rumbo al edificio correspondiente. Conforme avanzaba, podía distinguir claramente el replique de los platillos y tambores de una batería. La fuerza era salvaje, intensa, como debía ser para tocar percusiones. Apresuró su paso y con cuidado se introdujo por la puerta abierta de la entrada. En efecto, había una chica de coleta tocando la batería. La pasión en cada uno de sus movimientos hizo que el corazón de Historia diera un vuelco; adoraba cuando los músicos sentían la pieza y la hacían suya.

No muy lejos de la baterista, un pequeño grupo de chicos la observaban en silencio, absortos en su presentación, algunos de ellos siguiendo el ritmo con el pie. En cuanto terminara, se presentaría.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Cruda, esa era la palabra perfecta para definir la forma de tocar de la castaña. Aunque no lo hiciera notar, estaba impresionada con sus habilidades. No dudó en aplaudir cuando terminó; por más tonta que fuera, se lo merecía.

—Eh... Disculpen. —Interrumpió una vocecita dulce—. ¿Aquí son las audiciones?

Al girar, sintió la respiración cortársele. Había llegado una chica nueva, una en definitiva preciosa, a su parecer incluso más que Annie. Se veía tan tierna e indefensa parada a unos cuantos metros de ellos, apenas pudiendo sostener un teclado y su base. Antes de que alguien más reaccionara, fue a auxiliarla. No iba a perder la oportunidad de hablarle primero.

_Mmm, you're so pretty_   
_Not to talk to you would be a crime_

—Con cuidado. —Le dijo en voz baja, quitándole el instrumento de sus finas y pequeñas manos—. Te puedes lastimar.

_Aah, let me put my arms around you_   
_Just wanna use up a little of your time_

Avergonzada, la adorable chica cedió a sus atenciones y terminó cargando la base hacia donde estaba el resto.

—Gracias por ayudarme... eh...

—Ymir —contestó ella sin dudarlo.

_Baby, baby, baby_   
_Won't you be my girl?*_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

La chica morena resultó en un principio intimidante. Había algo en su mirada que la hizo sentir triste; no existía brillo en las orbes grises, solo un vacío opaco y mortecino. Sin embargo, la gentileza en su voz hizo que se relajara y le permitiera ayudarla. Ymir. Su nombre era bonito, diferente... no iba a ser fácil de olvidar; algo en su interior le decía que sería imposible.

—¿Qué tal? —Dijo la pelinegra.

—¡Ah! Bien, disculpen el retraso —murmuró Historia—. El taxi se perdió.

—Calma, apenas iniciamos. Audicionarás después de Ymir. —Explicó la chica rubia de la guitarra.

Historia asintió.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó Ymir.

Se quedó callada. No quería decir su verdadero nombre, eso podía llevar a malos entendidos y demás cosas poco agradables con respecto a su situación como parte de una familia adinerada. Debía decir un nombre rápido.

—Christa —respondió—. Christa Lenz.

Esperaba no arrepentirse a futuro de esa decisión. El resto de los chicos se presentó con ella de manera cordial y conversaron un rato; por primera ocasión, se sintió acogida.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_«Vamos, nena. Demostrémosles de qué estamos hechas»_, pensó Ymir, deslizando la punta de sus dedos en las cuerdas de su adorada Miss Danger para hacer los ajustes necesarios antes de tocar.

Las miradas de los otros estaban fijas en ella, mas no la intimidaban, no porque tuviese experiencia tocando en público; simplemente le daba igual, como la gran mayoría de las cosas. Cuando estuvo lista, inició el rasgeo. En su mente, podía escuchar la canción, iniciada por el bajo y secundada por la guitarra, luego la batería, el teclado y por último la voz del ya fallecido _Ian Curtis_.

_When routine bites hard_   
_And ambitions are low_   
_And resentment rides high_   
_But emotions won't grow_   
_And we're changing our ways_   
_Taking different roads_

_Joy Division*_ fue una de las primeras bandas por las que terminó enamorándose del bajo, un instrumento que a su parecer, era infravalorado. Tocar esa canción en específico le recordaba a las vacaciones de verano, cuando tenía la casa para ella sola gran parte del día y se daba el lujo de poner música a todo volumen y los únicos gritos que podían escucharse eran aquellos de los cantantes.

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

Su atención se desvió unos instantes a Christa; la emoción en su angelical rostro le infundió ese sentimiento que buscaba; los ojos de la chiquilla rubia eran tan azules e inmensos como el cielo despejado de julio. Cualquiera que dijera que el amor a primera vista no existía, era estúpido.

_Love, love will tear us apart again*_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—Bien, Christa —dijo de pronto Mikasa, la que sería cantante en el grupo, una vez que Ymir terminó su audición—. Entonces dices que tocas el teclado. No pedimos a alguien con tus habilidades...

—¡También toco la guitarra! —Interrumpió Historia—. Pero no pude traerla conmigo.

—Podríamos dejarla que lo intente —comentó Annie, volteando en torno a su compañera—. Me gustaría saber qué tan buena es como para cargar con un teclado hasta acá.

Tras meditarlo un rato, Mikasa accedió y la ayudaron a colocar su teclado cerca de un conector de luz. Una vez posicionada, respiró hondo y dejó que sus manos hablaran por ella. Días antes, se había dado la tarea de elegir entre su extenso repertorio alguna pieza conocida por el público ajeno a la música clásica: la sonata para piano n.º11 de _Mozart*_, mejor conocida como...

—_La Marcha turca_ —murmuró Armin, el chico de gafas que parecía estar ahí para apoyo moral y técnico.

El resto la observó fascinada mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el teclado. Era sencillo, demasiado sencillo, como un juego de niños, al menos ahora si que lo era; tantos años practicando debían cobrar fruto de alguna forma.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

No sabía si verla a la cara o ponerle atención a sus manos. La pequeña Christa derrochaba tanto belleza como talento. Esa forma de presionar las teclas, tan ligera y elegante, la hacía ver como un ser fuera de este mundo, y en definitiva, por las reacciones del resto, no era la única que lo pensaba.

_«Si hace su perra al teclado, muero por saber cómo es con la guitarra»,_ pensó intrigada.

No tardó mucho en descubrirlo. Tan pronto terminó con el teclado, Annie le prestó su guitarra y una púa. Christa de inmediato comenzó a tocar una canción curiosa pero nada sencilla que solo una persona bien entendida en la música podía hacer ver como si fuera cualquier cosa. Esa chica iba con toda intención de quedarse, ponía determinación y pasión en cada nota producida por sus magníficas manos que, si tuviera la osadía de hacer el ridículo, besaría. Ahora si no cabía duda: iba a conseguir como diera lugar el número de Christa.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—Creo que solo vinieron ustedes —comentó Annie, mirando hora en su celular—. ¿Tomamos la decisión de una vez? —Preguntó en dirección a la pelinegra.

—No hay mucha ciencia en esto —respondió Mikasa, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Las tres se quedan.

No hubo mucha emoción por parte de ambas y eso la desilusionó un poco. Supuso que esperaban más personas y se estaban conformando con ellas. A pesar de ese detalle, Sasha, la baterista, festejó a lo grande, dando un par de vueltas triunfales en sus patines a lo largo de la espaciosa bodega. Ymir simplemente tomó su bajo y lo guardó en la funda para después colgárselo al hombro. Todas estaban en su mundo... y era un problema. Si algo había aprendido en sus años de estudios musicales era que, fuera de la armonía entre los instrumentos, debía existir armonía entre los integrantes de un conjunto, ya fuera grande como una orquesta o pequeño como un dúo. De nada servían cinco chicas talentosas si no estaban en sintonía.

—¡Hagamos un grupo de chat para mantenernos en contacto! —Sugirió Sasha, patinando hacia donde se encontraban—. ¿Les parece si me pasan sus números? ¡Ahora mismo las agendo!

Antes de lo esperado, Sasha ya tenía los contactos de todas y había creado el grupo. Las demás no parecían muy entusiasmadas con la idea, pero entendía qué estaba haciendo. El móvil de todas vibró al mismo tiempo; leer el mensaje la hizo sonreír.

**???? 16:57**  
「"¡Hola, chicas! Espero podamos llevarnos bien. (*'∇｀*)❤️"」

_«Ella será nuestro pegamento»._

Ahora solo había una última cosa por resolver: el regreso a casa.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

—Yo podría llevarte a casa si gustas —dijo al ver a Christa tan preocupada.

Para ese entonces, Annie ya se había ido con el tontarrón que tenía como novio (si es que podía llamarlo así; esos dos eran una pareja muy rara), Mikasa y Armin acababan de arrancar en el auto de este último y la Chica Patata esperaba a que llegara su padre a recogerla.

—Eh... no quisiera ser una molestia —murmuró la adorable Christa.

No dudó en pasarle un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia ella.

—¿Quién se molestaría con una chica tan bonita como tú? —Preguntó risueña.

La primera reacción de Christa fue tensarse. De inmediato la soltó; tampoco quería asustarla con sus avances... y sus avances resultaban siempre muy toscos. Viéndolo mejor, debía mantener su distancia un rato e ir poco a poco acercándose a ella.

Un claxon resonó, seguido por una camioneta roja todo terreno que se estacionó frente a ellas.

—¡Nos vemos, chicas! —Exclamó Sasha al irse patinando hacia el vehículo.

Cuando la camioneta se perdió de vista, Ymir se volvió a la pequeña rubia y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Entonces... ¿Te llevo?

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

El auto de Ymir era bastante viejo y estaba en condiciones deplorables, no obstante, se guardó los comentarios y subió. Desconocía cómo había hecho para convencerla de subir, pero ya estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto, con el incómodo cinturón de seguridad puesto.

—Ve diciéndome cómo llegar, linda —indicó, observándola desde el retrovisor—. A menos que quieras escaparte un rato conmigo.

Historia apretó las manos contra sus muslos. Que le hablara así era algo incómodo. Siendo honesta, no era la primera mujer que la llamaba linda, pero algo tenía Ymir en su manera de decirlo que lo hacía diferente. No, no se sentía de la manera incómoda al punto de querer salir huyendo. Estaba segura que debía haber algo oculto entre sus palabras; no tardó mucho en obtener la respuesta.

—Eh, pues... tengo prisa por llegar a casa —respondió, evadiendo la mirada de la muchacha alta—, pero si quieres, podríamos salir otro día, ¿te parece bien?

Ymir soltó una carcajada que la hizo exhalarse.

—Ay, ¡en serio eres muy adorable, Christa! —Exclamó, tomándola como brusquedad del hombro—. ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?

—Aquí, nunca he vivido en otro lado —respondió Historia, uniéndose torpemente a la estruendosa risa de la morena.

La observó limpiarse una lagrima mientras intentaba reponerse y así poder encender el auto. En ese breve instante, se percató que del vacío en sus ojos emergía una luz trémula y muy cándida fragmentada en diminutas estrellas. Historia llevó una mano a su pecho; ¿por qué de pronto sentía ternura?

El rugido aguardentero del viejo carro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Y bien, señorita Lenz, ¿a dónde iremos? —Preguntó Ymir, saliendo del vecindario.

La conversación del viaje fue en su mayoría ella dando direcciones, aunque tendía a desviarse constantemente en comentarios relacionados a su persona; Ymir estaba demasiado interesada en saber cuándo cumplía años, su color favorito, dónde estudiaba... y tuvo que decir una o dos mentirillas blancas para salir librada y complementar la mentira más grande: su nombre. Estaba mal, dolía estar diciendo falsedades, pero Ymir parecía estar creyéndole todo. Muy en el fondo algo le decía que tarde o temprano, la verdad, _su_ verdad, saldría a la luz. Solo esperaba estar preparada para confrontarla de la mejor manera posible.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

—Aquí está bien —dijo la adorable Christa, indicándole orillarse cerca de una esquina.

Ymir se estacionó sin rechistar; estaban a una cuadra del vecindario de los ricachones del lugar. Se bajó para ayudar a Christa con sus cosas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Preguntó—. Apenas y podías con el teclado y la base cuando llegaste a las audiciones...

Christa asintió.

—Sí, mi casa está muy cerca, no te preocupes.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, muchas gracias por traerme —dijo la chica rubia, dedicándole la sonrisa más hermosa que alguien podría haberle regalado—. Espero podamos ser buenas amigas. —Con dificultad, tomó el instrumento y la base y comenzó a caminar—. ¡Nos mantenemos en contacto!

Verla irse había sido como si en un día nublado el sol hubiera vencido los nubarrones unos segundos para luego ser encerrado de nuevo por los mismos. Christa, un halo de luz en su miserable existencia...

Subió al auto nuevamente y una idea apareció en su cabeza. Sí, al carajo, ya estaba por ahí; siempre le había dado curiosidad entrar a una colonia de ricos. Encendió el destartalado cachivache con ruedas y giró para adentrarse al opulento mundo del que era extraña: casas enormes fortificadas por altas rejas de intrincados detalles, jardines de un verde tan intenso que parecían irreales, autos último modelo... estaba tan alejados de su realidad.

Mientras manejaba y fantaseaba sobre cómo sería residir en alguna de esas mansiones, notó una pequeña figura no muy lejos, batallando con lo que parecía ser un teclado con su base. Ymir alzó la ceja y aceleró para alcanzarla; presionó el claxon. La pequeña rubia se detuvo en seco.

Ymir se quitó el cinturón para poder inclinarse y bajar el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, linda? —Le preguntó, alzando la ceja.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Quizá el día de decir la verdad había llegado antes de lo esperado. Poniendo su mejor cara, le sonrió a la morena.

—A casa. —Se obligó a responder.

—Entonces sube al auto, pequeña mentirosa —exclamó Ymir—. Yo me encargaré de que llegues sin los brazos adoloridos.

Avergonzada, volvió a subir al carro de la morena, pero en esa ocasión, permaneció callada. Tenía la mente en blanco, era una situación que pensó tan remota... ahora estaba expuesta; quería morirse.

—Mentir crea más problemas de lo que crees —dijo Ymir mientras se iba adentrando más a la colonia.

—Lo sé.

—Si vamos a ser amigas, vas a tener que ser sincera o aprender a mentir mejor; tú eliges.

Sintiéndose acorralada, terminó por decirle todo, incluso su verdadero nombre. La morena no parecía estar muy contenta, pero dejó que se explayara; jamás pensó que una explicación, a primeras instancias breve, se convertiría en un martirio.

—Es aquí —indicó en voz baja, sin poderla mirar a los ojos por la vergüenza.

—Historia, voltea a verme, ¿quieres? —Dijo Ymir una vez se estacionó frente a su casa.

Algo temerosa, hizo lo que le pidió; los dedos de la morena atraparon su barbilla, asegurando que su mirada se encontrara con la de ella.

—Jamás te avergüences de ser quién eres o de lo que hagas, ¿entendido? —La reprendió en tono severo—. El mundo es una mierda y te van a juzgar hasta por respirar, intenta por lo menos mantenerte fiel a ti misma.

Historia sintió que los ojos le escocían. Odiaba llorar, pero la morena tenía razón; ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que deseó ser alguien más, simplemente desaparecer.

—Sí...

—Prométemelo.

—Lo... Lo prometo —murmuró Historia.

Ymir la soltó, dejándola que sacara por su cuenta el teclado y la base de este. Antes de que pudiera despedirse, el auto ya había arrancado.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones y compositores:
> 
> *Queen: Banda de rock británica formada en 1970. Es una de las agrupaciones más famosas en la historia del género.
> 
> *Its Not My Place de The Ramones
> 
> *Jacques Offenbach (1819-1880): Compositor y violonchelista judeoalemán. Creador de la opereta moderna y de la comedia musical.
> 
> * Les oiseaux dans la charmille: También conocida como la "Canción de la muñeca", es un aria muy famosa del la ópera "Los Cuentos de Hoffmann" del compositor Jacques Offenbach.
> 
> *Gimme Danger de The Stooges
> 
> *Joy Division: Banda de post-punk inglesa, formada en 1976 en Salford, Gran Mánchester.
> 
> *Love Will Tear Us Apart de Joy División.
> 
> *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1751-1791): Fue un compositor y pianista, maestro del Clasicismo, considerado como uno de los músicos más influyentes y destacados de la historia.
> 
> La pieza interpretada por Historia en el teclado es una de sus melodías más populares.


	3. 02: Étude de la vie rebelle 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma cronológica/simultánea. Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Adoro_   
_La forma en que sonríes_   
_Y el modo_   
_En que a veces me riñes*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

**U**n espasmo de dolor crispó el rostro de Ymir. El sabor de la sangre se había asentado en su boca y la mejilla raspada aún palpitaba. Se encontraba, para variar, en una sala de espera. A diferencia de la que solía frecuentar, esta era angosta, de pisos, sillas y paredes pulcras, tan elegante que ella misma sentía que estaba fuera de lugar, sobre todo por la intensa mirada del hombre pelirrojo de saco gris del cuadro colgado en la pared de enfrente.

—¿Cómo sigues?

Ymir volteó en torno a Historia; verla consternada le causaba ternura, con las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosado que se extendía hasta la punta de su adorable nariz y sus grandes ojos azules a punto de supurar lágrimas de cristal.

_If ever there was a girl to be engaged to_   
_That amazing girl would have to be you_

—La chica Leonhardt no tiene piedad —respondió burlona antes de sucumbir de nuevo al dolor. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla lastimada; estaba tibia—. Me agrada su rudeza.

Las cejas de la pequeña rubia se arquearon.

—¡No debiste provocarla! —Exclamó Historia con molestia—. ¡Te inmovilizó en un dos por tres!

Ymir ahogó una carcajada tras un quejido; la guitarrista sí que era una fiera digna de temer. Sabía de antemano un par de cosas de Annie, pero jamás pensó ser testigo en carne propia de su maestría en la artes de defensa personal de las que muchos hablaban.

—Era la única forma de que lo entendiera... al menos eso espero —respondió ella—. Se aferra mucho a cosas que no son suyas.

—Y eso no es de tu incumbencia —contraatacó Historia—. Ten más cuidado con las palabras que utilizas, ¡la próxima vez podrías perder algo más que un trozo de diente!

—¿Llorarías por mí en el funeral? —Le preguntó con solemnidad.

—¡Ymir! —Chilló Historia.

_Before we hung out_   
_Don't know how I lived without_   
_Your beautiful face - like God's amazing grace*_

La rubia le propició un empujón que terminó en risitas, acalladas rápidamente por la recepcionista, quien acababa de colgar el teléfono.

—Señorita Reiss, el doctor está listo para recibirla —anunció de mala gana con voz gangosa.

Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos; la adorable Historia se dio la tarea de guiarla hacia el consultorio médico a paso confiado.

—El sábado te llevaré parte del pago —susurró Ymir.

Historia meneó la cabeza.

—Tranquila, estas cosas entran dentro del seguro médico de la familia —respondió con sencillez—; la empresa de papá se encargará.

«_Ricos... todo les parece fácil_», pensó Ymir.

En un principio se había negado a recibir la ayuda de Historia, pero insistió tanto que decidió ser indulgente y aceptar. Para ella, una pelea con otra chica no era algo del otro mundo; un algodón empapado en alcohol era suficiente para contrarrestar la infección, y por lo del diente... ya habría tiempo y dinero para solucionarlo, podía vivir con ello e incluso alardear al respecto.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—No es necesario que me lleves a casa, Ymir —dijo en voz baja.

La morena no quitaba la vista del semáforo, como si eso fuese a obligarlo a cambiar de rojo a verde. Tras la visita al doctor, Ymir insistió tanto en llevarla que terminó por subir al auto.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si no me dejaste pagar la consulta —respondió.

Al estar conviviendo con la morena y las demás chicas durante las últimas semanas había comenzado a apreciarlas, en especial a la primera. Ymir no era la mejor persona ni parecía querer serlo, pero existía una pizca de bondad en ella y siempre mostraba esa parte de su persona cuando menos lo esperaba. Era impredecible, sarcástica y libre, sobre todo libre.

—Te dije que ya todo estaba resuelto —murmuró.

—¿Te avergüenza que te vean subida en un vejestorio como este, princesa? —Preguntó Ymir, haciéndose la indignada.

—Eso no es verdad —masculló Historia, frunciendo la boca.

—¿Entonces? —Le preguntó Ymir antes de continuar avanzando por el camino.

—No es nada.

—Si no me dices, tendré que asumirlo como cierto.

Historia rodó los ojos.

—No me avergüenza tu carro, ¿está bien? —Respondió—. Es solo que... No quería molestarte; ¡vives muy lejos! —Se quejó.

Ymir empezó a reír, captando su atención de inmediato; cuando no lo hacía con afán de burlarse de otros, su sonrisa era muy linda a pesar de tener un diente roto; tenía unos labios muy finos y bonitos y cuando se curvaban le daban un aire travieso que la ponía nerviosa. Durante los ensayos, en más de una ocasión se sorprendió al sentir curiosidad por delinearlos con la punta de los dedos, pero siempre se reprendía mentalmente por pensar cosas así.

—Nena, te llevaría a la puerta de tu casa aunque estuviera en el fin del mundo. —Le contestó Ymir con gallardía.

Historia sintió ardor en sus mejillas. Quizás se debía a los tenues rayos de Sol del atardecer filtrándose por los vidrios del auto que encontrara su estampa ridículamente atractiva: la piel de Ymir había adquirido mayor calidez, su pelo destellaba cual bronce y las innumerables pecas que poblaban sus mejillas y nariz se convirtieron en constelaciones.

No era la primera vez que esto le ocurría a Historia. Algo tenían algunas chicas que terminaban por llamarle la atención, dejándola intrigada por la belleza suave y curveada de sus cuerpos y femeninos modos. El caso de Ymir era diferente, su irreverencia y rebeldía impregnada en una manera de actuar, hablar y vestir tan poco propia la tenía cautivada.

_Fell in love with a girl_   
_Fell in love once and almost completely_   
_She's in love with the world,_   
_But sometimes these feelings can be so misleading*_

En más de una ocasión, Ymir solía hacer comentarios que podían pasar como viles insinuaciones, mas prefería recibirlos con una risa ligera y dejarlos pasar; en su experiencia como estudiante de un colegio de mujeres, muchas chicas así se llevaban con sus amigas, que Ymir hiciera lo mismo no significaba nada salvo un juego inocente, sin embargo, muy en el fondo deseara que ese no fuera el caso.

«_Deja de pensar cosas raras_», se dijo a sí misma, volviéndose a la que debía ser su realidad.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Historia entró en un gran dilema esa mañana mientras divagaba en clase de literatura: ¿cómo se iba a vestir para el Show de Talentos? Sí, era una cuestión algo superficial y tonta, pero no menos importante; quería causar una buena impresión. Después de la cena, su cama terminó sepultada por decenas de conjuntos de ropa cuya oportunidad de volver a ser utilizada se reducía conforme pasaban las temporadas de moda. Como opción, había optado por un elegante vestido blanco con lentejuelas y zapatillas a juego. Sin rechistar, se tomó una foto desde el espejo y la envió al grupo que tenía con las chicas para pedir su opinión por cuarta vez en la noche.

**Chris **🎹** 21:37**  
「"¿Qué les parece?"」

**Sasha 21:37 **  
「"Pues es lindo, algo formal, pero lindo... (⌒-⌒; )"」

**Mikasa 21:38**  
**「**"Concuerdo con Sasha, es un vestido bonito, pero recuerda que no se trata de un recital. Lo mejor sería que fueras con ropa más casual y relajada."」

Estaba tan acostumbrada a ir a presentaciones de gala que le parecía extraña esa petición. Al observar la montaña de ropa, se percató de la ridícula cantidad de vestidos formales que poseía y eso la llenó de sentimientos encontrados; ¿cómo había sido capaz de acumular tantos para solo utilizarlos una vez?

Mientras se debatía qué hacer con las prendas, su celular le anunció la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

**Ymir 21:41**  
「"Rompes mi corazón, **@Chris** 🎹. 😢" 」

**Chris **🎹** 21:42**  
「"¿?"」

**Ymir 21:42**  
「"¿No sabías que mostrarme el vestido de novia antes de nuestra boda trae mala suerte? 💔" 」

**Mikasa 21:43**  
「"Qué graciosa, Ymir. 😒"」

—Ya se había tardado —murmuró con media sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

Historia optó por dejar su móvil encima de su tocador para desvestirse y buscar otra opción, sin embargo, terminó por rendirse; en definitiva iba a donar algunos de sus vestidos, tener tantos estaba volviéndola loca.

_«Quizá debería pedirle ayuda a Frieda»_, pensó; su hermanastra sabía más sobre estas cosas.

Historia volvió a ponerse el ligero camisón de algodón que en un inicio traía puesto. Para salir, tomó la bata de satín azul claro que descansaba en la perilla de la puerta antes de abrirla y se la colocó sin más. El corredor se encontraba en penumbras, sumido en el usual silencio de los viernes en casa de los Reiss. Su madre y el señor Reiss siempre tenían cosas que hacer durante el fin de semana, por lo tanto, no era extraño que sus dos hermanastros mayores y ella hubiesen llegado a un consenso para que uno pudiera salir por la noche mientras los otros dos se hacían cargo de los menores. Sin una verdadera razón para reclamar su derecho hasta cumplidos los dieciséis, Historia permanecía en casa todo el tiempo, aunque no era muy difícil ser niñera de los tres pequeños: Abel y Dirk se encerraban en sus respectivos cuartos a jugar videojuegos y Florian era feliz con ser acompañada a ver una película animada que nunca terminaba al quedarse siempre dormida.

Cuando se aproximó a la puerta del cuarto de Frieda pudo escuchar música suave proveniente del interior. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: era su turno de salir. Sin darle mucho rodeo, tocó la puerta.

—_Coucou! Frieda, c'est moi. Je peux entrer?_

—_Bien sûr_, _ma chérie!_

Historia abrió la puerta para encontrar a su hermanastra sentada frente a su tocador, aplicando con sumo cuidado delineador líquido mientras cantaba en voz baja la canción que se reproducía en desde su celular.

_Monday you can hold your head_   
_Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed_   
_Or Thursday watch the walls instead_   
_It's Friday I'm in love_

—¿Ocurre algo, hermanita? —Le preguntó con dulzura Frieda sin quitar la mirada de su reflejo.

—Quería que me ayudaras con algo de ropa...

—Depende —contestó mientras observaba con detenimiento la simetría del delineado en sus ojos—. ¿Qué clase de ropa?

—Es para un concierto, ese que te comenté hace unas semanas —dijo Historia, trenzándose un mechón de cabello—. Casual y relajado.

—Ah, cierto... —Murmuró pensativa, incorporándose—. Espera, creo tener algo.

Vio a su hermanastra adentrarse en su closet y mover algunos de los ganchos mientras continuaba canturreando alegremente la canción.

_Dressed up to the eyes_   
_It's a wonderful surprise_   
_To see your shoes and your spirits rise_   
_Throwing out your frown_   
_And just smiling at the sound_   
_And as sleek as a shriek_   
_Spinning round and round*_

—¿Qué te parece este? —Sugirió Frieda, mostrándole un vestido corto de color negro con diminutos detalles florales esparcidos a lo largo de la tela—. Con medias y tus Converse negros se vería muy lindo.

—Supongo que funcionará —respondió Historia, tomando la prenda—. ¡Muchas gracias!

—No hay de qué —dijo su hermanastra a la par que cariñosamente le desordenaba el cabello.

—Por cierto, ¿vendrás a casa o te quedarás con alguna amiga?

Frieda se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veré, no te preocupes por mí —contestó guiñándole el ojo—. Ve a dormir tranquila, mañana tendrás un gran día.

Historia asintió y se despidió de la pelinegra para devolverse a su cuarto. Cuando entró, su celular estaba emitiendo un alarmante tono de llamada que desconocía. Dejó el vestido sobre la cama y rápidamente tomó su móvil entre las manos, dándose cuenta que tenía una videollamada entrante del grupo con las chicas. Tras presionar la opción de contestar, se encontró cara a cara con sus compañeras, aunque le sorprendió aún más ver a Annie. Esta intentó pedirles disculpas y hablar con calma respecto a lo ocurrido esa semana, pero Ymir no quiso escucharla, terminando por desconectarse; la chica rubia parecía en verdad arrepentida.

_«Voy a empujarla lo necesario para que reaccione»_, eso le había dicho Ymir el día del altercado.

Entre las tres restantes, intentaron negociar con Annie sobre su situación, pero no estaba resultando del todo. La rubia seguía indecisa, por lo que Mikasa terminó por dejar abierta la invitación para unírseles el día de mañana.

De pronto escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta.

—¿Estás ahí, Historia? —Preguntó Florian desde el exterior—. ¿Ya podemos ver una película?

Soltó un respingo al escuchar cómo la llamaba; si no iba, la pequeña Reiss jamás se lo perdonaría y el delgado lazo que habían formado podía llegar a fragmentarse, no conforme con eso, si llegaba a gritar más fuerte, las demás descubrirían su verdadero nombre y aún no estaba preparada para revelarlo.

—Ya debo irme también o tendré problemas. Nos vemos luego. —Se apresuró a decir y colgó; solo esperaba que Florian se durmiera rápido para ensayar un rato antes de irse a descansar.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

—¿A qué hora piensan llegar? —Refunfuñó Ymir tras ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—Pronto —contestó Mikasa en tono distante—. Todavía falta una hora.

Las habían refundido en un salón junto con gran parte de los demás participantes del evento, que entraban y salían constantemente, trayendo consigo algunas cosas y llevándose otras mientras charlaban. Incluso para ella era sorpresa llegar temprano, aunque la pelinegra ya estaba ahí desde hacía rato. Durante todo ese tiempo, Ymir notó la insistencia de su compañera por traer el móvil en la mano y observar la pantalla cada vez que podía; comenzaba a desesperarla.

—Oye, no es por ser entrometida, pero... ¿estás bien? —Se aventuró a preguntarle.

Mikasa le dedicó una mirada confundida, dejando por fin el móvil sobre la paleta de una butaca. Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron y el gris en sus ojos titiló.

—Estoy esperando un mensaje —respondió en voz baja.

—¿Quisieras acompañarme afuera? Quiero calmar mis nervios —comentó Ymir de buena gana—. De todas formas, dudo que las demás lleguen temprano.

Mikasa asintió y tomó consigo su celular para seguirla a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde el bullicio no existía, solo el constante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el pavimento y el techo que las cubría. Ymir sacó de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarros aplastada con el respectivo encendedor.

—¿Quieres? —Le preguntó con el cigarrillo sostenido entre los labios, extendiéndole la cajetilla.

Mikasa dudó en tomar uno, pero eventualmente lo hizo. Ymir encendió su cigarrillo y le dio una buena calada, dejando salir lentamente un espeso humo grisáceo de su boca que terminó por desaparecer, dejando un tufillo a tabaco como reminiscencia.

—¡Piensa rápido! —Exclamó, aventando el encendedor a la otra chica—. Nada mal, tienes buenos reflejos —añadió al verla tomarlo sin titubear.

Para su sorpresa, la pelinegra no logró hacer funcionar el encendedor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Si eres tan amable.

—Espera. —Le dijo, poniéndole el cigarrillo en la boca para prenderlo al juntar la punta encendida del suyo—. Listo —exclamó, dejando salir una segunda tanda de humo.

La primera calada de Mikasa terminó en un ataque de tos; Ymir soltó una carcajada.

—¿Primera vez?

Mikasa asintió apesadumbrada.

—Bienvenida al mundo del vicio —dijo ella en tono alegre, guardando la cajetilla y el encendedor en el bolso—. ¿Qué te trajo a buscar consuelo en el cigarro, querida?

—Simple curiosidad —contestó Mikasa con sencillez, observando como el cigarrillo se iba consumiendo poco a poco, sin atreverse a darle una segunda oportunidad.

Ymir alzó una ceja a la par que rodeaba los hombros de la pelinegra con su brazo libre. Conocía bien esa mirada perdida, la había visto varias veces en diversas personas, y todo se debía a la misma razón; estaba segura que Mikasa no era la excepción.

—No, ese no es tu caso —espetó risueña—. A ti te hicieron algo, ¿quién fue?

Mikasa se quedó callada e hizo que la soltara.

—No lo conoces —susurró.

—Que sea un desconocido no significa que no pueda aconsejarte —dijo Ymir, mirándola fijamente.

Mikasa apretó los labios y dejó salir un resoplido.

—Si te lo digo, ¿prometes guardar el secreto?

—Solo si le das una segunda calada a tu cigarrillo —respondió con picardía.

—Enséñame —ordenó Mikasa; sus ojos resplandecieron como si estuviese retándola.

—Intenta inhalar poco humo para no ahogarte y mantenlo en tu boca para que así disfrutes el sabor —explicó Ymir—. Luego, quita el cigarrillo de tu boca, lleva el humo a tus pulmones y después lo exhalas.

Mikasa hizo lo indicado por ella, lográndolo sin toser ni una sola vez; le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Seré una tumba —dijo Ymir finalmente.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Un par de cigarrillos después, volvieron al salón donde debían esperar instrucciones de los encargados del Show de Talentos. En silencio, se dedicaron a mirar las pantallas de sus móviles, sin hacer mención de lo conversado.

_«Bien, eso fue intenso»_, pensó Ymir mientras jugaba un juego de celular.

Incluso estando acostumbrada a escuchar historias de lo más descabelladas, la de Mikasa terminó por dejarla pensativa. A primeras instancias, la pelinegra se mostraba como una muchacha callada, conocida por su gran dedicación en cuanto a los estudios y buenas calificaciones... vaya que estaba en parte equivocada. Ymir se encontraba tan absorta en digerirlo que cuando la llamada de un número desconocido apreció en su pantalla, soltó un respingo.

Presionó la opción de contestar.

—¿Hola?

—Ymir, soy Reiner, ¿estás en la escuela?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Tengo que entregarle algo a Annie, ¿está contigo?

—Aún no llega —respondió—. De hecho, no sé si vaya a venir.

—Bueno... igual, ¿podría darte su guitarra?

Ymir rodó los ojos.

—Okey, espera —murmuró y volteó a ver a la chica—. Saldré un momento.

Mikasa asintió y volvió a lo suyo.

—¿Dónde te encuentras?

—Cerca de la entrada principal.

—Te veo en unos minutos, no se te ocurra moverte.

Tan pronto colgó, se encaminó hacia donde el chico musculoso se encontraba solo para encontrarse con una escena digna de pesadilla.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Historia estaba ligeramente empapada de pies a cabeza. Cargar un teclado y una guitarra eléctrica desde el estacionamiento hasta la entrada de la escuela no había sido una tarea fácil, ni qué decir sobre hacerlo en vestido. Al menos los instrumentos se encontraban a salvo, y deseaba creer que su celular también lo estaba. Con cuidado, recargó la guitarra, el teclado y su base en una pared cercana; tenía los brazos entumecidos.

«_Espero_ _no_ _enfermarme_», pensó preocupada; podía sentir su garganta ligeramente rasposa. No tenía manera de devolverse por un cambio de ropa; estaban a menos de una hora de comenzar.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz masculina llamó su atención, haciéndola cruzar miradas con los ojos avellanados. El dueño de tan magnifico par de peses era un chico alto de cabello rubio bastante musculoso; traía consigo una funda de guitarra y un espléndido ramo de rosas.

—Sí, es solo que... —Dejó salir un par de estornudos que cubrió con su antebrazo.

—¡Salud! —Exclamó el muchacho.

—Gracias.

—No te había visto por aquí, ¿vienes a ver a un amigo?

Le recordaba uno de esos chicos malos de las películas de romance juvenil que usualmente retrataban como los bravucones, no obstante, a diferencia de esos sujetos pedantes y estúpidos, la forma en que este le hablaba evocaba una indiscutible confianza.

—Voy a tocar con unas amigas en el Show de Talentos —respondió Historia sonriendo con timidez—. Estaba a punto de llamarles.

El muchacho correspondió su gesto con media sonrisa.

—¿De casualidad una de ellas se llama Annie?

—Es la guitarrista principal —confirmó—. Me pidió que le prestara una de mis guitarras porque la suya estaba en casa de... eh... —En verdad no sabía cómo explicar la relación que Annie tenía con el muchacho moreno que siempre la recogía después de los ensayos—... ¿Bert? Bueno, así dijo que lo llamáramos, su nombre es algo difícil de pronunciar —rio—. En, estoy divagando un poco. La guitarra estaba en su casa y él no contestaba los mensajes ni las llamadas.

—Sí, hablamos de la misma persona —confirmó risueño—. De hecho, Bert me pidió disculpas que le trajera a Annie su guitarra y un regalo especial —comentó con picardía, haciendo énfasis en las flores.

—¡Annie es muy afortunada! —Exclamó Historia enternecida—. Estoy segura que le va a gustar mucho el detalle.

—Esperemos que ese sea el caso, no es una chica fácil de complacer.

Hubo una pausa incomoda entre ambos.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—His... digo, Christa. Me llamo Christa —dijo Historia, extendiendo su brazo—. ¿Con quién tengo el placer?

—Reiner Braun —contestó el rubio tomando su mano para besarle el dorso—. El placer es mío.

No pudo evitar sentir una calidez extenderse pos sus mejillas al sentir los labios del chico presionarse en su piel. Era un gesto con el cual muchas chicas de su edad soñaban, sin mencionar que Reiner distaba de ser poco agraciado, sin embargo, y a pesar de aceptar lo atractivo que podía resultar un muchacho así, no creía que fuera su tipo.

_«¿Cuál es mi tipo de chico?»_

—¿Te parece si llamo a una de las chicas para que venga por los instrumentos? —Preguntó Reiner—. Debo ir por mi boleto de entrada y no puedo ayudarlas a llevarlos.

—Claro.

—Entonces... —Con increíble delicadeza para un alguien de su complexión, acunó el ramo de rosas entre sus delgados brazos—. Cuida esto un momento, ¿sí?

Reiner procedió a hacer una llamada breve que resultó en la aparición de Ymir minutos después. Por alguna razón, no parecía muy contenta de verlo.

—¿Qué hay, Braun? —Saludó Ymir, asesinando al rubio con la mirada—. Bonitas flores, nena.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —Replicó Historia—. Son para Annie.

El semblante de Ymir se suavizó al instante.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

¡Excelente noticia! Por un momento había comenzado a pensar que el gorila idiota y su adorable rubia estaban teniendo algo sin que ella lo supiera. Saber que las flores eran destinadas a otra rubia y no a la suya mantenía encendida la tonta ilusión de tener algo con Historia.

—¿Estás celosa? —Bromeó Reiner, entregándole la guitarra de Annie en su funda.

Ymir frunció la boca y rodó los ojos al colgarse el instrumento en la espalda.

—Ni un poco —contestó mordaz—. Christa, ¿quisieras ayuda? —Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios sin dejar de mirar al rubio fornido—. Puedo llevarme el teclado y la guitarra si gustas, es una lástima que este fortachón no pueda ayudarnos.

Ver la reacción de sorpresa de Reiner fue de lo más satisfactorio que hubiese tenido el placer de disfrutar ese día. Sin darle oportunidad de objetar, la adorable rubia le cedió el paso para tomar la guitarra, el teclado y la base.

—¿Segura que puedes con todo? —Preguntó Historia en voz baja.

—Claro que sí —contestó Ymir con seguridad—. Vamos, linda, dejemos los instrumentos tras bambalinas y pidámosle a alguien una secadora, estoy segura que vi a una chica con una hace rato...

«_Mientras mi espalda no me lo vaya a reprochar más tarde, todo está bien_», pensó al encaminarse por el pasillo rumbo al salón asignado para los concursantes.

—¡Sí! —dijo Historia con una de sus preciosas sonrisas antes de seguirla—. ¡Gracias, Reiner!

—¡A ustedes, mucha suerte! —Replicó, con una expresión boba que solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

—¿Sigues pensando hasta cuándo les dirás a las demás sobre tu nombre? —Susurró a Historia cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente

—Sí —respondió cabizbaja—. Creo que acabo de hacer la mentira más grande —añadió, dirigiendo una mirada de tristeza hacia atrás, donde Reiner seguía parado.

El nada sutil gesto de Historia hacia el rubio la hizo volver a sentirse insegura. Reiner era de los chicos populares, esos que no tardaban en ganarse el corazón de una joven tan linda como ella. Por otro lado, no culpaba al gorila idiota si estaba prendado de Historia. Imaginarlos juntos le revolvió el estómago; serían esa pareja perfecta que todos envidiarían.

«_No es momento para rendirse, Ymir_», se dijo para darse valor. Mientras Historia no cayera en las garras de Reiner, aún tenía oportunidad. Haría el intento de conquistarla sin importar cuán decepcionante fuera el resultado.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> *Andrea de MXPX
> 
> *Fell in Love with a Girl de The White Stripes
> 
> *Friday I'm in Love de The Cure


	4. 02: Étude de la vie rebelle 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma cronológica/simultánea. Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Cuando estoy entre tus brazos_   
_Siempre me pregunto yo_   
_Cuánto me debía el destino_   
_Que contigo me pagó*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

**H**istoria miraba la pantalla de su celular tumbada en la cama, sumida en una encrucijada digna de meditar: responder o dejar en visto el misterioso mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior.

**??? 11:24**  
「"¡Hola! Espero no te moleste, pero le pedí a alguien tu número porque olvidé hacerlo el día que nos conocimos." 」

¿A quién conoció durante los días pasados? Su última salida había sido hace un par de semanas, cuando el grupo debutó en el Show de Talentos. El recuerdo de los aplausos trajo una sonrisa a sus labios, engalanada por las notas de _Schubert_* resonando en sus oídos, mismas que viajaban por sus venas al compás de su corazón y se esparcían por toda ella. No había amor más grande que el del público, aunque fuera efímero como una caricia. De nuevo, quería repetirlo de nuevo; era una necesidad, una adición. No creía poder encontrar algo que se le asemejara a tal experiencia.

—¡Historia!

Soltó un respingo, obligándola a quitarse los audífonos y ponerse de pie. En el umbral de la puerta, una visitante inesperada la observaba con desdén. Su madre, una mujer hermosa y de pocas palabras, se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Cuántas veces querías ser llamada? —Le cuestionó severa.

—Perdón —dijo Historia con voz queda.

—Mas vale que te arregles y bajes; tenemos visita.

Su respuesta al misterioso mensaje tendría que esperar.

—Está bien, no tardo.

La aparición de la mujer se esfumó tras un portazo, dejándola ligeramente aturdida. Una visita, no recordaba a su padrastro mencionar que iría alguien a la casa, esa clase de cuestiones siempre eran anunciadas un día antes durante la cena, cuando todos estaban presentes. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, resolvió por acatar las órdenes de su madre y vestirse de forma adecuada antes de salir del cuarto. En el exterior, las voces de sus hermanastros revoloteaban por las paredes, seguidas por las de tres adultos. Algo cohibida, bajó uno a uno los escalones que llevaban al primer piso. Se fue guiando por las risas y comentarios estrepitosos rumbo a la sala, donde tímidamente deslizó su presencia.

—¡Al fin! —Exclamó Frieda con alegría.

Historia sonrió con timidez al verla acercarse para tomarla de la mano y escoltarla hacia donde estaba el resto de la familia. Su corazón latía con fuerza; aún no sabía si se trataba de emoción o miedo.

—Mamá va a matarme por tardar tanto. —Le murmuró a su hermanastra.

—Lo dudo, te ves muy guapa. —Respondió—. El tío Uri estaba preguntando por ti. —Una de sus melodiosas risas le hizo cosquillas a sus tímpanos—. Ya le dijeron sobre tu victoria en el concurso del mes pasado.

Los ojos de Historia se iluminaron al escuchar ese nombre. En los años que llevaba formando parte de los Reiss, el tío Uri había sido muy amable con ella, sobre todo porque comprendía su gran pasión por la música y la incentivaba a continuar en ella. Era un hombre de cabello claro y rostro apacible, cuyos ojos parecían albergar más años de los que en realidad tenía.

—¡Ahí está, nuestra pequeña prodigio! —Exclamó al verla.

Historia se dejó envolver por los brazos de aquel hombre por unos instantes, correspondiendo el gesto.

—Me alegra mucho tenerlo con nosotros hoy —respondió al soltarlo.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo el tío Uri—. Quiero ver ese bonito trofeo de primer lugar y escucharte tocar la pieza ganadora —añadió en un susurro de complicidad.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

Sabía con certeza que la felicidad del gentil hombre era verdadera y en el fondo esperaba poder continuar trayendo más brillantes reconocimientos a casa. Decidió pues acatar las órdenes silenciosas de la punzante mirada de su madre e ir a tomar asiento con el resto de sus hermanastros. Tendría que pasar un rato más para tener el permiso de cumplir la petición del visitante.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Subir al techo de la casa en un día nublado era lo mejor que podía ocurrir cuando las peleas en el interior amenazaban con ponerse más turbias de lo que ya eran. No necesitaba mas que sus cigarrillos y el móvil con audífonos para ignorar al mundo entero y las asquerosidades que ahí residían. En su mente habitaba un pensamiento recurrente que a veces salía a flote: ¿qué ocurriría si de pronto los viejos dejaban sus peleas y se reconciliaban de una buena vez?

_This is the happy house_   
_We're happy here, in the happy house_   
_To forget ourselves_   
_And pretend all's well_   
_There is no hell*_

«_No seas boba, esos dos son enemigos jurados_», pensó.

Ymir comenzó a carcajearse amargamente hasta derramar un par de lágrimas. Imaginarlos tan alegres y enamorados como en la foto que colgaba irónicamente en la pared de la sala, con sus miradas llenas de vida pensando que el matrimonio iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas, que alguna vez esa fue su realidad y no un simple recuerdo impreso con el fin de torturarlos cada vez que pasaban frente a él, era digno de una tragicomedia televisiva.

En medio del caos estaba ella, una niña que vio todo desmoronarse y tornarse en su contra poco a poco. En sus diecisiete años de vida, solo una persona le había mostrado compasión: su abuela. Sí, quizá pudo haber sido producto del estado senil de su desgastada psique, pero existía algo real en esas palabras de aliento que solía decirle antes y después de tener que regresar a casa. Habían sido sus simples bienvenidas y despedidas la base para mantenerse firme durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que llegó el momento en que no hubo nadie en casa para desearle un buen día; la extrañaba más de lo que en realidad llegaba a expresar.

—A veces me pregunto si estarías orgullosa de mí en estos momentos —dijo, alzando la mirada al cielo.

Entre su ensañamiento y reflexión, el tono de su móvil comenzó a sonar, privándola de la canción que se encontraba escuchando.

De mala gana, contestó.

—¿Aló?

—¿Estás libre hoy? —Escuchó a Reiner decir desde la otra línea.

—Por tener mi número celular no significa que seamos amigos —respondió cortante—. Pero si, estoy libre, ¿por qué?

—Habrá lluvia de estrellas esta noche, no sé si te interese ir a verla.

No sonaba para nada mal, tenía tiempo sin salir a divertirse con alguien aunque no fuera del todo su agrado; con tal evitar escuchar a los Viejos en su constante vaivén de insultos, era capaz de soportarlo un rato.

—¿Quiénes irán?

—Por el momento, Bert y su chica.

—Ajá, y quieres que te acompañe para no hacer mal tercio —respondió Ymir en tono de burla—. ¡Qué pena me das!

—También invité a Christa, la tecladista de tu banda, pero todavía no me contesta.

—No sabía que tuvieras su número —exclamó Ymir extrañada.

—Tengo mis contactos —dijo Reiner con aires de grandeza.

_«Hijo de...»_

—¿Y a qué hora nos veremos? —Le preguntó, fingiendo lo mejor posible; sabía perfectamente a qué quería llegar con la adorable Historia.

—¿Paso por ti a las siete?

—Tengo carro. —Se apresuró a decirle—. Dime el punto de reunión y ahí estaré.

—¿Te parece frente a Petra's?

—¿La cafetería donde venden los tés con tapioca?

—Sí.

En caso de que Historia decidiera ir, era seguro que no iba a dejarla sola con él.

—¿Puedo comentarle a las demás del grupo? Seguro que les entusiasmaría ir con nosotros. —Una sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó en sus finos labios.

Hubo una pausa por parte del rubio.

—Eh... sí. Puedes invitarlas —contestó finalmente en voz baja.

—Bien, entonces frente a Petra's a las siete —confirmó Ymir en tono alegre—. Mas te vale llegar temprano.

Sin esperar a que le respondiera le colgó, satisfecha por su fechoría.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Podía sentir cada nota de la melodía regocijarse en las puntas de sus dedos al ser presionadas las teclas del piano, evocando el día de la competencia: la densa oscuridad rodeándola ahuyentada por el eco de sus pequeños taconcitos que la fueron guiando hasta quedar debajo de la abrumadora luz del reflector en medio del escenario, donde las caras de los presentes eran meros espectros asechándola desde las penumbras, esperando que un error se resbalara entre sus manos. Pero ella fue fuerte, tenaz y no se dejó intimidar por ninguno, logrando así una presentación impecable digna del hermoso trofeo que ahora formaba parte de la colección familiar expuesta en el cuarto de música.

Al terminar de tocar, bajó con delicadeza sus manos a los bordes del banquillo y se dejó abrazar por ese diminuto pedazo de cielo: los aplausos de su pequeño público.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Rod, ¡la niña es una prodigio! —Escuchó decir al tío Uri a su padrastro—. Deberían considerar enviarla a un buen conservatorio cuando termine el colegio.

—La música es un simple pasatiempo para los chicos, una parte de su formación académica y personal —respondió el señor Reiss—. Historia estudiará Administración o Negocios Inernacionales, así podrá continuar con el negocio familiar.

Historia se mordió el labio y dejó salir suspiro antes de levantarse del asiento. Las miradas de los presentes se clavaron en ella, haciéndola petrificarse en el acto.

—Si me disculpa, señor...

—Ya te he dicho que me llames papá, querida —corrigió el señor Reiss con cariño.

—Eh... papá, yo si quisiera estudiar en un conservatorio de música y formar parte de una orquesta —expresó Historia, sintiendo ardor en su rostro—. He estado investigando sobre algunos tanto en el país como en el extranjero y...

—Historia, hablamos de esto hace unos meses —interrumpió su padrastro, intentando sonar razonable—. Estuviste de acuerdo con estudiar una de esas dos carreras siempre y cuando te permitiéramos seguir con la música como pasatiempo. En la universidad a donde Urklyn y Frieda irán hay una orquesta estudiantil, ahí podrás continuar sin ningún problema.

Antes de poder refutar, Frieda le hizo una seña para que permaneciera callada. Sin más, bajó la mirada y asintió; habían clavado un puñal donde más le dolía.

—¿Podría retirarme?

En silencio, Historia salió del cuarto de música y subió hacia su habitación. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, copiosas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas en un tifón de frustración, enojo y tristeza que terminó siendo acallado por el colchón de la cama.

«_No es más que un capricho tuyo, Historia_», eso había dicho el señor Reiss esa vez que lo enfrentó para expresar su deseo de querer dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la música.

_They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart_   
_'Til everyone's the same*_

¿Cuánto tendría que soportar ser complaciente y sumisa? Los años pasarían rápido, y con ellos, la jaula de oro se haría cada vez más pequeña y sofocante; necesitaba urgentemente una salida de emergencia y dicha salida apareció de manera repentina, en forma de una llamada a su celular.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

—¿Hola?

—Nena, antes de hacerte la propuesta indecorosa del día quiero saber si estás bien —preguntó preocupada.

Escucharla tan destrozada estrujó su corazón al punto de casi desangrarse. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente que pudiesen haberle ocasionado el llanto, mas prefirió que la chica fuera quien se lo confirmara antes de buscar a quién iba a golpear.

—Cosas de la casa, no es nada —respondió Historia un poco más calmada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eh... —Estaba segura que no iba a poder hacerla cambiar de opinión, la adorable rubia solía ser muy reservada con respecto a sus asuntos familiares—. Las demás chicas y algunos amigos planeamos ir a ver la lluvia de estrellas cerca de los maizales, no sé si quisieras engalanar la noche con tu presencia.

—¿Eso no está a las afueras del condado? —Le preguntó un tanto dubitativa.

—Así es, ¿vienes?

—No lo sé, aún no tengo permiso para salir de noche —dijo Historia en voz baja.

Ymir soltó una sonora carcajada, ¡debía estar bromeando!

—¡¿Piensas que la mayoría va con permiso de sus padres?! —Se burló.

—¿Sí?...

—¡Ay, linda! Te falta maldad.

La vida rebelde era un lujo que pocos adolescentes se aventuraban a probar aunque fuera una vez, prefiriendo restringirse de sus mieles por miedo a los castigos de sus padres. Al menos las chicas de Queens of Noise tenían esa vena aventurera que tanto había buscado en un grupo de amigos y esperaba que la adorable rubia se uniera a la contienda.

—Entonces, ¿paso por ti a eso del cuarto para las siete? —Preguntó Ymir con voz melosa.

—No lo sé...

—¡Vamos! Será divertido, es probable que lleven cerveza —canturreó en un tono de voz más alto y exagerado.

—Sabes que no tenemos edad para beber —respondió Historia.

Ymir rodó los ojos; era incluso más mojigata de lo que llegó a pensar en un principio.

—¡Anda, yo te llevo de regreso a casa! Prometo no tomar mucho —insistió divertida.

—¿Cuarto para las siete, verdad? —Repitió tímidamente Historia.

—¡Ahí estaré, nena! Solo no te vayas a poner ese vestido blanco tan elegante —comentó Ymir en broma—. Iremos al campo abierto.

Escuchar como respuesta la risa de Historia la tomó desprevenida y suavizó su expresión; en definitiva quería darle más motivos para prolongar su alegría.

—Está bien, está bien —respondió—. Espérame a una cuadra de la casa para evitar sospechas.

—Como usted ordene, majestad —dijo en tono solemne—. Nos vemos en unas horas.

—Sí... gracias, Ymir.

_«Será una noche inolvidable, tenlo por seguro»_, pensó después de colgar.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Miró la hora marcada en el celular y tragó saliva; faltaban menos de quince minutos para que Ymir llegara por ella. Se miró al espejo por última vez, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Fugarse un rato la tenía aterrada y muy ansiosa; ya no podía retractarse, estaba todo pactado. Esa noche había logrado evadir exitosamente salir a cenar con la familia, excusándose con sentirse mal del estómago. Ahora que todo estaba en silencio, decidió escabullirse por la puerta trasera de la casa, asegurándose que su cuarto permaneciera cerrado. La puesta de Sol quedó como único testigo de su travesura mientras se movía sigilosamente hacia la acera y se mantenía atenta en caso de ser vista por alguno de sus vecinos. Como le había pedido a la morena, esta se encontraba estacionada a una cuadra de distancia afuera de su viejo auto. Verla recargada de forma tan desinteresada en el vehículo observando su teléfono, vestida con una chaqueta de cuero café tan desgastada como sus botines y jeans ajustados alborotó la colonia de mariposas que vivía en su interior.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo Ymir cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, guardando el móvil en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—¡Pues ya ves! —Exclamó con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Te parece si nos vamos?

Historia asintió, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta del copiloto, Ymir se le adelantó.

—Adelante, señorita Reiss.

Subió al auto como de costumbre, abrochándose el cinturón y cerrando la puerta. Esperó a que la morena subiera y encendiera el motor en silencio.

—¿Nerviosa? —Preguntó Ymir, observándola de reojo a la par que sacaba un pequeño espejo y labial de la guantera para retocarse.

Historia dejó salir un resoplido.

—Un poco —murmuró.

—Cuando veas a los demás, te sentirás mejor —aseguró Ymir al girar el volante para salir del vecindario.

«_Eso_ _espero_», pensó, jugando con la manivela que hacía subir y bajar el vidrio de la ventanilla, dejando entrar la brisa fresca de las primeras semanas del otoño. El firmamento, de un azul profundo, se abría bajo las calles del condado y la majestuosa Luna de octubre las perseguía. Después de un rato, Ymir decidió encender la radio y subió el volumen del estéreo tan pronto encontró una canción de su agrado.

_I am the passenger_   
_I stay under glass_   
_I look through my window so bright_   
_I see the stars come out tonight_   
_I see the bright and hollow sky_   
_Over the city's ripped-back sky_   
_And everything looks good tonight_

—¿La conoces? —Peeguntó Ymir en voz alta al percatarse de que estaba tarareando.

Historia asintió con timidez. No era el tipo de música que solía escuchar, pero la conocía por sus hermanastros mayores. Debía aceptarlo: el ritmo era pegajoso.

—¡Canta conmigo!

_Singin' la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_   
_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_   
_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la*_

Explotaron en risas a la par que se detenían frente a un semáforo en rojo.

—Nada mal, nena —murmuró Ymir, dedicándole una enigmática sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar—. Podrías ser la segunda voz del grupo.

—Tú tampoco cantas mal —respondió—. Quizá necesites afinar un poquito, pero lo haces bien. Por mí... estoy bien apoyando con el teclado, Annie y tú son buenas para los coros.

Ymir meneó la cabeza y aceleró una vez que el semáforo cambió a verde, dejándose bañar por las fugaces cascadas de luz de las farolas al pasar. Pintaba a ser una buena velada. Sí, era mejor verlo del lado amable y dejar a un lado la posibilidad de una reprimenda.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

—¡Miren! ¡Ahí va una! —Exclamó de pronto Sasha, apuntando con entusiasmo a una delgada línea cruzando el cielo estrellado.

Llevaban esperando una hora a que el espectáculo comenzara, por lo que el comentario de la castaña llevó las miradas de todos al cielo, pintando sus rostros con una delicada pincelada de luz plateada. El aire nocturno traía consigo el olor a tierra húmeda y tabaco, combinándose con la música de la pequeña bocina portátil que Mikasa había traído consigo.

—Préstame el telescopio —escuchó decir a Reiner.

—Claro —respondió Armin, cediéndole el lugar al más alto.

Ella observaba a todos desde la cajuela de la camioneta de Bert, quien la había acondicionado con algunas colchas y cojines para poderse acostarse a disfrutar de las estrellas. En su mano izquierda sostenía su tercer cigarrillo de la noche y en la otra una lata de cerveza sin abrir. Verlos tan alegres trajo a sus labios una sonrisa, en especial por la adorable Historia, que no paraba de ir y venir, revoloteando alrededor de todos como la chiquilla social que escondía de sus compañeros de colegio que tanto decía detestar.

_Dancin' in the moonlight_   
_Everybody's feelin' warm and bright_   
_It's such a fine and natural sight_   
_Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight*_

—Oye, ¿podrías pasarme el encendedor? —Le preguntó Mikasa.

Ymir dejó a un lado suyo la bebida helada y hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta encontrarlo.

—Ten —dijo, entregándoselo a Mikasa—. Me sorprende que hayas comprado tu propia cajetilla, pensé que no te había gustado fumar.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

—Supongo que terminas agarrándole gusto —respondió tranquila, devolviéndole el encendedor.

—Y... ¿es él? —Susurró, apuntando de forma disimulada al chico de cabello castaño que estaba hablando con Armin.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que sea sincera contigo?

La pelinegra exhaló el humo con una elegancia que ni ella había podido lograr en sus años dentro del vicio; existían algunas personas que nacían para tener un cigarrillo en la mano y otras, como ella, simplemente debían aprender con el tiempo.

—Suéltalo.

—No vale la pena. —Dijo Ymir de tajo, sacudiendo las cenizas de su cigarro antes de darle una calada—. Eres muy bonita y talentosa, podrías conseguirte a alguien mejor, más ahora que tendremos presentaciones. —Dejó salir el humo por sus fosas nasales—. Digo, hasta tu amigo Cabeza de Coco es mejor partido que ese.

—Como te dije, es complicado.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —Su mirada se fijó en Reiner invitando a Historia para que diera un vistazo por el telescopio y luego divagó hacia Bert y Annie charlando sentados debajo de un árbol—. Los sentimientos son complicados para algunos y luego están otros que logran resolver sus enigmas sin problema.

—Quizá tienes razón —dijo Mikasa con voz queda—. Dime, ¿te interesa alguien?

Ymir guardó silencio. Supuso que el rumor a voces esparcido en la escuela acerca su atracción hacia las mujeres ya venía dándole una idea a la pelinegra de su respuesta; ¿sería prudente decir que le gustaba Historia?

—No lo sé —respondió vagamente; sería mejor jugar a lo seguro mientras inspeccionaba terreno. Esbozó media sonrisa—. Dejémoslo en que también es complicado.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Al recostarse en el pasto, la bóveda celeste se hizo tan inmensa que no pudo evitar alzar el brazo e intentar fallidamente alcanzar una de las estrellas fugaces que lo cruzaban. Había terminado bebiendo un poco y se sentía ligera, alegre. Ymir tenía razón: esa noche estaba siendo una digna de recordar.

—¿Creen en los universos alternos? —Preguntó de pronto Sasha.

—Explícate, por favor —dijo risueño el chico castaño llamado Eren; aunque había hablado un poco con él, le resultó agradable.

—Sí, o sea, que exista algo más allá de nuestro universo y existamos en otro plano relativo.

—Es un milagro escucharte utilizar la cabeza por primera vez en algo que no sea relacionado con comida —comentó Ymir con una carcajada; no dudó en propiciarle un codazo—. Ay, bueno... Perdón.

—Pues no suena tan descabellado, ¿eh? —Replicó Armin—. Imagina todas esas posibilidades fuera de nuestro alcance. Además, ¡las teorías conspirativas siempre son un buen tema de conversación!

—Concuerdo con Armin —secundó Reiner—. Nunca hay fallos en una discusión cuando se trata de cosas que desafían la realidad y la lógica.

—¡Es interesante! —Insistió Sasha muy inmersa en el tema—. Solo imagina qué estaríamos haciendo en estos momentos: ¿estaríamos disfrutando misma lluvia de estrellas?, ¿nos conoceríamos o seríamos completos extraños?, ¿estaríamos siquiera vivos?...

—Estás exagerando las cosas un poco —interrumpió Annie—. Nuestra realidad es esta y no podemos cambiarla.

Historia se sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Realidades alternas, mundos donde ella y otra persona compartían un mismo rostro y algunos rasgos de personalidad, sonaba a patrañas, pero tampoco podía decir que no fuese factible. Si ese fuera el caso, esperaba que por lo menos la Historia de alguno de esos universos fuera libre de hacer cuanto quisiera sin tapujos. También, si era posible, le gustaría tener a ese grupo de chicos cerca, en especial a Ymir.

—¿O sea que no crees en el destino? —Se atrevió a preguntarle a Annie.

—No, solo existe lo inevitable —respondió.

—¿Entonces fue inevitable que terminarás saliendo con Bert, tu vecino de toda la vida? —Ymir chasqueó la lengua—. Le quitas lo romántico a tu relación, Leonhardt.

—Enamorarse es inevitable cuando encuentras a la persona que te hace sentir paz con solo mirarla a los ojos —contestó algo molesta.

El comentario de la rubia resonó en su cabeza, haciéndola perderle el hilo al resto de la platica, ¿qué sentía exactamente cuando cruzaba miradas con Ymir? No era calma como Annie había descrito, mas bien algo semejante a enfrentarse con un mar enardecido y violento que la incitaba a introducirse en él aún sabiendo cuán peligroso podía ser. Si tan solo...

—Nena —escuchó a Ymir llamarla, sacándole de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Quieres ir al maizal con los demás?

En ese momento la confrontó. Sí, ahí estaba la tormenta en sus ojos, el dolor y la furia encapsuladas en el castaño de las orbes ajenas clavándose en ella como afiladas garras que lejos de causarle malestar, deseaba desgarrando su piel con el más placentero de los dolores.

—Eh, sí... —Murmuró, permitiéndose ser ayudada por la morena a incorporarse.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Corrió de la mano con la adorable rubia para internarse entre el plantío entre risitas y empujones hasta que llegaron a un punto donde la soltó.

—Ymir, no me dejes sola —suplicó aterrada, aferrándose a ella—. Por favor...

—Lo divertido de perderte en las parcelas es encontrar la salida. —Le dijo antes de hacer que la soltara para internarse en la profundidad de la parcela—. ¡Suerte!

La tierra suelta hacia difícil moverse por el plantío, pero no lo veía en eso una desventaja, sino un reto. Podía escuchar los gritos y las risas de los demás alrededor suyo, alertándola de qué tan lejos se encontraban de su perímetro.

—¡Marco! —Gritó Sasha.

—¡Polo! —Respondió alguien más.

¿De aquí a cuándo esto se había convertido en un juego de Marco Polo? Bah, no importaba mucho; el buen humor producido por la bebida no hacía más que soltar su lengua para decir tonterías al por mayor.

—¡Marco! —Gritó Reiner.

—¡Tu mamá en tanga! —Exclamó ella.

—¡Ymir! —Chilló Historia a lo lejos.

Comenzó a carcajearse tanto que se llevó las manos al vientre.

«_Podría_ _hacer_ _esto_ _todo_ _el_ _día_», pensó, enjugando una lágrima en su dorso.

No fue hasta que escuchó un grito desgarrador de mujer que paró con su bufonería. Esa voz... debía encontrar a Historia.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Tenía miedo y este había transformado el escenario del inofensivo maizal en un laberíntico infierno de altas paredes con un techo eterno y oscuro, surcado destellos esporádicos. Era tanto el pavor causado por caminar a ciegas en tierra suelta que terminó resbalando, cayendo de bruces encima del maíz. Soltó un grito agudo, tan horrible que si un alma en pena la hubiera escuchado, estaría orgullosa de ella. Al poco tiempo, una luz la cegó, seguida por una respiración ajetreada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Historia alzó la mirada y se encontró a Reiner con la luz de su móvil encendida apuntándola. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, seguido de un par de lágrimas furtivas. Con cuidado, el muchacho fornido la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

«_Tiene unas manos firmes pero muy tiernas; serían perfectas para algún instrumento de cuerdas_», pensó antes de sentir ardor en su rodilla izquierda, amenazando con volver a hacerla caer una segunda vez.

—¡Cuidado! —Dijo al sostenerla, riendo con nerviosismo—. Es mejor que salgamos de aquí —murmuró, guardando su celular—. ¿Estaría bien si te cargo?

Apesadumbrada, consintió a que Reiner la tomara entre sus brazos y comenzara a avanzar con cuidado. Tan pequeña, tan indefensa... ¡cuánto lo detestaba!

_«Me gustaría crecer unos centímetros más»; _medir menos de metro y medio la hacía sentir un chiste.

Llegaron más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado. Reiner la ayudó a sentarse en la cajuela de la camioneta de Bert; los demás continuaban en el maizal, gritando Marco Polo y de vez en cuando daban alguna señal de vida encendiendo las luces de sus celulares. De no haber sido tan torpe y miedosa, hubiera disfrutado más la aventura.

—Gracias. —Le dijo en voz baja a Reiner.

—Estás bien, eso es lo que importa —respondió con amabilidad, encendiendo de nuevo la luz de su móvil—. Veamos qué tal está esa herida...

Historia sintió un escalofrío al ver su pantalón roto lleno de tierra y algunas manchas de sangre. Ahora si tendría que buscar una buena excusa para explicar el estado de su ropa en caso de ser descubierta.

—Creo que podré caminar en un rato —aseguró, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Solo necesito descansar, gracias de nuevo por traerme hasta acá.

—Sí —murmuró el chico—. Eh... Christa, quería preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

Reiner carraspeó y acto seguido tomó asiento a su lado, apagando nuevamente la luz del móvil.

—¿Recibiste mi mensaje? —Preguntó, evitando mirarla.

—Mensaje... ¡ah, sí! —Exclamó Historia—. ¿Eras tú? Perdón por no responderte, es que no conocía el número y lo dejé pasar.

—Me lo supuse —contestó nervioso—. Debí verme como un acosador por no decirte quién era, así que soy yo el que te pide disculpas.

Historia suspiró y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Al menos ya tengo tu contacto y podemos seguir hablando —dijo para intentar animarlo.

—Sí, incluso podríamos ponernos de acuerdo y salir a algún lado —propuso Reiner.

—¡Me parece bien! Podríamos decirles a los demás cuando regresen.

—Acerca de eso... —Dijo el muchacho—. ¿Tal vez podría ser una salida pero sin los demás?, solo tú y yo.

—Ah... ya...

_«Estoy en problemas»._

—¿Qué dices? —Los ojos de Reiner brillaron esperanzados—. Vayamos a comer, yo invito.

Reiner parecía un buen chico, no quería ser grosera y rechazar su propuesta. Iba a ser solo una salida inofensiva de amigos, como esas a las que solía ir Freida de vez en cuando por las tardes, nada comprometedor ni que pudiera llegar a malinterpretarse, ¿cierto?

—Me encantaría —contestó finalmente.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

—His... ¡Christa! —Gritó Ymir al salir de la parcela sin aliento.

Había corrido como loca intentando sin resultado alguno encontrar a la adorable rubia. Al ya no escucharla ni a ella ni al resto, resolvió que posiblemente ya habían logrado salir, sin embargo, lo que encontró distaba mucho de la imagen deseada.

—Veo que se están divirtiendo mucho —comentó de forma ladina, sentándose en la cajuela al lado derecho de Historia y así rodear los hombros de ésta con su brazo—, ¿no es así, linda?

—Solo conversábamos un rato mientras los demás llegaban —respondió Historia tímidamente—. Reiner me trajo hasta acá después de caerme.

Mientras Historia hablaba, observó disimuladamente sus piernas; en efecto, tenía los pantalones cubiertos de tierra y uno de ellos parecía estar roto, dejando entrever un raspón bastante feo.

—¡¿Te lastimaste?!

—Ya desinfectamos la herida —explicó Reiner algo molesto—. Armin traía un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios en su auto y nos lo prestó.

—No debí dejarte sola, nena. —Se lamentó, abrazando a Historia de forma dramática.

El gorila idiota rodó los ojos, ¿ahora se atrevía a hacerse el indignado? Qué patético.

—Christa estaba aterrada cuando la encontré. —Le recriminó—. Agradece que no fue algo muy grave como lo puede ser una mordedura de serpiente.

—¡¿Serpientes?!

—Sh, tranquila nena, no le hagas caso —murmuró Ymir, dedicándole una mirada antipática a Reiner a la par que acariciaba el cabello de Historia—. Le parece gracioso decir cosas sin sentido para asustar a los demás.

Reiner gruñó.

—Lo qué tú digas, Ymir —respondió de mala gana, incorporándose—. Y Christa —añadió, volteando en torno a la pequeña rubia—. Nos ponemos de acuerdo luego.

Una vez se alejó, Ymir soltó a Historia para confrontarla.

—¿Ponerse de acuerdo para qué? —Preguntó por curiosidad.

—Ah... —Las mejillas de Historia se ruborizaron—. Me invitó a comer.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Pues acepté —contestó con sencillez—. ¿Por qué?

Los ánimos se le bajaron hasta los suelos, quizá hasta el inframundo si existía tal cosa. Su peor temor se había vuelto realidad y las posibilidades de estar con la adorable Historia menguaron gracias a su propia ineptitud. Si no actuaba rápido, iba a tener que tragarse la imagen de esos dos tomados de la mano sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—No es nada. —Se obligó a responder—. Me dices que tan bien te trató ese imbécil después de su primera cita.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Primera cita?! —Historia comenzó a reír—. No, no. Solo saldremos como amigos, nada más.

_«A veces eres tan tonta como bonita_», pensó.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—Has estado muy callada, Ymir —dijo Historia cuando la morena de estacionó a una cuadra de su casa—. ¿Pasó algo?

La escuchó reírse; estaba segura que no había dicho nada gracioso.

—Estoy algo ebria y tengo sueño, debo concentrarme —respondió—. Si yo no llego a la mía, al menos me iré de este mundo sabiendo que te traje a casa sana y salva.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —Refunfuñó Historia, quitándose el cinturón para tomarla de los hombros con brusquedad.

Ymir le dedicó una sonrisa boba y con delicadeza la volvió a sentar en su lugar.

—La vida es efímera, nunca sabes cuándo va a acabar —contestó Ymir, peinando su cabellera cariñosamente con sus finos dedos—. Solo queda disfrutarla mientras dure.

Que lo dijera tan a la ligera le dolía; ¿tanto así estaba predispuesta a morir? Cuando pasaba por su mente la cruda realidad de que solo eran pasajeros temporales por el mundo, se sentía incómoda. No estaba lista, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

—Ymir, ten cuidado y mándame un mensaje cuando regreses a casa —suplicó Historia alzando su mano para atrapar la mejilla de la morena—. Prométemelo, por favor.

La chica alta se inclinó para besar su frente. El gesto, aunque breve, le robó el aliento. Su gentileza contrastaba con lo ruda que le mostraba con el resto, ¿por qué era tan distinta con ella? Estaba demasiado cerca, podía incluso jurar que escuchaba el latir de su corazón unirse al suyo en un acto tan romántico como el replique de un violín a otro en un dueto.

_Floating here_   
_Like this with you_   
_Underneath the stars_   
_Aligned_   
_For 13 billion years_

Sus miradas eran una sola bajo un velo de tensión e incertidumbre. Las puntas de sus narices estaban a nada de tocarse; era el escenario perfecto para un primer beso, como esos retratados en las películas que tanto le gustaba ver con Freida. No sabía a ciencia cierta si pensar en besar a Ymir era algo correcto, pero quería hacerlo.

_The view_   
_It's beautiful_   
_And ours alone tonight_   
_Underneath the stars*_

—Lo prometo —susurró Ymir antes de soltarla y acomodarse de nueva cuenta en el asiento del piloto—. Será mejor que te vayas encaminando a casa, nena. Ya es tarde.

Ahí moría el deseo fugaz, transformándose en uno de los tantos «_hubiera_» que coexistían en sus marañas mentales. Se limitó a despedirse, bajar del auto y caminar con cuidado hacia su casa. La herida en su rodilla no había sido tan profunda, pero si era lo suficientemente molesta como para hacerla cojear. A como pudo, logró rodearla e internarse al patio trasero sin problemas. Una vez en el jardín, volteó hacia arriba para admirar por última vez la luna y su séquito de estrellas; jamás olvidaría esa noche, aún con todos los percances ocurridos.

—¿No es bella? —Preguntó alguien detrás suyo.

Al voltearse, se encontró con la silueta del tío Uri parada en el pórtico que llevaba al interior de la casa. A diferencia del miedo que pensaba sentir si alguien la llegaba a descubrir, una paz la envolvió desde el interior e hizo que se acercara al mayor sin titubear.

—Sí, es bonita.

—Veras muchas como esas en tu vida, querida —respondió su tío tan apacible como de costumbre—. Espero te hayas divertido en dónde quiera que estuvieras.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa pícara.

—Será nuestro secreto —añadió el mayor.

—Gracias —murmuró Historia.

—Por del conservatorio de música —comentó tras guardar silencio unos instantes—. Si Rod no quiere apoyarte, sabes que estoy dispuesto a pagar tu colegiatura —suspiró—. Sería una pena privar al mundo de alguien con tanto talento.

—No me gustaría que hubiera problemas entre ustedes dos. —Se apresuró a responder Historia—. El señor Rod ha sido muy amable conmigo como para hacerle algo así.

El tío Uri meneó la cabeza.

—No voy a insistirte, pero la propuesta sigue de pie. Te sugiero meditarlo con la almohada —dijo tranquilamente, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de dirigirse a la puerta corrediza que llevaba al interior de la casa—. Buenas noches.

Historia se mordió el labio, aguantando las ganas de responderle. Su vida era una encrucijada tras otra, haciéndola preguntarse constantemente cuál era la decisión correcta y si esta le traería la felicidad que tanto buscaba. Solo esperaba en el futuro estar satisfecha con el resultado de sus acciones.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Deja que salga la Luna de José Alfredo Jiménez
> 
> *Franz Schubert (1797-1828): Compositor austriaco de los principios del romanticismo musical. Fue un gran compositor de lieder (breves composiciones para voz y piano, antecesor de la canción moderna), así como de música para piano, de cámara y orquestal.
> 
> *Happy House de Siouxsie and The Banshees
> 
> *Me Against the World de Simple Plan
> 
> *The Passenger de Iggy Pop
> 
> *Dancing in the Moonlight de King Harvest
> 
> *Underneath the Stars de The Cure


	5. 03: Menuet d'un bisou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma cronológica/simultánea. Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Me encontraste en un negro camino _  
_Como un peregrino sin rumbo ni fe_   
_Y la luz de tus ojos divinos _  
_Cambiaron mi suerte por dicha y placer*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

**E**staba tan nerviosa que apenas había probado su hamburguesa. La primera experiencia tocando en un bar la semana pasada fue agridulce; sentía espasmos con solo recordar los gritos del público haciendo referencia a su apariencia y la del resto de las chicas; la audiencia en un concierto de rock distaba de la tranquilidad de un concierto de orquesta a la cual estaba acostumbrada. La profesora Hange se los advirtió desde un principio: debían crearse una coraza para no dejar que los comentarios las afectaran y venia siendo tiempo de tomarle la palabra.

—Oye Chris, ¿puedo? —preguntó Sasha, sigilosamente tomando una de sus papas fritas.

—¿Para qué preguntas si ya le robaste como tres? —Comentó Ymir malhumorada—. No conforme con eso, hace rato te comiste la que iba a ser nuestra cena.

Las mejillas de Sasha se tiñeron de rojo y bajó las manos de la mesa.

—Toma todas si quieres—dijo ella en voz baja antes de darle un sorbo a su refresco.

Los ánimos de la castaña volvieron ante sus palabras y de inmediato se apoderó de ellas, creando en su charola una montaña de papas fritas que no tardó en devorar.

—¿Pasa algo, Chris? —Preguntó Mikasa, posándole una mano sobre su hombro—. Eras la más emocionada por tocar disfrazada en Halloween.

—Son los nervios —confesó.

Había convencido a las chicas de vestirse como Las Damas Rosas; verlas con las chaquetas rosas satinadas, pantalones y zapatillas negras, pañuelos al cuello y lentes de Sol a pesar de ya haber oscurecido era curioso. Ella, por su parte, lucía un adorable atuendo en color amarillo pastel y blanco, semejante al de la protagonista de _Vaselina*._

—La presentación durará quince minutos —comentó Annie en tono desinteresado, dejando los lentes de Sol sobre la mesa—. Pasará tiempo para que dejemos de ser un grupo telonero.

—Al menos nos están dando oportunidad de tocar —dijo Mikasa, volteando a ver a la rubia de reojo—. Cualquiera nos hubiera dicho que no por ser menores.

—Bueno, eso es porque tú tienes influencias —respondió Ymir con una mueca burlona, alzando su vaso con refresco—. ¡Larga vida a la profesora Hange!

En un gesto de solidaridad, las demás chocaron el vaso con Ymir, excepto ella. No conocía mucho a la profesora Hange como el resto, pero en primeras instancias se mostró amable y dispuesta a ayudarles en lo que fuera posible. Si mal no recordaba, Mikasa había dicho que era muy buena amiga de su tío y en algún punto estuvieron en una banda juntos cuando eran adolescentes.

—¡Anímate, nena! —Dijo Ymir, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda—. Tienes más experiencia en escenarios que todas nosotras juntas, deberías tranquilizarte.

Historia rió y meneó la cabeza. No lo sabían, pero cada vez que pisaba un escenario y los reflectores bañaban su cuerpo de luz, los nervios la atacaban e intentaban arruinar su presentación antes de poder empezarla. No había de otra mas que luchar contra ellos; si iba a demostrar su talento, nada ni nadie podría impedírselo.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Aún faltaba rato para la presentación y tras bambalinas estaba terriblemente aburrido, por lo que Ymir se tomó la libertad de salir del local para fumarse un cigarrillo. El centro del condado mostraba su lado alegre por las festividades: las luces, el decorado escabroso, los padres llevando a un puñado de engendros a pedir dulces, los típicos grupos de adolescentes paseando en busca de hacer alguna fechoría y el humo del cigarrillo elevándose por encima de su cabeza hacia un cielo sin luna mientras una canción de _Misfits* _se escuchaba desde el interior del bar.

«_Espero que Historia esté más calmada_», pensó a la par que apagaba la colilla contra la pared.

En eso, un grupo de tres chicas pasó a un lado de ella, inmersas en una animada platica que amenaza a con continuar en el interior del bar. Una de ellas, la pelirroja vestida muñeca de porcelana, le dedicó una mirada coqueta de reojo antes de seguir a sus amigas. Ymir no pudo evitar sonreírle a esa bella aparición mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.

—Pensé que solo tenías ojos para Christa. —Se burló alguien a su lado—. Por cierto, linda chaqueta.

Ymir se volteó, encontrándose para su desgracia con el idiota de Reiner con un atiendo rockabilly acompañado de... ¿cómo era que se llamaba el chico alto vestido de vampiro? Bah. No tenía mucha importancia, verle la cara al gorila idiota de Braun era suficiente para ponerla de malas.

_Attitude, you got some fucking attitude_   
_I can't believe what you said to me_   
_You got some attitude*_

—Que me guste alguien no significa que no pueda apreciar la belleza de otras mujeres —recriminó, frunciendo la boca—. Y no digas tonterías, fue Christa quien tuvo la idea.

—Hablando de ella, supongo que ya les contó sobre nuestra primera cita —dijo Reiner con orgullo.

Ymir sacó un segundo cigarrillo, lo encendió y no dudó en aventarle el humo en la cara.

—Para tu información, únicamente te ve como un buen amigo —replicó mordaz—. Así que no, querido, Christa no te considera su Danny Zuko aunque vengas vestido como él en un patético intento de impresionarla.

Reiner movió la mano para alejar el humo, molesto por su actitud; era tan divertido atacar sus puntos débiles.

—Lo que digas, ¿las demás ya están adentro?

—Sí, pero deberás esperar hasta que la presentación termine para verla. —Ymir se encogió de hombros—. Te lo vuelvo a decir, mi estimado, Christa no está interesada en ti.

Reiner rodó los ojos.

—Tratar contigo es imposible —bufó.

—Yo sé que en el fondo me quieres —contestó Ymir en tono meloso—. Y tu... ¿Robert?

—Bertholdt —respondió el muchacho alto—. Dime Bert si se te dificulta.

—Sí, como sea —Ymir observó la rosa que traía en la mano—. Es para Leonhardt, ¿verdad, Drácula?

Bertholdt asintió con timidez; ¡¿cómo era que alguien de semejante estatura fuera tan blando y cohibido?! La desesperaban los sujetos como él, si no fuera por Annie o Reiner ya lo hubiera hecho añicos.

—Si quieres se la entrego, ya sé de qué va su ritual cursi —dijo ella, aguantando reír.

—Eh... ¿no hay problema? —Preguntó Bert apenado.

—¡Para nada! Todo sea por mi par de tórtolos favoritos. —Ymir lo jaló un poco para que se agachara—. Por cierto, si necesitan un lugar para estar, tú sabes... A solas. —Insinuó divertida, sacando unas llaves de la horrible chaqueta rosa para mostrárselas—. Puedes decirme y la casa es toda suya. Eso sí, deben salir antes de las cinco o estaré en problemas.

El rostro de Bert se tornó de un rojo semejante al de la luz del semáforo a la par que lo soltaba y se daba el lujo de carcajearse hasta las lágrimas, ¡era tan fácil de molestar!

—¡Ymir! —Gritó Sasha desde la puerta trasera el bar—. ¡Faltan cinco minutos!

Chasqueó la lengua; ni hablar. Ymir dejó caer el cigarrillo a medio consumir y lo pisó para luego arrebatarle la flor a Bert e ir corriendo hacia donde la Chica Patata.

_«Al menos Miss Danger ya está afinada_», pensó aliviada mientras era llevada de la mano por Sasha hasta donde estaban las demás alistándose.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—¡Muchas gracias a todos, son un público excelente! —Dijo Mikasa apenas con aliento, empapándose con aplausos—. Pero como todo en esta vida, esto debía llegar a su fin. —Volteó a verlas y les sonrió ligeramente, sacando el micrófono del pedestal—. ¿Están listas, señoritas?

Sasha respondió golpeando un platillo, Annie tocó un par de acordes y Ymir improvisó un riff sencillo. Por su parte, ella deslizó su mano izquierda por todo el teclado. El público respondió con una ovación que trepó por sus pies hasta su cabeza como un chispazo eléctrico.

—¡Esto _Rebel_ _Girl_!

En lo que Sasha entraba con la batería, Historia se apresuró a agacharse para tomar su guitarra y hacerle segunda a Annie.

_That girl thinks she's the queen of the neighborhood_   
_She's got the hottest trike in town_   
_That girl, she holds her head up so high_   
_I think I wanna be her best friend, yeah_

Podía sentir la energía de las palmas del público uniéndoseles; su alegría, sus gritos de euforia desenfrenada... todo era ocasionado por ellas. La sonrisa se fue ampliando en sus labios mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Ymir ayudando con los vocales y tocando el bajo, buscando una ligera interacción producto del frenesí musical.

_Rebel girl, rebel girl_   
_Rebel girl you are the queen of my world_   
_Rebel girl, rebel girl_   
_I think I wanna take you home_   
_I wanna try on your clothes, uh_

La luminosidad multicolor acariciando el perfil de Ymir la tomó desprevenida. Estaba muy concentrada en tocar bien esa canción tan sencilla, dando lo mejor de sí con la rudeza característica de su forma de tocar; la dejaba sin aliento. Muchos definían a Ymir como un racimo de problemas... Historia veía en ella el más dulce y tentador de los frutos.

_When she talks, I hear the revolution_   
_In her hips, there's revolution_   
_When she walks, the revolution's coming_   
_In her kiss, I taste the revolution_

Y, como si hubiese leído su mente, Ymir se inclinó hacia ella con una media sonrisa de esas que le arrancaban suspiros en secreto. En un principio, pensó que le diría algo sobre su ropa, ¡no que la besaría!

_Rebel girl, rebel girl_   
_Rebel girl you are the queen of my world_   
_Rebel girl, rebel girl_   
_I know I wanna take you home_   
_I wanna try on your clothes, uh_

Tenía la mente en blanco mientras sus manos continuaban tocando por inercia, ¡¿qué estaba pasando?! Los gritos del público incrementaron y las palmas iban a destiempo con la música. Oh, pero los finos labios de Ymir, esos labios que presionaba contra los suyos en sueños eran divinos... ¿acaso estaba soñando?

_That girl thinks she's the queen of the neighborhood_   
_I got news for you, she is!_   
_They say she's a dyke, but I know_   
_She is my best friend, yeah_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

¡Al fin! Estaba tan feliz que podía morir esa noche e irse sin ningún problema al infierno por profanar descaradamente los virginales labios de la adorable Historia frente al público, pero sobre todo, frente a Reiner. Ah, podía imaginar su disgusto en esos momentos y era hermoso.

_Rebel girl, rebel girl_   
_Rebel girl you are the queen of my world_   
_Rebel girl, rebel girl_   
_I know I wanna take you home_   
_I wanna try on your clothes_

La expresión de Historia era simplemente adorable, con sus finas cejas alzadas y la boca entreabierta en confusión total. Si algo había hecho mal, le pediría disculpas tan pronto acabarán con la presentación, pero solo disculpas porque sentía todo menos arrepentimiento.

_Love you like a sister always_   
_Soul sister, rebel girl_   
_Come and be my best friend_   
_Will you, rebel girl?_   
_I really like you_   
_I really wanna be your best friend_   
_Be my rebel girl_

Remataron la canción, permitiendo que la última nota hiciera eco en el bar y explotara en aplausos antes de que el telón se cerrara frente a ellas. Después de un par de minutos, quedó todo en silencio y reanudaron la música de ambientación.

—Oye, nena... —Murmuró cariñosa en torno a Historia, pero lo único que encontró fue su guitarra recargada contra una de las bocinas.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Recriminó Annie de pronto, aniquilándola con la mirada—. No venimos aquí a hacer polémica.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros —dijo Mikasa. Aunque mantenía un semblante tranquilo, su tono de voz distaba de serlo—. Humillaste a Chris frente al público, ¿cómo crees que se siente?

Sasha únicamente tomó sus baquetas y salió en silencio del escenario, secundada por las otras dos tras desinstalar sus instrumentos. Ymir tragó saliva, quizá dejar sus impulsos libres no había sido una muy buena idea después de todo.

_«Será mejor que vaya a buscarla_», pensó mientras enrollaba un cable y lo metía junto con Miss Danger en su estuche para después colgárselo y bajar del escenario.

En su travesía por encontrar a la adorable Historia, muchas personas se acercaron para felicitarla. Se sentía bien escuchar tantos cumplidos, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había dicho algo bueno sobre ella. Sutilmente se acercó a donde se encontraba la barra y pidió agua.

—Amigo, ¿de casualidad no has visto a mi compañera? —Preguntó Ymir al barman cuando le trajo una botella de agua—. La tecladista; una rubia pequeña bastante simpática.

—¡Oh, claro que la recuerdo! —Respondió risueño—. Vaya que hicieron un espectáculo memorable con ese beso.

—Ajá... ¿Pero la has visto? —Cuestionó seria, entregándole el dinero del agua.

—Me parece que la vi correr al baño —dijo el barman, recibiendo el pago.

Ymir abrió la botella y bebió un largo trago antes de dejarla sobre la barra.

—Gracias —exclamó—. ¡Quédate con el cambio!

A como podía moverse con el estuche del bajo, se abrió paso hacia el baño de mujeres. Una vez adentro, lo primero que encontró fue una fila bastante larga para entrar a los cubículos solo comparable con la ridícula aglomeración frente al espejo, donde todas intentaban retocarse el maquillaje. Ver a tantas personas comenzaba a marearla. Detestaba los sitios angostos porque le recordaban a su cuarto. Para su fortuna, no tardó mucho en encontrar a Historia entre la multitud, justo en la esquina contraria, a un lado del último cubículo.

—Disculpa, ¿vas a entrar? —Preguntó una chica de su lado izquierdo.

—No, yo...

Era ella, la muñeca pelirroja.

«_Es más bonita de lo que esperaba_» pensó; tenía unos ojos grises increíbles.

—No, solo venía a...

La chica le sonrió.

—Me encantó la presentación, estuvieron geniales. —Ymir sintió como la mano de la pelirroja rozaba con sutileza la suya—. Es una lástima que no estés disponible.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la ponía nerviosa y además la dejara sin palabras, pero antes de que pudiese intentar articular algo, sintió un pequeño apretón en su muñeca que la incitó a salir del lugar. Ymir se dejó llevar por la fuerza bruta de Historia hasta la puerta trasera del bar, intrigada por cómo había logrado arremeter contra la ridícula cantidad de mujeres apretadas en el baño.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Preguntó molesta, moviendo su muñeca en círculos—. Estaba preocupada por ti y...

Historia se cruzó de brazos.

—Y te pusiste a coquetear con otra.

Ymir no pudo aguantar soltar una sonora carcajada, ¡debía ser una broma!

—¿Estás celosa? —Se atrevió a cuestionarle.

—Un poco —confesó Historia después de un rato.

_«Se ve tan tierna cuando está molesta»._

—Pues eso es lo de menos. Si sirve de algo, las demás están indignadas por lo del beso y me pidieron que me disculpara, ¿me perdonas? —Dijo Ymir una vez pudo controlar su impulso de idiotez de querer molestar a la chica.

—Solo con una condición —exclamó Historia con el entrecejo fruncido.

_I can't live without you_   
_I love everything about you_   
_I can't help it if I feel this way_

—¿Y cuál es esa?

El foco encima de ellas comenzó a parpadear. Si estuviera a solas con Reiner sería un escenario terrorífico.

—Que... Que...

Historia bajó la mirada y dejó caer los brazos hacia sus costados, solo para segundos después comenzar a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

_Oh I'm so glad I found you_   
_I want my arms around you_   
_I love to hear you call my name_

—¡Ya dilo, nena! —Exclamó divertida.

_Oh tell me that you feel_   
_Tell me that you feel_   
_Tell me that you feel the same_

—Que no me vuelvas a besar en público —murmuró, enredando un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.

—Espera. —Se quedó callada un momento, procesando las palabras de la otra—. ¿Me estas dando permiso de besarte?

_Baby, I love you, come on baby_

Historia asintió.

—O sea, ¿ya puedo asumir que ahora hay algo oficial entre nosotras?

—Podría decirse que sí —murmuró Historia.

_Baby, I love you_

—¡Entonces debemos decírselo a las demás! ¡Se van a morir cuando lo sepan! —Exclamó Ymir, tomándola de la mano; Historia se quedó parada.

—Es muy pronto, ¿no crees? —Preguntó en voz baja, zafándose de su agarre—. Necesitamos tiempo para saber si esto va a funcionar.

—¡Claro que sí! —Respondió ella con mucha seguridad, tomando de nueva cuenta sus talentosas manos para depositar en ellas un beso—. Haremos que funcione, nena. Te lo prometo, pondré todo de mi parte.

Los ojos azules de Historia resplandecieron al encontrarse con los suyos; compartir un cálido beso en el lugar más incómodo posible era demasiado surreal. Le pediría a Historia que le diera un pellizco tan pronto se alejaran la una de la otra.

_«¡Debí haber hecho algo muy bueno en mi vida pasada para merecer esto!»_, pensó Ymir. Se sentía muy afortunada: estaba enamorada de un ángel y era correspondida, ¿qué más podía pedir?

_Baby I love, I love only you*_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Paloma Querida de José Alfredo Jiménez
> 
> *Grease (Vaselina): Es un musical Jim Jacobs y Warren Casey, con canciones adicionales de John Farrar. Se estrenó por primera vez en 1971, pero no fue hasta 1978 que su popularidad despegó al ser adaptado a película. La historia relata la relación de Sandy Olsson y Danny Zuko y los altibajos que se presentan a lo largo de esta por sus diferencias.
> 
> *Misfits: Es una banda estadounidense de horror punk y hardcore punk formada en 1977.
> 
> *Attitude de The Misfits
> 
> *Rebel Girl de Bikini Kill
> 
> *Baby I Love You de The Ramones


	6. 04: Aria: Les sentiments sont très difficiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma cronológica/simultánea. Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir
> 
> De igual forma, aquellas partes que se encuentran en cursiva son las acciones narradas en el pasado de la línea cronológica.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_El día que me dijiste_   
_Pa' que negar que te quiero_   
_Se te poblaron los ojos_   
_Con millones de luceros_   
_Equivocados de noche_   
_Equivocados de cielo*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

**E**l rostro le dolía de tanto sonreír, ¿podía ser posible tanta felicidad? Mejor dicho, ¿podía ser posible tanta felicidad estando en casa? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ymir estaba teniendo una buena racha, tanto así que olvidó unos instantes cerrar las llaves de la regadera.

Al salir del baño, desfiló en ropa interior por el pasillo sin pena alguna hasta que llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta; un estrepitoso ruido blanco le dio la bienvenida. Frente al espejo, su hermosa Historia se secaba el cabello, únicamente portando un coqueto calzoncillo de encaje rojo que amenazaba con despertar nuevamente sus más bajos instintos. Tenía un cuerpo suave y delicado, agradable a la vista... y era todo suyo. Ymir se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás con cariño; la diferencia de estatura entre ambas era perfecta.

—¿Segura que quieres ir al ensayo, nena? —Susurró Ymir a su oído para luego darle un beso en la mejilla—. Podríamos quedarnos un rato más en casa, los viejos no llegan hasta pasadas las cinco...

Una sonrisa se deslizó en los labios de Historia, divertida por los no tan sutiles avances de la otra chica al querer tocar uno de sus senos; apagó la secadora.

—¡Basta! —Replicó risueña, dándole un golpecito a la mano traviesa—. Debemos ir, en una semana tendremos otra presentación; si faltamos las dos de nuevo, comenzarán a sospechar.

—Pues que sospechen —dijo Ymir en tono despreocupado, peinando el cabello de la otra chica a un lado para besar su cuello—. Llevamos meses viéndonos a escondidas, ¿qué tendría de malo si supieran?

Historia se quedó callada; Ymir la soltó de inmediato.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —refunfuñó, yéndose a sentar al borde de la cama—. Si solo querías pasar el rato, hubieras sido sincera desde un principio.

—No te quiero para solo un rato —dijo Historia, sentándose a su lado—. Pero entiéndeme...

—¿Qué quieres que entienda, eh? —Le preguntó, tomándola de la barbilla con delicadeza para que la mirara a los ojos—. Me ocultas como si fuera ese secreto vergonzoso del que te arrepientes.

—Ymir, no es así y tú lo sabes.

—Mira, lo entendía durante los dos primeros meses, pero ya es ridículo —dijo frustrada, soltándola—. Yo te amo, Historia, por ti haría lo que fuera; incluso mataría a alguien si me lo pidieras.

—Yo también te amo, pero...

_You spurn my natural emotions_   
_You make me feel I'm dirt and I'm hurt_

—Pero no quieres que nadie sepa sobre tu relación con una mujer —bufó Ymir, dejándose caer sobre las sábanas arremolinadas—. ¡Es lo mismo que salir con un hombre, por un carajo! Lo que importa son nuestros sentimientos, si no les agrada a los demás nuestra relación, se pueden ir a la mierda.

—Ymir, _mon amour_ —susurró su chica, recostándose sobre ella—. Yo sé que eso es lo más importante, pero entiende que decírselo a las demás va a ser difícil, ni hablar de mi familia.

_And if I start a commotion_   
_I run the risk of losing you and that's worse_

—¿Crees que decírselo a los viejos no lo es? —Contraatacó, deslizando su mano por la fina y espalda desnuda de Historia—. Hay más posibilidades de que te acepten a ti que a mí —bajó su caricia lentamente hasta el trasero, apretándolo con suavidad.

Historia se estremeció y su rostro se tornó rojo; era tan linda cuando se sonrojaba, especialmente si era ella la causante.

—¿Y por qué tú no les dices?

—Planeo hacerlo cuando salga de la escuela y ahorre un poco más para largarme antes de que ellos piensen en correrme —contestó Ymir—. Quiero vivir lejos y olvidarme de ellos.

—Eso será pronto —murmuró Historia.

—Sí, ya estoy en proceso de encontrar un trabajo —dijo ella—. Extrañaré verte pasear desnuda por el cuarto... —Confesó, propiciándole una nalgada sin decoro alguno.

—¡Ymir! 

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

Ella soltó un bostezo y se echó a reír, atrayéndola para besar sus sensuales labios. En un principio, Ymir pensó que la intimidad sería un paso difícil para Historia, pero se sorprendió al experimentar su primer encuentro carnal a dos semanas de haber iniciado su noviazgo. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, la suya había sido una relación muy intensa desde un inicio y resultó casi obvio que su consumación no iba a tardar en darse. Adoraba pasar la tarde entre sus brazos, ya fuera viéndola casi llorar de placer o simplemente retozando sobre su pecho. Su presencia en esa horrible pocilga que llamaba hogar era una luz, una bendición que solo duraba unas cuantas horas y luego la dejaba nuevamente en penumbras.

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

—En verdad quiero faltar al ensayo —murmuró Ymir a su oído mientras acariciaba el lóbulo con las yemas de sus dedos pulgar e índice—. Anda, solo un rato más...

—No lo sé Ymir, no... —Historia exhaló; había dado justo en el blanco—. Las chicas se van a molestar con nosotros.

—¿Y si llegamos media hora tarde? 

Con suavidad la hizo recostarse de lado, quedando frente a frente. Su mano divagó por la marcada curva de la cintura ajena y se detuvo cuando llegó a la cadera. Los ojos azules de Historia se posaron en los suyos, tan grandes y seductores que no ayudaban a calmar esa urgencia de querer poseerla. Las puntas de los dedos de Historia juguetearon sobre el tirante de su sostén y bajaron hasta su espalda, posicionándose sobre los broches de este; una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—_Baiser_-_moi_, _mon amour. _—Le dijo, desabrochando su sostén.

Tenía la mirada fija en ella, era imposible resistirse.

—Me encanta cuando hablas en francés —comentó Ymir con picardía, abalanzándose sobre su chica entre risas compartidas.

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_   
_You shouldn't have fallen in love with?_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_¿Por qué no podía declinar? Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que pensó en negarse, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, más distante que en otras ocasiones. Su cabeza era un espeso tornado de pensamientos que no dejaba de atormentarla; siempre en espiral, siempre los mismos. Ya no quería hacerlo, estaba harta de ese juego._

_—¿Christa?_

_—¡Eh! ¿Decías algo?_

_Reiner la observó extrañado antes de tomar un trozo de pizza y ponerlo sobre su plato._

_—Sí, me preguntaste sobre cómo es que conocía a Sasha y te respondí que es la niñera de mi prima —contestó el chico—. ¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy dispersa el día de hoy._

_Que intentara tomarla de la mano empeoró el dolor acunado en su pecho; Reiner no se merecía esto. Sin dudarlo, deslizó su mano, liberándola del agarre del chico._

_—Solo estoy cansada —respondió ella, intentando mantener la coartada—. Gracias por preocuparte,_

_Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Aunque Reiner no pareciera entenderlo, era obvio que entre ellos la química era casi nula._

_—Te traje un regalo —dijo de pronto, sacando de su mochila una pequeña caja de tercio—. Espero te guste —añadió entusiasmado._

_Historia tomó la misteriosa caja mas por compromiso que por curiosidad y la abrió: en su interior albergaba un delicado collar plateado con un pequeño dije en forma de clave de Sol. No pudo evitar sonreír; a pesar de encontrar el detalle muy bonito, sentía el peso de la culpa aplastándola._

_«Seguro gastó sus ahorros en esto», pensó._

_—Muchas gracias —respondió Historia, dándose la labor de colocárselo en su cuello._

_Reiner sonrió complacido. Ella, a pesar de todo el remordimiento que le provocaban esas salidas clandestinas, se forzó a fingir felicidad para él; solo quería desaparecer._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Ymir se dejó caer en la cama, permitiéndose disfrutar de esos últimos segundos de éxtasis con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la respiración agitada y la boca entre abierta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna; había sido perfecto, la mejor sesión desde hace un par de semanas. A tientas buscó la mano de su chica y la tomó, en espera de poder regularizar su respiración, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esta la soltara. Extrañada, abrió un ojo y observó  
como Historia se incorporaba, dejando salir un resoplido.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Ymir, aún ajetreada—. Si fui muy tosca contigo, puedes decírmelo.

—No es eso.

Su chica se levantó y tomó su ropa para comenzar a vestirse. Ella, por su parte, se quedó recostada, únicamente acomodándose mejor para disfrutar del espectáculo proporcionado por su chica mientras volvía a ponerse la ropa interior.

—Oye, se me olvidó decírtelo, pero está muy lindo tu collar —comentó Ymir—. ¿Quién dijiste que te lo regaló?

La rubia detuvo unos segundos el proceso de abotonar su blusa y luego prosiguió.

—Mi profesor de piano —respondió en un tono algo monótono a la par que deslizaba la falda por debajo de sus piernas—. Fue un detalle por ganar la última competencia.

La manera en la cual Historia se expresaba distaba mucho de la alegría que solía emanar cuando hablaba de su profesor de piano o cualquier cosa relacionada con la música. Ymir se incorporó para ayudarla a sacarse el cabello de la camiseta y lo peinó con sus dedos.

—No soy tonta, Historia. —Le dijo mientras se disponía a tomar de su closet una camiseta de manga corta y un par de jeans deslavados y rotos en la parte de las rodillas.

—¿Piensas que te estoy mintiendo? —Respondió la chica, volteando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—En lo que llevo de conocerte, sé reconocer cuándo te sientes mal por algo.

—Es mi futuro —confesó Historia, arremangándose las mangas de la camiseta—. El señor Reiss insiste en que deberé estudiar Administración o Negocios Internacionales, pero no quiero.

—¿Eso qué? —Dijo Ymir en tono burlón—. Tu tío te dijo que él se encargaría de pagarte los estudios en el conservatorio que tú quisieras.

—No quiero disputas entre ellos —exclamó su chica.

Ymir rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Nena, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua —contestó ella mientras se arreglaba la camiseta—. Al menos tienes asegurado poder continuar estudiando. —Se rió—. Los viejos no consideran siquiera que deba ir a la universidad.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso?! —Preguntó Historia escandalizada—. ¡Eres una chica muy inteligente!

Ymir simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de abrocharse el pantalón.

—Los conozco, me conocen... es un odio mutuo silencioso.

—Pero debe haber algo que te guste y quieras estudiar —insistió su chica.

Se quedó pensativa por unos instantes y luego meneó la cabeza. Muchas veces se llegó a plantear la idea de estudiar algo más allá del bachillerato, pero nunca tuvo la certeza de hacerlo parte de su realidad. Desde niña había sido catalogada como problemática, alguien sin un futuro y no podía evitar hacerle honor a esa etiqueta; ¿en qué podía ser buena una buena para nada?

—No lo sé, pero de algo si estoy segura: en algún punto de mi vida me iré a vivir a la playa —concluyó, observando de reojo el viejo póster de una ciudad costera que estaba pegado en la pared cercana—. Estoy cansada de este lugar tan aburrido y gris.

Historia sonrió.

—¿Solo eso?

—Solo eso.

Llevaba años pensándolo seriamente. Quería sentir la cálida brisa del mar acariciar su rostro cada mañana y ser arrullada por el sonido de las olas al romperse en la costa. No importaba qué haría o dónde terminaría pasando la noche, eso era lo que deseaba con todo su ser.

—Deberías buscar un conservatorio cerca de la playa —comentó Ymir, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Historia—. Podríamos vivir juntas... imagínalo: tendríamos un apartamento con un balcón o ventana que dé hacia el mar —suspiró, entusiasmada con la idea—. Te haría el amor al despertar y luego prepararía el desayuno antes de que te fueras a clases.

—Suena muy lindo y romántico, _mon amour_ —respondió Historia risueña, volteándose para darle un beso—. ¿Pero qué hay de ti? Dudo que vayas a querer quedarte a esperarme en casa.

Ymir hizo una breve pausa.

—Pues... buscaría un buen trabajo para pagar mi parte de los gastos y consentirte, nena hermosa. —Le dijo en tono meloso, cubriendo sus mejillas de besos, haciéndola reír más fuerte.

Deseaba con todo su corazón esos planes se hicieran realidad; quizás para ese entonces la relación entre ambas sería menos complicada y más formal, como ella ansiaba desde hace tiempo.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_Ni siquiera estaba viendo la película; las imágenes solo desfilaban frente a sus ojos, sin sentido alguno. En su mente estaba el dilema: seguir ahí o largarse. Tenía la oportunidad, la sala de cine estaba a reventar y bien podía simplemente escabullirse con el pretexto de tener que ir al baño... pero su cuerpo la traicionó y permaneció en el asiento. Volteó a ver de reojo a Reiner; estaba tan inmerso en la película que no parecía tener intenciones de intentar algo más como en ocasiones pasadas._

_«Me doy asco»._

_Le había pedido inclusive que no mencionara nada sobre sus salidas con las demás y éste aceptó sin cuestionárselo. Solo pensarlo estaba dándole jaqueca; sus mentiras se estaban haciendo cada vez más complejas y retorcidas, como si fuera presa de una telaraña en espera de ser devorada. Ya no quería seguir mintiéndole a nadie, lo que había empezado con un simple nombre falso, ahora era una enorme fachada con la que cargaba a diario._

_—Christa, tengo algo que preguntarte —dijo Reiner en voz baja tras aclararse la garganta; sonaba algo nervioso._

_En ese momento, sintió el fornido brazo del chico apresar sobre sus hombros. Tragó saliva y una lágrima furtiva rodó por su mejilla para perderse en la oscuridad de la sala._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_—¡¿Y qué le dijiste?! —Exclamó Frieda, muy emocionada._

_Historia se limitó a abrazar la almohada y ocultar su rostro en ella. Quería simplemente evaporarse para no tener que lidiar con sentimientos tan complicados como el amor y sus variantes. Reiner había sido muy claro desde un principio con sus intenciones, solo estaba esperando el momento correcto para poner las cartas sobre la mesa._

_—No me digas que lo rechazaste..._

_—Le dije que me diera tiempo para pensarlo —dijo Historia en voz baja._

_Frieda le quitó la almohada y tomó su rostro entre sus finas manos. En un principio tardó en abrir los ojos por miedo de encontrarse con su hermanastra enojada, pero resultó todo lo contrario._

_—Si un chico no te gusta, estás en todo tu derecho de rechazarlo —explicó._

_—Pero es muy lindo y atento conmigo —_ _contestó ella—. Me escucha, se preocupa por mí..._

_—¡Y no estás obligada a corresponderle! —Respondió Freida._

_Apretó los labios, dejando salir un largo resoplido._

_—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo._

_—¡Claro que lo es! Solo debes de decirle «lo siento, pero no estoy interesada» et voilà, problema resuelto —dijo Frieda, dándole palmaditas en sus hombros—. Nada del otro mundo, ma petite soeur._

_—Suena a que tienes mucha experiencia rechazando chicos —inquirió Historia, tomando sigilosamente el cojín que se encontraba detrás de ella para golpear a Frieda con él—. ¡Eres una coqueta!_

_Su hermanastra soltó una carcajada y contraatacó con una almohada. El combate rápidamente se trasladó a el resto de la habitación entre gritos, quejidos y risas que terminaron donde había empezado todo: en la cama. Por unos instantes había olvidado el gran problema en el que se encontraba envuelta; Freida tenía el don de convertir algo negativo en positivo aunque fuese por unos instantes, ¿cómo alguien podría odiarla? En cambio, ella..._

_—¿Te interesa alguien más? —Preguntó Frieda—. Digo, solo por curiosidad._

_Historia permaneció callada; ¿sería prudente mencionar a Ymir? Dudaba que ella la juzgara, pero tenía miedo de resultar lo contrario; con esa clase de temas nunca se sabía._

_—Pues... hay alguien —confesó—. Es algo rebelde e irreverente, pero tiene un buen corazón._

_—¡No sabía que te gustaban los chicos malos! —Bromeó Frieda, picándole el costado—. Ay, los de esa clase solo buscan romances fugaces, así que te recomiendo no tomarlo muy en serio e irte con cuidado._

_Ymir le había contado sobre sus aventuras y romances anteriores al suyo, y para su incomodidad, los describió tal cual con las palabras de su hermanastra: fugaces. ¿Acaso ella sería una más en su lista? Por como se expresaba cuando estaban juntas, parecía no ser el caso, no obstante, la semilla de la duda ya había sido plantada en su corazón._

_—Lo tomaré en cuenta._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Faltaban un par de cuadras antes de llegar a la bodega que utilizaban como cuarto de ensayo. A pesar de haber accedido a reproducir en el móvil la música que su adorada Historia quería, esta había permanecido callada durante gran parte del trayecto. Algo parecía ocurrirle, pero como no sabía abordarlo sin que resultara incómodo, lo dejó pasar.

—¿Ymir? 

—¿Sí, nena?

—Tú... me amas, ¿cierto?

Ymir comenzó a carcajearse hasta más no poder; ¡debía estar bromeando!

—¡Por supuesto que te amo! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Exclamó divertida.

—Es que... tú ya has salido con otras chicas —murmuró Historia.

—¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? —Cuestionó Ymir, extrañada—. Mira, en este mundo todos buscamos amor y compañía, a veces tienes uno, a veces el otro y en raras ocasiones ambos. Lo nuestro viene siendo del último grupo, linda.

—No lo sé...

—¿Qué no sabes?

Historia suspiró.

—A veces siento que esto podría llegar a terminar mal —confesó—. Me gustaría que durara para siempre.

_I can't see much of a future_   
_Unless we find out what's to blame, what a shame_

Ymir optó por estacionarse. Tras quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, la arropó entre sus brazos, apegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo.

—Te amo, Historia —dijo muy seria, pegando su frente contra la de su chica—. El mundo podría estar acabándose y me importaría un bledo si los demás mueren, eres quien más me importa, mi todo —su voz se quebró—. No dudes de mí, es lo único que te pido.

_And we won't be together much longer_   
_Unless we realize that we are the same_

—_Mon amour_ —susurró Historia, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. _Je t'aimerai pour toute l'éternité._

_Ever fallen in love with someone_   
_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

Comenzó a besarla lentamente, una y otra vez. No sabía cuándo irían a parar, pero eso era irrelevante; jamás iba a tener suficiente de los labios de su amada. De pronto, el interior del auto fue sumergido en el hermoso trinar de instrumentos de cuerda, siendo los violines aquellas voces relucientes entre la gravedad de los chelos y contrabajos, luego se unieron luego los instrumentos de viento; era como estar flotando en las nubes.

—_Vocalise_ de _Rachmaninov*_ —comentó Historia, con una diminuta sonrisa asomándose por las comisuras de sus labios—. La voy a tocar en el piano en el próximo recital de mi escuela de música.

—Es preciosa... me gustaría escucharte tocarla.

—De hecho quería invitarte —comentó Historia, acariciando con ternura su cabello —. ¿Crees tener libre el próximo domingo por la tarde?

—Desde hoy queda agendado —aseguró Ymir, rozando la punta de su nariz con la de su chica.

Dicho aquello, reanudaron el camino.

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_   
_You shouldn't have fallen in love with?*_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Esa tarde, Historia se escabulló después de clases para ir a Wagner's y tocar un rato el piano. Al principio le costó recordar la ruta por la que Frieda la había llevado esa lejana primera vez, pero logró ubicarse pronto. Muy entusiasmada, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Thomas diligentemente limpiando una de las repisas.

—¡Buenas tardes! 

—¡Ah! Historia, ¡cuánto tiempo! —Exclamó el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Frieda viene contigo?

Historia se sonrió; ya se veía venir esa pregunta.

—Hoy vengo sola —confesó con timidez—. ¿Aún se puede utilizar el piano?

—¡Por supuesto! —Respondió Thomas, haciéndole un ademán con la mano—. Adelante, todo tuyo.

Con la gracia de una musa, Historia paseó por los estantes y mostradores, abriéndose paso hacia el magnífico instrumento que clamaba su nombre, dejó su mochila recargada en la pared, tomó asiento frente a él y lo descubrió, dejando a la vista sus teclas. Comenzó a tocar la pieza que se vería honrada a interpretar ese domingo. Las notas de Rachmaninov gotearon por las puntas de sus dedos como miel, derramándose en cada tecla. Era una pieza hermosa, de sus favoritas. En secreto deseaba poder interpretarla junto a una orquesta frente a un público silencioso, dispuesto a escuchar los sentimientos impregnados en las partituras, invocando al compositor desde el más allá en una sesión espiritista entre la delicada melodía y la pasión de los músicos.

_«Algún día»._

Mientras tocaba, recordó las palabras Ymir y su corazón palpitó con fuerza. La amaba, de eso no tenía duda alguna, aún siendo una «_chica_ _problema_»... pero también tenía miedo de las repercusiones. Luego estaba Reiner en medio de todo ese embrollo, esperando una respuesta. Con solo pensarlo, la pesadez volvía a su cuerpo. Él no se merecía estar en esa situación, lo apreciaba y creía que era un excelente muchacho... mas no para ella. Debía pensar detenidamente como...

—¿Qué hay Thomas?

Sus manos se dejaron caer sobre las teclas, creando un horrendo estruendo.

_«No puede ser cierto...»_

Disimuladamente volteó en dirección a la entrada y pudo observar a Annie acompañada de Bert y Reiner. A juzgar por las mochilas, también debían tener poco de haber salido de clases. De no ser por mantener un poco de decoro y respeto al instrumento, hubiera estrellado su frente en las teclas del piano.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles esta tarde? —Dijo Thomas de buena gana.

—Solo venía por unas cuerdas para guitarra —contestó Annie.

—¿Acústica o eléctrica?

—Acústica.

Historia se agachó con sigilo para tomar su mochila y escabullirse sin ser vista, pero resultó imposible. Más rápido de lo que esperaba, se encontró saludando a su amiga y compañía.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí? —Le preguntó Reiner.

—Yo... pues... —Soltó una risita nerviosa—. Vine a tocar un rato el piano.

El muchacho le sonrió con ternura e hizo una seña para que lo siguiera al exterior de la tienda mientras Annie y Bert se encargaban de sus asuntos. Una vez afuera, ambos tomaron asiento en una banca cercana.

—Por lo del viernes pasado... ¿ya has llegado a una conclusión?

Sabía que esa pregunta iba a venir tarde o temprano, pero jamás pensó en que fuera ir al grano tan rápido.

—Reiner, yo... —Tragó saliva al percatarse de la dulzura con la cual posaba sus ojos en ella; era doloroso pensar que estaba a punto romperle el corazón.

En eso, la puerta de la tienda se abrió.

—Me gustaría escucharte intentar ese solo, parece difícil, pero nada que no puedas lograr... —Escuchó a Bert decirle a Annie mientras salían.

—Déjame terminar con la tarea que tengo atrasada y veré qué puedo hacer —respondió la chica antes de percatarse de su presencia—. Ah, ahí están... ¿nos vamos, Reiner? Se hace tarde.

El muchacho rubio volteó a ver a Annie con cara de pocos amigos y ella sin disimularlo le regresó el gesto. Con pesadez, lo vio levantarse.

—Hablamos luego —murmuró Reiner.

—Nos vemos, Chris —dijo Annie.

Historia simplemente alzó la mano y los vio irse en silencio, quedándose nuevamente con palabras acumuladas en su interior.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

El auditorio estaba a reventar. Para su sorpresa, el público distaba de los ancianos seniles acompañados de señoras elegantes que en un principio pensó encontrar, siendo en su mayoría familiares y amigos de los alumnos. En una mano tenía un sencillo ramo de lirios blancos y en la otra sostenía el programa de la presentación; tendría que esperar hasta el final para escuchar a Historia.

—Estoy muy emocionada por ella —escuchó cuchichear a una chica a sus padres mientras se sentaban en la fila frente a la suya—. Historia me dijo que vendrá alguien especial a verla.

—¿Su novio? —Bromeó uno de los niños que los acompañaban.

—No digas tonterías, Abel —replicó la madre en tono severo.

Ymir aguantó la carcajada; ¡si tan solo supieran! 

—Bueno, bueno, dejen de pelear —dijo el padre—. Ya veremos quien es esa persona «_especial_» que dices, Frieda.

Entonces las luces se apagaron y una voz femenina anunció por fin la tercera llamada. Las cortinas de terciopelo fueron iluminadas por el reflector antes de abrirse, revelando un hermoso piano de cola. Una mujer ya entrada en años apareció con un micrófono en mano y les dio la bienvenida con un breve discurso sobre tonterías sentimentalistas que resultaban insufribles por la lentitud con la cual decía cada palabra. Cuando terminó, los aplausos invocaron a un pequeño niño de escasos diez años vestido de manera formal, con un gracioso corbatín con estampado de patitos de hule del que no pudo evitar querer reírse, pero el chiquillo le cerró la boca tan pronto comenzó a presionar las teclas del piano, dejándola boquiabierta. Conforme iba pasando el programa, solo tenía algo en mente: ¡la gran mayoría de los engendros eran buenos! Sí, de pronto tocaban mal una nota, pero eventualmente se recuperaban y el resultado era excepcional. No podía esperar a ver a Historia.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la mujer mayor volvió al escenario cuando la última niña terminó de recibir sus aplausos, dirigiéndose al micrófono a paso lento como sus palabras.

—Por último y no menos importante, para cerrar con broche de oro viene la estrella más brillante de nuestro plantel educativo a deleitarnos con una excelsa pieza de Rachmaninov —anunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Démosle una cálida bienvenida a la señorita Historia Reiss!

Su amada fue recibida por el público con mayor entusiasmo que el resto de los alumnos. Lucía preciosa, con el cabello recogido y un exquisito vestido azul claro ceñido de la cintura que terminaba en una vaporosa falda arriba de sus rodillas; parecía un hada. La observó detenidamente sentarse al lado de un muchacho vestido completamente de negro, quien fungía como ayudante para cambiar la partitura cuando el tiempo lo ameritaba. La presentación inició con una melodía suave, romántica, idéntica a la versión orquestal que ambas habían escuchado la semana pasada. En piano sonaba, a su parecer, más desgarradora y emotiva. Casi podía sentir las caricias que Historia le hacía al piano sobre su piel, semejantes a aquellas cuando la amaba en bajo llave en su angosto y desordenado cuarto. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, dejándose envolver por el sentimiento de cada nota conforme la pieza iba escalando en dramatismo y pasión, terminando en una decadencia que llegó a erizarle los vellos de la nuca. Tan pronto acabó, el público la ovacionó de pie, impidiéndole ver su regocijo; ni hablar, la esperaría en la salida.

Ymir esperó a que la gente abandonara el recinto para así evitar lidiar con quienes se quedaban platicando por minutos obstruyendo la salida; esa clase de sujetos la sacaban de quicio. Una vez en el exterior, agudizó la vista hasta poder encontrar a Historia. La ubicó rodeada de gente, hablando con cada uno de ellos con una radiante sonrisa. Algo apenada, se fue abriendo paso hacia donde se encontraba y solamente extendió el ramo en torno a su chica.

—Felicidades.

—¡Ymir! —Exclamó, lanzándose hacia ella para abrazarla—. ¡Viniste!

No era difícil ignorar al resto de la gente cuando estaba con Historia. La recibió con brazos abiertos y ambas se tambalearon risueñas.

—No me iba a perder tu presentación —respondió Ymir al soltarla y entregarle los lirios—. Estuviste magnífica.

El rostro de Historia se tiñó de rojo al recibir el regalo; lo acunó entre sus brazos.

—Gracias, pero no debiste —susurró, mirando con atención el detalle.

—Claro que si, todo por mi chica —contestó, pellizcándole con cariño una mejilla.

—¡Historia!

Una muchacha bastante guapa de cabello negro y ojos claros se acercó a ellas, seguida por un muchacho mayor, tres pequeños y sus padres. Para Ymir fue extraño encarar a la famosa familia Reiss después de tantas cosas que Historia le había contado sobre ellos. El señor Reiss puso una mano sobre el hombro de Historia y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Así que tú eres la persona «_especial_» que Historia dijo que vendría a verla —dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Algo intimidada, logró corresponder el saludo de la mejor forma posible.

_You disturb my natural emotions_   
_You make me feel I'm dirt and I'm hurt_   
_And if I start a commotion_   
_I'll only end up losing you and that's worse_

—Ymir, encantada señor —contestó.

—Rod Reiss, el placer es mío.

El semblante del hombre se suavizó al soltarla.

—Me alegra ver que Historia al fin haya invitado a alguien —comentó—. Casi no habla de sus relaciones personales, pero nos ha contado lo buena amiga que has sido con ella estos últimos meses.

Ymir se forzó a sonreír. Claro, mientras Historia no se decidiera, a los ojos de todos seguiría siendo una _«buena amiga»._

_Ever fallen in love with someone_   
_You shouldn't have fallen in love with?*_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Era una tarde fresca y ligeramente ventosa, de cielo nublado con poca probabilidad de lluvia. Historia aguardaba en una mesa de picnic en el parque, jugueteando con una cajita de terciopelo negro para calmar sus nervios, deslizándola por la superficie de madera de una mano a la otra en una extraña reminiscencia al tenis de mesa. Había llegado temprano a la cita, como de costumbre y esperaba que Reiner llegara para terminar pronto con el asunto. Durante la semana, estuvo pensándose la mejor manera de decírselo sin herir sus sentimientos, aunque eso resultaba inevitable.

—¡Hola, Chris!

Historia elevó su vista, encontrándose con el susodicho; traía consigo otro detalle: una caja grande de chocolates.

_«¿Por qué lo hace tan difícil?»_

En el mejor intento de disimular lo abrumada que se encontraba, Historia se levantó para saludarlo y recibió los dulces un tanto apenada. Con un ademán, le pidió acompañarla a sentarse junto a ella en la mesa de picnic. Esto iba a ser más incómodo de lo que esperaba.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó Historia por simple cortesía.

—Nervioso —confesó el chico.

—Ya somos dos.

Ambos rieron y luego hubo un prolongado silencio incómodo. Debía decirlo ahora, sin trastabillar; si podía desenvolver su sentir en el escenario, no tendría porque ser ningún problema hacerlo en privado con una sola persona.

—Quería hablar contigo —dijo Historia—. Ya sabes, por lo de tu propuesta.

La atención de Reiner se concentró en ella; vaya que lo hacía complicado con esa ilusión tan transparente iluminando su rostro. Historia tomó una bocanada de aire y le entregó la cajita de terciopelo junto con la de chocolates.

—Lo siento, pero ya no creo poder aceptar tus detalles —dijo, intentando mantenerse tranquila.

Reiner tomó ambos regalos y suspiró; una pequeña sonrisa de resignación apareció en sus labios a la par que el brillo avellana en sus ojos parecía apagarse. Historia sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho; le había roto el corazón a alguien que no lo merecía. Sabía que Freida tenía razón, no era su obligación corresponderle, sin embargo...

—Hay alguien más, ¿verdad? —Preguntó cabizbajo.

—Ese no es el punto, Reiner —respondió ella de tajo—. Solo...

—Comprendo.

El chico se incorporó, tomó ambas cajas consigo y se dispuso a irse. Historia lo secundó, sosteniéndolo del brazo para detenerlo.

—Podríamos continuar saliendo, ¿sabes? —Se apresuró a decir—. Eres una muy buena persona y te aprecio bastante. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

—Dime una cosa —replicó el chico con voz queda—. ¿En algún momento tuve oportunidad o simplemente me utilizaste?

Historia sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, seguida de un par más. Ella... ella no era la clase de chica que jugaba con los sentimientos ajenos, ¿o si? Siendo ese el caso, parecía estarse transformando en un monstruo.

—Yo... jamás te utilizaría, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? —Hipó, soltándolo para limpiarse los residuos del llanto—. Si lo hiciera, no te hubiera devuelto los regalos. Es solo que no estoy lista para salir con alguien de manera formal, necesito tiempo y siento que me estás presionando.

Otra mentira... ¿por qué no paraba de una buena vez? Quería darse una bofetada; se estaba convirtiendo en un mal hábito que bien había podido erradicar diciéndole sobre lo suyo con Ymir. Era una cobarde.

Reiner suspiró, aliviado.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes —contestó, volteándose para con ella; ahí estaba de nuevo esa esperanza que esperaba no volver a ver cuando posaba sus ojos en ella—. Si ese ha sido el caso, te pido disculpas. No era mi intención presionarte a algo si no te encuentras lista.

_«Lo siento»._

—Tranquilo —respondió Historia—. Por el momento solo seamos amigos, ¿te parece?

—Sí, pero con una condición —dijo el chico, entregándole de nuevo la cajita de terciopelo—. Quédatelo, por favor —suplicó—. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado y dudo que lo hagan, pero quisiera que lo conservaras como el regalo de un amigo, sin nada extraño de por medio.

Por alguna razón, la caja parecía pesar más que antes. Algo en su interior le decía que quedarse con el collar era una especie de promesa no escrita acerca del destino al que ambos se quizá enfrentarían en un futuro. No obstante, terminó por aceptar la oferta.

—Está bien.

_«Lo siento tanto, Ymir»._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El Día Que Me Dijiste de Chavela Vargas
> 
> *Ever Fallen In Love (That You Shouldn't Have? ) de The Buzzcocks
> 
> *Serguéi Rachmaninov (1873-1943): Fue un compositor, pianista y director de orquesta ruso, uno de los últimos grandes compositores románticos de música clásica europea y considerado uno de los pianistas más influyentes del siglo XX.


	7. Intermédiaire

**Mis muy estimados lectores:**

Si han llegado hasta aquí, agradezco el amor que le han brindado a Rebel Rebel durante estas últimas entregas. La razón por la cual hago este pequeño separador es para advertirles sobre el rumbo que tomará la historia en los próximos capítulos, ya que su estructura cambiará ligeramente, ¿a qué me estoy refiriendo con esto? Simple: saltos de tiempo. A lo largo de los cuatro capítulos publicados anteriormente, hubo un constante cambio de puntos de vista entre las chicas principales: Ymir e Historia. Si bien estos POV continuarán el resto de la trama, algunos de ellos se verán contados en el pasado y otros en el futuro, creándose así una especie de líneas gemelas que en algún momento van a alinearse para continuar como un solo tiempo: el presente.

También debo mencionar que muy posiblemente vayan a haber apariciones de personajes que aún no han hecho su debut en el anime de SnK, por lo tanto, a aquellos que aún no leen el manga, no se espanten si llegan a ver nombres desconocidos.

Debemos recordar que el universo donde se lleva a cabo Rebel Rebel **NO** tiene los elementos bélicos del canon, donde las vidas de los personajes se ven comprometidas y/o afectadas por la situación de guerra. Serán civiles, personas con vidas dentro del margen de lo común, así que puede llegar a verse como si hubiera OOC. De igual forma, me voy a comprometer con quienes siguen la historia desde su fuente principal (el manga) para poder recrear lo mejor posible las personalidades de dichos personajes en base al AU.

Esto sería todo, espero haber sido clara con mis palabras. Gracias por su atención.


	8. 05: Rondo: Les memoirs d'un amour enfoui 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma no cronológica; aquellas partes que se encuentran en cursiva son las acciones narradas en el pasado mientras que las letras sin alteraciones serán consideradas como futuro.
> 
> Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Pero mis ojos se mueren sin mirar tus ojos _   
_Y mi cariño con la aurora te vuelve a esperar*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

**P**or la tarde, Historia regresó a su cuarto y cerró con llave la puerta; había sido un día bastante exhausto de principio a fin y no podía esperar a darse un par de horas de ocio antes de irse a practicar. El interior de la habitación estaba a oscuras y en silencio, como solía encontrarla a esa hora... y fue entonces cuando se percató de un bulto entre las sábanas de su cama, cubierta por completo de partituras. Sin tentarse el corazón, corrió las cortinas y descubrió las sábanas. Una de las cejas de Historia se alzó ante el hallazgo: su compañera de cuarto se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente encima de más partituras, con los audífonos del móvil puestos y una flauta transversal sujeta por su mano derecha.

«_¿Otra vez?_», pensó; esto era con lo último que quería lidiar. Con cuidado, retiró ambos audífonos de la _Bella_ _Durmiente _antes de moverla un poco. La chica frunció el entrecejo antes de abrir con pesadez los ojos y dejar salir un bostezo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya es de mañana? —Le preguntó adormilada—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las tres de la tarde —respondió Historia muy seria—. Y te dormiste en mi cama... de nuevo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Bostezó de nuevo, sin darle mucha importancia a lo segundo—. Bueno, ya logré tocar sin equivocarme la tres primeras fantasías para flauta de _Telemann_* que te había comentado hace unos días, con eso me doy por satisfecha.

Con pereza, la chica se dispuso a sentarse; su largo cabello negro estaba tan desaliñado como siempre y una expresión taciturna se apoderó de su rostro, quedándose mirando a un punto fijo de la habitación antes de levantarse de la cama.

—Perdí la noción del tiempo; estuve toda la noche ensayando para el examen práctico del lunes —añadió despreocupada, estirando los brazos en torno al techo—. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera noté que me acosté en tu cama, aunque si te soy sincera, dormí igual de bien que en la mía.

—¿Estás segura que fue lo único que hiciste? —Le preguntó Historia, observándola inquisitivamente.

La muchacha de pelo negro esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos oscuros resplandecieron sin intenciones de seguir ocultando las cosas.

—Bueno, fui antes a una presentación de _flamenco_* al auditorio, magnífica por cierto, y luego regresé a ensayar —admitió alegre mientras recogía sus partituras y demás cosas—. Deberíamos ir al concierto de las ocho, es gratis y será de _Bach_ —canturreó.

Historia meneó la cabeza.

—¿Cuál _Bach_*? —Preguntó divertida; no podía estar molesta con su compañera de cuarto por mucho tiempo.

—_Carl Phillip Emmanuel Bach_* —contestó la chica, poniendo las partituras sobre su escritorio junto a su móvil e instrumento—. ¿Vienes?

—No lo sé...

—¡Vamos! ¡Los festivales culturales son solo una vez al año! —Insistió—. No se acabará el mundo si te escapas un rato de las prácticas.

Historia dejó salir un suspiro y se volteó para echar un vistazo por la ventana, encontrándose con el amplio patio del conservatorio: la época de exámenes había traído consigo la temporada de conciertos y una espesa alfombra de hojas que en algunas partes hacía imposible distinguir el pasto del asfalto de las veredas que llevaban a los edificios aledaños. Todo era tan nostálgico, a veces olvidaba lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo...

—Oh, ¡qué linda! —Escuchó decir a la chica; no le tomó importancia, seguro estaba viendo algo en su móvil.

_«¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?_», se preguntó. Los años pasaban tan rápido, nada parecía querer detenerse y eso mismo ocurriría con su estadía en el conservatorio.

Una peculiar melodía mecánica la hizo reaccionar. Historia se estremeció y al darse la vuelta encontró a la chica con una caja de música en forma de piano en las manos, su caja de música; sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho y ganas de llorar. Sin decir nada, se la arrebató y la puso en el cajón de su mesita de noche, donde debía haberla resguardado en primer lugar; había olvidado meterla la noche anterior.

—Lo siento —murmuró, perpleja ante su enojo—. Solo me dio curiosidad, debí pedirte permiso antes de tomarla...

Historia respiró hondo para intentar calmarse.

—No es tu culpa —dijo con un hilo de voz, desviando la mirada—. Será mejor que vaya a practicar.

A pesar de los intentos por parte de su compañera para retenerla, Historia tomó sus cosas y se fue rumbo a los cubículos; si tenía suerte, alguien habría cancelado su ensayo y podría usar uno mientras esperaba que se diera la hora para utilizar el que ya había reservado con anticipación la tarde anterior. Mientras caminaba a casi zancadas, su mente no paraba de repetir la melodía una y otra vez en el piano, ¿desde cuándo _Para_ _Elisa_* se había transformado de una de las piezas más queridas por el público en aquella que le dolía siquiera tocar por más sencilla que resultara? 

_«No seas tonta, claro que sabes la respuesta»_, la reprendió una voz en su interior.

En eso, su teléfono anunció la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Historia se detuvo de golpe y pegó su espalda contra la pared para revisarlo.

**Pieck **🎶** 15:17**  
「"Historia, perdón por haber tomado la caja musical y dormirme en tu cama, prometo que no volverá a suceder. Regresa temprano del ensayo, vayamos al concierto y cenemos algo; yo pago. Me preocupas, pequeña."」

Historia suspiró y comenzó a teclear devuelta; era mejor limar las asperezas antes de que se volvieran incómodas.

**H.R. **🎹** 15:18**  
「"No tienes remedio... te veo a las siete."」

_«Al menos no husmeó en su interior»._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_—Ábrelo._

_Historia tenía los ojos clavados en ella, expectante. Ymir quitó el envoltorio del regalo con cuidado, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser un alhajero en forma de corazón. El detalle le pareció extraño, sin embargo hizo lo que su chica indicó y una melodía emanó del interior aterciopelado, donde una foto de ambas reposaba. Conocía la canción aunque no recordaba el nombre; su adorada Historia la había interpretado para ella tiempo atrás, entre los descansos de los ensayos con la banda._

_—Feliz día de San Valentín, mon amour. —Le susurró al oído antes de besarla._

_—Merci... ¿se dice así, verdad?_

_Historia asintió._

_—Bueno, merci... pero, me temo que te decepcionaras un poco de mi regalo —dijo Ymir, aguantando la risa._

_Era inevitable querer burlarse al momento entregarle su obsequio: una caja de música en forma de piano que también fungía como un joyero y tocaba la misma melodía. Historia no pudo evitar reírse la de situación._

_Ese día había resultado de lo más fantástico, comenzando con haberla ayudado a fugarse de la escuela para ir a ver una película, luego fueron a comer algo y por último pasarían un rato en su casa antes de que sus padres regresaran. Ymir se encontraba muy contenta; era el segundo San Valentín que pasaban en pareja y esta ocasión si se había preparado para hacerlo inolvidable. Aunque su habitación no resultaba del todo romántica y pasaban más tiempo de lo que le gustaría ahí adentro, la había limpiado y ordenado, colocando algunas luces de navidad enredadas en el viejo cortinero y encendiendo algunas velas aromáticas para crear un ambiente relajado._

_—Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto —exclamó Historia, levantándose para ir al escritorio a tomar unas tijeras._

_Ymir la observó tomar la foto que resguardaba en su regalo para cortarla a la mitad. Acto seguido, le entregó aquella parte donde salía ella, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre._

_—Tú me tendrás a mí y yo a ti —explicó, devolviendo las tijeras a su lugar y poniendo al lado ambos regalos._

_—Me parece bien —respondió ella, tomándola de la cintura para sentarla en sus piernas—. Lo que si no me parece justo es que me hagas esperar tanto —reclamó, jugueteando con el listón que pendía del cuello del uniforme de Historia._

_Su chica rodó los ojos, deshaciendo por completo el moño y tirándolo al suelo._

_—¿Por qué eres tan impaciente, eh? —Le preguntó, pasando sus delgados brazos por su cuello—. Acabamos de llegar y ya quieres acción... al menos conversemos un poco._

_Ymir bufó. Desde hace más de una semana Historia había estado insinuando la adquisición de un nuevo conjunto de lencería que moría por verle puesto, y sabiendas de eso, hacia lo posible por prolongar la agonía de sus deseos más desesperados._

_—¿Qué pasa?_

_—Nada, solo... quería platicar. —Los ojos azules de Historia resplandecían como zafiros—. Pronto será tu cumpleaños y me gustaría saber si deseas algo grande en compañía de los demás o simplemente vas a querer salir conmigo._

_—Me da igual mientras estés tú, nena. Además, la mayoría se encuentra fuera estudiando o trabajando —respondió, robándole un beso—. Por cierto, ¿qué te han dicho mis suegros?_

_—¿Sobre qué?_

_Ymir desvió su mirada, poniéndose sería._

_—Ya sabes sobre qué —murmuró._

_—Mon amour, yo... yo sé que te prometí decirles pronto, pero aún no encuentro el momento o las palabras correctas —respondió Historia, tomando su rostro para que volviese a verla—. Tú tampoco les has dicho a tus padres, así que no tienes derecho a reclamarme._

_And I can't change, even if I tried_   
_Even if I wanted to_

_—Hicimos, una promesa: tú les dirás primero y yo después —contraatacó Ymir muy molesta—. Estoy lista, solo espero tu señal, linda._

_Historia se mordió el labio; su rostro se crispó._

_—No llores —murmuró Ymir, abrazándola con cariño—. Perdóname, no fue mi intención hablarte así..._

_—¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil? —Sollozó su chica._

_And I can't change, even if I tried_   
_Even if I wanted to_

_Escucharla tan apesadumbrada le partía el alma. Con cuidado, Ymir hizo que alzara el rostro y acarició las sonrosadas mejillas de su amada antes de besarla con ternura._

_—Nos tenemos la una a la otra si algo sale mal. —Le aseguró, peinando con cariño su rubia cabellera—. Los demás no van a poder contra nosotras._

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_Historia asintió._

_—Ahora, sécate esas lágrimas y pensemos en cosas más importantes —dijo Ymir._

_—¿Como qué cosas?_

_Sin descaro alguno, desabotonó un poco la blusa de la contraria para tener mejor vista del famoso conjunto del que tanto se había jactado; una sonrisa pícara se asomó por sus finos labios al distinguir el encaje blanco con pequeñas perlas bordadas y algunas transparencias._

_—¡Ymir!_

_El rostro de Historia, aún empapado por las lágrimas, se tornó de un rojo muy intenso; ella se rió._

_She keeps me warm_

_—Bueno, si tú no me quieres mostrar, yo me estoy dando la tarea de investigar a fondo —bromeó—. ¿Esta vez me dejarás tomarte un par de fotos?_

_Historia se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose la indignada._

_—Eres horrible._

_—Pero así me amas. —Le contestó, guiñándole el ojo._

_El rostro de su chica se relajó y le dedicó una sonrisa._

_She keeps me warm*_

_—¿Cómo vas con el trabajo?_

_No estaba de humor para conversar sobre esas cosas._

_—No muy bien —respondió—. Esto de no ir a la escuela en parte apesta, ¡los viejos no paran de quitarme el dinero porque piensan que es lo mínimo que puedo aportarles por vivir aquí! Apenas y me dejan algo para ahorrar..._

_—¿Y por qué no entras a una universidad? —Sugirió Historia; no era la primera vez que lo hacía—. Si tanto te molesta su actitud, busca una beca y vete a la ciudad._

_—¿En serio? Nena, tú has visto mis calificaciones, nadie me va a dar una beca por tener una cara bonita._

_Los finos dedos de su amada tocaron con delicadeza sus pómulos, haciéndola estremecer._

_—Inténtalo.—Le suplicó._

_—Ya veremos, pero aún si lo intentara, no tengo la menor idea de qué podría estudiar —dijo Ymir con desgane. En realidad no le interesaba mucho hacerlo; extrañaba más los ensayos por las tardes con las chicas que estar sentada en un pupitre por horas escuchando una lección—. Pongamos la plática del trabajo y las universidades a un lado, ¿quieres?_

_Su mano derecha fue subiendo lentamente por el muslo ajeno, adentrándose debajo de la falda del uniforme; la piel de su amada era suave y tersa, irresistible al tacto._

_—Deja de ser tan negativa —replicó Historia, esta vez sin poner resistencia a sus avances—. Quieres vivir en la playa, ¿no? Busca luchar por ese sueño._

_—No soy negativa, solo no quiero pensar ahora en esas cosas —confesó a la ligera, rozando sus labios con los de su chica—. Olvidemos los problemas, solo quiero estar contigo._

_Antes de que Historia pudiera hablar, la calló con un beso._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Habían llegado justo a tiempo al auditorio tras tomar el metro en plena hora pico y esperar a Pieck mientras se entretenía jugando con un gato callejero. Cuando entraron, la pequeña orquesta de cámara se encontraba afinando los instrumentos. Discretamente, Pieck la jaló del brazo e hizo que se sentara en una de las últimas filas. Su compañera de cuarto comenzó a mover en su asiento, haciendo redobles al golpear sus muslos con las palmas, tan entusiasmada como si fuera una niña pequeña en una dulcería.

—Nos cambiaremos más adelante cuando sea el intermedio —susurró.

Ella asintió.

El público no era mucho. Historia supuso que se debía al día y la hora, mas le dejó de tomar importancia cuando inició el explosivo primer movimiento del concierto, cuya voz estelar era la flauta. No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su acompañante y sonreír al descubrirla tocando una flauta invisible, imitando los movimientos del músico en el escenario, aunque ella lo hacía con mayor gracia. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Pieck mencionaba lo mucho que le gustaban los _Bach_, sobre todo el repertorio cuyo instrumento solista era la flauta, su especialidad. Ella, en cambio, había encontrado fascinación por aprender a tocar los teclados antecesores del piano de tanto escucharla hablar sobre el célebre compositor y su legado familiar y musical. Simplemente encontraba extraño tocar piezas del período barroco en el piano; no era lo mismo, carecía de esa magia que solo un clavicordio podía añadir al mezclarse con los instrumentos de cuerda. Quizá en algún momento podía incluso invitar a Pieck y cuantos talentos más a crear una orquesta de cámara, pero eso lo pensaría luego; era tiempo de dejarse envolver por la alegría de la pieza y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_El clamor de las palmas envolvió su cuerpo en un candor semejante al de las llamas, ¡vaya forma de empezar el fin de semana! Estar en el escenario era una adición, sentir la adrenalina inyectada por el público podía ser algo incluso más satisfactorio que el tabaco y le encantaba. La ciudad había abrazado su trabajo aún cuando se presentaban pocas veces en eventos y eso la ponía eufórica; ver los rostros de las demás era una prueba verídica de que no estaba sola en esa moción._

_Sus cuerpos eran multicolor, cambiantes. Estaba todo en sintonía: alma, mente y corazón, pero sobre todo lo demás, el corazón. Historia brillaba por sí sola, la gente adoraba cuando la escuchaban improvisar en el teclado y vitoreaban su nombre... ese nombre que seguía dejándole un sabor de boca amargo al pronunciarlo frente a las demás; ¿hasta cuándo seguiría con la farsa?_

_Cuando terminaron la presentación, Ymir y el resto de las chicas subieron a un par de taxis junto a con sus instrumentos para que las llevaron al complejo de edificios donde Annie vivía con Bert y Reiner. Tan pronto bajaron de los autos, las comenzó a notar raras, cuchicheando entre sí mientras sacaban los instrumentos de las cajuelas y les pagaban a los taxistas._

_«Algo deben estar tratando», pensó; usualmente era Bert quien se encargaba de traer y llevar todo en su camioneta._

_Dicho y hecho, de pronto se vio privada de la vista; podía escuchar sus risas y sentir como torpemente le daban empujoncitos para que se avanzara._

_—¡Oigan no es divertido! —Se quejó—. ¡Denme a Miss Danger!_

_—Vamos, Ymir. No te va a pasar nada —dijo Mikasa, inusualmente burlona—. Miss D está conmigo._

_Por más que se quejara, no se detuvieron. Sentía sus manos tomarle de los hombros, brazos y espalda, pero solo una de ellas tuvo el valor de tomarla de la mano para tranquilizarla; debía ser su chica, podía reconocer su tacto fácilmente. Si por ella fuera, esperaba que no la soltara nunca._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—¡Es magnífico, excelso! —Exclamó Pieck una vez se cerraron las cortinas y las luces volvían a encenderse por el intermedio—. Esa forma, esos tonos, esa finura... querida, creo que estoy enamorada —declaró, incitándola a levantarse para cambiarse de lugar.

Historia la volteó a ver; ¿estaba hablando en serio? Los pocos meses que llevaba viviendo con ella solo la habían hecho convencerse que seguro escucharía comentarios similares o aún más raros a futuro y debía estar preparada.

—El sujeto bien podría ser tu abuelo. —Le respondió—. Y está calvo.

Su compañera se detuvo en seco, dedicándole una mirada confusa que luego se transformó en una melodiosa risa que inundó el auditorio, ganando miradas indiscretas de los presentes.

—Hablaba del instrumento —corrigió, apenas pudiendo contenerse—. Es de muy buena calidad... aunque ahora que lo mencionas, la técnica del flautista dejó mucho que desear; es una pena que algo tan magnifico esté en las manos equivocadas —comentó más para sí que para Historia—. Le faltaba soltarse y sentir la pieza, también su manejo de la respiración no era muy bueno que digamos.

—Pero... estábamos muy alejadas del escenario para saber eso... —Susurró ella, extrañada—. Y no creo que deberías decir eso en voz alta.

—Me sorprende escuchar eso de alguien que dice tener oído absoluto —dijo Pieck un poco indignada.

Historia la vio pasar de largo e irse a sentar hasta la cuarta fila. Sin más, decidió seguir sus pasos e ir a donde tomó asiento su compañera. La encontró conversando con un chico rubio de manera muy familiar; este traía consigo un estuche para violín y una mochila. Historia asumió por default que era estudiante del conservatorio. A pesar de no considerarse popular, Pieck parecía conocer a casi todos y no era raro para Historia perderla durante los eventos culturales a los que terminaba arrastrándola.

—Que un profesional tenga una técnica tan pobre y para colmo sea solista es un insulto. —La escuchó comentar mientras ella tomaba asiento.

—Pues si tanto te molesta, deberías pararte en un escenario y hacerlo tú —respondió de mala gana el chico del violín.

—Oh, créeme, ganas no me faltan —confesó Pieck.

Historia se limitó a escucharlos discutir, sin prestarles mucha atención. Sacó su móvil y revisó los mensajes de la bandeja de entrada. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios; el chat grupal de las chicas estaba muy activo. Le daba curiosidad saber de qué estaban hablando, pero no tenía el valor de entrar a leer los mensajes o escribir algo. La sonrisa desapareció.

«_Es lo mejor para todas_», pensó resignada. Apagó el móvil y lo guardó de nuevo en la bolsa de su abrigo.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Volteó en dirección a donde le habían llamado. Se trataba de muchacho de pelo castaño y mirada gentil. Le resultó curioso que se lo preguntara de manera tan familiar; en su vida lo había visto.

—Sí —respondió con timidez.

En eso, las luces fueron disminuyendo de intensidad hasta dejarlos nuevamente a oscuras. Las cortinas se abrieron para mostrar el precioso clavicordio acompañado de los chelos y el contrabajo junto con las sillas y atriles vacíos. La única diferencia era la presencia de una nueva silla acompañada de un bello chelo hecho de madera rojiza. Tan pronto volvieron los músicos, la gente comenzó a aplaudirles.

—¿No hay problema si me siento a tu lado? —Susurró el muchacho.

Historia meneó la cabeza.

—Adelante.

El director, un hombre cuyo porte espigado le daba una apariencia más juvenil de la que en realidad tenía, se paró en medio del escenario y con un gestó apaciguó los aplausos.

—Gracias —dijo con solemnidad—. Antes de continuar con la segunda parte del programa, me gustaría presentarles al solista invitado del conservatorio Vogel que nos acompañará en la siguiente pieza. Démosle una calurosa bienvenida al gran maestro, Mike Zaccarias.

Los aplausos volvieron tan pronto apareció un hombre rubio alto y fornido vestido de traje. El chico a su lado aplaudió con mayor fuerza que el resto; por otro lado, Pieck parecía estar encantada con su presencia. Historia supuso que debía ser un profesor muy popular con los alumnos de semestres superiores y rápido entendió el porqué; desde la primera nota, la dejó absorta con su técnica y no consiguió mas que mantenerla atenta en todo momento a sus movimientos.

_«Ojalá pueda llegar a ser así de buena»._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_La puerta se cerró tras de ella; Ymir podía escucharlos hablar entre sí en voz baja. Acto seguido, le quitaron la venda de los ojos y fue emboscada con alegres serpentinas y colorido confeti para luego incitarla a sentarse frente a la mesa, donde la esperaba un pastel con diecinueve velas encendidas. Para Ymir resultaba algo ridículo el protocolo a seguir en una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, pero aceptaba que se sentía bien tener una después de tanto tiempo con personas que en verdad apreciaba. Verlos tan felices por ella a pesar de las diversas ocasiones en que se las había gastado contra ellos la hacía pensar que no se merecía algo tan lindo como ese detalle._

_You say it's your birthday_   
_It's my birthday too, yeah_   
_They say it's your birthday_   
_We're gonna have a good time_

_En eso, Annie se apresuró para ir a su cuarto y traer consigo su nueva guitarra acústica como acompañamiento al canto de los demás. Ymir sentía la cara tibia; era muy vergonzoso, sobre todo viendo a los más serios hacer su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse alegres._

_I'm glad it's your birthday_   
_Happy birthday to you*_

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Gritaron todos al unísono, bañándola en aplausos._

_Ymir se carcajeó. Casi podía sentir un par de lágrimas de felicidad querer escaparse, pero logró contenerlas; detestaba que la vieran llorar._

_—Pide un deseo, Ymir —exclamó Armin._

_—¡Sí, pide un deseo! —Secundó Sasha._

_—Ay, chicos... —Dijo tras un suspiro, risueña—. Los detesto mucho._

_Era tonto e infantil, no obstante, la ilusión de que fuese a cumplirse lo que hacía ese pequeño ritual parecía interesante. Tras hacerse del rogar un rato más, cerró los ojos y decidió pensar en cuál podría ser un buen deseo; lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el rostro su adorada Historia._

_«Deseo que este año podamos hacer lo nuestro oficial»._

_Sopló las velas._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

El viento exhaló en la cara de Historia, trayendo consigo el delicioso olor a pan recién horneado de una panadería que habían pasado de largo. Se sentía un poco aislada de la conversación; los chicos resultaron ser viejos amigos de Pieck y se unieron a ellas tan pronto el concierto hubo finalizado. La forma de armonizar entre ellos distaba de ser una en la que pudiera entrar en contexto fácilmente; hablaban acerca de sus años anteriores al conservatorio, competencias no solo locales sino también nacionales y mencionaban algunos nombres con los cuales ella no estaba familiarizada; era casi inevitable sentirse intimidada, no cabía duda que estaba al lado de promesas de la música mientras que ella era tan solo una chica rica proveniente de un pueblo pequeño cuya familia le había dado luz verde para perseguir su sueño.

—Oye, Historia. —La llamó de pronto su compañera de cuarto—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Su estómago respondió antes que ella; Historia esperaba que la protesta hubiese pasado desapercibida.

—Un poco —admitió; se detuvo en seco—. Sería mejor que volviera al cuarto; ya es tarde.

Pieck se regresó por ella y entrelazó un brazo con el suyo.

—Historia, mañana tienes el día libre. —Le recordó con una sonrisa bonachona—. Relájate un poco, ¿quieres?

—No lo sé...

—Disfruta de la aventura, algo me dice que no eres la niña inocente y santa que intentas aparentar, ¡dale rienda suelta a esa rebeldía que tanto ocultas, caray! —Exclamó Pieck—. Los Galliard estaban comentándome sobre ir al lugar de kebabs que está cerca, ¿te parece?

Historia apretó los labios, ¿tan mala era mintiendo? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué seguía haciéndolo? Estaba en otra ciudad, con otras personas, viviendo una situación diferente y aún así el mal hábito seguía con ella. En definitiva no era la chica de apariencia dulce e indefensa que intentaba ser en el conservatorio, aunque sentía que lo hacía para tener hasta cierto punto un perfil bajo.

—¡Vayamos entonces! —Contestó de buena gana, dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo de su compañera; podría darse el lujo por lo menos esa noche.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Paloma Negra de Tomás Méndez
> 
> *Georg Philipp Telemann (1681-1767): Fue un compositor barroco alemán, aunque su obra también tuvo características de principios del clasicismo. Está considerado el compositor más prolífico de la historia de la música.
> 
> *Flamenco: Es un género musical español que tiene su origen en Andalucía, en zonas de Extremadura y también en la Región de Murcia.Sus principales facetas son el cante, el toque y el baile, contando también con sus propias tradiciones y normas.
> 
> *¿Cuál Bach?: Historia hace esta pregunta ya que el célebre compositor Johann Sebastian Bach procreó más de veinte hijos y algunos de ellos también llegaron a ser grandes compositores.
> 
> * Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach (1714-1788): Fue un músico y compositor alemán. Es a menudo referido como C. P. E. Bach. Está considerado uno de los fundadores del estilo clásico y uno de los compositores más importantes del periodo galante, aparte de ser el último gran maestro del clave hasta el siglo XX.
> 
> *Para Elisa (Für Elise): Es una bagatela para piano solo, compuesta en la menor por el compositor alemán Ludwig van Beethoven. Es una de las obras más conocidas del compositor.
> 
> *She Keeps Me Warm de Mary Lambert
> 
> *Birthday de The Beatles


	9. 05: Rondo: Les memoirs d'un amour enfoui 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma no cronológica; aquellas partes que se encuentran en cursiva son las acciones narradas en el pasado mientras que las letras sin alteraciones serán consideradas como futuro.
> 
> Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Que allá en el otro mundo_   
_En vez de infierno, encuentres gloria_   
_Y que una nube de tu memoria_   
_Me borre a mí*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

** _D_ ** _espués del pastel, Ymir se fue a dormir con el resto de las chicas a la habitación que Annie y Bert compartían, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Algo estaba manteniéndola intranquila y seguía sin poder comprenderlo del todo; ni siquiera esponjar la almohada y dar vueltas en la cama había funcionado._

_«¿Qué me pasa?»_

_La escasa luz del exterior se colaba por las persianas e iluminaba los rostros de sus amigas; poseían semblantes tranquilos, ajenos a los problemas y sumidas en un profundo sueño. Sin duda, el más hermoso era el de su adorada Historia, quien yacía al lado de la cama aledaño al suyo. Estaba tentada a besarla o por lo menos acariciar sus mejillas, ¡no podía evitarlo! Pero al querer inclinarse, recordó que aquello podría causar un disgusto general semejante al del Halloween pasado y no estaba de humor para lidiar con ellas de esa manera._

_—Budín... dame ese budín —balbuceó Sasha._

_«Hasta en sus sueños piensa en comer», pensó Ymir, meneando la cabeza antes de volver a recostarse._

_Su mirada divagó un rato por el techo mientras pensaba en todo y nada: la situación en casa no mejoraba, tampoco podía decir lo mismo del asqueroso trabajo que había terminado aceptando mas por presión de sus padres que otra cosa e Historia continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto de su relación. Parecía estar destinada a ese ciclo vicioso... y deseaba poder romperlo pronto._

_—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?_

_Ymir soltó un respingo y se volteó de golpe, encontrándose cara a cara con Mikasa._

_—Me asustaste —susurró, llevándose una mano al pecho; luego, suspiró y volvió su atención al techo desnudo—. La verdad... no._

_—Saldré a fumar, ¿quieres venir?_

_Ymir dejó salir un resoplido; sabía lo que esa invitación implicaba. A petición de Historia, había tomado la decisión de dejar el tabaco, pero no podía negar que la propuesta era tentadora; de todas formas, fumara o no, seguiría en el pozo. Decidió pues seguir a Mikasa en silencio hacia la cocina tras verla tomar la cajetilla de su bolso y salieron al pequeño balcón. La pelinegra no tardó en encender un cigarrillo._

_—¿Gustas? —Preguntó tras dejar salir el humo por su boca._

_«Mierda»._

_—Paso. —Respondió; se encontraba a punto de sudar frío y la ansiedad trepaba por su garganta, añorando la intoxicante sensación del tabaco._

_Mikasa se encogió de hombros, dándole una segunda calada al cigarrillo de forma desinteresada mientras observaba taciturna la tétrica vista del edificio abandonado que tenían al frente._

_—Veo que te estás tomando muy en serio tu propósito de Año Nuevo._

_—Eh, quería dejarlo desde hace tiempo —excusó Ymir, yendo a encender el foco del balcón—. ¿Pasó algo con Eren?_

_Mikasa le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos._

_—Bueno, siempre que compras más de dos cajetillas a la semana se trata de él —exclamó ella con una mueca burlona—. Te conozco._

_—Supongo —dijo Mikasa, dejando salir un suspiro—. ¿Puedo confesarme?_

_Ymir meneó la cabeza y echó su brazo por los hombros de su amiga._

_—¿Qué aflige tu corazón, hija mía? —Preguntó con falsa solemnidad._

_—¡Deja la bobería! —Exclamó Mikasa, haciéndose a un lado al tiempo que una suave carcajada se escapaba de sus labios._

_A pesar de seguir sin una pizca de sueño, al menos ahora podía jactarse que había logrado robarle una diminuta sonrisa a la segunda chica más estoica del grupo._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—Esto no es un lugar de kebabs, Pieck. —Se quejó Historia en voz baja.

Su compañera de cuarto le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática. Nuevamente era presa de sus planes malvados; ahora se encontraban a punto de entrar a un bar con un enorme anuncio que rezaba en brillantes letras amarillas «_Noche de Karaoke_»; Historia comenzaba a pensar que se las gastaba contra ella por estar un par semestres arriba y todo era una serie de novatadas a las que estaría expuesta durante los meses restantes.

—No te dije mentiras —excusó Pieck, apuntando un póster donde mencionaban el platillo—. Es la especialidad de la casa.

Historia no disimuló su disgusto y rodó los ojos; esperaba que al menos la cena estuviera buena. 

—No pienso volver cantar —refunfuñó el muchacho al que su compañera de cuarto llamaba cariñosamente Pock.

—¡Ay pero si tienes una voz muy linda! —Dijo Pieck, aguantando la risa—. Sobre todo cuando llevas más de tres tarros de cerveza encima.

—Esas notas agudas en _Bohemian Rhapsody_* no las alcanza cualquiera, hermanito —secundó burlón el otro chico. Acto seguido, Pieck y él cantaron a dúo una imitación sosa pero bastante entonada de lo que parecía haber interpretado Pock la vez anterior.

—Bueno, al menos no canto solamente el repertorio de _David Bowie_* cuando pido el micrófono —contestó mordaz, dedicándoles una mirada asesina mientras se carcajeaban.

—¡Oye, Bowie es cool! —Exclamó Pieck con una sonrisita infantil—. Solo por eso, mi estimado, prometo dedicarte la primera canción de la noche.

Historia encontraba curiosa la relación que tenían los tres, pero sobre todo entretenida por esa manera tan peculiar de expresar el indiscutible cariño que se tenían.

—¿Tú cantas, Historia?

La pregunta del mayor de los Galliard la tomó desprevenida. Habría preferido quedarse en el anonimato el resto de la noche, no obstante, sabía que pedir eso era demasiado. Recordó con melancolía las presentaciones de Queens of Noise en bares y uno que otro festival pequeño. Extrañaba los escenarios, el público coreando las canciones, la potencia de los instrumentos, la química con las chicas, pero sobre todas las cosas, deseaba volver a tocar al lado de Ymir. Ella tenía una energía especial, fluía desde las puntas de sus dedos y se propagaba lentamente al resto de su cuerpo y luego se combinaba con las del resto del grupo, creando una sintonía perfecta que dudaba volver a experimentar con alguien más.

—En realidad, no —respondió Historia con simpleza—. Prefiero ser la chica del teclado.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_Esa mañana Ymir despertó con el olor a wafles recién hechos y una conversación indistinta amortiguada por la puerta. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que era la última en despertarse. Con pereza, salió de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse la cara con agua helada. Se miró al espejo y le sonrió a su reflejo; ¿en qué momento había dejado de ser una niña inocente para convertirse en una chica tan dañada?_

_«Estoy hecha un desastre», pensó._

_—Ymir, el desayuno está listo —anunció una voz masculina a sus espaldas._

_Ymir acomodó el espejo del gabinete del baño para divisar a Bert asomándose por el umbral de la puerta; verlo con un delantal puesto le causó una carcajada inmediata._

_—Así que esta es la imagen que Annie ve todos los sábados cuando despierta —comentó burlona al voltearse para encararlo—. «Preciosa, te hice el desayuno» —dijo, haciendo una mala imitación de él—. ¡Ya deberían casarse!_

_Bert se sonrojó tanto que su rostro parecía un tomate maduro y no tardó en desviar la mirada, cohibiéndose. Aunque le pareciera gracioso, debía aceptar que era un gesto tierno de su parte ser tan atento. En secreto envidiaba la relación que Annie y él tenían; claro, no era perfecta, pero se apoyaban bastante y si bien eran muy discretos para demostrarse cariño en público, podían hacerlo sin problema._

_«Qué suerte tienen algunos». _

_—Bueno, solo era eso. Dejé tu plato sobre la mesa —murmuró Bert antes de retirarse._

_Ymir cerró la puerta y se dispuso a vestirse rápido antes de abandonar el cuarto. Cuando caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la sala, escuchó la voz de una guitarra siendo ahogada por distintas conversaciones. Era lindo ver a todos reunidos, aunque estuvieran divididos en pequeños grupos: Eren lentamente extraía una pieza de la torre de Jenga a la par que Bert esperaba su turno y su adorada Historia tocaba Ziggy Stardust* mientras Armin, Mikasa y Sasha la seguían con la letra; para esa hora, Annie ya estaba en el trabajo y el idiota de Reiner seguro se encontraba en la escuela. Era una escena bonita, de esas que ni en sus sueños más locos podía imaginar ocurriendo en casa, e irónicamente, ese grupo de personas la hacía sentir como parte de algo más que una simple amistad._

_Ziggy played guitar, jamming good with Weird and Gilly,_   
_And the spiders from Mars. He played it left hand_   
_But made it too far_   
_Became the special man, then we were Ziggy's band*_

_Tal como había dicho Bert, un plato con tres wafles humeantes la esperaba acompañado de un vaso con jugo de naranja y una botella a medias de miel de maple. Tomó asiento frente a la mesa y comenzó a cortar los wafles en trocitos con ayuda del tenedor y un cuchillo._

_—¿Alguien está libre hoy por la noche? —Preguntó Historia de pronto._

_—Acerca de eso... —Murmuró Sasha, apenada—. Papá se irá a un viaje de negocios. Dijo que regresará hasta el martes; le prometí quedarme en casa. —Se puso de pie—. De hecho, ya debería irme._

_—Nosotros tenemos que volver antes de mediodía —dijo Eren—. ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Bert?_

_El chico alto asintió justo cuando la torre de Jenga se derribaba por su culpa. Con eso, dió por hecho que Annie no querría salir a ninguna parte y Reiner muy probablemente se iría de fiesta con sus amigos de la universidad. Ymir, por su parte, no tenía intenciones de regresar a casa hasta el día siguiente, y si le preguntaba a Annie con anticipación, tendría asegurada la estancia en el sofá del apartamento. Tomando eso en cuenta, solo serían Historia y ella... y no sonaba para nada mal._

_—Ya veo... —murmuró su chica—. Es que Fr_ _ieda _ _me invitó a salir con sus amigas, pero no me gustan mucho los lugares que frecuentan._

_—Si quieres puedo acompañarte y luego nos les perdemos un rato, nena —dijo Ymir en tono coqueto—. ¿Qué dices?_

_El rostro de su adorada Historia se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa que conocía bastante bien._

_—¡¿De verdad?!_

_Ymir asintió._

_—La noche será toda nuestra, cariño._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Quizá había subestimado a su compañera de cuarto: el lugar a donde habían llegado tenía un ambiente muy alegre y magnético, sobre todo con la decoración psicodélica que se extendía por las paredes, brillando misteriosa bajo las luces UV y los estrafalarios candelabros hechos de cornamentas. Terminaron sentados en una mesa bastante cercana al escenario a petición de Pieck y tan pronto tuvieron el menú entre manos, la mesera les entregó un catálogo junto a una pequeña libreta para hacer pedidos en el karaoke. Historia hojeó con desinterés el repertorio y lo deslizó para que los demás le dieran un vistazo.

—Dicen que eres la nueva promesa de Vogel —dijo Pock en torno a ella—. Se habló mucho de tu audición.

—Pues... —Historia se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Solo hice lo que me pidieron.

—Y debió ser una maravilla como para que los profesores elogiaran tu presentación y nosotros nos enteráramos —secundó el mayor de los Galliard—. Espero no te sientas presionada, solo da lo mejor de ti.

—Cuando Marcel tuvo su audición hace tres semestres, el conservatorio estaba vuelto loco —comentó Pieck—. Incluso el profesor Zaccarias sonrió cuando acabó su prueba y mira que ese hombre parece estar hecho de piedra.

Marcel dejó salir una ligera risita nerviosa ante el halago.

—¡No es para tanto! —Replicó divertido—. Cuando hiciste tu prueba también te adoraron, Pieck; ahora hasta eres casi siempre la solista en los ensambles de nuestra generación.

Por la manera en que se expresaban uno del otro, Historia comenzó a sospechar que debía haber sentimientos encontrados fuera de la admiración que tanto se profesaban, sin embargo, sumándole la actitud de Pock a la mezcla, su teoría se volvió más compleja e interesante.

—Ay, qué cosas dices —dijo Pieck; la alegría pareció dejarla por unos instantes—. Me falta mucho para ser la mejor.

—¿A qué hora van a terminar de vanagloriarse? —Preguntó Pock malhumorado.

—Está sensible porque su audición no fue tan relevante como la de Marcel. —Le susurró Pieck al oído—. Cosas de hermanos menores.

De inmediato sus pensamientos fueron hacia Freida; a veces era inevitable sentir que debía cumplir ciertos estándares para poder dejar a un lado el estigma causado por los primogénitos.

—Comprendo.

—Te escuché —dijo Pock.

—Eres un buen violinista; uno de tantos, pero tienes lo tuyo —dijo en voz alta su compañera de cuarto, pellizcándole la mejilla al menor de los Galliard—. Algún día saldrás de la zona de los segundos violines y serás el _conciertino_*, ya verás.

Pock frunció la boca y le dedicó una mirada poco amigable a la flautista tras darle un suave manotazo para que lo soltara; Historia logró percibir resignación escondida en el azul de los ojos del muchacho. Una ligera tensión fue trepando por la mesa, apoderándose de todos; ¿en verdad eran tan buenos como decían ser o solo era una simple ilusión? No se tenía que ser adivino para saber que se tenían expectativas altas de cada uno, en diferentes escalas y contextos. Esperaba poder lidiar con eso, de todas formas, no iba a permitir que el sacrificio hecho para estar ahí fuera en vano.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_—Me veo horrible._

_Ymir se dio la media vuelta, buscando encontrar un ángulo donde el vestido que traía puesto dejara de causarle repulsión. No era como si fuera un diseño feo o le sentara mal a su figura: era el típico vestido negro que cualquiera podría tener en su clóset... excepto ella._

_You've got your mother in a whirl_   
_She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl_

_—¡Claro que no! —Comentó _ _Frieda_ _ mientras arreglaba el cabello de Historia—. Eres alta y delgada; si quisieras, hasta podrías ser modelo._

_¡Ni siquiera se arreglaba para dar presentaciones con la banda! Ahora hasta traía puesto maquillaje, perfume y zapatos de tacón que esperaba no la terminarán matando durante el transcurso de la noche. Entre más se observaba al espejo, más convencida estaba de que ser femenina no era lo suyo._

_—¿Verdad? —Secundó Historia en tono alegre, observándola de reojo—. Ymir es muy bonita._

_Hey babe, your hair's alright_   
_Hey babe, let's go out tonight_

_Bonita. Nadie se referiría a ella de esa manera, ni siquiera sus padres. Escuchar esas palabras venir de su adorada Historia era todo lo que necesitaba, incluso más. No obstante, desconocía a la chica del reflejo y dudaba volver a encontrarse con ella de vuelta._

_—Gracias. —Se limitó a responder._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉_˚*_❋❋❋_*˚_┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_Ymir se la había pasado sentada en la mesa por lo que creía ser una tortuosa eternidad. La música electrónica retumbaba en sus oídos y los constantes y grotescos cambios de luz que iluminaban la pista de baile comenzaban a marearla; en definitiva ese no era su ambiente._

_«Lo que hago por amor», pensó malhumorada._

_Un chico de pronto se acercó a ella, por la expresión tonta que se cargaba, estaba algo ebrio._

_—¿Quieres bailar, linda? —Le preguntó, dejando caer un manotazo en la mesa en un intento de hacerse el interesante._

_Ymir rodó los ojos y frunció la boca: ¿cuántos imbéciles más tendría que soportar?_

_—Piérdete —exclamó, poniéndose de pie; claramente había una diferencia de estatura muy notoria que terminó por ahuyentar al sujeto._

_En eso, Historia regresó sola de la pista de baile y se sentó a su lado, quitándose los tacones en el proceso. Por lo poco que podía distinguir, se veía bastante intranquila. Con sutileza, le tomó de la mano, apretándola con suavidad._

_—¿Pasa algo, nena? —Le dijo en voz alta al oído antes de soltarla._

_—No me gusta este lugar —respondió Historia del mismo modo—. Ya me quiero ir._

_Compartía el sentimiento. Sin pensarlo mucho, Ymir se levantó, tomó el pequeño bolso que _ _Frieda_ _ le había prestado para guardar su celular y extendió la mano a su chica; una vez volvió a ponerse los zapatos, esta no dudó en corresponder. Entre empujones, tropiezos y quejas, logró sacarla al exterior del lugar. Ambas, aturdidas y jadeantes, se dispusieron a recargar la espalda en la pared del club nocturno mientras sus oídos se recuperaban._

_—Ya salimos, ¿ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Ymir._

_—Lo que dijiste en la mañana —contestó Historia, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta—. Hacer la noche nuestra, mon amour._

_You like me, and I like it all_

_Si no fuera por la remota pero factible posibilidad de que la hermana junto con sus amigas salieran a buscarlas, la hubiera besado. Comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del local. La avenida estaba llena de clubs y bares por ambos lados, creando la ilusión de no tener fin. La gente iba y venía por las aceras, ya fuera en solitario, parejas o grupos, riendo a carcajadas y disfrutando el momento como si fuese a ser su última noche. Debido a la proximidad de los locales, podían escucharse diferentes géneros musicales, creando un amalgama poco armónico. Fue en ese momento cuando Ymir divisó un lugar que parecía el indicado para pasar el resto de la noche: era un bar que en apariencia no parecía la gran cosa, pero bastantes personas entraban y salían constantemente y el código de vestimenta no era el de usar un vestido corto y tacones ridículamente altos para tener acceso._

_—Vayamos ahí —sugirió, señalando el bar; al ponerle más atención conforme se iban acercando, parecía estar teniendo la presentación de una banda en vivo._

_Historia asintió y se tomaron de la mano para entrar por un pasillo angosto y oscuro que las llevó a un salón amplio sin mesas, iluminado a media luz con una barra donde un par de empleados atendía diligentemente a los clientes. Rebel Rebel* estaba siendo interpretada por una banda en el escenario del fondo; era incluso más grande que el de los lugares donde ellas se habían presentado._

_We like dancing and we look divine_   
_You love bands when they're playing hard_

_Se detuvieron lo más cerca del escenario para que Historia pudiese apreciar mejor el espectáculo. Las personas a su alrededor se movían de un lado al otro, dejando que la guitarra liderará el ritmo y los poseyera. Ellas no tardaron en unírseles. La manera en la cual Historia se soltó y comenzó a pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo estaba a nada de enloquecerla; ¡¿estaba segura de no estar soñando?! Cuando menos lo espera, ya se encontraban besándose sin decoro alguno. Ahí nadie las conocía, nadie podía decir nada y tampoco parecía importarles. Sus manos encausaron un riesgoso peregrinaje desde los hombros de su adorada Historia y bajaron por las curvas del escote de la espalda del vestido que traía puesto hasta detenerse justo antes del inicio de sus caderas._

_You want more and you want it fast_

_—Te ves tan bonita con vestido, pero no puedo evitar querer quitártelo —confesó su chica con apenas un hilo de voz._

_No podía negar que esa noche también tenía unas tremendas ganas de estar con ella de manera íntima. El vestido rojo que traía puesto no ayudaba para nada a contenerse: resaltaba el azul de sus ojos y le daba color a su blanca piel, ni que decir del pronunciado escote en la espalda. Bastaban solo un par de movimientos para desatar los listones que lo sostenían en su lugar y caería al suelo para así permitirle apreciar su delicada figura antes de llenarla de besos y suaves mordiscos. De pronto sintió un apretón en los glúteos; una sonrisa galante se apoderó de sus delgados labios._

_—A veces puedes ser tan impaciente. —Le dijo al oído, mordiéndolo suavemente._

_—Como si tú no lo fueras —respondió Historia, besándole la mejilla._

_—¿Te parece si vamos al baño y allá lo resolvemos? —Propuso Ymir._

_Historia titubeó al principio, pero terminó aceptando. Llevársela a un cubículo no se trataba de una buena opción para calmar las ansias provocadas por la lujuria, pero en tiempos desesperados era mejor que nada. Cuando entraron al baño, había un par de chicas retocándose el labial y una más lavándose las manos. Entre risas ahogadas, pasaron los lavamanos, recorrieron las hileras de cubículos y se encerraron en el último: era pequeño, incómodo y la puerta tenía un seguro bastante disfuncional, pero no importaba mucho._

_Rebel rebel, you've torn your dress_   
_Rebel rebel, your face is a mess_

_—Solo no hagas mucho ruido. —Le indicó Ymir, acorralándola contra la pared._

_—No te prometo nada —respondió Historia en voz baja._

_Con sus finos dedos bajó lentamente el zíper del vestido que Ymir traía puesto, deslizando la suave tela por sus hombros hasta detenerse en las caderas, exponiendo su torso desnudo. Ella, por su parte, pasó sus manos a la nuca de Historia para desatar el nudo que sostenía la prenda roja en su lugar, haciendo que cayera con gracia al suelo. Sus cuerpos se unieron a la par que compartían un beso desesperado; sería como jugar Siete Minutos en el Paraíso._

_Rebel rebel, how could they know?_   
_Hot tramp, I love you so!_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—Nuestra siguiente cantante es una cara conocida —anunció el presentador con alegría—. Interpretando una famosa canción de David Bowie, nos acompaña la señorita Pieck, ¡recibámosla con un fuerte aplauso!

Las demás personas en el bar aclamaron a su compañera de cuarto cuando subió a la tarima que servía como escenario y esta saludó a todos antes de tomar posesión del micrófono.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir, cariño? —Le preguntó el presentador.

—Lo prometido es deuda —dijo con tranquilidad, fijando su atención a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban; esbozó una sonrisa —. Esta canción va dedicada con mucho cariño a mi estimado amigo, Porco Galliard.

Historia observó de reojo al muchacho rubio y notó que su rostro se había tornado completamente rojo a la par que su hermano mayor aguantaba la risa. La gente volteó a verlos entre aplausos y vítores; no quería imaginar que tan avergonzado y molesto debía estar el chico. En eso, pusieron la pista; cuando escuchó el riff, se quedó helada.

_«Esa canción...»_

_You've got your mother in a whirl 'cause she's_   
_Not sure if you're a boy or a girl_   
_Hey babe, your hair's alright_   
_Hey babe, let's stay out tonight_

Podía escuchar de nuevo el eco de la canción intercalarse con sus respiraciones agitadas bajo una luz parpadeante en el pequeño cubículo del baño de un bar del que no recordaba el nombre. Los labios de Ymir recorrían su cuello lentamente mientras tocaba las partes más sensibles de su desnudez, obligándose a reprimir sus reacciones mordiendo con suavidad el hombro de la morena a la par que ella tocaba la intimidad de su amante por debajo de la falda. El efímero arrebato pasional de esa noche había sido quizá de las locuras más grandes que había cometido en su vida... y ahora era un amargo recuerdo encapsulado en una canción alegre de melodía repetitiva y pegajosa.

_You've torn your dress, your face is a mess_   
_You can't get enough, but enough ain't the test*_

Extrañaba profundamente a Ymir: sus comentarios irreverentes, la manera en la cual sonreía cuando la llamaba «_nena_», como sus cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente entre sí cuando la abrazaba... todo se había esfumado con la misma intensidad que cuando inició. Vivir con ese vacío en el pecho era difícil, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría continuar fingiendo estar bien cuando sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a Ymir, como un bucle interminable. Sin ella, se sentía perdida; sin ella, todo parecía derrumbarse. En más de una ocasión se llegó a plantear buscarla de nuevo, pero se detenía antes de enviar el mensaje o presionar la opción de llamada.

«_Ya la hice sufrir demasiado_».

En silencio, Historia tomó sus cosas y salió, no sin antes excusarse con los Galliard diciendo que la comida no le había sentado bien y deseaba ir a descansar. Ambos chicos parecían confundidos por su repentino cambio de actitud, no obstante, fueron comprensivos e inclusive se habían ofrecido llevarla hasta los dormitorios del conservatorio, gesto que amablemente declinó; en esos momentos poco le importaba si llegaba bien o no, pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle, sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro. Al voltear, encontró al menor de los Gilliard aún con el rostro enrojecido, aunque en esta ocasión se debía a haber corrido tras ella.

—Te acompañaré —murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz—. No voy a aceptar una negativa como respuesta.

Historia sencillamente asintió y ambos esperaron a que el semáforo indicara el momento oportuno para cruzar la calle; el silencio compartido entre ambos era abrumador.

—Perdona si te hicimos pasar un mal rato —dijo de pronto el muchacho.

—No es por ustedes si eso es lo que piensas —replicó ella, con sus ojos fijos en la luz roja.

—¿Entonces?

Historia dejó salir un resoplido.

—Es un relato largo y algo complicado; dudo que te interese —contestó.

Pock se encogió de hombros.

—Es un camino largo y algo complicado, un relato así encaja bien.

La respuesta del chico la hizo menear la cabeza; en ese instante, la luz se tornó verde.

—Supongo que podría contarte —dijo Historia, disponiéndose a cruzar la calle—. Si me prometes guardar el secreto, yo guardaré el tuyo... aunque eres muy obvio.

El rostro del joven Galliard se crispó; casi al instante, un ligero tono rosado se esparció por sus mejillas hasta alcanzar la punta de sus orejas.

—De... ¿de qué hablas? —Susurró alarmado, apresurando el paso para alcanzarla.

—Tú lo sabes bien, no sé a qué viene la pregunta.

Tras unos segundos sin decir nada, Pock dejó salir un resoplido y su expresión malhumorada se tornó a una de resignación similar a la que le había notado cuando estaban en el bar.

—Creo que a ella le gusta alguien más —confesó finalmente—. No veo el caso luchar por una causa perdida.

—Nunca sabes —contestó ella con sencillez—. Deberías decirle lo que sientes. Mientras sepas que está libre, aún estás a tiempo.

Pock soltó una risita y suspiró.

—¿Por qué debería seguir el consejo de su nueva compañera de cuarto? —Preguntó, retándola.

Las palabras del joven Galliard la hicieron detenerse en seco y girarse para encararlo.

—Porque sé lo que te digo —exclamó con total seriedad—. Si te gusta, ve por ella o te arrepentirás.

De pronto escucharon unas risas algo lejanas acompañadas de pasos. Ambos voltearon y pudieron ver a Marcel y Pieck esperando el cambio de luz para cruzar la calle; la imagen del par pareció desanimar a su acompañante.

—Luego me cuentas ese relato. Nos vemos.

Sin más, Pock la pasó de largo mientras se acomodaba la mochila y el estuche de violín en los hombros. Historia lo vio sacar de su chamarra el móvil con unos audífonos enredados que no tardó en ponerse. Fue imposible no sentirse peor cuando el otro par la alcanzó.

—¿Qué pasó con Porco? Marcel dijo que cuando saliste, él tomó sus cosas y se fue tras de ti.

Historia se encogió de hombros, tampoco quería revelar algo tan intimo frente a la susodicha; le parecía increíble que no pudieran notar nada extraño en el chico.

—No hablamos mucho, solo me comentó que estaba cansado.

—Ahora que lo dices, se ha estado desvelando estas últimas dos noches por las tareas y prácticas —murmuró Marcel—. Dejémoslo en paz; siempre se pone de malas cuando no duerme bien.

—Supongo que es lo mejor —secundó Pieck, aunque seguía viéndose preocupada.

_«Si tan solo supieras»_.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Échame a mí la culpa de José Ángel Espinoza
> 
> *David Bowie (1947-2016): Fue un músico y compositor británico de rock, quien ejerció a su vez como actor, productor discográfico, arreglista y diseñador gráfico. Figura importante de la música popular durante casi cinco décadas, Bowie es considerado un innovador, en particular por sus trabajos de la década de 1970 y por su peculiar voz, además de la profundidad intelectual de su obra.
> 
> *Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen
> 
> *Conciertino: En una orquesta sinfónica, el concertino es el solista de la sección de violines primeros.
> 
> *Ziggy Stardust de David Bowie
> 
> *Rebel Rebel de David Bowie


	10. 06: Valse de trois 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma no cronológica; aquellas partes que se encuentran en cursiva son las acciones narradas en el pasado mientras que las letras sin alteraciones serán consideradas como futuro.
> 
> Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Si tienes un hondo penar _   
_Piensa en mí­; _   
_Si tienes ganas de llorar _   
_Piensa en mí*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

** _L_** _a puerta se cerró en su cara de golpe. Aquello que alguna vez estuvo en su closet estaba regado en los barandales y las escaleras. Habían sido tantos los gritos que los vecinos de las plantas bajas terminaron por salir de sus escondites para tener una probada del morbo despertado por la violencia ya no entre la problemática pareja, sino aquella arremetida contra su propia hija._

_Ymir aún podía escuchar gritar a su madre desde el interior con la voz desgarrada que se largará y ya no volviera. Los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas como los profundos rasguños y marcas de apretones en sus brazos. Todo en su cuarto terminó hecho añicos, todo excepto Miss Danger; ella se había antepuesto para que la mujer no atreviera a tocar lo único que consideraba suyo. Podía escuchar el cuchicheo debajo de las escaleras y las miradas morbosas perforar su cuerpo; jamás se había sentido tan humillada. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Ymir bajó mientras tomaba las prendas que no habían terminado rasgadas, acumulándolas en uno de sus hombros. Cuando pisó el suelo, les dedicó a sus vecinos una mirada de absoluto desprecio._

_—¡¿Qué no tienen algo mejor que hacer?! —Les gritó, empujándolos para abrirse camino por la angosta calle._

_Conforme iba caminando, las lágrimas iban acumulándose en sus ojos hasta escurrirse por las pecas de sus mejillas. Una y otra vez se reprochó la idiotez que había sido dejar cargando el celular en la cocina y olvidar ponerle la contraseña tras haberlo reseteado hace un par de meses. Si no hubiese sido por culpa de la desidia, su madre no habría descubierto las fotos intimas en su galería._

_«Maldita bruja entrometida», pensó amargamente a la par que giraba hacia la derecha._

_There's nothing for me here it's all the same_   
_And even though I know_   
_That everything might go_   
_Go downhill from here I'm not afraid*_

_Era viernes, pero no cualquier viernes: tenía planes de viajar a la ciudad para verse con sus amigos y divertirse como no lo había podido hacer desde su fiesta de cumpleaños. Por suerte ya tenía el dinero para el boleto de ida, pero saber que no podría regresar creó en su garganta un nudo muy apretado. Sabía que por su apariencia iba a atraer atención indeseada; solo quería desaparecer._

_Cuando llegó a la central de autobuses, compró su boleto, dejó sus ropas junto a Miss Danger en un asiento de la sala de espera y se desplomó en el de al lado. No sabía a donde iría o que sería de ella cuando todo esto acabara, pero quería al menos olvidar todo por unos días. Ymir sacó de un compartimiento pequeño de la funda donde resguardaba el bajo su móvil; a pesar de tener la pantalla estrellada, continuaba funcionando relativamente bien. Acto seguido, utilizó el WiFi que ofrecían en la central para entrar al chat grupal que tenía con sus amigos y comenzó a escribir._

**_Ymir 15:21_**  
「_"Voy a llegar más temprano de lo anticipado."_」

_Tenía la mitad de la batería disponible y el cable se le había quedado en casa de sus padres; esperaba que alguien pudiese prestarle el suyo cuando llegara. El viaje a la ciudad sería largo y cansado, pero era lo que Ymir quería en esos momentos; entre más alejada estuviera de todo, mejor._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉_˚*_❋❋❋_*˚_┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_Historia llegó la ciudad tras salir de clases para ayudar a Freida con la mudanza. Esa semana, el señor Reiss terminó por decidir lo que ella había sido obligada a aceptar con resignación: su futura carrera en Relaciones Internacionales. Faltaban escasas semanas para su graduación del instituto, y aunque le emocionaba la idea de dejar de ver los rostros rancios de sus compañeras, la jaula de oro donde se encontraba aprisionada solo iba a cambiar de locación a una en apariencia más grande, pero terriblemente restringida._

_Lo único positivo que podía encontrar del viaje era la oportunidad de ver a sus amigos el día siguiente. Ese fin de semana, Sasha había invitado a su nuevo amigo a la reunión que tendrían en honor a Armin por haber sido aceptado en la universidad de Mitras. Estaba emocionada, en especial por pasar tiempo con Ymir aunque hubieran salido por una malteada dos días atrás. Recostada en el colchón de su nueva cama, Historia se dispuso a ponerse los audífonos, abrir su playlist del móvil en aleatorio y cerrar los ojos. El segundo movimiento del concierto para piano número 20 de Mozart la hizo derramar una lágrima, luego otra y al poco rato se encontró sollozando en silencio._

_Relaciones Internacionales... era cierto, ella se veía viajando alrededor del mundo por cuestiones de trabajo, pero no arreglando trámites o asuntos de logística; Historia quería pisar los escenarios más importantes e interpretar en ellos las melodías de los grandes compositores, ya fuera por su cuenta o acompañada de otros, ese había sido su sueño desde la primera vez que obtuvo un reconocimiento por entrar a un concurso de piano ocho años atrás. Las ganas de llamar al tío Uri y comentarle la situación crecían desesperadamente en su pecho, causándole una terrible angustia._

_De pronto sintió el colchón hundirse y el rostro enmarcado por largo cabello negro de_ _ Frieda_ _ se posó por encima de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_—¿Qué pasa, ma petite soeur? —Preguntó, quitándole con cuidado los audífonos—. Te he estado llamando desde hace rato para que me acompañes a comer._

_Historia se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y dejó salir un pesado resoplido._

_—No es nada._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉_˚*_❋❋❋_*˚_┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_La puerta del apartamento 104 se abrió tras haber tocado con insistencia el timbre. Reiner la observó unos segundos con gesto de confusión antes de dejarla entrar._

_—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó amodorrado mientras se frotaba un ojo._

_—Avisé que vendría temprano —exclamó Ymir._

_—Con temprano pensábamos que te referías a mañana antes de mediodía —respondió el muchacho, dejando salir un bostezo—. Perdón por el desorden, no hemos tenido tiempo de limpiar._

_Ymir casi soltó una carcajada con ese último comentario; ¡su cuarto estaba mil veces más desastroso que...!_

_«Cierto, ya no tengo un cuarto», recordó con tristeza mientras dejaba a Miss Danger y lo que quedaba de su ropa en el sillón._

_—¿Quieres algo de beber? Te ves bastante cansada._

_—Eh... sí, ¿por qué no? Me vine caminando desde la central de autobuses —respondió, tomando asiento en una silla del pequeño comedor._

_—Suena como algo que tú harías —dijo Reiner en tono burlón._

_Ymir rodó los ojos._

_—Todo está muy silencioso... —Comentó ella un par de minutos después._

_—Bert tiene clases hoy hasta tarde y Annie llega pasadas las nueve de la noche —contestó Reiner desde la cocina—. Así que solo seremos tú y yo._

_—Uy, con lo que me encanta pasar tiempo a solas contigo —exclamó Ymir con sorna._

_Reiner regresó de la cocina con un vaso de agua que puso frente a ella antes de tomar asiento a su lado. Se le quedó mirando inquisitivamente._

_—¿Qué te pasó? —murmuró preocupado._

_Reiner tomó con cuidado uno de sus brazos; Ymir de inmediato hizo que la soltara._

_—¡Nada de tu incumbencia! —Refunfuñó, levantándose de golpe._

_El muchacho meneó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada parecida a la que debían tener los padres que en verdad les importaban sus hijos cuando estos hacían algo mal._

_—Me corrieron de casa, ¡¿contento?! —Gritó._

_—¡Claro que no estoy contento! —Contestó Reiner molesto—. ¿Qué pasó? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué pasó?_

_Ymir sintió como si le hubiese caído un chorro de agua helada en la cabeza y se colara por su espalda. Debía calmarse y mantener el porte por mucho que estuviera pasando en su cabeza. Volvió de nuevo a sentarse y, omitiendo los detalles obvios, explicó su situación. Para su sorpresa, Reiner se mostró atento y muy serio mientras ella hablaba._

_—Supongo que podrías pasar la noche en el sofá —dijo finalmente—. No es el lugar más cómodo, pero..._

_—Es perfecto —interrumpió ella—. Gracias._

_Reiner le propició un par de palmaditas en el hombro y fue a su cuarto por un botiquín para desinfectarle los rasguños. Observarlo tan inmerso dando suaves toquecitos en las finas líneas que su madre le había dado como regalo de despedía era extrañamente tranquilizante. De nuevo sintió la necesidad de querer llorar, pero se contuvo; por alguna razón no quería mostrarse débil con Reiner._

_—Christa y tú se han hecho muy unidas, ¿no es así? —Soltó de pronto—. ¿Sabes si está saliendo con alguien?_

_Ymir rodó los ojos; si no fuera por la estúpida promesa que le había hecho a su chica, todo estaría aclarado desde hace mucho tiempo. A veces Reiner podía ser tan patético..._

_—¿Por qué mejor no te enfocas en buscarte un ligue entre la gente de tu facultad? —Contraatacó ella—. Apuesto a no solo eres popular con las chicas._

_Las mejillas de Reiner tomaron un color rosado suave._

_—Pues..._

_—No me digas que te descubriste gay —exclamó Ymir con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja._

_—No precisamente —confesó con pesadez tras guardar silencio._

_—¡Entonces si has estado saliendo con chicos! —Exclamó; ahora si estaba sorprendida._

_—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? —Preguntó Reiner de tajo—. Aún... aún no sé cómo sentirme al respecto._

_Ymir le tomó de los hombros con firmeza._

_—No tiene nada de malo —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Si lo continúas ocultando, vas a sufrir._

_«Sé lo que te digo»._

_—Esa... ese chico y yo no nos conocemos en persona —comentó en voz baja, haciendo que lo soltara; dirigió su atención a la mesa—. Hemos sido amigos desde hace un par de años; nos conocimos por un juego en línea y de ahí pasamos a los mensajes de texto. Con el tiempo pues... ambos comenzamos a sentir cosas._

_—¿Entonces por qué te aferras tanto a la idea de estar con una chica que no sabes si quiere algo contigo si lo tienes a él?_

_Reiner suspiró._

_—Ambos pensamos que puede resultar inútil una relación a distancia y decidimos por acuerdo mutuo buscar estar con alguien cercano a nosotros —dijo con melancolía—. Prométeme que no se lo comentarás a nadie; ni siquiera Bert sabe de esto._

_«¿Cómo es que llegué a ser la confidente de todos en este grupo?», pensó de mala gana._

_—Tienes mi palabra._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉_˚*_❋❋❋_*˚_┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—Oye, ¿estás despierta?

Historia sintió como su compañera de cuarto le picaba la mejilla con su dedo índice y le dió un manotazo de mala gana; estaba demasiado cansada para soportar sus palabrería sin sentido cuando le daba insomnio.

—Ahora lo estoy —gruñó.

—Ven conmigo a los cubículos, debo ensayar una sonata para antes de las once de la mañana —suplicó Pieck—. Mi acompañante en el piano me acaba de llamar para decirme que se encuentra muy enferma y no va a poder presentarse conmigo.

Historia encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, tomó su celular y encendió la pantalla para ver la hora: cinco de la mañana; le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos a la chica.

—Pieck, sabes que ayer solo pude dormir cuatro horas...

—¡Vamos! Mi calificación está en juego y la profesora Nanaba no es para nada flexible —dijo con angustia su compañera de cuarto a la par que tomaba asiento sobre su cama—. Prometo que no volveré a molestarte con algo así y el fin de semana te llevaré a comer a ese lugar de sushi que tanto se gusta.

_«¿Por qué siempre quiere pagarme con comida?»_, pensó Historia.

—Está bien —respondió amodorrada—. ¿Tienes las partituras?

El rostro de Pieck se iluminó al instante y rápidamente se paró para tomar de su desordenado escritorio una carpeta bastante rechoncha de partituras que le entregó antes de encender la luz, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos.

—Es la sonata en si bemol mayor de Beethoven, los cuatro movimientos. —Se apresuró a comentar mientras tomaba del clóset una sudadera y se la ponía—. Ya tengo aprendidos los primeros tres y la mitad del cuarto, supongo que no será difícil para ti ser mi acompañamiento con lo rápido que aprendes.

Historia buscó las partituras y les dio una lectura rápida. Rodó los ojos; estaba pidiéndole algo casi imposible de realizar.

—No te prometo que tendré todo para la hora que dices, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo —contestó ella con al levantarse para buscar un conjunto de ropa decente; a diferencia de Pieck, ella si tenía un gran conflicto con andar paseándose por los pasillos del conservatorio en pijama y pantuflas.

Una vez estuvieron listas, abandonaron la habitación para ir rumbo a los cubículos de ensayo. En el transcurso, Historía notó a Pieck un tanto misteriosa, con una sutil pero inquietante sonrisita bailando en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Oh, nada... solo que últimamente te he visto pasar tiempo con Pock desde la salida al karaoke —canturreó de forma infantil, adelantándose un poco para irse caminando hacia atrás mientras hablaba con ella—. ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

Historia alzó una ceja y luego se rió bajito, haciendo que su compañera se detuviera en seco.

—No es lo que piensas —contestó divertida—. También he estado ayudándolo como acompañamiento estos últimos días.

—Decir mentiras no es muy propio de ti, pequeña —replicó Pieck, cruzándose de brazos.

La sonrisa se borró de su cara y tragó saliva; en definitiva había muchas cosas de las cuales su compañera de cuarto no estaba consciente y sería mejor mantenerlo así. Quería ser una completa desconocida y hacer nuevos recuerdos para enterrar los viejos que aún la atormentaban de a ratos, en especial por las noches.

—Es verdad —dijo más seria.

—Bueno, tampoco es para que te enojes —exclamó Pieck, volviéndose a su lado para tomarle del brazo y reanudar la caminata—. En verdad no tendría problema si llegas a intentar algo con Pock, es un chico muy agradable y lindo a pesar de tener sus ratos insoportables.

—Por el momento no me encuentro interesada en nadie —confesó Historia, obligándose a sonreír.

Pieck suspiró, resignada.

—Es una pena... Marcel y yo pensamos que hacen linda pareja —dijo—. De hecho, queríamos presentarlos desde hace rato y el día del concierto quedó perfecto, ¡hasta nos emocionamos cuando salieron juntos del bar! —Suspiró con tristeza—. Se romperá su corazón cuando lo sepa.

Historia se mordió el labio.

_«¿Cómo se lo digo?»_

—En el poco tiempo que he platicado con Porco, solo parece tener ojos para una persona —contestó Historia, observándola de reojo.

Pieck la volteó a ver, incrédula. Era una chica de mente aguda, pero dejaba mucho que desear cuando se trataba de notar los sentimientos ajenos.

—¿En serio? —Chasqueó la lengua—. Jamás lo he visto intentar algo con otras compañera; si que lo tenía muy escondido —murmuró para sí.

—Son especulaciones mías —respondió Historia encogiéndose de hombros—. No me hagas mucho caso.

Después de eso, Pieck se detuvo en seco; su cara se tornó pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma al final del pasillo.

—¿Historia?

—¿Sí?

—Olvidé mi flauta.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Piensa en mí de Agustín Lara
> 
> *Way Away de Yellowcard
> 
> *Concierto para piano n.º 20 en re menor de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
> 
> *Sonata para flauta y piano si bemol mayor de Ludwig Van Beethoven


	11. 06: Valse de Trois 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma no cronológica; aquellas partes que se encuentran en cursiva son las acciones narradas en el pasado mientras que las letras sin alteraciones serán consideradas como futuro.
> 
> Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_En el tren de la ausencia me voy _   
_Mi boleto no tiene regreso _   
_Lo que tengas de mi te lo doy _   
_Pero yo te devuelvo tus besos*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_—¿_ ** _É_ ** _l es tu chico?_

_Era extraño hablar con Reiner sobre relaciones, más cuando seguía sin poder decirle lo suyo con Historia, a quien él todavía llamaba Christa. Cuando le dijo sus razones por las cuales no quiso dar su nombre real, Ymir lo comprendió, pero a este punto de la partida, incluso a ella comenzaba a molestarle su falta de honestidad con los demás._

_—No podría decir que es «mi chico», pero es quien te comenté._

_El muchacho se veía bastante diferente a lo que imaginaba que sería el tipo de Reiner. En la foto aparecía vestido de traje y en sus manos mostraba orgulloso un pequeño trofeo. Al fondo podía verse un piano de cola sobre un escenario e Ymir no pudo evitar recordar a Historia y sus conversaciones acerca de las competencias de música y lo reñidas e inclusive injustas que podían llegar a ser._

_—Se ve algo refinado, ¿toca algún instrumento? —Preguntó tras regresarle a Reiner su móvil._

_—Sí. Él toc-_

_La puerta se abrió y cerró, dejando entrar por un momento el estruendo del tráfico al apartamento. Ymir escuchó unos murmullos y risitas acompañados del tintineo de llaves._

_—Luego hablamos de eso —murmuró Reiner, subiendo el volumen de la televisión._

_Ymir asintió y volcó su atención en la pantalla, fingiendo interés por una película de suspenso que estaba a punto de terminar. De reojo pudo ver a Annie y Bert pasando del comedor a la cocina; estaban inmersos en su mundo, cuchicheando y ocasionalmente sonriéndose con complicidad, lo usual cuando estaban por su cuenta._

_—¿Dónde estaban, par de tórtolos? —Bromeó._

_Ambos se detuvieron en seco; el encanto terminó._

_—Celebrábamos nuestro aniversario del mes —respondió Bert nervioso—. Fue el martes pasado pero... —La atención del chico se volcó en ella—. ¿Ymir?_

_—¿Qué tal? —Saludó alzando la mano derecha con desgane._

_Annie le dedicó una mirada de sospecha._

_—Pensé que con venir temprano te referías a llegar el sábado por la mañana —comentó—. No importa, ¿ya cenaron?_

_—Pedimos unas hamburguesas —dijo Reiner en tono alegre al incorporarse del sofá—. ¿Habría problema si Ymir se queda con nosotros el día de hoy?_

_Hubo un silencio incómodo por parte de la pareja._

_—Ninguno —contestó Bert con una mueca boba—. ¡Siéntete como en casa!_

_—Iré a traer una almohada y cobijas, ¿me acompañas, Ymir? —Sugirió Annie._

_La mirada gélida de la chica hizo que se parara de inmediato y la siguiera al cuarto; estaba un poco desacomodado, pero nada fuera de lo común si tomaba en cuenta el poco tiempo que Annie y Bert pasaban en casa._

_—¿A qué hora llegaste? —Preguntó mientras buscaba en el clóset una colcha ligera._

_—Por la tarde —respondió Ymir—. Creo que no fui muy clara cuando dije que llegaría más temprano de lo planeado, disculpa._

_Annie puso la colcha sobre su cama y la invitó a tomar asiento a su lado._

_—¿Pasó algo?_

_—Hubo una pelea en casa con mamá —exclamó Ymir, encogiéndose de hombros—. Preferí venirme temprano por lo mismo._

_—Pues nunca habías cargado con tu ropa suelta —comentó Annie, alzando una ceja._

_Tragó saliva; ¿en verdad se sentía capaz de contárselo? Con Reiner había sido relativamente fácil confesarlo, era un poco más flexible en ese aspecto, pero Annie..._

_—Digamos que no tuve tiempo de empacar y ya no quería escuchar sus gritos —respondió, haciendo como si no fuera la gran cosa._

_—Conociendo las historias que nos has contado de tus padres, no me sorprende —dijo Annie, dejando salir un bostezo—. Esta noche te tocará quedarte en la sala._

_—No es como si tuviera otra opción —contestó risueña—. Cambiando de tema, felicidades por su aniversario —añadió, dándole un codazo suave a la rubia—. ¿A dónde fueron?_

_La máscara de indiferencia y frialdad que Annie parecía portar casi siempre puesta se resquebrajó, permitiéndole apreciar un leve rojo teñir sus mejillas y una diminuta sonrisa. Cuando se trataba de Bert, algo en ella cambiaba y, aunque Ymir lo considerara demasiado soso para alguien como Annie, al menos debía aceptar que la hacía feliz y estaba para ella en todo momento._

_—Bert fue por mí al trabajo y cenamos en nuestro restaurante favorito; luego caminamos un rato por el parque que está cerca de los apartamentos —respondió, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Me pidió disculpas por no haberme podido dar flores, pero le dije que estaba bien porque siempre me regala una antes de las presentaciones._

_—Qué envidia... —murmuró Ymir tras un resoplido._

_—¿Dijiste algo?_

_—¡Ah, no! Solo estaba divagando un poco... Creo iré a dormir temprano._

_La suya era envidia de la buena. Si tuviese oportunidad de poder salir así con Historia, tampoco le sería posible ocultar su felicidad. Suspiró; todo este juego del amor clandestino era desgastante._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Ser acompañamiento no era tan malo como Historia pensó en un principio. Si bien la elegancia del piano no resaltaba como lo hacía cuando estaba por su cuenta, la ligereza de la flauta transversal le brindaba dimensiones y profundidades muy distintas y lo mismo ocurría cuando se emparejaba con el brillante sonido del violín a la hora de practicar junto al menor de los Galliard; el sentimiento que nacía entre dos o más instrumentos a la hora de unirse en una pieza musical era algo magnífico que jamás dejaría de asombrarla.

Dejando la felicidad brindada por los duetos, se sentía nerviosa. No era precisamente por la pequeña audiencia de los compañeros de instrumento de Pieck junto a sus acompañantes pianistas frente suyo, sino la constante resonancia de su pensamiento recordándole no cometer ni un solo error que pudiese manchar la pulcritud de la pieza. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero al menos habían podido salir del primer movimiento con el mínimo de titubeos. Disimuladamente, Historia volteó hacia donde se encontraban los demás estudiantes y la profesora, una mujer de pelo corto poseedora de unos penetrantes ojos azules que la hicieron sentirse inquieta desde el momento que pisó el salón de clases y su compañera de cuarto se la presentó. ¿Era esa mirada tan pesada razón suficiente para hacer palpitar su vena perfeccionista? Todo esto era similar a estar frente a un panel de jueces en una competencia.

_«No te preocupes mucho si llegas a tocar mal una que otra nota, es a mí a quien le van a prestar mayor atención», _había dicho Pieck antes de pasar alfrente para relajarla.

Claro, como si eso no fuera a afectar su reputación dentro de una institución tan estricto y selectivo como lo era el conservatorio Vogel. Historia tenía bien puestas sus prioridades: quería sobresalir, darlo todo o nada. Entonces puso de nueva cuenta la mente en el juego, dejando que las notas frente a sus ojos guiaran el recorrido de sus dedos por el teclado mientras Pieck hacía su parte frente al atril. Una vez terminaron la presentación, recibieron aplausos de todos menos la profesora y eso le pegó en su ego; ¿tan mal lo habían hecho? Se quedó petrificada unos instantes, hasta que sintió un jalón en el brazo, incitándola a caminar hacia los pupitres.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, pequeña —susurró Pieck—. Nos darán la retroalimentación cuando acabe la clase.

Historia solo pudo bajar la mirada a sus manos y tragar saliva.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_—¿Qué carajos quieres?_

_Adormilada, Ymir observó con intriga y molestia los tapones para oídos que reposaban en la palma de la mano de Reiner. Había estado soñando plácidamente que daba un concierto bajo el mar junto a las chicas para un público de delfines morados bastante antipáticos que apenas habían logrado hacer que dejaran de abuchearlas._

_—No preguntes y solo úsalos —dijo en voz baja._

_—¿Y qué si no lo hago? —Respondió Ymir en tono retador, apartando la mano del muchacho—. Nunca los he necesitado cuando me quedo con ustedes —refunfuñó, tapándose hasta la cabeza—. Déjame dormir._

_—Sé lo que te digo. Buenas noches._

_No escuchó una respuesta. Ymir esperó unos minutos para destaparse el rostro y se encontró de nueva cuenta a solas. Con pesadez, tomó de la mesa del centro su celular para revisar si la batería estaba cargando: ya estaba en 78%._

_«Por lo menos sigo comunicada»._

_Bajó la intensidad de la luz de la pantalla y se aventuró a ver el chat que compartía con su adorada Historia; hacia horas desde que había le enviado un mensaje._

**_Nena 19:17_**  
「_"¡Deberíamos ir a esa cafetería antes de regresar! Quiero pasar al menos un par de horas a solas contigo. _❤️_"_」

**_Ymir 23:29_**  
「_"Linda, creo que debemos hablar sobre eso último mañana; tengo muchas cosas por contarte."_」

_¿Sería sensato decírselo por mensaje? Esta clase de cosas le gustaba hablarlas de frente, pero siendo sincera consigo misma, ni ella creía tener las agallas en ese momento de contarlo. Esbozó una sonrisa._

_Say it if you want to and say it if you will_   
_But if you don't say what you are thinkin'_   
_No, I won't take too kindly to it._

_«Supongo que ahora no somos muy diferentes la una de la otra. Nuestra relación está hecha a base de mentiras», pensó con amargura, dejando el móvil de nueva cuenta sobre la mesita._

_En eso, se percató de algo que estuvo ignorando de manera inconsciente desde que Reiner había hecho la fechoría de despertarla: unas serie de risitas y suplicas amortiguadas, haciéndose cada vez más notorias. Ymir alzó la ceja como repuesta y se levantó del sillón para seguir la extraña conversación, que terminó por llevarla al inicio del pasillo; una sonrisa ladina se curvó en sus labios al reconocer las voces._

_—¡Ya, Bert! ¡Compórtate, por favor! —Decía Annie risueña—. Detente, ya no juego..._

_—¿Estás segura?_

_Hubo una pausa._

_—No, ven aquí —contestó la chica en tono aterciopelado._

_Aquello que escuchó después fue motivo suficiente para hacerla sentirse incómoda y así decidiera volver a su cama improvisada, tomar de la mesa los tapones para los oídos y ponérselos antes de refundirse entre las colchas. Tampoco iba a fingir ignorancia frente al tema; entre las chicas y ella habían tenido conversaciones sobre sus intimidades, donde por obvias razones Historia mantuvo una coartada inocente y virginal, coartada que hasta la fecha seguía vigente entre charlas a pesar de ser una experta en provocaciones y poseer unas manos con inigualable maestría para hacerla doblegarse a su merced con tan solo deslizar su dedo por su piel desnuda._

_«Nena, ¿no te cansas de fingir?»_

_And all I want is something special,_  
_And you can't give it to me,_  
_And all you do is lie to me,_  
_'Cause you're a liar, liar, liar._ _*_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Historia esperó con impaciencia el resultado de la interpretación jugando con los pliegues de su falda mientras escuchaba a la última pareja concluir el cuarto movimiento de la sonata. Nuevamente hubo aplausos, aunque en esta ocasión se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que pasó por alto unirse a los demás con las palmas.

Cuando el salón volvió a estar en silencio, la profesora se levantó de su asiento y caminó rumbo a un pequeño escritorio al lado del piano junto con la primera pareja. Habló con ellos unos cinco minutos y salieron del aula; el proceso se repitió dos veces más antes de que fuera su turno... o por lo menos eso pensaba, pues la maestra saltó sus nombres para llamar a quienes habían tocado después de ellas; Pieck sonrió con tranquilidad y comenzó a acomodar las partituras en su mochila y guardar la flauta en su estuche.

—Señoritas Finger y... Reiss —llamó la profesora.

Su compañera de cuarto tomó sus cosas y ella la siguió sin decir más. Conforme se acercaban al escritorio, Historia podía sentir como si estuviesen moviéndole el suelo y tuvo que detenerse unos instantes antes de proseguir.

—Buenos días, profesora Nanaba —saludó Pieck—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

La actitud de la mujer cambió por completo a una más relajada y amable, haciéndola sentirse aliviada.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar —contestó a la par que tomaba su pluma y observaba una hoja con apuntes—. Bueno... a pesar de haber tenido problemas con las notas en el tercer y cuarto movimiento y en algunos momentos apresurar el tempo durante el segundo, lo hicieron bastante bien, chicas. Felicidades, fueron las mejores del grupo. —La atención de la profesora Nanaba se tornó a ella—. Tú debes ser nueva, ¿verdad?

Historia asintió.

—Tienes una buena técnica y presencia escénica. Te supiste acoplar muy bien con tu compañera, pero recuerda que debes mantener tu atención en el instrumento y la pieza siempre —comentó, deslizando la hoja de observaciones por la mesa hacia Pieck—. Quizá sería un tanto entrometido de mi parte proponértelo, linda, pero recordando lo que me comentaste a principios de semestre, ¿no crees que sería ese elemento para añadir a tu grupo?

Historia giró la cabeza un poco en dirección a su compañera mientras ésta se encargaba de leer los apuntes.

—De hecho, lo había estado pensando —contestó Pieck, devolviéndole la hoja a la maestra—. Ya conoce a mis compañeros y creo que la aceptarían sin ningún problema.

—¡¿Eh?! —Historia alterno de ver a ambas mujeres en completa confusión.

—Los Galliard y yo tocamos en algunos eventos de beneficencia y participamos como conjunto en concursos desde hace un par de años —explicó su compañera de cuarto—. Llevamos tiempo pensando en querer convertir nuestro trío en cuarteto.

—Tendría que pensarlo —murmuró Historia.

_Oh, life is bigger_   
_It's bigger_   
_Than you and you are not me_

—Pues no lo pienses mucho —advirtió la profesora Nanaba—. Se acerca la competencia estatal de música de cámara y falta poco para el cierre de inscripciones.

_«¿Yo? ¡¿Tocando música de cámara?!_», pensó Historia.

—El año pasado quedamos en tercero —comentó Pieck; aunque lucía apacible, había un brillo competitivo en sus ojos—. Si decides entrar, serás más que bienvenida.

_The lengths that I will go to_   
_The distance in your eyes_   
_Oh no, I've said too much_   
_I set it up_

De por sí era difícil defenderse por su cuenta en competencias, ¿qué podía esperar al tener que coordinarse con tres personas y mantenerse relajada frente a los jueces? No era como si fuese algo para ella complicado de realizar: ya había sido parte de una banda y tenía experiencia con público, pero era completamente diferente el ambiente y no sabía a ciencia cierta si podría volver a formar parte de un conjunto musical.

—Creo que... debo irme. Con permiso y gracias —murmuró.

_That's me in the corner_   
_That's me in the spotlight_   
_Losing my religion_

Historia salió del salón y caminó al baño más cercano. Al mirarse en el espejo, llevó una mano al pecho; estaba agitada. Abrió el grifo de agua para dejar que una buena cantidad se acumulara en sus manos y así llevársela a la cara. Acto seguido, tomó un par de toallas de papel para secarse.

_Trying to keep up with you_   
_And I don't know if I can do it_   
_Oh no, I've said too much_   
_I haven't said enough_

—¿Historia?

Cuando abrió los ojos, soltó un respingo al ver a su compañera de cuarto detrás suyo en el reflejo; traía consigo su mochila.

—¡Pieck! —Exclamó Historia, girándose para encararla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó la chica al entregarle sus cosas—. La profesora se quedó preocupada por ti... te pusiste muy pálida cuando mencionó lo de competencia.

—No es por la competencia —dijo Historia en voz baja.

—¿Entonces?

—Será mejor que esto lo hablemos en el cuarto. No me siento cómoda diciéndolo en público.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Los estridentes gritos y aplausos provenientes del celular de Pieck hicieran eco en su habitación mientras veía un video de su últimas presentación con Queens of Noise. Escuchar de nuevo el furor de un concierto de rock, causó escalofríos en Historia y una amargura se apoderó de su boca para luego secarla. Si cerraba los ojos, podía verlas a su lado, dando lo mejor de sí a pesar de en el fondo sentir una gran tristeza por su partida.

—Eso explica tu playlist —comentó su compañera de cuarto al terminar el video.

Historia sonrió con torpeza y bajó la mirada.

—Con el tiempo llegas a tomarle gusto al género —comentó.

—Jamás dije que escuchar rock y sus derivados fuera malo —aclaró Pieck—. Solo que, bueno, no debí juzgarte; por cómo luces, jamás me paso por la cabeza que te gustaría.

_I thought that I heard you laughing_   
_I thought that I heard you sing_   
_I think I thought I saw you try_

Extrañaba las tardes de ensayo en la bodega, las discusiones, las risas, la harmonia, la música que en un principio no le encontraba gracia alguna pero ahora era una especie de refugio... ahora todo era solo un recuerdo lejano y doloroso al que constantemente se veía atada.

—¿Las extrañas?

Historia apretó los labios y se obligó a asentir.

—Ay, pequeña... —dijo Pieck en voz baja, acercándose para reconfortarla con un abrazo—. Debió ser difícil para ti dejarlas atrás.

—Lo es.

—Pero piensa una cosa —exclamó la chica cuando la soltó—: ahora estás cumpliendo tu sueño y te convertirás es una excelente pianista.

—Eh... no es del todo por ellas.

Pieck le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, como si estuviera esperando que continuara. Apesadumbrada, Historia le contó todo a grandes rasgos: la audición, su primera presentación y las siguientes, las mudanzas por diversos motivos de las integrantes de la banda y su inevitable separación de ella; era reconfortante poder exteriorizarlo. Sin embargo Pieck no parecía complacida del todo por su confesión.

—No lo entiendo —dijo al estar recogiéndose el pelo en un desordenado recogido—. Si estaban de acuerdo con tu decisión, ¿por qué te sigue atormentando?

Los labios de Historia temblaron a la par que sus manos se apretaban contra sus muslos y sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

—Lastimé a una de ellas —confesó, haciendo esfuerzo para no mostrarse más vulnerable de lo que se encontraba—. Quedamos en malos términos y no he podido cerrar el ciclo.

La infame escena de la ruptura volvió a reproducirse en su cabeza. Ver de nueva cuenta la decepción y tristeza en el rostro de Ymir cuando ella pronunció tan horribles palabras ese sábado por la tarde en la parada de autobús era una tortura autoinfringida, no había otra forma de ponerlo.

_But that was just a dream_   
_try, cry_   
_why try?_

_«Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo...»_

_That was just a dream, just a dream, just a... dream_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No Volveré de Manuel Esperón
> 
> *Liar de The Cranberries
> 
> *Losing My Religion de R.E.M.


	12. 06: Valse de Trois 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma no cronológica; aquellas partes que se encuentran en cursiva son las acciones narradas en el pasado mientras que las letras sin alteraciones serán consideradas como futuro.
> 
> Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Pero yo que conozco tu amor_  
_Y que _ _sé_ _ lo que tú_  
_Puedes darme en la vida_  
_¿Cómo te voy a querer_  
_Si a través de tu amor_  
_Conocí la mentira?*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

—**Y**mir.

La voz era un eco entre las paredes de su viejo cuarto, pequeño y destartalado, con paredes escarapeladas ocultas por pósters de sus bandas favoritas y algunas escenas de paisajes veraniegos. La vieja ventana estaba entreabierta, trayendo al interior de su pocilga personal una idea vaga del mundo exterior, tan tranquilo y pacifico que resultaba irreal.

—Ymir, ya es hora.

¿De qué era hora?

Chasqueó la lengua y se obligó a levantarse de su cama para tomar el jodido celular del escritorio: cuatro de la tarde. Rodó los ojos y bufó, dejándose caer de nueva cuenta sobre el viejo colchón.

_«Hoy no toca ensayo_»; tenía tanta pereza que pensó en quedarse recostada todo el día y no hacer nada... entonces aconteció algo extraño: su habitación se comenzó a mover con violencia y los pósters de las paredes le cayeron encima.

—¡Ymir! ¡Levántate de una buena vez o perderemos el camión al trabajo!

Ymir abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que vio fue a una chica de lentes y cabello claro observándola con molestia desde arriba.

—Vístete rápido mientras termino mi café y me lavo los dientes —ordenó cortante y se retiró.

Algo aturdida, Ymir se levantó de la cama mientras se peinaba la mata desordenada de pelo café para atrás con los dedos e iba a la parte del clóset que era suya; frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Oye, Brzenska! ¡¿Tomaste de nuevo mi blusa amarilla?! —Gritó mientras recorría su limitado guardarropa con rapidez.

—¡Sí! ¡Ayer la usé! —Respondió la otra chica desde la cocina—. ¡Y deja de llamarme por mi apellido, sabes que no me gusta!

Ymir gruñó. Ahora entendía por qué Annie se molestaba tanto con Reiner: compartir apartamento era todo menos divertido. Debía conformarse y verlo del lado positivo: la renta compartida aminoraba bastante los gastos y su compañera de cuarto estaba estudiando para ser chef, por lo que en casa la buena comida nunca faltaba. Para sellar su venganza, tomó de lado contrario del clóset una blusa gris con estampado de rayas blancas horizontales y la puso sobre su cama junto a un par de pantalones de mezclilla y calcetines.

Mientras se vestía, llegó a ella el olor a café recién hecho. Ymir sonrió; seguro la chica estaba queriendo compensar su falta. Una vez ató las cintas de los zapatos, fue al baño a lavarse la cara y tomó su pequeño bolso del suelo; acto seguido, entró al área común, donde su compañera de cuarto se encontraba lavando los trastes. Ymir notó un termo sobre la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor.

—Eres muy atenta, cariño —dijo Ymir con voz melosa, dándole un sorbo al café; estaba ligeramente azucarado y sin una pizca de leche, como le gustaba—. Justo como me gusta.

Su compañera de apartamento le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Esa es mi blusa —declaró.

Ymir le dió un segundo sorbo a la bebida y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, como si estuviera retándole.

—Será mejor que te apures en lavarte los dientes —advirtió su compañera de apartamento—. Faltan veinte minutos para que el camión pase; no pienso tomar taxi hasta el restaurante, menos ahora que empieza la temporada alta. Esos malditos quieren desangrar las billeteras de locales y visitantes por igual.

Dejó el termo de nueva cuenta en la barra para ir al baño y sacó de su bolso una pasta y cepillo de dientes portátil.

—Lo haré llegando —respondió Ymir, guiñándole el ojo—. Te preocupas mucho, Brzenska.

—¡Que no me llames por mi apellido! ¿Cuántas veces voy a decírtelo? —Exclamó la chica; era divertido hacerla trastabillar—. Como sea, ya vámonos.

Su compañera de apartamento dejó los platos a un lado para quitarse el delantal que traía puesto y tomó su mochila. Luego, le hizo una venida para que la siguiera y cerró la puerta del apartamento con todos los candados que ésta poseía; si fuera por Ymir, solo pondría un par, pero la chica insistía en prevenir tragedias.

—Ymir, te voy a pedir que por favor no saques la basura hasta cuando veas que el bote parece una montaña —dijo mientras caminaban al elevador.

Dejó que se desahogara; siempre tenía algo para criticar en las mañanas, ya fuera la basura, el desorden en su parte del cuarto, los trastes sucios, no haber hecho limpieza cuando era su turno, entre otras cosas. No entendía porqué se quejaba tanto si al final terminaría haciendo sus deberes aunque no se lo dijera.

_«A veces puede ser una piedra en el zapato», _pensó, presionando por inercia el botón a laplanta baja del elevador.

—Tampoco quiero verlo tirado en el piso, ¿entendido?

Se limitó a asentir; de todas formas, aunque no le pusiera atención, ya sabía a donde iban sus pláticas matutinas.

Una vez afuera del edificio, caminaron tres cuadras al norte y giraron a su derecha para encontrarse con una parada de autobuses. Ymir miró la hora en la pantalla de su celular; aún faltaban cinco minutos. Con total tranquilidad, ambas tomaron asiento en la banca.

—Oye, Brzenska...

La chica ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de dirigirle la mirada; estaba demasiado inmersa en el juego de móvil que llevaba meses jugando en sus ratos libres.

—¿Tan difícil es llamarme por mi nombre de pila? —Refunfuñó, mas por haber perdido el nivel del juego que otra cosa.

—Tienes un apellido cool, deberías portarlo con orgullo —respondió Ymir, dejando salir un bostezo.

—Por enésima vez, refiérete a mí como Riko —dijo la chica con voz queda, volviendo a guardar el móvil en su bolso—. Solo los profesores me llaman por mi apellido y quisiera que no hubiera una barrera muy formal entre nosotras.

Ymir se encogió de hombros. En eso, el autobús se fue acercando.

—No te prometo nada —concluyó Ymir, poniéndose de pie—. Vayamos entrando antes que el conductor piense que estamos esperando otra ruta.

Las dos entraron, pagaron su boleto y fueron a sentarse a los asientos del fondo.

—A un lado, hoy me toca en la ventana. —Le recordó a Riko cuando ésta intentó sentarse en el lugar privilegiado.

Su compañera de apartamento meneó la cabeza y le cedió el lugar sin mas. Ymir se puso los audífonos y tomó asiento, volcando toda su atención en el exterior. El camión comenzó a moverse y con ello, el panorama. Presionó en su móvil la opción de reproducir música.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_   
_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

Los edificios eran en su mayoría hoteles con decenas de pisos. De ellos usualmente salían turistas vestidos con ropa veraniega holgada; algunos incluso traían consigo tablas de surf y sombrillas gigantes. El tráfico a esa hora era moderado, otra ventaja de trabajar en un lugar que empezaba sus labores poco antes de mediodía. Momentos después, los edificios fueron disminuyendo y poco a poco dejaron entrever la arena decorada con grandes parasoles, el cielo despejado y el azul del mar extendiéndose hacia el horizonte.

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_   
_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

La ciudad costera tenía una vibra más relajada y encantadora a pesar de tener sus temporadas caóticas, cuando las vacaciones estaban en su apogeo y trasladarse se convertía en una tortura. Pero el frío no se atrevía a tocarla y eso le encantaba, compensando todo lo demás; era como vivir en un verano eterno.

_«Si tan solo pudieras ver esto...»_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_   
_I hope you had the time of your life_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_Acababa de terminarse de maquillar cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar con el tono que tenía predispuesto para las llamadas de Ymir. Ver su nombre en la pantalla dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios coloreados por un difuminado tinte rosado._

_—¿Aló?_

_—¿Ya vienes para acá? —murmuró Ymir desde la otra línea; su voz sonaba como si estuviera encerrada en un baño._

_—Eh... apenas acabo de terminar de arreglarme —respondió Historia con una risita coqueta—. Aún falta una hora para que empiece... bueno, si los demás fueran puntuales. ¿Quieres que nos veamos antes?_

_—Sabes que me encantaría —dijo de inmediato—. Podría decir que iré por algunas bebidas y hacer pasar como casualidad que te encontré en el camino de regreso._

_—¿Te parece si te veo en la estación cercana a los apartamentos? —Sugirió Historia; moría de ganas por estar con ella a solas—. Podría decirle a Frieda que me dejé por ahí._

_—Es una buena idea —respondió._

_Anhelaba la sensación de los dedos de su amada peinando sus cabellos rebeldes al tiempo que se besaban y olvidaban por unos instantes al mundo. Tan solo pensarlo hacia su pequeño cuerpo estremecer con desesperación. Esa noche debía ser; tomaría el valor que le había costado acumular durante esos años y haría oficial lo suyo con Ymir... pero la brillantez de su idea se vio opacada por Reiner y esa diminuta posibilidad que había dejado abierta al no poder decirle la verdad tiempo atrás._

_«Debo de ser honesta, no puedo ocultarme tras una careta toda mi vida», pensó al mirarse en el espejo por última vez antes de irse a preparar el bolso que se llevaría consigo a la fiesta._

_Quizás el muchacho terminaría molesto y no volvería a dirigirle la palabra; temía perder su amistad y en consecuencia la del resto. De nuevo la marea comenzaba a subir en el mar de dudas que la mantenía a la deriva. No quería ser abandonada por nadie, pero sabía que si no lo decía, resultaría peor. Ymir y ella ya habían tenido discusiones al respecto, una más fuerte que la anterior. Estaba hiriéndola con sus inseguridades, con sus miedos y el estigma social. Quería detenerse, tomarla de la mano y caminar con ella así sin temer a los juicios de terceros._

_No era la única que vivía con el miedo de ser quien en realidad era, malamente eso la reconfortaba. Estaba cansada de seguir negando eso que la acompañaba desde que tenía uso de la razón y en un inicio pensó como algo normal... hasta que el entorno lo volvió contra suyo._

_«¿Cómo es que una chica tan linda como Historia gusta de otras chicas?»_

_Ya podía escuchar esa clase de murmullos entre la esfera social de la que era parte a pesar de no buscarlo. De por sí no era del todo bienvenida en ella y para colmo salir con eso... su madre haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla retractarse o en su defecto, la enviaría lejos, donde nadie supiera de ella. Alguna forma debía existir para hacer todo esto lo más llevadero posible. Por ahora, solo sería cuestión de tiempo y saber buscar la forma correcta de decírselo a sus amigos sin causar dolor o malentendidos._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

La campanilla tintineó.

—¡Dos pastas Alfredo con camarones para la tres!

Ymir corrió a recibir los platos y apresuró el paso a la mesa donde una pareja de comensales lucía impaciente. Tragó saliva antes de ponerles la mejor cara posible.

—Aquí tienen, dos pastas Alfredo con camarones —dijo con esa falsa amabilidad que estaba obligada a repetir día tras día de doce a doce—. ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo más?

El hombre le dedicó un gesto de disgusto.

—Sí, puntualidad —recriminó—. ¡También faltan los panecillos!

—Que se olvide de la propina; pésimo servicio —escuchó decir en voz baja a la esposa del sujeto. 

«_Ni siquiera es mi culpa_», pensó Ymir, a nada de mostrarles su verdadera cara.

—Una disculpa. Enseguida se los traigo —respondió y se retiró a la cocina.

Como sospechaba, en el interior los chefs, sus asistentes y el resto del staff en iban y venían en un frenesí agobiante. Eran las tres de la tarde y había tanta gente que incluso existía una fila de espera a punto de salirse del restaurante; si así era un día normal entre semana, no quería saber cómo se ponía en temporada alta. Frustrada, se masajeó el tabique de la nariz.

—Oye, ¿ocurre algo?

Ymir abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el sereno rostro de Riko; en sus manos traía una botella de vino tinto.

—Los clientes son una mierda —dijo entre dientes—. Necesito una orden de panecillos.

—Hay unos detrás de ti.

Se giró y tomó una canastilla en cuyo interior reposaban cinco piezas de pan humeante envueltas por un pañuelo rojo a cuadros.

—Gracias... ¿a qué hora sales?

—En quince minutos —respondió Riko.

—¿Iremos a comer a donde siempre?

Su compañera de apartamento meneó la cabeza.

—No puedo; hoy es el día que voy a clases temprano —le recordó.

Ymir chasqueó la lengua.

—Cierto... entonces te veo más tarde.

Con suerte, la pareja estaría más tranquila una vez que atacaran los jodidos panecillos en sus bocas; algunos comensales podían ser de lo peor, al punto de ponerse a la defensiva por cosas tan pequeñas como hielos o el tiempo de entrega de los alimentos. Mientras pensaba en el posible regaño por parte de su jefa después que el par de comensales de las pastas Alfredo llenaran la encuesta de satisfacción, Ymir se paró en seco: a un par de mesas de distancia estaba de espaldas una chica de cabello rubio vestía de azul. Una sensación de hormigueo recorrió su espalda. No era ella, estaba segura de eso, sin embargo, le causaba una terrible ansiedad pensar que lo fuera. Ella ya no formaba parte de su vida y por ende no tenía idea donde se encontraba; debía estar lejos, en su dichoso conservatorio por el que «_tanto había luchado para entrar»._

_Everybody's having fun (but not me)_   
_I sit and stare at everyone_

El sonido de las conversaciones y risas entremezcladas con el suave tamborileo de la lluvia cayendo sobre el techo del restaurante zumbaba en sus oídos como abejas enfurecidas. Ymir decidió retroceder y para su fortuna, se topó una de sus compañeras.

—¿Pasa algo? Te ves muy pálida.

Ymir simplemente le entregó la canasta con el pan.

—Mesa tres —dijo con voz queda y se dirigió a la salida de los empleados sin dejar que la chica hablar.

Una vez afuera y ya segura de que nadie podía verla, sacó del bolsillo de su delantal un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Al encenderlo, dejó el humo escapar de su boca en un suspiro.

—Vamos, Ymir. No puedes dejar que te siga afectando —murmuró para sí.

En eso, una mano le arrebató su cigarrillo, lo arrojó al suelo para que la lluvia lo apagara antes de recogerlo y tirarlo al bote de basura cercano.

_Back to myself again_

—¡Oye!

—Sabes que no debes fumar en horas de trabajo. —La reprendió su compañera de apartamento—. En fin, ya me voy a la escuela. No se te olvide cerrar la puerta cuando llegues con todos los candados.

—Sí, si... yo me encargo —farfulló Ymir de mala gana, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que apresurara su paso.

Riko suspiró, dió unos cuantos pasos y abrió una sombrilla antes de integrarse a los caminantes de la acera. Por suerte, traía otro cigarro consigo, el cual llevó a su boca para encenderlo. Mientras lo fumaba, recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Historia sobre dejar el consumo de tabaco por el bien de su salud. Una sonrisa sarcástica se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios.

—Al final de cuentas, todos morimos —murmuró.

_Keep working_   
_Stay busy_   
_Don't think about_   
_Her. *_

Ymir le dió la última calada al cigarrillo y exhaló una densa nube de humo gris. Acto seguido, apagó la colilla presionándola contra la pared y la dejó caer al suelo; ésta cayó junto al resto de colillas que ella y sus compañeros habían ido dejado con el paso del tiempo. Sin más, volvió a entrar al restaurante; la renta no iba a pagarse sola. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_A pesar de la preocupación de Frieda por dejarla tan lejos de los apartamentos donde estaría en compañía de sus amigos, terminó por acceder a su petición._

_—Estaré en una fiesta cerca; cuando quieras irte me llamas, ¿okey? —Indicó Frieda, presionando el botón para quitar el seguro de las puertas._

_—Sí, yo te marco —corroboró Historia mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla._

_—Cuídate._

_—Tú también —murmuró, bajando del auto._

_Historia despidió a su hermanastra moviendo la mano hasta que perdió el vehículo de vista. Algo desubicada, decidió caminar hacia una tienda de zapatos cercana y se quedó viendo los pares en el cristal de exhibición para pasar el tiempo. _

_«Los rojos son lindos», pensó._

_En eso, sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura. Historia dejó escapar un grito que la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y ponerse tensa; luego, escuchó una risa burlona al instante que era liberada del agarre._

_—Tranquila, nena; soy yo._

_Historia abrió los ojos y se giró, encontrándose con Ymir._

_—Me asustaste. —Le recriminó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¡A veces eres muy tosca!_

_La muchacha alta volvió a reír y se agachó para depositar un beso en su frente._

_—Eso nunca me lo dices cuando estamos a solas —dijo en voz baja, acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja._

_Su cara entera se tiñó de rojo._

_—¡Ymir!_

_—Está bien, esta bien. Dejo los chistes malos —replicó su chica, extendiéndole la mano—. Demos un paseo juntas, nena._

_Historia la miró con desconfianza; Ymir retiró de inmediato el gesto con un bufido._

_—Estamos cerca, puede que nos vean —murmuró, bajando la mirada al suelo._

_Ymir suspiró y comenzó a caminar en silencio por la acera hasta llegar a la esquina para esperar el cambio de luz en el semáforo. Ella la siguió, cabizbaja y con los ojos acuosos. Sabía que estaba mal en rechazarla, llevaban bastante tiempo juntas, ya era tiempo de detener ese círculo vicioso. Ymir estaba cansada, ya se lo había hecho saber tantas veces que podía escuchar su discurso retumbando en su cabeza._

_«Te amo, pero ya no podemos seguir así; ¿te da miedo que nos rechacen? Si eso pasa, ¡todos los que no nos acepten se pueden ir a la mierda! Al menos digámosles a las chicas, estoy cansada de fingir... »_

_El semáforo cambió a verde. Fue en ese instante que Historia decidió confrontar su miedo e hizo que Ymir se detuviera al tomarle del brazo._

_—¡Vamos, la luz está parpadeando! _

_El semblante de Ymir se suavizó; ambas apresuraron el paso._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Cerró cada maldito candado y encendió la luz del área común. Se encontraba tan cansada que las piernas a duras penas le respondían.

_«Unos pasos más_», pensó Ymir al dejar arrumbado su bolso en el suelo; seguro Riko se quejaría por la mañana de lo descuidada que llegaba a ser. No importaba, ya tendría humor de soportar sus comentarios de mamá al despertar.

Pasó a la recámara, donde encontró a chica de lentes leyendo uno de esos libros de fantasía que ella encontraba demasiado aburridos y largos para su gusto. Tomó ropa limpia, una toalla y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha. Mientras dejaba que el agua removiera el shampoo de su cabello, pensaba en cómo la vida tenía formas extrañas de llevar a las personas a cumplir sus sueños y metas. Desde pequeña, su único objetivo fue ahorrar el dinero suficiente para salirse de casa de sus padres y vivir en una ciudad cerca de la costa, algo que, a pesar del proceso y las dificultades, había logrado. No era exactamente lo que esperaba en un principio: la vida nocturna era demasiado molesta al igual que los turistas ebrios paseando por la calle en la madrugada, vivía con una chica que había conocido hace escasos tres meses en un sitio web de personas buscando compañeros de apartamento al ya no poder continuar pagando el alquiler del apartamento por su cuenta y trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante de comida italiana, quizás el peor empleo que había tenido en su corta vida.

Una vez lista, salió del baño con el pijama puesto. Buscó en sus pantalones sucios su móvil y se recostó en la cama para contestar los mensajes de las chicas: Annie había decidió aplicar para estudiar fisioterapia, Sasha había conseguido un trabajo como recepcionista en un lujoso spa y Mikasa tenía buenas calificaciones en la escuela de medicina. Estaba contenta por ellas, aunque las extrañaba más de lo que alguna vez pensó hacerlo, sobre todo la dinámica de ser una banda y tocar en bares y festivales pequeños.

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_   
_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_   
_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_   
_For what it's worth it was worth all the while*_

«_Esos días no volverán...»_

—¿Cerraste la puerta con todos los candados? —Le preguntó Riko.

—Sí.

Hubo silencio de nuevo.

Riko y ella eran polos opuestos, podía notarse con solo mirar el desastre que era su parte del cuarto y la impoluta organización en el espacio que la chica ocupaba. A pesar de tener sus diferencias, la relación entre ambas era relativamente cordial y podía verse viviendo con Riko una larga temporada, aunque no sabía si ella pensaba lo mismo.

—He querido hacerte una observación y preguntarte algo desde hace unas semanas —dijo Riko, poniendo un separador en su libro antes de cerrarlo.

Ymir dejó su celular sobre la cama.

—Adelante.

—No sé si lo sabías, pero hablas dormida —comentó Riko, dejando en la mesita de noche el libro junto con sus anteojos—. En un principio me molestaba, pero terminé acostumbrándome. Mi punto es el siguiente: mencionas mucho la palabra «_historia_». Creí que era solo algo al azar, hasta que caí en cuenta de que venía a veces acompañada de un «_regresa, por favor_», por lo que termine asumiendo que hablabas de alguien —dejó salir un bostezo—. Historia... qué nombre tan curioso.

Ymir se puso pálida.

—Quería saber quién es esa tal Historia —continuó su compañera de apartamento—. Claro, si deseas contármelo; con la poca confianza que hemos generado, no me molesta si decides guardártelo.

_«No viene al caso ocultarlo»._

Sin decir nada, Ymir abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, sacó un alhajero en forma de corazón y se lo pasó a Riko.

—Ábrelo —indicó ella, abrazando sus piernas.

Ymir cerró los ojos al escuchar la melodía emanar de la cajita cuando alguien la abría. Su contenido era algo que tenía tiempo sin ver, pero lo recordaba de memoria: una carta sin abrir, un mechón de sedoso cabello rubio trenzado en listones azules y la foto de su dueña.

—¿Tu novia? —Preguntó Riko en voz queda.

Ella asintió y la volteó a ver de reojo.

—Es linda —comentó su compañera de apartamento, entregándole el alhajero.

—La foto no hace justicia a lo bella que es —dijo Ymir con una risita, guardándolo en el cajón.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

—Pues... de todo —exclamó ella, metiéndose entre las sábanas—. Cosas buenas, cosas malas... de todo.

_«Más malas que buenas»._

—Eso es muy vago.

Ymir se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Hasta para cosas así se quejaba, ¿por qué le sorprendía?

—Te platico mañana, muero de sueño —balbuceó—. Apaga la luz, por favor.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_El ambiente de la fiesta era maravilloso y los invitados de Sasha resultaron ser bastante agradables y divertidos, sobre todo Jean. El muchacho rápidamente se acopló a la dinámica, aunque supuso que gran parte de su soltura se debía a las considerables cantidades de alcohol que había consumido en poco tiempo. Connie, por su parte, lucía un tanto retraído y taciturno; quizá era algo tímido cuando se trataba de desconocidos y no lo culpaba, ella también solía abrumarse en situaciones similares._

_Todo pintaba a ser una velada inolvidable... hasta que decidieron jugar a Yo Nunca Nunca. Lo que en un principio inició con frases divertidas que podían aplicar para cualquiera fueron haciéndose cada vez más agresivas y específicas hasta dejar solamente a Reiner e Ymir en la contienda. Entonces la chica dejó caer la bomba y los rostros de todos, incluyendo los que eran invitados de Sasha. Historia se sintió avergonzada y no dudó en querer recriminárselo al percatarse de la evidente incomodidad y molestia que su comentario había causado en Annie y Bert._

_—¡Eso fue muy grosero e injusto!_

_—Eso linda, es saber ganar el juego de Yo Nunca Nunca —respondió Ymir mientras servía un trago para Reiner—. ¡Perdonen por echarlos de cabeza, chicos! ¡Los quiero!_

_Annie no dudó en ponerse de pie con brusquedad, tensando aún más los hilos de la situación. Recuerdos de la pelea que se había dado entre Ymir y la rubia helaron su sangre. Historia estaba a punto de pie, dispuesta a hacer algo por detenerlas, pero Annie simplemente dió las buenas noches y se retiró, dejándolos con un mal sabor de boca._

_—Con permiso —murmuró Bertholdt, yéndose al poco tiempo detrás de su novia._

_Las miradas se fueron directo a Ymir. Era un hecho: no podía hacer nada por ella, se lo había buscado y la noche que se suponía debía ser emotiva en más de una manera terminó arruinada por su culpa._

_Ymir dejó salir un pesado suspiró._

_—Iré por mis cosas —murmuró en torno a Reiner antes de abandonar la sala._

_—¡Espera! —Exclamó Historia, siguiendo sus pasos hacia la habitación del muchacho fornido—. ¡Ymir! —Cerró la puerta tras de sí y la tomó del brazo, intentando detenerla._

_—Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que en verdad haya sangre en el suelo —murmuró entre dientes, metiendo un montón de ropa en una mochila que Reiner le había dado—. No puedo quedarme más tiempo._

_—Espera..._

_Pero Ymir no hizo caso. Tomó sus cosas, se las colgó en el hombro y salió dando un portazo de la habitación sin tener otra meta más que salir de la puerta, ignorando por completo las miradas sorprendidas de los demás penetrar su cuerpo como balas invisibles. Historia fue tras ella, gritando su nombre y suplicando que se detuviera. Si algo había aprendido de Ymir cuando estaba pasándola mal era que se tragaba los sentimientos hasta no poder más y explotaba de la peor manera posible. Historia caminó atrás de ella por el pasillo angosto, las escaleras, el estacionamiento y finalmente la entrada del complejo apartamental._

_—Ymir, por favor..._

_—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? —Dijo en voz baja, con los ojos inflamados por el llanto._

_—Mon amour, yo..._

_Historia subió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Ymir se hizo a un lado._

_—Estoy cansada, Historia —comentó con pesadez, subiendo el rostro para intentar dejar de llorar—. Estoy... estoy harta de siempre arruinar todo._

_—Eso no es cierto, linda... —Dijo ella, tomando sus manos para besarlas—. Sé que te grité allá adentro y me disculpo si llegué a pasarme de la raya, pero no haces todo mal._

_Ymir zafó sus manos suyas y comenzó a limpiarse las mejillas; bajo la luz de las farolas, su expresión de desesperanza creaba múltiples nudos en la garganta de Historia._

_—No te quería decir, pero me corrieron de la casa —sollozó Ymir—. Mamá descubrió que soy lesbiana y... —Tomó aire—. Acabo de insultar a quienes me iban a dar un hogar por hacerme la ruda; ahora no tengo a donde ir._

_—Ymir..._

_I don't quite know_   
_How to say_   
_How I feel_

_La chica comenzó a reír amargamente._

_—Mi vida parece una broma de mal gusto —murmuró._

_Historia no dudo en abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y comenzar a derramar lágrimas junto a ella; el dolor de Ymir era suyo y saber que era participe de la serie de eventos desafortunados en la vida de Ymir era como sentir un centenar de agujas clavándose en su piel al mismo tiempo._

_—Quédate conmigo esta noche —dijo de pronto en voz baja, deshaciendo el abrazo para posar sus manos en los hombros de la más alta —. Quédate conmigo hoy y siempre. —Intentó sonreírle, pero la culpa era tanta que le costaba mantener una sonrisa—. Está decidido: lo haremos oficial cuando todos estemos más calmados, ¿te parece?_

_—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Ymir, fijando sus ojos castaños en ella._

_Historia asintió._

_—Se lo diremos a chicos del Escuadrón, a mis padres... a todos —respondió ella, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar su barbilla y besarla—. Yo te amo y quiero que estemos juntas._

_Those three words_   
_Are said too much_   
_They're not enough*_

_Ymir no tardó en apegarla a su cuerpo para llenar su rostro de besos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se mostraba tan efusiva con sus cariños. Ymir había sufrido demasiado y su manera de sacar las frustraciones no era la mejor, pero quería al menos ser una luz al final del túnel para la ella, ayudarla a mejorar. En ese momento importaba un bledo si alguien las juzgaba con la mirada o decía algo sobre su apasionada escena... hasta que en un intervalo donde ambas se separaron para tomar aire notó a Reiner deteniéndose en seco a unos tres metros de distancia de ellas; por su expresión, dedujo que había visto todo._

_Historia se quedó paralizada; ahora si estaba en la posición que más temía de todos los escenarios posibles a presentarse._

_—¿Pasa algo, nena? _

_—No es nada —contestó—. Solo pensaba en llamar a Frieda para que venga por nosotras._

_Para cuando volvió a mirar donde había visto a Reiner parado, él ya no estaba; la culpa no parecía querer dejarse de acumular en sus hombros._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tú y la mentira de José Alfredo Jiménez
> 
> *Good Riddance de Green Day
> 
> *Here with Me de Descendents
> 
> *Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol


	13. 07: Sonate N° 1 Mvt. I: La princesse pathétique 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma no cronológica; aquellas partes que se encuentran en cursiva son las acciones narradas en el pasado mientras que las letras sin alteraciones serán consideradas como futuro.
> 
> Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Ojalá que te vaya bonito_   
_Ojalá que se acaben tus penas_   
_Que te digan que yo ya no existo_   
_Que conozcas personas mas buenas_   
_Que te den lo que no pude darte_   
_Aunque yo te haya dado de todo_   
_Nunca mas volveré a molestarte_   
_Te adore, te perdí, ya ni modo*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

** _T_ ** _enía una semana recluida en la «Jaula de Oro» de su chica, aún pensativa sobre lo ocurrido el sábado pasado. Apenas ayer por la noche se había dado el valor de mandarle un mensaje a Annie para hablar, que para su sorpresa aceptó verla en una pequeña cafetería durante su descanso del trabajo, y estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle._

_El apartamento de las Reiss era todo lo que en su vida había visto solo en sueños: grande, minimalista y ordenado, con un balcón cuya vista al campus de la universidad era simplemente magnífica, en especial por las mañanas, cuando el sol bañaba las copas de los árboles con destellos dorados. Imaginar siquiera tener la oportunidad de estudiar en un lugar tan prestigioso le erizaba la piel. Había momentos en su vida cuando se detenía a pensar sobre su futuro y entrar de nuevo a la universidad continuaba siendo una disyuntiva: no era una estudiante destacable ni tampoco promedio, ¿qué esperanzas tenía si llegaba a entrar a una? Es más, ¡ni siquiera tenía la remota idea de qué carrera podría ser la mejor para ella!_

_All my rage sits inside_   
_And even the finest things are leaving you hollow_   
_And all my days left behind_   
_And even the finest things are leaving you hollow*_

_«No seas tonta, Ymir. Tú no sirves para la escuela», dijo una voz en su interior._

_Miró la hora en el reloj de la cocina; ya iba siendo momento de irse a encontrar con Annie. Tomó la manzana verde a medio comer de la mesa y le dió un mordisco antes de tomar su bolso, las llaves y salió del solitario apartamento. Esa tarde, según había dicho Historia, su hermanastra llegaría a quedarse por el fin de semana para verse con sus amistades. Sabiendo eso, cerró la puerta y escondió las llaves en la tierra de una maceta que estaba al lado de la entrada del apartamento y se dispuso a encaminarse rumbo al metro._

_Durante el transcurso del viaje, no pudo evitar sentirse a ratos inquieta. Aunque hubiese pasado unos años atrás, Annie la había sometido a una formidable golpiza. Solo recordar la sensación de sus puños contra su piel no era algo que quisiera volver a experimentar. No obstante, ese mismo lapso de tiempo las había cambiado; ahora eran adultas y el encuentro por ende sería civilizado... o al menos eso quería pensar._

_Una vez subió del subterráneo a la banqueta, Ymir caminó un par de cuadras hasta encontrarse con el punto de encuentro: un local modesto con apenas media docena de mesas, decorado en tonos cafés y pistaches cuyo olor a pan recién horneado le abrió de nueva cuenta el apetito a pesar de haberse terminado de comer la manzana hace poco. Sacó su celular del bolso, abrió la conversación que tenía con Annie y tras dejar salir un resoplido nervioso, le escribió un mensaje._

**Ymir 13:04**  
「_"Ya estoy aquí."_」

_Ahora solo sería cuestión de esperarla._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—¡Rápido, chicos! ¡O no respetarán nuestro tiempo de ensayo! —Exclamó Marcel casi sin aliento. 

Por primera vez en el semestre, Historia había decidido faltar a clases, solidarizándose sus nuevos compañeros de cuarteto y así ensayar el repertorio elegido para la competencia; se sentía un tanto culpable al respecto y esperaba no replicar la hazaña nuevamente a futuro, aunque la idea de tener más tiempo para practicar era un anhelo constante de todos los estudiantes en el conservatorio.

No tener que cargar con su instrumento y solo ayudar con un par de atriles tenia sus ventajas, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los chicos, sobre todo Marcel, que traía su estuche con el chelo dentro rebotando contra su espalda mientras se apresuraban a los cubículos de ensayo, cuartos a prueba de ruido en cuyo interior había una mesa con algunas sillas y un piano vertical que la mayoría del tiempo estaba desafinado.

«_Practicaré en el teclado cuando Pieck esté en clases»_, pensó Historia intentando seguirle el paso al resto.

El sonido proveniente de los cubículos se compactaba en sus interiores, apenas dejando escapar una que otra nota. Las vibrantes voces ahogadas de instrumentos y cantantes por igual la hacían recordar cuando Frieda y ella se escabullían por las noches a practicar en el cuarto de música de la casa, ¡cuántas veces no había sido su acompañante en recitales y competencias! El eco de su voz podría haber enamorado casas de ópera enteras, pero había elegido dejar la música como un simple pasatiempo y ya no estaba en sus manos convencerla de lo contrario.

—Número quince —anunció Pock, deteniéndose frente al cubículo que tenía una placa con ese número al lado de la entrada—. Siguen adentro... genial, creo que es una cantante y su acompañante en el piano —añadió tras asomarse unos segundos por la ventana rectangular de la puerta.

—Aún faltan cinco minutos, tengamos paciencia —comentó Marcel a la par que le echaba un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

El menor de los Galliard recargó el estuche del violín contra la pared antes de hacer lo mismo con su espalda.

—Solo espero que esos cinco minutos no se conviertan en media hora —expresó malhumorado.

—Los cantantes aman acaparar los cubículos —dijo Pieck con tranquilidad—. Veré quién es, así podremos saber si vamos a estar afuera un rato o no.

Su compañera de cuarto miró al interior del cubículo y volteó a verlos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de entrar como si nada; Historia y los Galliard intercambiaron miradas de confusión y extrañeza. Momentos después, la puerta se abrió y surgieron risas. Del cubículo salió Pieck acompañada por un muchacho fornido de tez oscura cargando con una mochila ligera seguido de una chica alta de cabello rubio corto y un porte que para Historia resultaba bastante elegante.

—¿Entonces mañana es el Open House? —Preguntó Pieck—. El semestre se está yendo demasiado rápido.

—Debemos superar el pasado; esa es la tradición —respondió con determinación el muchacho; tenía una voz profunda y amistosa.

—Tampoco vamos a hacer la gran cosa —arremetió su compañera—. _Carmen*_ es de lo más genérico que te puedes encontrar en un repertorio de ópera.

No fue sorpresa para Historia que la alta fuera a interpretar las arias de la protagonista de la famosa ópera de _Bizet*_; supo de inmediato que se trataba de una mezzosoprano por la forma en como su voz envolvía cálidamente cada una de las palabra que salían de su boca.

—Bueno, es un Open House, así que debe ser algo que todos conozcan —interrumpió Marcel, acercándose junto a su hermano para saludar con efusividad al muchacho fornido y a su misteriosa acompañante—. Dicen que octavo es el semestre más pesado, ¿qué tan cierto es eso?

Los ojos oscuros de la chica alta resplandecieron.

—Tendrás que esperar para experimentarlo, Galliard —contestó con sencillez dejando caer una mano sobre el hombro de Marcel—. _La vie est un mystère, mon ami._

Escucharla hablar en francés hizo que Historia se sintiera aún más intrigada por ella.

—_Tu parles français? _

Con su pregunta hizo que las miradas de los demás se fijaran en ella, haciéndola ruborizar.

—_Oui_, _un_ _peu_ —respondió la alta, dedicándole una sonrisa—. ¿Y esta señorita, Pieck? ¿Es una de las nuevas?

Su compañera de cuarto le sonrió y se posó a su lado para darle un empujoncito hacia adelante.

—Así es —corroboró con orgullo—. Es una pianista excelente, lo digo por si algún día necesitan acompañamiento para los ensayos.

Historia la miró de reojo, escandalizada; ¡¿por qué siempre la metía en situaciones incómodas?!

«_Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con ella hoy_», pensó con molestia.

—Historia Reiss, un placer —dijo, manteniéndose amable ante sus compañeros de grados superiores.

El par de alumnos de octavo intercambió miradas antes de encararla; eran como dos torres alzándose sobre ella, intimidándola casi al instante. Nuevamente pensó en lo molesto que era ser tan pequeña de estatura.

—Permíteme —dijo el muchacho, suavemente deslindándola de los atriles—. Onyankopon. El placer es mío.

Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Historia fue la rapidez con la que había dicho su nombre y lo difícil que iba a ser recordarlo. Su pensamiento seguro terminó por traducirse a la expresión de su rostro, pues el resto intentaba aguantar la risa.

—Siempre pasa —escuchó a Pock decirle a su hermano en voz baja.

—Es algo complicado, pero puedes llamarme Onyan —añadió el muchacho apenado.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias por la ayuda —respondió Historia.

Onyankopon se dispuso a entrar de nueva cuenta al cubículo para instalar los atriles; los Galliard y Pieck lo siguieron. En eso, sintió que le tomaban de las manos con algo de brusquedad. Sus mejillas se encendieron de nueva cuenta al observar a la chica alta inspeccionándolas con sumo detalle e interés.

—Tienes manos pequeñas para ser una pianista —comentó sin dirigirle la mirada, poniéndole especial atención a sus dedos—. Pero no dudo que sean ágiles y ligeras, sobre todo teniendo dedos largos.

A diferencia de ella, la chica alta tenía manos grandes y delgadas, del tipo que eran apreciadas y envidiadas por los pianistas; Historia estaba segura de que podían abarcar poco más de una octava en el teclado y se podrían movilizar en este con la gracia que acompañaba a sus ademanes.

—Gracias —dijo Historia.

Cruzaron miradas por unos instantes. Los ojos de la alta eran dos carbones en cuyo núcleo residía un fuego incapaz de extinguirse. Estar frente a ella era semejante a confrontar la fuerza de una impredecible y aterradora marea, pero a su vez tenía un extraño efecto hipnótico, ominoso; ¿era eso lo que significaba estar frente una verdadera cantante de ópera? Con Frieda no era el caso, en ella no residía ese fuego apasionado; quizás por esa razón no había elegido incursionar de forma profesional en la música.

—¡Yelena!

La muchacha alta la soltó de inmediato al percatarse que Onyankopon salía del cubículo de ensayo.

—Debemos irnos a clase —anunció, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su compañera.

Yelena suspiró.

—Ni hablar —dijo con resignación, siguiendo al chico no sin antes dedicarle un ultimo vistazo y media sonrisa—. Suerte con el ensayo.

—Con premiso, Historia. ¡Nos vemos!

Historia siguió con la mirada al par hasta que salieron del área de cubículos, demasiado confundida y dispersa como para darse cuenta de que Pieck la llamaba.

—Oye, pequeña —dijo, tomándola del brazo con suavidad logrando así sacarla parcialmente de su ensimismamiento—. Es hora de empezar, tenemos el tiempo contado.

—¡Ah! Cierto... —murmuró, siguiéndola al interior del cubículo todavía un poco desorientada—. Disculpa.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Ya era pasado mediodía. Ymir seguía recostada en su cama, mirando el monótono azul con alguna que otra mancha de humedad del techo del cuarto mientras escuchaba música, de vez en cuando levantándose para tomar a Miss Danger y replicar los acordes del bajo en las canciones. Era su día libre, usualmente se iba un rato a la playa ya fuera sola, aunque en raras ocasiones era acompañada por Riko; luego regresaba a ver películas el resto de la tarde.

Aunque ese día el cielo estuviera perfecto para irse a recostar en la arena, no tenía ánimos de hacerlo. Historia había estado presente en sus pensamientos últimamente. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero en más de una ocasión llegó a volver a pensar en fantasía de ellas viviendo juntas seguía tan fresca como en el momento que llegó a planteársela en su antigua habitación, donde tantas veces la había amado. Riko le planteó la idea de ir con un psicólogo cuando le confesó todo lo ocurrido con su ex, pero el tratamiento era caro y el pago en el restaurante a duras penas le dejaba para los gastos de la renta y sobrevivir, sin mencionar que sus ahorros se habían ido en comprar un celular nuevo.

«_Tendré que esperar unos meses para poder pagar las consultas_», pensó tras pausar la canción y quitarse los audífonos. 

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y el tintineo de las llaves de su compañera de apartamento mientras ponía cada uno de los jodidos seguros. Ymir rodó los ojos. En eso, se percató de algo: Riko estaba... ¿tarareando? Intrigada, se levantó de la cama y sigilosamente apresuró su paso al umbral del cuarto. La encontró terminando de asegurar la puerta con una expresión de felicidad estampada en el rostro mientras cantaba –terriblemente desafinada– una canción en voz baja.

_Popular!_   
_You're gonna be popular!_   
_I'll teach you the proper poise_   
_When you talk to boys_   
_Little ways to flirt and flounce_   
_Ooh!_   
_I'll show you what shoes to wear!_   
_How to fix your hair!_   
_Everything that really counts to be_

Ymir se llevó una mano a la boca para aguantar la risa al verla dejar su bolsa colgada en la esquina de una silla a mientras hacía graciosos pasitos de baile y ademanes exagerados, ignorando por completo que estaba siendo observada.

_Popular!_   
_I'll help you be popular!_   
_You'll hang with the right cohorts_   
_You'll be good at sports_   
_Know the slang you've got to know_   
_So let's start_   
_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!*_

—¡Vaya, vaya, Brzenska! —Exclamó Ymir, saliendo de su escondite de un salto.

Riko soltó un grito tan agudo que la obligó a taparse los oídos.

—¡Ymir! —Gritó, llevándose una mano al pecho al mismo tiempo que su rostro se iba tornando rojo—. Perdón si viste todo eso...

—¿Por qué pides disculpas si así eres? —Le preguntó , cruzándose de brazos—. Siempre pensé que eras todo el tiempo seria... creo que me equivoqué.

—Es que... —Murmuró. Sus labios estaban temblando; quería sonreír—. ¡Gané boletos para ver _Wicked_!*

—¿_Wicked_? —Repitió Ymir, alzando una ceja.

—Es mi musical favorito —respondió Riko—. Vino a la ciudad, pero los boletos estaban caros, así que me metí a un sorteo... ¡y gané!

—Pues... felicidades.

Ver a su compañera de apartamento emocionada era tan extraño como enternecedor; parecía una niña pequeña en Navidad.

—¿Vendrías conmigo a verlo?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Sí! —Replicó Riko—. Es hoy en tres horas.

Ymir se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Nunca he sido fanática de los musicales... 

—¡Oh, vamos! —Insistió con la mirada fija en ella—. Creo que te gustará.

Ymir apretó los labios y dejó salir un largo suspiró; ¿qué tenían las chicas con ojos soñadores que terminaban por hacerla flaquear?

—Iré a cambiarme —dijo finalmente, dándose media vuelta para devolverse al cuarto.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—Wow, jamás pensé que me sentiría intimidada por la gente —murmuró Historia.

El Open House había atraído a jóvenes y adultos por igual para ver los stands de los clubs del conservatorio y las ofertas educativas que este ofrecía, pero sobre todo para deleitarse con el concierto gratuito que los alumnos de octavo montaban en el auditorio principal, donde las luminarias de la generación mostraban al público su talento.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte si deseas tocar en los grandes escenarios —respondió Porco—. Piensa que serán el doble o triple de lo que ves aquí.

Historia rió con nerviosismo. Estaba acostumbrada a una audiencia de cien a doscientas personas, quizá trescientas... ¡pero miles! Solo planteárselo hacía que su estómago comenzara a revolverse.

—Entonces me iré haciendo la idea —contestó ella—. ¿Crees que ya podamos ir al auditorio?

—Según lo que me dijo Marcel hace rato, Pieck se encuentra haciendo fila desde hace media hora.

Historia le sonrió con picardía.

—¿Y por qué no vas a acompañarla? —Insinuó, empujándolo de manera juguetona—. Siempre te quejas de no poder pasar tiempo a solas con Pieck porque se la vive junto a Marcel.

—¿Habrá un día que no hagas un comentario sobre eso? —Preguntó el joven Galliard en voz baja—. Haces que me arrepienta de habértelo dicho.

—Oye, yo solo estoy queriendo ayudarte —excusó Historia, encogiéndose de hombros—. No la conquistas porque no quieres.

Pock gruñó y murmuró algunas cosas que ella no logró captar, sin embargo dejó salir una ligera risita.

—¡Anda, vamos! —Insistió ella—. Yo te acompaño si tanto miedo te da ir solo.

—¿Sabes? A veces eres una piedra en el zapato.

Historia se limitó a sacarle la lengua y tomarle del brazo para hacerlo caminar rápido al auditorio. Tenía desde las pruebas de audición para ingresar que no entraba: se trataba de un lugar con excelente acústica y decoración propia de un recinto artístico, con sus asientos revestidos de carmesí, un escenario lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a cabo obras teatrales y también una fosa que podía albergar una orquesta de tamaño considerable.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron una fila frente a la entrada y Pieck estaba casi al principio. A pesar de recibir miradas desaprobadoras de los presentes, se colaron en la fila.

—Abrirán la entrada al público en cualquier momento —comentó su compañera de cuarto—. Asegúrense de buscar un buen lugar; será un baño de sangre. 

Historia tragó saliva. Por la expresión seria de Pieck no cabía duda que debía tener razón y no se equivocaba, pues tan pronto se anunció en voz alta que ya podrían ir pasando, los no tan sutiles empujones comenzaron, solo le quedaba esperar que el evento valiera suficiente la pena para aguantarlo.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_Cuando vió a la rubia entrar por la puerta de la cafetería, Ymir sintió una ráfaga de escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Annie lucía bastante seria, más de lo usual. Tan pronto la divisó, tomó asiento frente a ella y recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, dándole un aspecto de una villana sacada de una película cliché de espías._

_—¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?_

_Ymir tomó aire y sus manos se aferraron al borde de la mesa. Si algo conocía de conocer a Annie es que no le gustaban los rodeos y a ella tampoco._

_—Vine a disculparme por lo del sábado pasado —dijo—. Los dejé en ridículo después de ser tan amables conmigo, sé que es difícil que Bert y tú me perdonen y no me sorprendería si dejan de hablarme, fue muy ruin de mi parte exponerlos de esa manera._

_Annie suspiró y tomó la carta del menú que estaba sobrepuesta en el servilletero. Ymir bajó la mirada al vaso de agua que había pedido mientras la esperaba._

_«Supongo que solo vine a ponerme en ridículo. Bien hecho, Ymir»._

_—No estamos enojados contigo... al menos, ya no —dijo finalmente._

_Se quedaron un momento en silencio._

_—Ymir, hazme un favor y mírame a los ojos —pidió Annie, tomando sus manos entre las suyas._

_Con algo de dificultad, logró resistirle la mirada a pesar de sentir la pesadez que podía infundir Annie con su casi imperturbable expresión de indiferencia._

_—No estamos enojados, te lo prometo —repitió, apretando con suavidad sus manos—. Eso sí, debes saber cuando callar... a veces puedes ser muy hiriente con tus comentarios._

_—Lo sé._

_—No cualquiera va a soportar esas actitudes, puedes meterte en problemas graves —le advirtió Annie._

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt_   
_I know_   
_I'm gonna smile and not get worried_   
_I try but it shows_

_Ymir dejó salir una risita de culpa._

_—Soy una chica problema, eso es casi imposible —respondió._

_Annie frunció el entrecejo y soltó sus manos._

_—¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso?_

_—¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó Ymir genuinamente confundida._

_—Menospreciarte. Siempre lo haces —dijo Annie increíblemente tranquila—. Si no cambias eso de ti, va a ser muy difícil que veas las oportunidades que tienes para crecer._

_Ymir se quedó callada. No podía ir contra de sus argumentos, ella lo sabía más que nadie. Había dejado que los comentarios de sus padres y posteriormente de sus profesores y compañeros fueran poco a poco haciendo la etiqueta de «Chica Problema» se fuera convirtiendo en una realidad de la que ahora era prisionera. Quería levantarse e irse, pero se obligó a quedarse ahí._

_—¿Les puedo ofrecer algo? —Escuchó decir a la mesera; Annie le indicó con un ademán que esperara un momento y se retiró._

_Anyone can see my every flaw_   
_It isn't hard_

_—Puedes salir de esto —continuó Annie—. Eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero primero debes aprender a verte en otra luz o seguirás en las mismas._

_—Lo sé, como debo dejar de mentir sobre no estar consumiendo cigarrillos —replicó Ymir, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Christa estaría avergonzada, le prometí que ya no compraría cajetillas y ayer fui por una._

_Anyone can say they're above this all_   
_It takes my pain away*_

_—Será un camino largo, pero estoy segura que podrás salir —aseguró._

_En eso, Ymir se percató de algo brillante en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su amiga. Chasqueó la lengua y con algo de brusquedad, tomó la mano de Annie para apreciar el anillo plateado demasiado grande para su dedo._

_—¿Y esto?_

_Las mejillas de Annie se tiñeron de rosa al tiempo que una sonrisa pequeña dudaba en aparecer; Ymir la soltó, boquiabierta._

_—No me digas que..._

_La chica asintió._

_—¡No puede ser!_

_—Eres la segunda de la banda que lo sabe._

_—¿Cuándo?..._

_—El sábado pasado. Me gustaría contarte a detalle, pero tengo el tiempo encima y necesito regresar —replicó, levantándose._

_—¡Espera! —Exclamó Ymir, poniéndose de pie—. ¿No comprarás nada?_

_—Dejé mi comida en la tienda —explicó Annie, acomodándose el bolso en su hombro—. Perdón._

_—No te preocupes —dijo ella—. Será mejor que te apures._

_Tras una despedida un tanto apresurada, Annie salió de la cafetería y ella volvió a la mesa. Acto seguido, llamó a la mesera y le pidió un frappe para llevar; no pensaba irse sin consumir nada tras haber estado sentada tanto rato._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Las luces disminuyeron su intensidad, enfocándose en el centro del escenario flanqueado por ostentosos adornos florales, donde gradas y sillas vacías con sus respectivos atriles aguardaban a ser ocupadas por los alumnos de octavo. Historia sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, ansiosa por verlos entrar a tomar sus lugares. Miró de reojo a sus acompañantes; se veían tan solemnes como emocionados. Tarde o temprano, les tocaría experimentar el otro lado de la moneda como Yelena había dicho. Lo veía tan lejano y a su vez no; el tiempo en la escuela podía ser tan efímero como eterno.

En eso, los aplausos explotaron al salir el primer grupo de estudiantes con sus respectivos instrumentos para irse acomodando en sus lugares. Una vez que los aplausos cesaron, tomaron asiento y algunos de ellos aprovecharon para ajustar y afinar antes de que el director saliera a escena, siendo bañado por las palmas del público antes de saludar al concertino y posicionarse en la cascada dorada que emanaba del reflector sobre el podium donde estaría dirigiendo; todos los miembros de la orquesta se pusieron de pie.

—Buenas tardes. El Conservatorio Vogel está más que contento de recibirlos en nuestro recinto más sagrado para mostrarles las virtudes de nuestro alumnado en este Open House —dijo el hombre—. Nos estaremos enfocando en la época del romanticismo. Iniciaremos con el _Concierto para Violín en La menor _de _Dvorak_, luego pasaremos al apasionante mundo de la aclamada ópera _Carmen de Bizet_ en compañía de nuestros alumnos de la licenciatura en canto y por último serán deleitados con el _Concierto para Piano Número Uno _de _Tchaikovsky_. Sin más preámbulos, esperemos que lo disfruten.

Los miembros de la orquesta volvieron a tomar su lugar y el director se volteó. El evento inició con la pieza de Dvorak, tan dramática y grandiosa que robó su aliento en más de una ocasión. La virtuosidad en la violinista solista era impresionante, cuya técnica tan fluida y cuasi perfecta estrujaba su alma con cada nota salida de su arco. Cuando acabó, una ola de aplausos inundó el recinto. La energía era inexplicable; sin duda alguna la llenaba más que cualquier concierto que había hecho cuando estaba en Queens of Noise.

Volvió de nuevo el silencio, pero solo unos segundos; los pasos que acompañaban al coro revivieron al público que enloqueció cuando Onyankopon y Yelena aparecieron en lados opuestos del escenario, ambos portando trajes sastre.

—Nunca la vas a ver en vestido a menos que esté en escena y el rol lo demande. —Le dijo Pieck en voz baja.

Ambos asintieron en torno al director y este con un solo movimiento de la batuta dio inicio a la explosiva obertura de la ópera. No pudo evitar mover la cabeza al ritmo de la pomposa melodía, abrazada por el estruendo de los platillos, el suave tintineo de las campanillas y la potencia de la sección de viento siendo apaciguada por las cuerdas para luego darle paso al _fortissimo_ hasta el final de la pieza.

Una luz rojiza fue poco a poco cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Yelena conforme el coro y la orquesta preparaban su entrada. La expresión de la chica alta cambió cuando las voces masculinas convocaron a la seductora gitana al escenario, preguntando por su amor del cual se burló altanera.

_Quand je vous aimerai? _   
_Ma foi, je ne sais pas..._   
_Peut-être jamais!.. peut-être demain!.._   
_Mais pas aujourd'hui... c'est certain._

Y con ello, llegó el preludio de los chelos, evocando una de las arias más afamadas de la ópera. La forma en la cual interpretaba era atrapante y seductora, llevando al público a sus pies antes del coro, semejante a como la gitana había llevado al desafortunado don José a la locura.

_Si tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime_   
_Prends garde à toi*_

Era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima. Sin duda era Carmen; jugaba a su antojo con los presentes, teniendo la osadía al casi finalizar el aria de tomar una de las rosas de los adornos para arrojarla en dirección el público, que la ovacionó hasta el hartazgo.

Cuando hubo silencio, las voces del coro vitorearon al orgulloso torero Escamillo a escena. Onyankopon tomó un postura altiva al caer sobre él una luz azul mientras los violines con arrogancia daban inicio a su aria bellamente engalanada por las voces del coro y la de Yelena. La tonalidad de su voz combinaba con la fanfarronería de los vientos mientras cantaba sus hazañas en el ruedo durante las corridas de toros.

_Toréador, en garde!_   
_Toréador! Toréador!_   
_Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant_   
_Qu'un oeil noir te regarde_   
_Et que l'amour t'attend_   
_Toréador, l'amour, l'amour t'attend!*_

Sus notas largas adornadas con vibratos eran brillantes, dignas de querer preservar en una grabación para siempre, por lo que no le sorprendió ver una que otra persona grabando en video la presentación que terminó con varios poniéndose de pie ante su excelsa interpretación del rival de amores de don José. Al final, el muchacho caminó en torno a su compañera, la tomó de la mano y ambos hicieron una reverencia al público, que volvió a llenarlos de alabanzas con palmas y vítores que no pararon hasta que se hubieron incorporado para desaparecer junto con al resto del coro tras el escenario.

Por último, se incorporó un piano de cola al escenario para tocar la última pieza a cargo de un muchacho rubio que mantuvo Historia sin parpadear por la forma en que sus manos iban y venían por el teclado sin siquiera titubear. Se veía tan concentrado en su trabajo que no estaba prestándoles importancia. Supuso que a eso se refreía Porco cuando hablaba de acostumbrarse; tenía la certeza que el público debía estar conformado por lo menos de ochocientas personas. 

_«Si ellos pudieron conquistar sus miedos, yo también_», pensó con determinación.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Si que estaba inmersa en la historia del musical al punto de estar al borde de su silla cuando Glinda encontraba a Elphaba e intentaba convencerla de quedarse con el Mago tras darse cuenta de la cruel farsa en la cual vivían los habitantes del la ciudad Esmeralda. Casi desde el inicio sintió una afinidad a la chica de piel verde y ropa negra, siempre menospreciada por quienes la rodeaban, inclusive su familia desde el momento de nacer. Hubo momentos donde una que otra lágrima rodó por sus mejillas y ahora... ahora solo quería dejar que cayeran todas las que había estado reprimiendo por tantos años.

_Something has changed within me_   
_Something is not the same_   
_I'm through with playing by_   
_The rules of someone else's game_   
_Too late for second-guessing_   
_Too late to go back to sleep_   
_It's time to trust my instincts_   
_Close my eyes_   
_And leap_

Conocía el sentimiento, ese cansancio de querer seguir reglas impuestas por alguien mas. Ver a la protagonista queriendo seguir sus propios pasos sin importar el que dirán llegaba a su todavía adolorido corazón.

_It's time to try defying gravity_   
_I think I'll try defying gravity_   
_And you can't pull me down_

Miró de reojo a Riko; ella sí que estaba conmovida por la escena al punto de tener un pañuelo arrugado entre sus manos mientras movía los labios casi al mismo tiempo que las actrices. Con sutileza, apretó uno de sus hombros y la chica sobrepuso su mano encima de la suya. Su tacto era cálido, pero tembloroso y alguna forma, reconfortante.

_I'm through accepting limits_   
_'Cause someone says they're so_   
_Some things I cannot change_   
_But till I try I'll never know_   
_Too long I've been afraid of_   
_Losing love, I guess I've lost_   
_Well if that's love_   
_It comes at much too high a cost_

La pérdida del amor, ese había sido el golpe final, ese que la tenía sumida en un pozo que Annie había mencionado tiempo atrás, cuando le pidió disculpas y a su vez terminó por hacerle saber que estaba comprometida. Tal vez, si en ese momento no hubiera tomado sus palabras a la ligera, no estaría tocando fondo.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_   
_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_   
_And you can't pull me down!_

Ymir soltó un respingo al ver como Elphaba le pedía a su amiga huir juntas y tomaban al mismo tiempo la escoba encantada. Algo en su interior se quebró. Recordó el abrazo y la promesa tras el caos de la fiesta, cuando Historia le había jurado que lo suyo dejaría de ser esta situación de apariencia clandestina y vergonzosa, arrebatándole el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

_Unlimited_   
_Together we're unlimited_   
_Together we'll be the greatest team_   
_There's ever been, Glinda!_   
_Dreams the way we planned 'em_

_«Historia, ¿por qué no fuiste valiente? ¿Tanto miedo te daba que lo supieran?»_

_There's no fight we cannot win_   
_Just you and I, defying gravity_   
_With you and I defying gravity_

Le había dado todo, absolutamente todo y si ella se lo hubiera pedido, lo habría dejado todo una segunda vez. Amar ciegamente era un mal al que se había acostumbrado, su penitencia. Había sido una grandísima tonta al pensar que iba a dejar de ser una sombra en su antigua habitación, donde seguía atada a sus caricias y besos siempre y cuando se quedaran bajo llave... ya no quería eso; si iba a ser amada, deseaba serlo a la luz del sol, donde la mirasen otros con ojos de felicidad, indiferencia o desprecio, ¡no importaba! Su único anhelo era dejar ese lugar oscuro donde había sido confinada y del que temía salir.

_I really hope you get it_   
_And you don't live to regret it_   
_I hope you're happy in the end_   
_I hope you're happy my friend_

Soltó el hombro de Riko y puso su mano en el descansabrazos, aferrándose a éste con fuerza cuando Elphaba se elevaba por los aires encima de todo y todos en la ciudad Esmeralda, dejándola boquiabierta por la magnificencia de los efectos especiales, los vocales de la actriz y el mensaje de libertad que conllevaba la canción. Las lágrimas fueron saliendo de poco en poco, empapando las mejillas de Ymir al mismo tiempo que sus labios mostraban una sonrisa temblorosa.

_So if you care to find me_   
_Look to the Western sky!_   
_As someone told me lately_   
_Everyone deserves the chance to fly_   
_And if I'm flying solo_   
_At least I'm flying free_   
_To those who ground me_   
_Take a message back from me!_

Volvió a sentir calidez cubrir su mano y volteó en dirección a Riko, quien le ofreció sus pañuelos.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Ymir asintió y tomó uno para secarse las lágrimas; no recordaba la última vez que el sentimentalismo se había apoderado de ella, no obstante, se sentía bien dejarlo salir.

_Tell them how I am defying gravity_   
_I'm flying high, defying gravity_   
_And soon I'll match them in renown_   
_And nobody in all of Oz_   
_No wizard that there is or was_   
_Is ever gonna bring me down!*_

Entre una magnífica nota alta y alzando la escoba orgullosa ante sus acusadores, Elphaba desaparecía en la oscuridad del escenario, dando por terminado así el primer acto y con ello, cambiando algo en el interior de Ymir.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Que te vaya bonito de José Alfredo Jiménez
> 
> *Georges Bizet (1838- 1875): Fue un compositor francés, principalmente de óperas. En una carrera cortada por su muerte prematura, alcanzó escasos éxitos hasta su última obra, Carmen, que se convirtió en una de las obras más populares e interpretadas de todo el repertorio operístico.
> 
> *Carmen (1875): Ópera dramática ambientada en Sevilla alrededor de 1820, y la protagoniza una bella gitana de temperamento fiero. Carmen, libre con su amor, seduce al cabo don José, un soldado inexperto. La relación de Carmen con el cabo motiva que este rechace su anterior amor, se amotine contra su superior y como desertor se una a un grupo de contrabandistas. Finalmente, cuando ella vuelca su amor en el torero Escamillo, los celos impulsan a don José a asesinarla.
> 
> Las piezas interpretadas en el concierto del Open House, L'amour est un oiseau rebelle –conocida también como «Habanera»– y Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre –mejor conocida como «La canción del torero»–, son piezas bastante populares incluso para aquellos que no están familiarizados con la ópera.
> 
> *Wicked (2003): Es un musical con canciones de Stephen Schwartz y libreto de Winnie Holzman. Basado en la novela Wicked: Memorias de una bruja mala de Gregory Maguire, historia paralela a los hechos narrados en el clásico literario El maravilloso mago de Oz de L. Frank Baum.
> 
> La escena que Ymir y Riko se encuentran viendo es correspondiente a aquella del final del primer acto; la canción que las actrices se encuentran interpretando se trata de Defying Gravity, una de las más célebres del musical. Por otro lado, la canción que Riko tararea se llama Popular, también del primer acto.
> 
> *Hollow de Better Than Ezra
> 
> *Pain de Jimmy Eat World


	14. 07: Sonate N° 1 Mvt. I: La princesse pathétique 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma no cronológica; aquellas partes que se encuentran en cursiva son las acciones narradas en el pasado mientras que las letras sin alteraciones serán consideradas como futuro.
> 
> Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Y estuve a punto,_   
_De cambiar tu mundo,_   
_Por el mundo mío.*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

**R**egresaron a la casa con las manos ocupadas con bolsas de plástico y sonrisas en los labios. Esa tarde después del musical, se habían pasado un rato a una plaza comercial cercana para recoger un pedido en línea que Riko había hecho hace unas semanas y de ahí terminaron por decidir que cenarían pizza casera. En todo momento, Ymir no paró de hacer mención de Wicked, estaba tan interesada en su historia que cuando se enteró sobre el libro del cual estaba inspirada y que Riko lo tenía junto con otros relacionados con la mágica Tierra de Oz, no tardó en pedírselo prestado para leerlo esa noche, hábito del que jamás tuvo iniciativa.

Dejaron las bolsas sobre la barra de la cocina y con cuidado sacaron sus compras, procurando separar los ingredientes que necesitarían un rato en el refrigerador de los que podían estar a temperatura ambiente.

—Hacer una pizza es más sencillo de lo que se piensa —explicó Riko al tiempo que tomaba los tomates y los ponía en un colador—. Pero si es más laborioso cuando intentas hacer todo por tu cuenta, sin embargo el resultado es más delicioso —aseguró.

—Si lo dice una futura chef debe ser cierto —respondió Ymir, observando la pantalla de su celular—. ¿Te importa si pongo música mientras cocinas?

En eso, Riko volteó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quién dijo que lo iba a hacer sola? —Preguntó, alzando la ceja—. El día de hoy tú vas a aprender a hacer pizza.

Los ojos de Ymir se abrieron por completo y acto seguido dejó salir una fuerte risotada.

—No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

Su compañera de cuarto frunció la boca y no le quitó la mirada de encima por un buen rato; Ymir terminó por suspirar con resignación al tiempo que tomaba uno de los delantales que había en la cocina y le aventaba otro a Riko.

—Pero que quede en tu consciencia mi poco talento culinario si la pizza no queda bien —amenazó mientras se ajustaba el delantal de la cintura—. ¿Qué hago?

—Primero lo primero, hay que lavarse las manos —respondió Riko, echándose un poco de jabón en la palma derecha mientras que con la izquierda abría el grifo y media ambas bajo el chorro de agua para frotarlas con ímpetu, creando burbujas.

Ymir dejó salir una risita y la imitó, poniéndose a su lado.

—Oye, ¿por qué no vas al baño? —Comenzó Riko, empujándola a modo de juego—. ¡El lavabo es muy pequeño para las dos!

—Porque no quiero —respondió Ymir con simpleza, echándole un poco de agua en la cara y mojándole los anteojos.

Su compañera de apartamento se quedó callada y cerró el grifo.

_«Está vez fuiste muy lejos_», pensó al verla bajar la mirada al lavabo. Para su sorpresa (y vaya que lo fue), Riko abrió nuevamente el grifo y le regresó la travesura. Por la carcajada que emitió tras su venganza, supuso que había puesto una mueca graciosa.

—Anda, ya. Basta de tonterías —murmuró con más seriedad. Después, tomó una toalla para secarse las manos y así poder limpiar sus lentes con su camiseta—. Limpia los tomates mientras yo prendo la estufa.

—¡Cómo ordene, chef Brzenska!

La escuchó gruñir y murmurar algo parecido a un «_maldita_ _sea_» al tiempo que regulaba la intensidad del fuego y ponía sobre la estufa una sartén. Le parecía sorprendente como Riko podía ir de una nerd adorable a tener aires de jefa en segundos; había tantos matices en la forma de ser, tantas puertas cerradas en quien era que posiblemente no se abrirían nunca... era interesante y en definitiva quería conocerla mejor, después de todo, estarían conviviendo bajo el mismo techo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y al decir verdad, era a la única que podía considerar una amiga en la ciudad costera.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_—Historia, ¿podrías venir unos instantes a la sala después de la cena? —Preguntó el señor Reiss después de haber terminado la cena—. Tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo._

_La muchacha apretó los labios y dejó salir un resoplido; ¿ahora que había hecho mal? Tan solo faltaba un mes para decirle adiós para siempre al horrible colegio, estaba segura que iba a aprobar todas sus materias y había hecho hasta lo imposible para no caer en provocaciones de sus compañeras de clase. Frieda le dedicó una mirada sospechosa acompañada de una sonrisa contenida antes de llevarse a la boca el último bocado de pan que había en su plato. Luego pensó en Ymir y sintió un dolor en el pecho; ¿sería prudente aprovechar la oportunidad para hablarles sobre lo suyo? Un escalofrío sobrecogió su cuerpo, haciéndola soltar el tenedor y el cuchillo, dejándolos sobre el plato a medio acabar. Todos los ojos de la familia Reiss se fueron hacia Historia e intentó ignorarlos. Con sutileza, tomó el pañuelo de su regazo y se limpió las comisuras de la boca antes de dejarlo a un lado del plato para que la sirvienta de la casa se lo llevará._

_—Estoy llena —dijo en voz baja, parándose—. Los espero en la sala._

_El señor Reiss asintió con gentileza y reanudó su meta de acabar con el jugoso pastel de carne y la patata con queso gratinado. Historia tomó aire una vez entró a la sala y encendió la luz; era tan grande y elegante que todavía era imposible para ella creer que vivía en un lugar semejante a un palacio._

_«Debo decírselos, se lo prometí», pensó cuando tomó asiento en el sillón de la sala y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos._

_El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que anticipó. Antes de que el pájaro cucú del reloj saliera a anunciar las ocho de la noche, su madre y el señor Reiss hicieron su aparición, sentándose en el sofá frente a ella. Ambos lucían tranquilos, demasiado como para estar a punto de darle un regaño, aunque eso no hizo bajar los nervios que se habían apoderado de su persona._

_—Historia —llamó el señor Reiss, haciéndola soltar un respingo—. Queríamos conversar contigo sobre tu elección de carrera._

_—Ya he empezado a estudiar para el examen de admisión —respondió ella, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello—. Hay temas algo difíciles en la guía del examen, pero Frieda me ha ayudado por videollamada y en sus ratos libres cuando viene de visita._

_—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo el señor Reiss, volteando a ver a su esposa—. ¿Le dices tú o yo, querida?_

_Su madre frunció la boca e hizo un ademán para que él lo hiciera. El señor Reiss se rascó la cabeza y volvió su mirada a Historia._

_—Está bien —murmuró y tomó aire—. Tu tío Uri habló con nosotros ayer en la noche._

_—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó Historia, parándose de golpe._

_—De buena salud, nada de qué preocuparse —replicó, haciéndole una seña para que volviera a tomar asiento—. Estuvimos conversando sobre la elección de carrera que tendrías y me propuso algo, ya que ha insistido por años en que te permita continuar con tus estudios musicales, así que llegamos a un acuerdo._

_La mente de Historia se quedó en blanco. Sus manos se posicionaron en los descansabrazos y los apretaron con suavidad a la par que su vista comenzaba a nublarse con espesas lágrimas._

_—Está... ¿es enserio? —preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz._

_—Bueno, tú le has hablado más a él que a nadie sobre conservatorios y demás escuelas de música —dijo el señor Reiss—. Constante mencionas una..._

_—¿Vogel?_

_El corazón de Historia latía a mil por hora; ¿estaba segura que no estaba soñando? En Vogel era la escuela más prestigiosa de musica que existía en el país y sólo abrían unas cuantas docenas de cupo por semestre, quedar ahí era ya un logro en sí. _

_—Sí, esa misma —corroboró el señor Reiss—. Me comentó que pronto van a abrirse las inscripciones, no sé si estés interesada. Él dijo que pagaría una mitad de tus gastos universitarios y yo la otra._

_Historia se llevó las manos a la boca, apenas y podía respirar de lo increíble que sonaba aquello. Tanto tiempo insistiendo en una oportunidad y ahora, ahora parecía que en verdad estaban escuchándola. La próxima vez que viera al tío Uri se aseguraría de regalarle algo muy especial por ser valiente antes que ella y ayudarle a convencer a su hermano a cambiar de opinión._

_—¡Pero! —Exclamó el señor Reiss—. Tienes que prometernos una cosa: también harás el examen de admisión para Relaciones Internacionales y si no eres aceptada en Vogel, tendrás que estudiar esa carrera sin peros._

_—¡Con solo una oportunidad basta! —Respondió Historia, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Esto... esto es... no tengo palabras._

_El señor Reiss soltó una risita jocosa que su mujer desaprobó antes de salir de la sala sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. La felicidad que sentía pareció irse con ella. Por un momento había pensado que su madre estaría feliz por algo, pero nada parecía contentarla que no fuesen artículos lujosos o extensos viajes. Ya tenía tiempo haciéndose la idea de que poco importaba alguien que no fuera ella y no podría cambiarlo por nada del mundo. En cambio, el señor Reiss se acercó a Historia y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella, en cambio, le dio un fuerte abrazo, el primero que le había nacido darle en todos esos últimos años viviendo como su hijastra._

_—Muchas gracias. —Sollozó._

_—No tienes nada que agradecer, linda —respondió el señor Reiss, soltándola—. Es una oportunidad que tienes para demostrar lo buena que eres con el teclado, espero no la tomes a la ligera._

_—Por supuesto que no, señor... Digo, papá —dijo Historia, hipando—. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo._

_«Llegó tiempo de ser sincera con respecto a Ymir», pudo escuchar en sus adentros; tragó saliva._

_—¿Pasa algo, Historia? —Preguntó el señor Reiss, mirándola inquisitivamente._

_Ahora sí que estaba en una terrible encrucijada; ¿de verdad sería prudente mencionar su relación con Ymir? Sabiendo cómo la habían tratado por estar saliendo con una mujer, temió por su vida. Después de tantos años insistiendo en que le dieran una sola oportunidad cuando el momento llegara de escoger que estudiar en la universidad, ahora se le presentaba la posibilidad de asistir al cotizado conservatorio Vogel. Sentía como sus labios temblaban, deseando decirlo para demostrarle a Ymir de una vez por todas que la amaba lo suficiente y a su vez buscaba callarlo por las repercusiones que pudiesen venir contra de ella. En respuesta a su pelea interna, salieron dos ultimas lágrimas, una de su ojo izquierdo seguida por otra del derecho._

_—Nada, solo sigo sin creerlo._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Riko tenía toda la razón del mundo cuando dijo que la pizza cacera era la mejor de todas. Con solo sentir el delicioso olor proveniente del horno haciéndole cosquillas en sus fosas nasales fue suficiente para desatar un hambre tan bestial como la de Sasha cuando entraba a un buffet. También estaba contenta de haber podido ayudar en el proceso, aunque fuera en las cosas más sencillas. Sin duda la mejor faceta de Riko era cuando estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba: cocinar. Sus ojos claros brillaban al terminar cada proceso y se sonreía cuando probaba algo tras ponerle una que otra especia para sazonar y quedaba tal como buscaba. Si alguien tenía tanto amor por lo que hacía, seguro le iría bien a futuro.

En eso, sonó el temporalizador.

—Ymir, tráeme los guantes de cocina, toma uno para ti y ábreme la puerta del horno —ordenó Riko mientras apagaba el horno.

Rápidamente, hizo lo que pidió y una ola de calor le estalló en el rostro; su compañera de departamento no pareció molestarse por la temperatura y simplemente sacó las dos pizzas, dejándolas sobre la barra. Acto seguido, se quitó los guantes y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Buen trabajo, ahora a esperar que se enfríen un poco —dijo Riko.

—No sé si mi estómago tenga la paciencia suficiente —confesó Ymir al tiempo que se disponía a abrir la botella de vino barato que habían comprado para acompañar la pizza y servía un poco para las dos en un par de copas.

—Valdrá la pena —exclamó Riko al recibir su bebida—. Gracias.

—A tu salud, chef —dijo Ymir, chocando las copas—. Fue un excelente día gracias a ti.

Una suave tonalidad de rosa se apoderó de las mejillas de Riko que intentó disimular acomodándose los lentes y mirando hacia el lado contrario. Ese gesto tan tímido hizo a Ymir menear la cabeza y sonreír.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_El concierto donde iban a presentarse se había cancelado y todas estaban de malhumor, hasta que Sasha mencionó la posibilidad de salir a comer a la parrillada coreana que tanto les había gustado la vez pasada. En un principio, las chicas se mostraron renuentes a ir, pero terminaron por acceder para olvidar el mal rato. Dejaron los instrumentos en el apartamento 104 y pidieron un auto hacia el restaurante. Poco a poco, la tensión por el repentino cambio de planes se fue disolviendo y comenzaron a platicar como si nada, no obstante, Historia había permanecido callada todo el rato. Seguía dándole vueltas al tema del conservatorio aunque había aceptado gustosa. Si quedaba, seria feliz sin duda alguna, pero tendría que dejar la banda y temía que las chicas no lo tomaran a bien. Este pensamiento recurrente terminó por convertirse en una especie de telaraña en la que se enredaba cada vez más, al punto que no se dio cuenta del momento cuando tomaron asiento y el mesero les pidió la orden._

_—¿Chris? —Preguntó Sasha, observándola tan consternada como las demás._

_—¡Ah! Un té helado, por favor —respondió ella, echándole un vistazo a la carta—. Por el momento, no tengo mucha hambre._

_—¿Pasa algo? —Secundó Annie._

_—Sabes que puedes decirnos todo, nena —exclamó Ymir, rodeándole cariñosamente los hombros con su brazo._

_—Sí, has estado muy rara todo el día —comentó Mikasa._

_Historia sonrió, apenada._

_—Gracias por preocuparse, chicas —dijo, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Pues... si hay un par de cosas que me gustaría comentarles._

_En eso, sintió como la mano de Ymir le daba un suave apretón a su hombro antes de soltarla; Historia se mordió el labio._

_—Como todas aquí sabemos, debe haber total confianza para que exista una verdadera amistad —comentó, dejando salir un largo suspiro—. Esto lo he estado pensando desde el momento en el que las conocí y créanme que las aprecio demasiado, son mis mejores amigas. Pero les he mentido y no estoy para nada orgullosa al respecto._

_—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Cuestionó Mikasa._

_—Si les voy a contar la verdad, quiero hacerlo desde el principio —respondió Historia—. Para comenzar, mi nombre no es Christa Lenz, sino Historia Reiss. No quería que lo supieran porque pues... la familia Reiss es bastante conocida por ser de clase alta. Yo... yo soy la hijastra del señor Reiss; mi madre y él se casaron cuando tenía seis años. Christa Lenz es el nombre de la hija de mi instructor de piano._

_—Chris..._

_Historia hizo un gesto con la mano para detener a Sasha._

_—Lo hice para encubrir mi identidad y que ustedes no me trataran diferente. A veces la gente se aprovecha de quienes tienen dinero, eso me lo han dicho muchas veces y creí que sería lo mejor._

_—Dudo que nuestro trato hacia ti sería diferente si nos hubieras dicho tu verdadero nombre —dijo Annie—. Debiste ser sincera desde un principio, solo eso._

_Sasha asintió efusivamente._

_—No me molesta que seas o no pudiente, seguirás siendo la consentida del grupo —replicó Ymir, apretándole la mejilla._

_—Creo que a nadie le molesta —concluyó Mikasa—. Va a ser difícil dejar de llamarte Chris._

_—Pueden seguir llamándome así, no me molesta —dijo Historia risueña—. Pero esto no es todo. Es probable que deba abandonar Queens of Noise. —Al ver cómo las caras de sus amigas se tornaban pálidas hizo un ademán para que se tranquilizaran—. No es porque ya no desee tocar con ustedes, la he pasado de maravilla estos últimos años, pero mi padre me dió una noticia el fin de semana pasado que era imposible de ignorar: voy a audicionar para entrar al conservatorio Vogel en un par de meses._

_Fuera de molestarse, las chicas vitorearon la noticia con aplausos y abrazos. Verlas tan contentas por ella hacia que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos._

_—¿Y hay otra cosa que estés ocultando y nosotras no estemos enteradas? —Preguntó Sasha en tono juguetón._

_—Sí, nena —comentó Ymir con una sonrisa traviesa—. Digo, ya que estás abriendo la caja de Pandora..._

_Historia miró de reojo a Ymir, pero sus labios permanecieron sellados; ¿por qué se quedaba en silencio? No debía tener miedo, con las chicas no tenía nada de malo dar a conocerlo, ellas entenderían, ¿no? Sin embargo..._

_—¡Ymir! ¿A dónde vas? —Exclamó Mikasa al verla ponerse de pie._

_—A descansar —respondió la morena, tomando sus cosas—. Creo que el sándwich que comí hace rato no me cayó bien._

_Sin decir más, salió del local. Historia apretó con fuerza sus manos contra la mesa y se levantó para seguirla, haciendo caso omiso a sus demás compañeras cuando intentaron detenerla._

_You and me, we used to be together_   
_Every day together, always_   
_I really feel that I'm losin' my best friend_   
_I can't believe this could be the end_

_«No voy a dejar que termine así»._

_Al salir, pudo divisar la silueta de Ymir a unos metros de distancia. Historia corrió para alcanzarla y tomó de su brazo en un arranque desesperado por detenerla._

_It looks as though you're lettin' go_   
_And if it's real, well, I don't want to know_

_—¡Ymir! ¡Espera, por favor!_

_La muchacha se zafó de su tierno agarre y continuó andando; Historia la siguió, aunque en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra. Su frialdad era quizá de las peores sensaciones que había sentido en su vida._

_—Ymir, se los iba a decir —dijo Historia, agitada—. Estaba pensando las palabras correctas para... _

_Don't speak, I know just what you're sayin'_   
_So please stop explainin'_

_—¿Para qué? —Masculló Ymir—. Estoy harta de tus excusas de mierda. ¡Déjame en paz!_

_—¡No eran excusas! —Gritó, cortándole el paso—. Regresemos al restaurante y digámosles a las chicas si eso es lo que quieres._

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_   
_Don't speak, I know what you're thinkin'_

_La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Ymir fue cruel y la risa que le siguió tan hiriente como un puñal volviendo a atravesar una herida fresca. Historia pudo notar en los ojos castaños de la más alta lágrimas que se impedía soltar al tener ligeramente alzado el rostro y que en ellos ya no quedaba una pizca de dulzura como hace unos momentos cuando estaban con las demás._

_—No es si quiera o no. Ya es suficiente, Historia. Estoy harta —dijo Ymir, empujándola—. No eres más que una niña egoísta, ¿querías una oportunidad para demostrar que ibas a cambiar y podíamos estar juntas? ¡Pues la tiraste a la puta basura!_

_Historia apretó los puños con fuerza al tiempo que lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Sus palabras eran tan dolorosas e insoportables, Ymir solo era así con otros, pero jamás con ella; ahora las cartas se habían volteado en su contra y todo por culpa suya._

_«Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo...»_

_—Déjame solucionarlo, vayamos de nuevo al restaurante y hablemos al respecto con las chicas —insistió Historia._

_—No quiero, esta es la última vez que te permito humillarme de esa forma —refunfuñó la más alta—. Deja de intentar arreglar lo que ya estaba roto desde hace rato._

_I don't need your reasons_   
_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_—Tenía miedo, ¿está bien? —Respondió entre sollozos._

_—¿Miedo a qué? ¿A que nos fueran a juzgar? —Reclamó Ymir, caminando amenazante hacia ella—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Historia! Ese es tu maldito problema: todo contigo se resume en tener puto miedo. Apuesto a que ni siquiera les dijiste a tus padres sobre lo nuestro por miedo a perder esa dichosa oportunidad de mierda para audicionar en un jodido conservatorio._

_—Ymir... ya basta... —Hipó, intentando reteniéndola—. No lo entiendes._

_—¡Claro que lo entiendo! —Contestó Ymir, haciendo que la soltara y así pasarla de largo—. ¡Es de lo único que hablas y luego te lamentas! —Frunció la boca y de forma descascarada sacó un cigarrillo y encendedor de su chamarra—. Pobre niña rica —bufó al tiempo que lo ponía en su boca para encenderlo._

_—Es solo una oportunidad en un millón, debía aprovecharla —excusó, siguiéndola—. ¡¿Y qué tal tú?! ¡Sigues fumando!_

_—Ah, entonces es cierto —gruñó, apresurando el paso e ignorando lo segundo—. Pues felicidades, señorita Reiss. Ahora si vas a poder cumplir tu puto sueño._

_—¡Al menos tengo uno! —Arremetió Historía, tomándola del brazo con fuerza; había puesto el dedo sobre la llaga—. ¡Y me esforzaré para hacerlo realidad!_

_Ymir la hizo a un lado, dejando que la luz de una farola cercana iluminara su perfil humedecido por un llanto silencioso._

_—Yo si tenía un sueño... y quería compartirlo contigo —respondió Ymir en voz baja y luego se alejó no sin antes echarle el humo del cigarro en la cara._

_Historia intentó gritar, pero fue imposible ante el inevitable ataque de tos. Comenzó entonces a empujar a la gente mientras intentaba ir tras ella sin detenerse para fijarse en un desperfecto en el asfalto que la hizo caer y rasparse las rodillas al mismo tiempo que veía a Ymir perderse entre los caminantes._

_—Ymir... por favor... lo siento._

_It's all ending_   
_We gotta stop pretending_   
_Who we are*_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

Después de una deliciosa cena y dos botellas de vino, Riko propuso que vieran la película de El mago de Oz y tan fascinada como lo estaba por el mundo, aceptó. Metieron un paquete de palomitas al microondas mientras descargaban la película de internet y cuando estuvo todo listo, se recostaron en la cama de Ymir. Tan pronto inicio, el semblante de Riko se iluminó con una expresión tierna, casi infantil.

—Papá y yo solíamos verla mucho —comentó mientras pasaban los créditos—. Decía que era de sus favoritas de niño y adoraba leerme los libros —añadió con un suspiro—. Cuando supo del musical de Wicked, quiso comprar boletos para irlo a ver, pero no pudimos.

_«¿Solían?»_

—Disculpa, pero ¿le pasó algo? —Preguntó Ymir—. No es necesario que me respondas, solo que...

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —dijo Riko—. Papá falleció cuando tenía once —confesó —. Tenía una enfermedad difícil de tratar y le hacían operaciones constantemente; un día simplemente ya no regresó del hospital.

—Cuánto lo siento...

Riko meneó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, estoy en paz con su partida —contestó—. Aunque si te soy sincera, no siento que superaré su ausencia. —Se quedó observando un momento la pantalla de la laptop con melancolía—. Me gusta pensar que se fue a vivir al Mundo de Oz y está muy feliz allá, teniendo aventuras.

Ymir pausó la película, se sentó y volteó a verla fijamente

—Ven aquí. Lo necesitas —dijo, extendiendo los brazos.

_Here comes the rain again_   
_Falling from the stars_   
_Drenched in my pain again_   
_Becoming who we are_

Su compañera de apartamento se quitó los lentes; le temblaba el labio inferior al querer retener el llanto. Sin previo aviso, se aferró a ella con fuerza mientras sollozaba y se estremecía entre sus brazos como una niña asustada. Podía sentir el dolor de Riko contra su pecho: era denso y pesado; ¿cuánto tiempo se lo había guardado? Ahora comprendía lo mucho que significaba Oz para ella y era una pena saber que un ser querido cercano le había sido arrebatado tan pronto de su lado. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo más por ella...

—Perdón. No... no me gusta que me vean llorar.

—Tranquila. Todo estará bien —murmuró Ymir, atreviéndose a acariciar el cabello de la chica—. Estoy segura de que él está orgulloso de ti.

_As my memory rests_   
_But never forgets what I lost_   
_Wake me up when September ends*_

Cuando estuvo más calmada, Riko la soltó y se limpió las lágrimas antes de ponerse las gafas nuevamente. Su expresión se había aligerado tras el llanto: las mejillas se le volvieron a teñir de rosa y una diminuta sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios.

—Gracias por acompañarme hoy al musical. No solo pude cumplir mi sueño de verlo en vivo, sino también el suyo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —expresó Ymir—. Fue una de las mejores tardes que he pasado en años.

—¿Sabes? No eres tan mala como quieres aparentar ser. Tienes un corazón muy noble a pesar de todo lo que has pasado; admiro eso de ti.

Ymir rió bajito y se llevó una mano a la nuca para masajearla.

—Solo no le digas a nadie —replicó, guiñándole el ojo—. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

Riko le extendió su mano y ella correspondió el gesto con tanta fuerza que el rostro de su compañera se crispó; Ymir dejó salir una breve carcajada al soltarla, permitiéndose disfrutar de la alegría volviendo a su compañera una vez dió clic en la pantalla para reproducir la película y de nueva cuenta recostarse.

_«También eres admirable, Riko_», pensó Ymir al acostarse a su lado.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧


	15. 08: Sonate N° 1 Mvt. II: L'adieu 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma no cronológica; aquellas partes que se encuentran en cursiva son las acciones narradas en el pasado mientras que las letras sin alteraciones serán consideradas como futuro.
> 
> Los siguientes símbolos serán puestos al inicio de cara apartado para identificar los POV de los personajes:
> 
> ❈: Historia
> 
> ◈ : Ymir

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Y si quieren saber_   
_De mi pasado_   
_Es preciso decir_   
_Otra mentira:_

_Les diré que llegué_   
_De un mundo raro_   
_Que no sé del dolor_   
_Que triunfé en el amor_   
_Y que nunca he llorado.*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_«Wow... es precioso»._

El hall del hotel donde estaría llevándose a cabo la competencia era magnífico, con exquisitas estatuas al estilo grecorromano hechas de mármol y demás muebles y pinturas antiguas bien preservadas, pero sin dudas aquello que le terminó por quitar el aliento fue el fresco pintado al puro estilo neoclásico en la cúpula de la recepción, donde podían verse a los doce Dioses del Olimpo con sus respectivos atributos sentados en las nubes y de cuyo centro colgaba un antiquísimo candelabro dorado.

—Cierra la boca, pequeña —dijo Pieck al oído de Historia en tono burlón—. Guarda el asombro para cuando veas el teatro.

Historia sintió las mejillas tibias y se llevó la mano a una de ellas al tiempo que una mueca de incredulidad se apoderaba de su rostro. Había viajado bastante en su vida y conocía inclusive el extranjero, no obstante, estar en presencia de un lugar tan bello como ese hotel era algo único. Mientras Marcel y Porco se encargaban de pedir las llaves de los cuartos con la recepcionista, Pieck y ella fueron a dejar las maletas junto con los instrumentos en un carrito para que el encargado del equipaje las llevara a sus alcobas.

—Más le vale tenga cuidado con los instrumentos —advirtió su compañera de cuarto al botones cuando lo vio acercase—. No quiere imaginar si algo le llega a pasar al chelo o al violín, en cuanto a la flauta... tenga por seguro que no habrá forma alguna para usted de salir en una sola pieza, así que llévelos a las habitaciones y déjelos sobre las camas.

El muchacho, temeroso por la seriedad de Pieck, se limitó a asentir y llevar las cosas en el carrito lo más lento y cuidadoso posible; en ese momento, Historia agradeció no tener la necesidad cargar su instrumento a todas partes.

—¡Vaya que eres mala! —Exclamó una voz gruesa detrás de ellas.

Al girarse, fueron saludadas por Onyankopon y Yelena, ambos sus maletas y trajes de gala colgados a la espalda en porta trajes opacos, haciendo que la curiosidad de Historia se disparara; ¿lucirían tan bien como el día del Open House? Esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de ir sus presentaciones, seguro los jueces iban a quedar complacidos con su técnica y presencia en el escenario.

—Ustedes no entenderían —replicó Pieck cruzándose de brazos—. Siempre llevan su instrumento consigo y no tienen la necesidad de recordarles al resto la importancia de su cuidado; sin mencionar el precio una flauta transversal de buena calidad llega a costar...

Onyankopon dejó salir una carcajada y las pasó de largo para reunirse con los hermanos Galliard, no sin antes darle una palmadita en el hombro a Historia, quien no pudo evitar sonreír. Su mirada divagó un rato por las antigüedades mientras Pieck conversaba con la más alta acerca del retraso en el vuelo de su acompañante en el piano al igual que el de Onyankopon. Historia sentía una inmensa necesidad de recorrer con tranquilidad el hotel, que más bien parecía un museo sin barreras, donde estaba segura podía acercarse lo suficiente a las piezas para apreciar sus intrínsecos detalles.

—Pst, ya nos vamos a los cuartos —murmuró, jalando con suavidad la manga de su suéter para llamar su atención—. Muero de sueño —añadió a modo de queja—. Los viajes en avión siempre me ponen tensa.

Algo apenada, se dispuso a seguirla rumbo al elevador cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo. Con sutileza, Historia volteó a su derecha y soltó un respingo.

—En un momento los alcanzamos —replicó Yelena en tono tranquilo—. Iremos a dar una vuelta.

—¡¿Eh?!

Pieck asintió e hizo un ademán para despedirse de ellas; segundos después, desapareció tras las puertas del elevador junto con los chicos. Si el rostro de Historia continuaba ligeramente enrojecido por la llamada de atención previa, ahora estaba el doble de coloreado; ¿era su imaginación o le había leído la mente?

—Yo... eh... —Historia se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. No lo sé...

—¡Vamos! Tienes ganas de perderte un rato, puedo verlo en tu rostro —susurró al tiempo que la llevaba del brazo frente a un cuadro cercano—. Me sentí como tú cuando participé por primera vez hace dos años; este hotel es precioso y digno de recorrer por completo.

Los ojos oscuros de la más alta chisporrotearon al encontrarse frente a la presencia del retrato: se trataba de una mujer aristócrata con un pavoroso vestido azul puesto, en cuyo pelo abombado y empolvado podía apreciarse un gracioso sombrerito adornado con una pluma blanca mientras en sus manos sostenía delicadamente un ramillete de flores.

—Parece como si nos estuviera sonriendo —comentó Historia, embelesada con la belleza de la mujer del retrato.

—Si observas con cuidado, puedes ver una modificaron justo ahí —dijo Yelena, señalando el lado inferior izquierdo del retrato con su dedo meñique.

Historia soltó a la más alta para poder dar un paso hacia el frente y así tener una mejor apreciación del detalle que había pasado desapercibido. En efecto, parecía como si hubieran cubierto algo en el fondo de la pintura, donde había una banca que se perdía entre el follaje verdoso.

—La dama pidió que pintaran a su amante escondida en el jardín, pero cuando la aventura terminó, estaba tan desecha que pidió fuera borrada y así no tener que verla jamás —explicó Yelena—. Un final bastante desafortunado.

—¿«_Escondida_»?

Yelena alzó a ceja y se rió.

—Oh, no me digas que pensabas que en ese entonces los amoríos se daban solo entre hombres y mujeres.

Era por eso mismo que se encontraba abrumada. Seguro la mujer había sufrido de formas horribles al perder a quien amaba, agonizando por noches pronunciando su nombre entre sollozos, ahora perdido en los anales de la historia. Aquel pensamiento la llevó inevitablemente a Ymir y su desastroso desenlace. Esperó por lo menos que la mujer del retrato y su pareja hubieran acabado en buenos términos, aunque por el tono del relato, ese no parecía ser el caso.

—¡No! —Replicó Historia muy avergonzada—. Solo... me tomó desapercibida. —Seguro había quedado como una tonta; quería desaparecer—. A todo esto, ¿cómo conoces el relato?

—Me hice amiga del chico de la recepción de ese entonces; la mujer de la pintura era su tarara tarara tatarabuela —comentó la más alta—. No tenía razón de mentir, él es nieto del propietario del hotel y me platicó un poco sobre los objetos del lugar... Oye, luces pálida, ¿te sientes mal?

Historia soltó un respingo; detestaba ponerse mal por lo de su ex pareja, pero resultaba imposible cuando salía a colación un tema relacionado con el desamor.

—No es nada... son los nervios por la primera etapa —excusó con una sonrisa fingida—. ¿Crees poderme dar un recorrido? —preguntó, buscando enterrar de nueva cuenta el doloroso recuerdo.

—Sería un honor —concluyó, ofreciéndole nuevamente su brazo—. Puede que algunos detalles se me hayan olvidado, pero intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Siendo indulgente, tomó el brazo de Yelena y caminó a su lado hasta el siguiente cuadro mientras las notas del segundo movimiento del Concierto para flauta y arpa en do mayor de Mozart creaban una atmósfera idónea para la contemplación del arte exhibido en el recinto. A pesar de que gracias a sus compañeros de cuarteto ya la conocía mejor, Yelena continuaba siendo demasiado enigmática y no paraba de sorprenderla con ese encanto caballeresco que terminaba por cristalizar la ilusión al portar ropa que la hacía pasar sin problemas como un joven sofisticado, ganándose así la ferviente admiración de gran parte del alumnado en Vogel. Inclusive la misma Historia se había encontrado de vez en cuando observándola de reojo al cruzársela por los pasillos del campus, miradas que siempre eran recibidas por un gesto coqueto de su parte.

«_En verdad tiene una presencia encantadora_», pensó.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_Jamás pensó volver al apartamento 104 después de todo el drama ocurrido en la fiesta de despedida de Armin. Estaba sentada en la sala con una taza de té entre manos y un terrible nudo en la garganta. Había regresado por sus cosas al piso que las hermanas Reiss tenían alquilado tras la discusión con Historia y por unos momentos pensó que estaría quedándose en la calle, pero una llamada de Annie le salvó la vida. Claro, tener refugio por la noche iba a tener su cuota y explicar todo lo ocurrido en esos últimos años era terriblemente doloroso. Annie la escuchó en silencio, con sus ojos azules fijos en ella mientras se explayaba. No la vio en ningún momento reaccionar salvo para darle sorbitos a su té._

_—Así que eso era —murmuró, acomodándose el flequillo y dejando salir un pesado suspiró—. Cuánto lo siento, Ymir. En serio._

_—Qué se le puede hacer —contestó ella con resignación—. Es de esas situaciones donde no hay remedio salvo retirarse._

_—¿Y qué piensas hacer?_

_Ymir tragó saliva. Sabía que esa pregunta vendría a colación tarde o temprano y no estaba segura de poder responderla con total seguridad. Se limitó a apretar la taza y bajar la mirada a su oscuro interior, perdiéndose una rato en el contenido y sus enredados pensamientos._

_—Es como si hubiera perdido todo de un solo golpe —confesó._

_You're lost, little girl_   
_You're lost_   
_Tell me who_   
_Are you?_

_Annie dejó su bebida sobre la mesa que tenían al frente y se acercó a ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para que pudiese recargar la cabeza en su hombro. El gesto, aunque inesperado por venir de alguien como ella, la convirtió en un mar de lágrimas que duró por varios minutos ininterrumpidos. Había perdido más de lo pensado por alguien, se terminó ahogando en sus propios sentimientos y ahora estaba en la nada, sin motivación para seguir adelante._

_—No voy a mentirte, jamás he estado en tus zapatos, pero puedo imaginar lo difícil que es terminar con alguien a quien amas —dijo Annie con voz queda, pasándole un pañuelo—. Si quieres, puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que necesites._

_Se separó de su amiga y la miró a los ojos; había sincera preocupación reflejada en la frialdad de su mirada. Ymir negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa rota._

_—No podría hacerlo; ella posiblemente seguirá viniendo para acá y deseo evitarla._

_—Entiendo tu sentir, ¿pero qué harás en estos momentos si no tienes a donde ir?_

_I think that you know what to do_   
_Impossible? Yes, but it's true_

_En ese instante, Ymir recordó uno de los tantos pósters colgados en su antiguo cuarto, uno que en realidad se trataba de un anuncio promocional de una hermosa playa pero que había pegado de todas formas como una forma de motivarse a salir adelante a pesar de encontrarse entre el caos. De hecho, esa playa no quedaba muy lejos de la ciudad; tres horas en autobús bastaba para llegar y estaba segura que tenía dinero suficiente para comprar un boleto de ida. Una suave pincelada de brillo regresó al rostro de Ymir, devolviéndole algo de esperanza._

_I think that you know what to do, yeah_   
_I'm sure that you know what to do_

_—Pues, existe una opción..._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—¡Elijo rojo!

Historia repasó con la mirada cada rostro de los presentes en busca de una reacción que delatara su juego, pero no pudo obtener una inflexión, ni siquiera de Pock, quien siempre delataba sus jugadas frunciendo el entrecejo y observaba sus cartas como si eso fuera a cambiar de color o número. Marcel deslizó de su abanico una carta para saltar a Yelena y ella solo meneó la cabeza con ligereza.

—Ah... de nuevo —susurró Onyankopon, tomando un par de cartas del montón antes de sacar una que fuera del color elegido.

—¿No deberíamos repasar las partituras? —Sugirió Historia.

Llevaban desde la cena jugando Uno y sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho por lo relajados que todos lucían al respecto; su pregunta fue contestada por una risa general que la dejó helada. En su mente, Historia tenía una cuenta regresiva para el Gran Día palpitaba con fuerza en brillantes números rojos, recordándole el poco tiempo que les quedaba para ajustar detalles en su presentación.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, confundida—. ¿Dije algo gracioso?

—Tranquila, pequeña —respondió Pieck; estaba recostada en la cama y su desordenada cabellera oscura caía desde la orilla del colchón como una cascada hasta casi tocar el suelo alfombrado.

—Hemos practicado por meses y necesitamos relajarnos antes de la competencia —secundó Marcel de buena gana, dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro—. Entre más lo pienses, te pondrás más nerviosa.

—De hecho, estaría bien ir a la piscina —sugirió Onyankopon—. Por la hora debe estar casi desierta.

—¡Ay, sí! —Exclamó su compañera de cuarto casi de inmediato, aventando las cartas al aire—. Nadar antes de ir a dormir siempre ayuda.

—Lo dices porque ibas perdiendo —murmuró Pock malhumorado; Pieck le sacó la lengua antes de levantarse.

—No es mala idea —dijo Marcel.

—¡Pues dejen las cartas y vayan a cambiarse a su cuarto que es tarde! —Exclamó Yelena risueña, haciendo ademanes a los chicos para que se levantaran del suelo.

Historia vio en silencio como los Gaillard y Onyankopon eran prácticamente corridos de la habitación entre empujones y carcajadas que estaba segura los demás huéspedes del hotel no iban a encontrar para nada divertidas. En silencio, se dispuso a guardar las cartas en su caja y las colocó sobre la cama; para cuando había terminado, las otras dos chicas ya traían puestos los trajes de baño.

—¿Porqué la cara larga? —Preguntó Yelena al tiempo que sacaba de su maleta una toalla—. ¿Olvidaste tu traje de baño?

—Eh... no.

—¡No me digas que no sabes nadar! —Dijo Pieck en tono burlón.

—Tampoco es eso —contestó Historia—. Es solo que...

—Relájate, querida —insistió Yelena al dejarle caer el brazo en los hombros, acercándola hacia ella—. Está bien que la competencia te ponga nerviosa, pero no debería impedirte pasarla bien.

—¡Así es! —Secundó su compañera de cuarto—. ¡Vayamos a divertirnos un rato! Ya cuando volvamos podrás darle una última lectura a las piezas antes de dormir.

Historia tragó saliva. Ir contracorriente de la presión grupal jamás había sido su fuerte, sin mencionar lo nerviosa que estaba al encontrarse tan cerca de la chica de pelo corto. Llevó sus dedos índice y pulgar al tabique para masajearlo y suspiro.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente—. Denme unos minutos.

Acto seguido, abrió su maleta para sacar un conjunto de dos piezas blanco con estampado de finas rayas negras y fue a cambiarse al baño. Mientras se deshacía del vestido que traía puesto, se puso a pensar en Yelena y su forma de actuar cuando estaba cerca de ella, siempre amable y ridículamente atenta. No iba a negar que le llamaba la atención su porte y personalidad desde el primer día en el cual se habían topado en los cubículos de ensayar, sin mencionar su indiscutible talento. Quería conocerla mejor, saber de sus gustos musicales fuera del género clásico, si detestaba tanto las películas de terror con exceso de Gore como ella lo hacía o podrían tener una discusión al respecto, o tendría siquiera la posibilidad de que salieran juntas a un lado cuando todo esto del concurso acabara...

_«¿Podría ser que me gusta?»_

La pregunta hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y su espalda se pegara contra la pared del baño. Elevó la mirada al foco y suspiró; ¿estaba mal pensar en alguien más así de rápido? Ymir seguía todavía viviendo en sus pensamientos, pero no de la forma que le gustaría. Dolía recordar siquiera su nombre, pero tampoco quería pensar que Yelena era la solución para manera de olvidar a su ex; no lo merecía.

—¿Pequeña? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Pieck desde el exterior.

Historia soltó un respingo.

—¡Sí, ahora voy!

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Cuando llegaron a la piscina, Marcel y Onyankopon ya se encontraban adentro y no dudaron ni un poco en aventarles agua cuando se acercaron a la orilla una vez dejaron las toallas sobre una silla reclinable cercana a la alberca. Historia vio como sus compañeras entraban y se ponían a jugar con ellos arrojándose agua los unos a los otros como si fueran niños pequeños. La noche para ese entonces había caído y el área estaba desierta, iluminada pobremente por algunos faroles distanciados el uno del otro que complementaban las luces interiores de la piscina, haciendo que el agua visualmente pareciera más brillante, como si fuera mercurio.

—¿Dónde estará el otro Gaillard? —preguntó en voz baja al no verlo junto con el resto.

No tardó mucho en averiguarlo; lo encontró sentado en una silla reclinable tres de la que habían dejado sus cosas, rasgueando tranquilamente acordes al azar en un ukelele mientras su mirada parecía perderse en la oscuridad del campo de minigolf. Historia decidió ir a donde estaba Pock, alejándose de las risas y quejas.

—No sabía que tocabas el ukelele —comentó Historia, sentándose en el asiento de al lado.

—Me relaja —expresó Pock, desviando su atención a donde estaba el resto—. Las piscinas no son lo mío, como podrás ver —añadió; traía puesta la misma ropa de hace rato.

—Tampoco me gustan —dijo ella con una risita tímida—. La presión grupal puede ser abrumadora.

Porco se sonrió; Historia supo de inmediato que ese no era su caso.

—Puede que lo oculte bien, pero está muy nerviosa; su primer profesor de flauta va a ser jurado en la competencia —murmuró.

—Ustedes se conocen de toda la vida, ¿no?

—Ella y Marcel estuvieron en el mismo curso de la escuela desde que tenían seis, así que te imaginarás —respondió Pock; sus dedos danzaban sobre las cuerdas del pequeño instrumento—. Son inseparables.

—Eso no es sinónimo de que haya sentimientos románticos entre ellos —declaró Historia.

Porco suspiró y continuó improvisando en silencio un rato hasta que una melodía reconocible relució entre los acordes, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el chico comenzó a cantar en voz baja.

_Put your head on my shoulder_   
_Hold me in your arms, baby_   
_Squeeze me oh-so-tight_   
_Show me that you love me too_

Historia quedó boquiabierta. La voz del menor de los Gaillard era cálida y confortable, como el crepitar de una fogata cuyo candor envolvía el alma. Era un hecho que los músicos supieran sobre afinación, sin embargo, no todos podían cantar y vaya que Pock tenía el don de hacerlo. Quizá no tenía la técnica de un cantante de ópera, pero lo acústico le sentaba muy bien.

_Put your lips next to mine, dear_   
_Won't you kiss me once, baby?_   
_Just a kiss goodnight, maybe _   
_You and I will fall in love_

Los ojos claros del muchacho se desbordaban de amor cuando se encontraban con Pieck, aún cuando ella se encontrara en su mundo e ignorara por completo sus sentimientos. Tal vez lo suyo iba a seguir pasando desapercibido y poco a poco se iría quedando enterrado junto con el resto de los sentimientos nunca dichos de otros en los anales de la historia hasta convertirse en cenizas. La idea de la resignación ante lo desconocido era aún más trágica que haberlo intentado y padecer mal de amores; ¿qué habría pasado si ella e Ymir solo se hubieran limitado a ser amigas después del beso ese lejano Halloween?, ¿estaría todavía enamorada en secreto de ella o ya habría pasado página?

_People say that love's a game_   
_A game you just can't win_   
_If there's a way _   
_I'll find it somebody_   
_And then this fool will rush in_

Al regresar de su reflexión entre notas musicales y vivencias personales, Historia se percató de una silueta acercándose nadando hasta donde se encontraban; por el color azul del bañador y el cabello oscuro, supo de inmediato que se trataba de su compañera de cuarto y no pudo evitar sentir como su pulso se aceleraba.  
Cuando salió del agua, Pieck se peinó hacia atrás los mechones de cabello y luego recargó brazos en la orilla de la piscina al tiempo que escuchaba en silencio la interpretación.

_Put your head on my shoulder_   
_Whisper in my ear, baby_   
_Words I want to hear_   
_Tell me, tell me that you love me too_

Pock no se detuvo, aún cuando se dio cuenta de su peculiar audiencia. Al contrario, le infundió valentía tenerla cerca escuchando y una sonrisa se abrió camino en sus labios mientras se preparaba para entonar la última estrofa. Historia sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo entero al observar a Pieck tan atenta a la serenata que de manera espontánea se había orquestado para ella.

_Put your head on my shoulder_   
_Whisper in my ear, baby_   
_Words I want to hear, baby_   
_Put your head on my shoulder_

Cuando acabó de tocar, Pieck aplaudió.

—Deberías cantar con mayor seguridad. —Le dijo sonriente al tiempo que se daba la vuelta—. Tienes una voz muy bonita. —Añadió antes de zambullirse en el agua y nadar a donde estaba el resto.

Pock siguió a Pieck con la mirada y levantó del asiento; estaba claramente acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios por parte de la chica, pero no significaba que dejara de doler su indiferencia. Sin decir nada, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Historia, intentando mantener una una buena actitud a pesar del desaire.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

◈

_Ymir despertó cuando los rayos del Sol apenas comenzaban a salir. Se levantó del sofá con pesadez, frotándose los ojos con los puños cerrados. No estaba acostumbrada a levantarse tan temprano, sin embargo, en esta ocasión era necesario. A un lado de su cama improvisada se encontraban un par de maletas con sus pocas pertenencias empacadas y Miss Danger encima de estas. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y vio a Annie de espaldas mientras cocinaba algo en la estufa. Poco después, el olor a tocino frito se introdujo en sus fosas nasales, abriéndole el apetito._

_—Buenos días —exclamó Ymir muy amodorrada al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección al umbral de la cocina, donde recargó la espalda._

_—¿Dormiste bien? —Preguntó Annie, demasiado atenta en no romper la yema del huevo que iba a voltear con la espátula._

_—Eh... no me quejo —contestó con pereza —. Lo siento por haberte hecho despertar tan temprano._

_—No pasa nada; cuando regrese, me volveré a dormir —aseguró la chica al mismo tiempo que colocaba el huevo y un par de tiras de tocino crujiente sobre un plato al lado de un pan tostado—. Puedes servirte jugo de naranja o leche del refrigerador; ya sabes donde están los vasos._

_Ymir tomó de la alacena un vaso y lo puso sobre la barra de la cocina para luego sacar del refrigerador un cartón de jugo de naranja, servirse y volver a dejarlo en donde estaba. Cuando vio el plato de comida junto con cubiertos esperándola encima de la barra sintió como si tuviera un hueco en lugar de estómago. Se obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas altas y comer aunque no quisiera hacerlo mientras Annie lavabs los trastes sucios de la noche anterior y los recién utilizados para hacerle el desayuno._

_—¿Me prometes que las demás no le dirán nada? _

_—Hablaré con ellas tan pronto las vea —respondió Annie—. Van a estar muy tristes, sobre todo Sasha._

_Ymir suspiró y le dio un buen trago al jugo de naranja._

_—Lo sé._

_Hubo un silencio incómodo, solo interrumpido por tintinear de los trastes siendo azotados por la presión del agua del grifo al estar siendo enjuagados._

_—Metí un sobre en tu bolso. Puede que no sea mucho, pero te ayudará a sobrevivir unos días y pagar el taxi —dijo Annie en tono tranquilo._

_Ymir se giró de manera brusca para encarar a su amiga, con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que intentaba no dejar fluir._

_—No deberías... _

_—Oh, pero quiero hacerlo —insistió la rubia mientras secaba un plato con una toalla y lo colocaba en la alacena encima de otros dos—. Es difícil salir de casa y no saber si podrás sobrevivir._

_Quería darle un abrazo, pero se contuvo; el momento ya de por si era meloso, no deseaba hacerlo más difícil. Terminó su desayuno y le pidió a Annie lavar el resto de los trastes; podía ser grosero, pero jamás malagradecida con quienes le brindaban ayuda. Después, Annie llamó un taxi rumbo a la estación de autobuses. Ambas esperaron en la entrada del complejo apartamental, con un sol adormilado acariciando sus rostros._

_—Gracias por todo —dijo Ymir en voz baja, con la vista fija en la calle—. Prometo pagártelo cuando haya encontrado un empleo._

_Annie se cruzó de brazos y meneó la cabeza._

_—Así déjalo; tómalo como un regalo de despedida._

_Las lágrimas volvieron a surgir y esta vez si cayeron a borbotones por las mejillas de Ymir. Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó a Annie en sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza; no obtuvo una respuesta, pero luego sintió una mano deslizarse con cariño a lo largo de su espalda, reconfortándola._

_—¿Me prometes que estarás bien? —Preguntó Annie al momento que tomaban distancia._

_—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo._

_En eso, escuchó un claxon y un taxi se estacionó frente a ellas. Annie tomó una de las mochilas y la colocó en la cajuela del vehículo, junto al resto de sus pertenencias._

_—Es hora de empezar desde cero —exclamó Ymir, dejando escapar un nervioso resoplido tras abrir la puerta del copiloto._

_Annie le apretó los hombros y le sonrió._

_—Eres fuerte —concluyó._

_Cuando Annie la soltó, Ymir se metió al auto y cerró la puerta; el taxista encendió nuevamente el auto y poco a poco se fue movilizando, pero antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, Ymir bajó el vidrio y se asomó por la ventanilla._

_—¡Llámenme cuando tengan la fecha para la boda! —Gritó a todo pulmón, moviendo su mano de forma efusiva._

_Annie correspondió el gesto con timidez y desapareció cuando el taxi dio vuelta a la izquierda. Ymir volvió a sentarse y subió el vidrio al mismo tiempo que el auto se metía por uno de los bulevares hasta llegar a una avenida donde el semáforo se encontraba en rojo. Una ola de sentimientos empapó a Ymir que terminó por desembocar al exterior en una risa de incredulidad seguida por una última lágrima._

_Like the wind_   
_You came here runnning_   
_Take the consequence of leaving_

_Estaba a unos cuantos minutos de decirle adiós a una parte crucial de su etapa como adolescente. Todo lo bueno y lo malo se iría resquebrajando de ella en el taxi con música ochentera de fondo y la penetrante mezcla de olor a tabaco con aromatizador floral, en la estación de autobuses, en su asiento después de viajar por tres horas a la ciudad costera._   
_Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, ya no tenía nada ni nadie para retenerla, era libre aunque su interior aún deseara reclamarle a aquella que la había dejado agonizando._

_There's no space_   
_There's no tomorrow_   
_There's no sent communication_

_Era una oportunidad de volver a limpiar su nombre, de no tener que ocultarse bajo los prejuicios y vivir como desde un inicio quería. Iba a extrañar a las chicas, las apreciaba demasiado, pero debía ser egoísta y seguir adelante. La adolescente irreverente y ruda se quedaría plasmada en el escenario, junto a la euforia del público y los halos multicolor de los reflectores bañando sus cuerpos con adrenalina._

_Check it in, check it out_   
_Or the sun will never shine_   
_Paranoid anyway in the subway of your mind_

_—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —Preguntó en conductor pocos segundos después de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde—. Si necesita un pañuelo, puede tomar uno._

_Like the wind_   
_You're gonna suffer_   
_Let a smile be your companion_

_There's no place_   
_And there's no sorrow_   
_In the young and restless dreamer_

_—Sí. —Contestó Ymir, quedándosele viendo al estéreo un rato—. The Most Misterious Song on the Internet*... ¿En serio se llama así?_

_El conductor se rió al mismo tiempo que tomaba un atajo en medio de dos rascacielos cuyas ventanas se reflejaban mutuamente, creando un destello molesto que la hizo entrecerrar los ojos._

_Check it in, check it out_   
_Or the sun will never shine_   
_Paranoid anyway in the subway of your mind_

_—Tiene una historia curiosa, pero es una canción m pegajosa y eso es lo que importa —replicó gustoso, tamborileando el volante con la punta de sus dedos rollizos—. ¿No cree?_

_Check it in, check it out_   
_It's the summer blues_   
_Tear it in, tear it out_   
_It's the real excuse_

_—Puede ser... aunque me gustaría escuchar esa historia._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Un Mundo Raro de José Alfredo Jiménez
> 
> *Concierto para flauta y arpa en do mayor de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
> 
> *You're a Little Lost Girl de The Doors
> 
> *Put Your Head on my Shoulder de Paul Anka
> 
> *The Most Mysterious Song on the Internet (Like the Wind): Se trata de una extraña canción New Wave que data de los años 1982-1984. La historia habla de un hombre cuyo pseudonimo es Darius S., quien grabó en un casete esta retazo perdido de la historia musical junto con otros hits del momento de una radioemisora alemana cuando era joven. Años después, su hermana Lidia posteó un fragmento de la canción en spiritofradio.ca, una página dedicada a encontrar nombres de canciones olvidadas. La revista Rolling Stone del año pasado del mes de septiembre nos menciona la anécdota de este hombre, aunque la búsqueda por el nombre verdadero de la canción y la banda continúa siendo un misterio a pesar de los esfuerzos hechos por los internautas de encontrarla. Cabe mencionar que la letra utilizada en el fic es una aproximación a la real, pues hay fragmentos de la canción donde no se puede distinguir del todo lo que dicen.


	16. 08: Sonate N° 1 Mvt. II: L'adieu 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN
> 
> El siguiente fic tendrá a lo largo de sus capítulos doble punto de vista narrado de forma no cronológica; aquellas partes que se encuentran en cursiva son las acciones narradas en el pasado mientras que las letras sin alteraciones serán consideradas como futuro.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_È una musa che ci invita_   
_A sfiorarla con le dita_   
_Attraverso un pianoforte,_   
_La morte è lontana._   
_Io vivo per lei. *_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

** _D_ ** _eslizó su dedo la pantalla táctil de su celular, buscando de nueva cuenta en el directorio de este el número de Ymir. El pecho le ardía conforme pasaban las letras y se acercaba cada vez más rápido a la Y. Tenía la ilusión de que esta ocasión fuera distinta al resto; ya había perdido la cuenta de los días desde su discusión. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de aclarar las cosas esa misma noche, pues cuando llegó al apartamento, Ymir ya lo había abandonado. Saber que el último recuerdo de ella era una cortina de humo de cigarro hacía que los ojos volvieran a ponerse acuosos. Estaba arrepentida y quería decírselo._

_Cuando vió su nombre en el directorio, lo oprimió y se llevó el móvil a la oreja, en espera de recibir una respuesta. Comenzó a sonar el tono de espera. Beep, beep. El escozor que consumía sus entrañas se volvía más y más difícil de soportar. Beep, beep. Conforme pasaban los segundos, los latidos de su corazón se precipitaban; ¿sería que en esta ocasión habría una respuesta? Beep, beep. Sabía que sus palabras no fueron de lo más amables, que había reaccionado así por la agitación del momento. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella unos minutos, pedirle que se vieran en algún sitio y tratar de solucionar las cosas..._

_«Pero Ymir no es así», dijo una voz en sus adentros._

_Beep, beep._

_—Habla Ymir. En estos momentos me encuentro ocupada, ¿necesitas algo? Déjame un mensaje y te llamaré cuando pueda._

_Historia colgó y se llevó el móvil a su pecho presionándolo con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de volver a llorar aunque las lágrimas ya no pudieran salir. Merecía ese trato por parte de Ymir, había sido terriblemente egoísta... pero, ¿quién no lo era? Quería estudiar una carrera relacionada con la música desde muy pequeña, era de las cosas que más añoraba, ¿por qué habría de desperdiciar una oportunidad tan única cómo esta? No sabía a ciencia cierta si iba a quedar entre los seleccionados para entrar al conservatorio, pero haría todo lo posible para estarlo._

_—Ni hablar._

_Dejó el móvil sobre su cama y salió de la habitación para refundirse unas cuantas horas en el cuarto de música; insistiría otro día._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Esa tarde, Historia salió a comer con sus compañeros de cuarteto después de su presentación en la primera ronda. A diferencia del día anterior, estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos y ella no distaba de lo mismo. Los jueces iban a tener los resultados de la primera fase en unas horas; era imposible no sentir los nervios trepando por su piel, clavándole las garras y amenazando con hacerla jirones. Frente a ella, una montaña de papas bañada en queso derretido humeante esperaba a ser devorada, pero mientras continuara dándole vueltas al asunto, no iba a poder comer en paz.

—¿Cómo creen que nos haya ido? —Preguntó, rompiendo el hielo.

—Si te soy sincero, no recuerdo qué ocurrió en ese escenario —contestó Marcel con ligereza, tomando con ambas manos un tarro de cerveza oscura—. Solo subimos y bajamos, nada más.

Se sentía igual. Tenía fresco el momento cuando tomaron posiciones y se alistaron para comenzar, de ahí en adelante, su concentración se había ido meramente hacia el instrumento y las partituras. Por el silencio compartido entre Pieck y Porco, supo que era algo generalizado. Estar en un concurso era tan aterrador como una presentación final; no había tiempo para pensar, solo ejecutar lo que estaba premeditado desde hace meses.

—Entré a destiempo en el segundo movimiento —susurró su compañera de cuarto, perdida en la lustrosa superficie de la mesa—. Logré incorporarme rápido, pero...

—Lo hiciste bien —dijo Pock—. Yo alargué un par de notas, espero no lo hayan notado.

—Por supuesto que lo hicieron —respondió Pieck—. Estas son las ligas mayores, no un concurso infantil.

—¡Oigan, no creo que debamos remarcar nuestros errores! —Dijo Marcel, buscando animarlos—. Ya está hecho, mañana daremos una mejor presentación.

—Si es que no fuimos descalificados —refunfuñó su hermano menor.

—De nada sirve lamentarnos —comentó el mayor de los Galliard—. Sea cual sea el veredicto final, nos divertimos durante estos últimos meses y logramos mejorar nuestras habilidades.

De nuevo volvió el silencio en la mesa. Historia dejó salir un suspiro antes de darle un trago a su bebida. Comprendía la frustración de sus colegas ante la posibilidad de haberlo hecho mejor, pero Marcel tenía razón en dejarlo pasar y enfocarse en el posible futuro. Tampoco sabían cómo les había ido a los demás participantes e imaginar que su presentación se trataba de un fracaso a comparación de las de otros era simplemente precipitado. Los elementos del cuarteto eran fuertes, seguro el resultado no podía ser tan malo.

—Yo creo que pasaremos —aseguró Historia—. Por cierto, ¿alguien de sus familiares o amigos vendrá mañana a ver la segunda ronda?

—Mi papá tiene que cubrir horas extra en el trabajo —respondió Pieck un tanto desanimada.

—Es una pena —dijo Marcel, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la flautista para reconfortarla—; sé siempre está presente durante esta clase de eventos, pero seguro te llamará más tarde.

Pieck le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un breve abrazo.

—¿Van a venir sus padres, chicos? —Preguntó Historia.

—Sí, llegan hoy por la noche —contestó Porco, atreviéndose a deslizar el filo del cuchillo por la mitad del filete que tenía en su plato—. Iremos a cenar con ellos.

—Eh... pues en mi caso, un amigo mío dijo que vendría —murmuró Marcel; lucía algo apenado al respecto—. Pero ya no me lo confirmó, así que ni idea.

Pieck y el mayor de los Galliard intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad que hizo sentir a Porco visiblemente incómodo. No podía evitar sentirse mal por él, aunque estaba segura de que lo estaba malinterpretando.

—¿Qué hay de ti, pequeña? ¿Alguien vendrá a darte ánimos?

Freida ya había hecho reservaciones en un hotel cercano para irla a ver y estaba muy emocionada al respecto, ¡tenía desde las vacaciones de invierno que no la veía! Por otro lado, el señor Reiss y su madre estarían ocupados el sábado como de costumbre. No se sentía tan mal al respecto, tampoco era como si estuvieran siempre pendientes de sus participaciones en las competencias locales, aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado que pudieran haber decidido ir a apoyarla junto al resto de la familia.

—Mi hermana mayor. Ella también solía participar en competencias, pero en canto. 

—Déjame adivinar... es soprano —dijo Pock.

Historia no pudo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que le daba la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Este año la selección de canto está muy reñida —dijo Pieck con un aire siniestro—. Vi algunas caras conocidas rondando por la recepción que de solo recordarlas me hacen temer por el récord de Yelena, u obtener un nuevo ganador para Vogel con Onyankopon.

—Oí que el primer lugar tendrá un pase directo a formar parte de una puesta en escena con profesionales —comentó Historia con entusiasmo.

—Tampoco pienses que el ganador tendrá un papel protagónico —replicó Pock al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos—. Seguro será incorporado en las partes corales.

—De igual forma, presentarse en un teatro con profesionales ya es bastante mérito y tiene valor curricular —arremetió su hermano mayor—. Cualquiera de nosotros estaría contento de poder formar parte de una orquesta profesional si tuviéramos la oportunidad.

_«Tiene un punto»._

—Hablando de profesionales... ¿lograste saludar al profesor Magath, Pieck? —Preguntó el mayor de los Galliard.

El semblante de su compañera de cuarto palideció y sus ojos de mirar tranquilo se tornaron opacos. En ese momento, Historia recordó las palabras de Pock de la noche anterior y se sintió consternada por ella; seguro se había presionado bastante durante su presentación y ahora tenía la cabeza llena de cada error cometido. Teniendo una reputación casi intachable en Vogel, así que las expectativas de ella iban en aumento.

—No, eh... —Guardó silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente qué decir después—. Creo que me iré al cuarto; pediré mi comida para llevar.

Acto seguido, llamó a la chica que los había atendido y le pidió exactamente eso. Una vez tuvo su pedido para llevar, dejó su parte de la cuenta junto a un pequeño monto extra para la propina sobre la mesa y salió del restaurante tras despedirse de forma un tanto escueta para los estándares de Pieck. Historia se sintió tentada a seguirla, pero Marcel la detuvo sosteniendo con suavidad su brazo para que volviese a tomar asiento.

—Es muy dura consigo misma —dijo con tranquilidad—. Ha dicho por años que solo tocaría frente al profesor Magath cuando fuera realmente buena, pero no pensaba que lo haría en estas circunstancias. Necesita tiempo a solas; estará mejor para cuando den los resultados —aseguró.

Historia suspiró y divagó su mirada por el local antes de decidirse a tomar una papa a la boca y mordisquearla. No podía culparla, ella también quería mejorar y enorgullecer a sus profesores de música, en especial al señor Lenz.

—Eso espero.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_—¿Historia?_

_Detuvo sus dedos en medio de la pieza, quedándose helada al contemplar la silueta dibujada en el umbral de la puerta. Frieda se acercó en silencio a donde estaba; traía puesto el pijama y se veía somnolienta._

_—Dormons, petite soeur._

_—Aún no puedo irme a dormir, debo seguir practicando —respondió Historia sin poder evitar soltar un bostezo—. El examen de admisión es en una semana._

_Frieda se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, resignada. Luego, tomó asiento a su lado en el espacio que quedaba libre en el banquillo del piano._

_—Es bueno saber que te estás esforzando para pasar, pero recuerda que también debes cuidar tu salud —dijo con suavidad mientras le peinaba cariñosamente el cabello con sus dedos—. Mañana podrás practicar de nuevo después de estudiar teoría, ¿sí?_

_Historia sintió pesadez en sus párpados y volvió a bostezar. Llevaba por lo menos una semana durmiendo poco debido a los nervios. La incertidumbre de no saber a quienes se estaría enfrentando y qué tan talentosos podían ser la carcomía por dentro, sin descartar la posibilidad de no aprobar, sellando así su destino como estudiante de Relaciones Internacionales y a su vez relegando la música nuevamente a un pasatiempo._

_—Solo déjame tocar la pieza una vez más —suplicó a Frieda—. Prometo que me iré a dormir tan pronto acabe._

_Su hermanastra sonrió._

_—Está bien, te escucho._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Regresaron al hotel después de comer en silencio; la conversación había muerto desde el momento en que Pieck se había ido. En el camino no hubo tampoco muchos comentarios por parte de los Galliard y comenzaba a hacerla sentir bastante incómoda. Aunque apreciaba cuando el grupo se quedaba sin palabras, en esta ocasión solo creaba una terrible brecha entre ellos. Cada uno estaba demasiado ocupado consigo mismo que poco importaba el resto; esperaba que esa actitud no terminara por traducirse a su posible presentación al día siguiente.

Cuando llegaron a la estancia del hotel, se encontraron con Yelena y Onyankopon platicando en voz baja con otros dos chicos que ella había visto en el conservatorio. Los Galliard pronto se incorporaron a la conversación, dejándola con dos opciones: hacer un intento por integrarse o excusarse e irse al cuarto un rato. Mientras que su mente buscaba retirarse, su cuerpo parecía estar pegado al piso alfombrado. Apretó los labios, cerró los ojos unos instantes y dejó salir un resoplido antes de poder dar el primer paso hacia el espacio libre que había en el sofá más cercano, quedando sentada al lado de uno de los estudiantes que no conocía: un muchacho delgado y rubio que sostenía sobre su regazo una carpeta negra.

—Al menos llegaron a tiempo. —Escuchó decir a Marcel en torno al chico que tenía al lado—. ¿Y Falco? ¿Vendrá a verte?

El muchacho se sonrió.

—Creo que está más emocionado que yo por la competencia —respondió, bajando la mirada a la carpeta—. Me pidió que le diera lecciones de piano estas próximas vacaciones.

—Me parece tierno cuando los hermanos menores terminan interesándose en los mismos instrumentos musicales que tú —comentó la otra chica desconocida de cabello castaño y grandes ojos dorados—. Cuidado, Grice. Puede que tengas futura competencia.

—Es un niño y está explorando sus intereses, no puedo negarme a su petición —dijo el chico de buena forma—. La verdadera competencia es conmigo mismo.

—Eso dirás al principio y luego tendrás una competencia silenciosa con él —replicó Marcel dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva a su hermano menor.

Porco rodó los ojos y apoyó mejilla sobre su puño. Historia tuvo que evitar reírse. Aunque no fuera en serio, Frieda y ella solían tener sus rachas competitivas cuando practicaban en conjunto.

—¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes? —preguntó Onyankopon—. ¿También les darán las calificaciones a las seis?

—Pues dentro de lo que recordamos, lo hicimos decente —espetó Pock.

—Hace rato vimos a Pieck llegar sola —comentó la otra chica—; se veía muy distraída, ni siquiera notó que estábamos aquí.

—Pensábamos que les había ido mal —secundó Yelena.

Historia hizo contacto visual con los Galliard; ¿sería prudente comentarlo? Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Pock se levantó de su asiento y emitió un profundo bostezo.

—Iré al cuarto —anunció con pesadez—. Me alegra que estén aquí con nosotros, Colt y Nifa... nos vemos en un rato.

Todos se despidieron de Pock, quien acto seguido se encaminó rumbo al elevador. La conversación continuó un rato más e Historia al fin tuvo la valentía de entrar a ella, sintiendo alegría al conocer a colegas de su misma especialidad de semestres superiores. En ocasiones, eso mismo la hacía retraerse un poco; era inevitable sentirse diminuta al ser la más pequeña en el grupo, tanto a nivel escolar como en el sentido literal de la palabra. Que Pieck hubiese decidido a llamarla así comenzaba a cobrar un sentido distinto.

Fue entre la plática que decidió revisar la hora y descubrió que la pila de su móvil estaba a punto de acabarse. Se excusó frente al grupo diciendo que había olvidado el cargador del celular y que iría al cuarto por él para luego regresar. Entró al elevador, donde presionó el botón que la llevaría al piso donde se encontraban hospedándose. Si quitaba la tremenda tensión que podía conllevar estar dentro de una competencia y la incertidumbre de saber si habían llegado o no a la segunda ronda, estaba pasándola bastante bien.

«_Todo saldrá bien; los cuatro somos buenos elementos_», se dijo para infundirse confianza.

Con la mirada buscó el número del cuarto donde estaban quedándose y se detuvo en seco al ver la puerta entreabierta. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, obligándola a acercarse con sigilo. Tal vez era tonto pensar que algo malo podía haber pasado, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavida. Lentamente se asomó por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entreabierto, pero no pudo ver más que el achatado pasillo que llevaba al baño y terminaba desembocando en la habitación, cuyas cortinas se encontraban cerradas.

—Lo hice horrible, me siento muy avergonzada. —Escuchó decir a Pieck en voz baja—. Ay Pock, he arruinado todo. Y para rematar, frente al profesor Magath.

—Ya te lo dije: eso no es cierto, tú eres la mejor del cuarteto. Tranquila...

—No digas mentiras, Pock.

—¿Por qué piensas que lo hago? Tu reputación en el conservatorio habla por sí sola, no debería ni siquiera decírtelo porque ya lo sabes: eres una excelente flautista y tienes futuro brillante.

Historia se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar ser escuchada, aunque temía que el latido de su corazón fuera a delatarla por lo silencioso que se encontraba el pasillo. Con cuidado, dio un par de pasos y pegó la espalda contra la pared. Lo mejor era irse y...

—Oye, estuve pensando en sobre lo que me dijiste en la madrugada...

—No cambies el tem-

—Shh, no estoy cambiando el tema; necesitábamos hablarlo de todas formas y es el momento indicado —dijo Pieck en tono serio—. No sé qué te hizo pensar que una declaración de amor en plena competencia iba a hacer las cosas más sencillas, pero en definitiva ha sido la más anti climática que he recibido durante toda la carrera.

—Sé que me precipité, lo siento.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Pieck.

—Ademas, ni siquiera me contestaste cuando te lo dije —añadió Pock—. Solo me diste las buenas noches y ya. Si es por Marcel, yo-

—No es por Marcel, a él no lo metas en esto. Es que no puedo darte una respuesta, menos en estas circunstancias —respondió su compañera de cuarto—. ¡Madre mía, Porco Galliard! De todos los momentos en que pudiste decírmelo, tuviste que elegir este.

—Perdóname... en serio, pero ya no podía con esto.

—Mira, lo mejor para ambos es olvidarnos por ahora de que dicha declaración ocurrió y concentrarnos en lo que sigue: saber si pasaremos o no a la segunda ronda y dar la mejor presentación posible para ganar el primer lugar —contestó con sorprendente frialdad—. Eso es más importante.

—¿Entonces así debo de seguir contigo? —La cuestionó—. ¿En el limbo?

—Sí quieres una respuesta, tendrás que esperar al finalizar la competencia —concluyó Pieck—. Ordena tus prioridades.

Historia escuchó como si alguien estuviera levantándose de una cama y luego un quejido.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Porco con preocupación.

—Sí, no es nada; di un paso mal de camino al hotel. Seguro estaré bien mañ-

—No es bueno estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas —susurró alguien a su costado.

El corazón de Historia se fue en picada hacia el suelo cuando se percató de que ya no estaba sola.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_—Deberías irte_ _a tu cuarto, Frieda. —Se quejó Historia._

_Su hermanastra le sonrió burlona antes de meterse entre las sábanas y recostarse a su lado._

_—Me aseguraré de que no te vayas a desvelar otra vez —dijo al tiempo que le hacía cosquillas._

_Historia se contrajo e intentó huir entre carcajadas del ataque de Frieda, pero le fue imposible, así que tuvo que recurrir a una táctica distinta: darle un almohadazo en la cabeza para que la dejara en paz. A pesar de que Frieda se hizo la indignada unos segundos, se soltó a reír junto con ella hasta que les dolió el estómago y el eco de sus risas se disolvió en el aire, quedando en completo silencio._

_—Oye, quería preguntarte algo —dijo Frieda en voz baja una vez que ambas volvieron a recostarse._

_—Dime._

_—¿Qué es Ymir para ti? —Frieda se acomodó de lado, buscando su mirada._

_Historia sintió un terrible dolor recorrer por completo su menudo cuerpo. Tenía los labios pegados y sus manos apretaron con fuerza las sábanas, incapaz de moverse. Esa pregunta todo con lo que no deseaba lidiar en esos momentos. Seguía reciente, no estaba preparada ni siquiera para decírselo a alguien. En esta ocasión no estaba mintiendo, solo... solo no estaba preparada para lidiar con el resultado de sus decisiones._

_—Puedes decírmelo, para eso estamos las hermanas —continuó Frieda con esa voz tan dulce y amigable que poseía—. Ella fue a verte a varias de tus presentaciones, incluso llegaste a invitarla a cenar un día a la casa... no digo que esté mal, pero me parecía que existía algo más que una simple amistad entre ustedes._

_No pudo aguantar el llanto, resquebrajando la carcasa que se había construido esas últimas semanas para intentar lidiar con todas las presiones venideras. Sus sollozos terminaron siendo reconfortados por un cálido abrazo de Frieda, quien no la soltó hasta que estuvo más tranquila. Acto seguido, decidió contarle lo ocurrido a grandes rasgos. Frieda la escuchó, únicamente interrumpiendo en momentos donde se confundía, mas nunca dijo nada al respecto de su atracción por las chicas ni su relación con una. Que lo estuviera tomando de forma tan calmada era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos de total oscuridad._

_—He intentado contactarme con ella todos los días, pero nunca contesta —dijo Historia—. Al principio me colgaba, ahora ni siquiera se toma la molestia de eso._

_—Compréndela; tu actuar tampoco estuvo bien y no lo digo porque este de parte suya. Las dos tuvieron la culpa._

_—Lo sé._

_—En esta vida nada es gratis, siempre debemos pagar algo para obtener otra cosa a cambio —comentó—. En este caso, el precio fue grande para lo que deseabas._

_—Por eso debo ser aceptada a toda costa en Vogel. Perdí una parte muy valiosa de mi vida. Puede que no vuelva siquiera a ver a Ymir y eso es lo que más me duele... si entro al conservatorio, parte del sacrificio quedará saldado._

_—¿Y tus demás amigas del grupo? ¿Ellas saben algo?_

_—Lo conversamos unos días después de que Ymir desapareciera —dijo Historia—. Estaban tan consternadas como yo por no saber a dónde se había ido._

_—Entonces ya tomó su decisión —concluyó Frieda—. Deberán respetarla._

_—¿Qué tal si no soy aceptada en Vogel? —Preguntó con los ojos a punto de volvérsele a llenar de lágrimas—. ¿Qué tal si todo esto termina siendo en vano y la perdí para siempre? Tenía... tengo tanto miedo de que el señor Reiss y mamá sepan la verdad._

_—Todo a su tiempo, petite sœur; enfócate en dar tu mejor esfuerzo en la prueba. Por lo otro, no les dire nada si eso estabas pensando, lo prometo —dijo Frieda, dándole un beso en la frente—. Pero te sugiero contarles tarde o temprano, cuando te sientas lista._

_Historia suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Frieda tenía razón, no podía dejarse caer por lo ocurrido por más que le doliera; había cosas que le esperaban en el futuro y debía afrontarlas con la cabeza en alto. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era rezagarlas por esa noche y descansar; ya se ocuparía de ellas cuando fuera de mañana._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Historia ahogó un respingo al ser tomada gentilmente del brazo por Yelena para hacerla caminar por el pasillo hasta el recoveco donde se encontraban las puertas del elevador; en esos instantes, agradeció que el piso fuera alfombrado, de otra forma, sus pasos torpes se hubieran escuchado por todo el pasillo y delatado su coartada. Ambas tomaron asiento en una banca larga pegada a la pared que era escoltada por dos maquinas expendedoras.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste? —Preguntó Historia, todavía absorta por lo rápido que había ocurrido todo.

—No más que tú.

—¿A qué ibas al cuarto?

—Oye, ¿no puedo ir libremente a la habitación donde me estoy hospedando? —Se quejó a modo de broma.

—Cierto... disculpa.

Yelena meneó la cabeza y sonrió con ligereza. Historia se aferró del borde del banco y tamborileó sus dedos en la madera sin saber qué decir. Estar a solas con la rubia alta la ponía nerviosa; era como si estuviese al lado de un ser fuera de este mundo.

_«Su presencia impone y ni siquiera parece darse cuenta_», pensó al observarla de reojo.

—Lo va a rechazar —declaró de pronto.

—¡¿Eh?! —Su comentario la hizo sobresaltarse y salir de la burbuja donde se había encapsulado por unos instantes—. ¿Por qué dirías algo así?

—Conozco a Pieck desde que estaba en primer semestre y siempre fue bastante popular con los chicos, pero jamás aceptó ninguna propuesta, ni siquiera una cita a la cafetería de la escuela —explicó la rubia alta—. Cuando tuvimos la confianza suficiente, le pregunté porqué rechazaba a todos y su respuesta fue _«no tengo tiempo para distracciones de ese tipo»_. —Una diminuta sonrisa aleteó en las comisuras de sus labios—. Existen algunas personas así en el conservatorio: se encierran en sus cubículos y aprenden la técnica, mas no comprenden eso mismo que hizo posible la existencia de las melodías que ensayan por meses enteros; si no hay un sentimiento de por medio, la música carece de sentido.

Tenía razón. La música era algo más allá de notas sobrepuestas en los pentagramas de las partituras; universos enteros se creaban frente a ella, universos que podía manipular con las teclas cediendo bajo la presión de sus dedos, abriéndole paso a una visión única del mundo, ya fuera para cada uno de los espectadores o solo para sí misma. Tan solo pensar que había posibilidad de poder llevar a un grupo de personas hacia ese mundo en conjunto con sus colegas músicos era motivo suficiente para que el candor por ese amor a la música se fuera distribuyendo desde su pecho hasta el resto de su cuerpo, en un completa armonía con el exterior. 

—Cuando cantas... ¿en qué piensas? —Preguntó Historia, intrigada.

—Pues... cuando cantas ópera, dejas de ser tú en el escenario —explicó Yelena—. Tan pronto la música comienza y los reflectores caen sobre ti, es como si el alma del personaje al que le pertenece la pieza que vas a interpretar te poseyera y queda en ti darle voz en este plano terrenal para expresar su sentir, sea cual sea.

—Suena bastante profundo...

—Lo es; por eso el arte es algo maravilloso y muchas veces incomprendido.

—¿Y cuándo cantas canciones que no son de ópera?

Yelena se rió de su pregunta, haciendo que las mejillas le ardieran de vergüenza.

—Solo me dejo llevar. No es necesario que haya alguien de por medio.

En ese momento, vieron al menor de los Galliard pasar frente a ellas y presionar el botón del elevador con la flecha que indicaba hacia abajo. Por su postura e impaciente forma de observar el marcador encima de las puertas metálicas, supo que no se había percatado de su presencia... o tal vez estaba ignorándolas a propósito.

—Mirarlo de forma amenazante no va a hacerlo subir rápido —dijo Yelena en voz alta.

El muchacho se volteó parcialmente; tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, aunque Historia pudo notar que sus ojos claros habían perdido un poco del brillo fiero que los caracterizaba y eso la hizo sentir peor de haber escuchado la conversación entre él y Pieck.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Este es nuestro piso —respondió la rubia alta—. Esa pregunta deberíamos hacértela nosotras a ti.

El rostro de Pock se crispó ante la acusación y no disimuló en dirigirle una mirada poco amable.

—No es de su incumbencia.

En ese momento, las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y el muchacho no dudó en entrar a la cabina y desaparecer tras ella. Yelena suspiró y se levantó, dejando salir un bostezo. Historia la secundó, todavía pensativa sobre lo ocurrido.

—Vayamos por tu cargador.

Sin decir nada más, la siguió.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Un grupo extenso de personas se había reunido frente al tablero de corcho, haciéndola sentir nuevamente molesta por ser tan bajita. Todos cuchicheaban entre ellos, algunos con más familiaridad que otros, pero todo se resumía a un constante zumbido haciéndole cosquillas en sus oídos. Al ver que no podía ni siquiera escurrirse entre ellos, decidió hacerse a un lado y esperar a que sus compañeros del cuarteto se dieran cuenta por ella.

Historia se llevó una mano al pecho cuando vio a dos de los encargados salir con una carpeta entre manos y pedir que todos se hicieran a un lado para poder colocar los resultados en el tablero, orden que todos acataron sin rechistar. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle mientras colocaban uno a uno los pinchos que sostenían las hojas con los resultados y una vez terminaron, el par se retiró y los cuchicheos volvieron, esta vez más intensos. Poco a poco, el escenario se fue despejando entre rostros irradiando felicidad pura y otros cuya ilusión se había apagado. En eso, escuchó un chillido de felicidad entre la multitud y puedo ver la cabeza de Nifa sobresalir entre el resto al haber sido cargada triunfantemente por Onyankopon. La escena dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Historia.

Poco después, los Galliard salieron del tumulto intentando contener las buenas noticias, así que ella corrió a su encuentro y los estrechó entre sus brazos. Segundos después, un poco de la euforia desapareció; una victoria no podía saborearse en su plenitud si el cuarteto estaba incompleto.

—Bien hecho —dijo Marcel al soltarlos; se veía tan contento que por un momento Historia juró que lo vió derramar una lágrima.

—Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo mañana —secundó Porco, con una actitud distinta a la hace unas horas atrás.

Historia asintió con entusiasmo y acto seguido sacó el móvil para hacer una videollamada a su compañera que se había quedado en el hotel. Ésta respondió un tanto amodorrada, con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal y el pijama ya puesto.

—¡Hola, bella durmiente! —Dijo con alegría, haciéndole una venida a los chicos para que salieran en cámara.

Pieck les saludó con pereza desde la pantalla del móvil.

—Por sus caras debo asumir que pasamos a la final, ¿verdad? —Preguntó al tiempo que se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

El silencio y la alegría de los tres hicieron que la chica comenzara a reír nerviosamente y luego ahogó un grito de emoción con su mano que terminó por convertirse en copiosas lágrimas.

—Oye, no llores hasta que ganemos el primer lugar —dijo Historia en tono burlón.

—Ay, chicos... —Murmuró mientras se limpiaba el llanto—. No sé qué decir, estaba tan preocupada que... ¡Hola!

De un momento al otro, la pantalla había sido saturada por los rostros de sus demás compañeros en contienda, todos saludándola y enviando mensajes de felicitaciones que se distorsionaban al estar hablando al mismo tiempo. La familiaridad con la cual se trataba era algo de lo que Historia comenzaba a sentirse parte. Durante los años escolares anteriores nunca se había sentido parte de un grupo. El sentido de hermandad a pesar de existir una rivalidad velada entre ellos era vigorizante y si así sería durante los siguientes semestres, solo iba a lamentar una cosa: que no hubieran sido los suficientes.

—¡Aún no cantemos victoria! —Replicó, alzando su puño al aire—. ¡Vamos por los primeros lugares en las categorías de canto y música de cámara, Vogel!

Los demás respondieron con la misma efusividad, al punto que ella misma se sintió abrumada por tanta alegría compactada en un solo lugar... y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Se dejó envolver por ella, permitiéndose recibir palmaditas en la espalda y abrazos hasta que fue tiempo de partir de nueva cuenta al hotel.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Historia despertó temprano para comenzar a alistarse junto a sus compañeras de habitación. Había tantas emociones haciendo ebullición en su interior, que apenas le había dado unos cuantos mordiscos al sándwich que era su desayuno mientras esperaba su turno para ducharse. Sobre su cama, un esplendoroso vestido largo de color rojo aguardaba para ser utilizado. Llevaba semanas fantaseando con usarlo y ya había llegado el día. Tal vez no era una prenda adecuada para utilizar durante la mañana, pero el protocolo de la competencia dictaba un código de etiqueta formal.

Mientras continuaba divagando, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, escapando primero una espesa capa de vapor antes de que la rubia alta saliera arropada con una bata de baño. Por otro lado, Pieck hacía lo posible por arreglar su cabello de modo que no se interpusiera en el camino de tocar la flauta. Historia tomó sus cosas y se encerró en el baño solo para descubrir que el agua caliente era inexistente.

_«Ni hablar_», pensó malhumorada al tiempo que se adentraba a la cascada de agua helada y hacía todo lo posible para no quejarse del uso excesivo del agua caliente por parte de sus dos compañeras.

Una vez terminó de ducharse, se dispuso secarse y vestirse con la misma bata que había dormido la noche anterior. Después, salió del baño para encontrarse con las otras dos chicas conversando mientras continuaban con el proceso de arreglarse. Procedió entonces a terminar su desayuno, lavarse los dientes y sentarse a un lado de Pieck para aprovechar el espejo y maquillarse.

—No importan las veces que haya competido, siempre he sido pésima para todo esto de arreglarme —expresó risueña—. Prefiero mil veces ir a un salón de belleza que hacerlo por mí misma.

—Si quieres podría maquillarte —propuso Historia al tiempo que esparcía la base sobre su rostro dando pequeños golpecitos con la esponja.

—Te lo agradecería, pequeña —dijo Pieck al tiempo que introducía un nuevo pasador al recogido que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado crear—. Aunque no me gustaría quitarte el tiempo.

—No suelo maquillarme mucho —respondió Historia, ahora tomando el pote de polvo translúcido para frotar en este una brocha que deslizó por todo el rostro tras haberle quitado el exceso—. Y solo me plancharé el cabello, así que no hay cuidado.

Pieck le sonrió desde el reflejo antes de voltearse en dirección a Yelena.

—Has estado muy callada, ¿pasa algo?

—¿Eh? —La rubia alta se quitó un auricular—. ¿Qué decías?

—Nada, perdón por interrumpirte.

—¡Tonterías! En serio, ¿qué dijiste?

—Comentó que estabas muy callada y te preguntó si había alguna razón —dijo Historia sin quitar la mirada del espejo para intentar no arruinar el delineado de sus ojos y hacerlo lo más simétrico posible.

—Ah, eso. —Yelena rió—. Perdonen, siempre me pierdo en mis pensamientos antes de las competencias.

Después de esa breve charla, las tres siguieron en lo suyo, compartiendo uno que otro comentario para aminorar el nerviosismo ejercido por el evento. Para cuando menos lo esperaba, ya se encontraba con el maravilloso vestido rojo puesto, fijándose en su reflejo para arreglar los mínimos detalles en las puntas del cabello con la plancha. Sus compañeras de cuarto tampoco distaban de verse espléndidas: Pieck había conseguido un vestido de un tono rojo similar al suyo, aunque el corte era más recto, acentuándole su figura y cuyas mangas estaban hechas de una tela transparente holgada. Por otro lado, Yelena portaba un soberbio conjunto de traje y pantalón color blanco a la medida que la hacía ver como una modelo de revista de alta costura.

Tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron de la habitación para ir a los elevadores. En ese instante, Historia notó que Pieck caminaba con un leve cojeo. Recordó de inmediato la plática que había terminado escuchando durante la tarde anterior, donde le mencionaba a Pock sobre un accidente que había sufrido de regreso al hotel.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te están lastimando los zapatos? —Le preguntó.

—No es nada, se me pasará cuando lleguemos al teatro —aseguró; su rostro no coincidía con sus palabras.

—¿Segura? Podríamos pedirle al personal del hotel si tienen una silla de ruedas o algo parecido que nos puedan prestar —dijo Yelena.

—Sí, solo... ¡ah!

Pieck cayó al suelo en terrible agonía, dejando el estuche de su instrumento al instante, causando un estruendo sordo. Rápidamente, Historia se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarle a quitarse los zapatos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al percatarse de lo inflamado que se encontraba el tobillo izquierda de la chica.

—¡Iré al a recepción! —Exclamó Yelena, apresurando su paso hacia el elevador—. ¡No se muevan! 

Con cuidado, Historia logró ayudar a Pieck a incorporarse.

—En serio, no es para tanto —dijo en voz queda, apegando la espalda contra la pared—. Vamos a llegar tarde por esto.

—¡Tu bienestar es primero! —Recriminó Historia—. ¿Fue por esto que no decidiste venir a los resultados?

—Entre otras cosas...

Para su sorpresa, la chica comenzó a contarle sobre la plática que había tenido con Porco el día anterior. Historia dejó que se expresara aunque ya supiera gran parte del dilema, resultando en hacer la situación más incómoda de lo que ya era en un principio.

—Cuando mencionaste hace unos meses que no te gustaba y él estaba interesado en otra chica, me sentí aliviada y a su vez triste, pero no le quise más importancia de lo que era... hasta que descubrí anoche quien era esa chica. —Confesó con la mirada baja y una sonrisa suave—. Por primera vez dudé si debía rechazar a alguien y preferí huir.

—Entonces si te gusta.

—No... no lo sé. Pock es especial para mí, lo quiero mucho, pero...

—Pero si te hizo dudar en rechazarlo, ¿eso no te dice algo?

—Quizás sea el enorme aprecio que les tengo a los Galliard; crecimos juntos y hemos sido compañeros en conjuntos musicales desde casi siempre.

—Bien, ¿y entonces por qué dijiste que le responderás después de la competencia? —La cuestionó sin tapujos—. Tú sola buscas engañarte. Te interesa, pero no quieres aceptarlo.

Pieck meneó la cabeza.

—Es más complicado que eso. Me prometí a mí misma dedicarme a la música en cuerpo y alma, al menos durante el tiempo que durara la carrera. —Dejó salir un suspiro y apretó con fuerza la agarradera del estuche de la flauta—. Una relación amorosa es una distracción que no puedo permitirme en estos momentos, sin dejar a un lado que es el hermano de mi mejor amigo y nuestra relación va a cambiar independientemente lo que diga y... —Tomó aire y se masajeó el tabique de la nariz con su mano libre—. Por el momento, quiero enfocarme en la competencia y dar lo mejor de mí en el escenario.

Historia dejó salir un resoplido; sin dudas, el área sentimental no era el fuerte de Pieck (ni tampoco el suyo) y estaba ahogándose en un vaso con agua. No tenía nada de malo tener una pareja mientras se estudiaba, pero también comprendía la otra parte de no querer aventurarse a lo desconocido y sacrificar aquello que lo apasionaba. De alguna forma, Historia se vió reflejada en su situación y pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Frieda acerca de Ymir y su decisión sobre estudiar música.

—Solo diré algo: cualquiera que sea tu respuesta para Porco, tendrá sus consecuencias y no habrá vuelta atrás. Piénsalo bien.

_«Espero no te arrepientas»._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_—No tenías porqué explicarme todo esto, ¿sabes? —Dijo Reiner en voz baja antes de beber un sorbo de su café._

_Historia miró el cuchillo en su mano y observó el reflejo del muchacho fornido frente a ella. Había pensado constantemente en lo ocurrido durante la fiesta de despedida de Armin y aunque Reiner tuviera razón al no tener porqué darle explicaciones sobre su vida íntima, el recuerdo de su rostro bajo la luz del farol mientras abrazaba a Ymir era una constante en sus reproches hacia sí misma. Se mordió el labio interior, buscando las mejores palabras para expresarse sin hacer todo más difícil e incómodo de lo que ya era._

_—Debí ser sincera contigo y decirte lo mío con Ymir desde un inicio —susurró con la voz a punto de quebrársele—. Sabía... sabía que decirte de manera indirecta que no quería nada y que necesitaba tiempo era la peor respuesta que podía darte y aún así lo hice. He sido una cobarde todo este tiempo y no me sorprendería si tú y el resto terminan por retirarme la palabra._

_—Oye, tranquila. No pasa nada. —Le aseguró, pasándole una servilleta—. No te negaré que verlas juntas me causó sorpresa y llegó incluso a molestarme en su momento, pero tampoco es algo que pudiera controlar._

_Agradecía que la cafetería estuviera llena y todos estuvieran haciendo ruido, inmersos en sus pequeñas burbujas de una mesa, de lo contrario hubiera sido el centro de atención al comenzar a sollozar como una niña pequeña frente a este chico alto y musculoso que estaba increíblemente tranquilo como para ser verdad._

_—Te engañé y también engañé a las chicas —gimoteó, limpiándose las lágrimas con la servilleta que Reiner le había pasado—. Soy una persona horrible._

_—Mira, no estoy en posición de decirte si eres una persona mala o buena, ni tampoco justificaré lo que hiciste —expresó en tono serio—. La verdad es que no te puedo odiar._

_—Reiner, yo... yo te lastimé y se podría decir que jugué con tus sentimientos. No deberías perdonarme._

_El muchacho dejó salir un respiro y movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, como si buscara dejar las tensiones a un lado._

_«Tal vez no debí pedirle que viniera»._

_—Tuviste tus razones y es cosa del pasado, no hay más que hacer al respecto —concluyó—. Será mejor que te comas los panqueques; fríos no saben bien._

_Historia observó su platillo e hizo lo posible por llevarse dos bocados a la boca, pero era como si estuviera tragando rocas ásperas en vez del esponjoso pan empapado en miel de maple. Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y bajó sus manos al bolso, del cual sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Acto seguido, la deslizó en torno a Reiner por la mesa._

_—Oye..._

_—No soy capaz de seguir teniéndola conmigo —declaró._

_Reiner sonrió y volvió a empujarla hacia ella._

_—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando intentaste devolvérmela por primera vez? —Le preguntó._

_Historia asintió lentamente, todavía incapaz de poderlo ver a la cara por mucho tiempo. Era demasiado el daño que había hecho que no dejaba de pensar en ser merecedora de continuar teniendo consigo una pieza de joyería tan significativa._

_—Pues consérvala; te dará suerte en tu examen de admisión al conservatorio —aseguró de buena gana—. Si de algo sirve, me alegra que tuvieras el valor de aceptar tus errores, pocos lo hacen —añadió._

_Por primera vez en toda la conversación, tuvo el valor de devolverle la sonrisa._

_—Gracias._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Se llevó una mano al cuello y tomó entre su índice y pulgar el dije en forma de clave de sol, rodándolo entre las yemas con nerviosismo mientras que con su otra mano sostenía las partituras. Miró de reojo a su lado izquierdo y vió a sus compañeros de cuarteto, todos ellos serios y con la atención puesta sobre el cuarteto que se encontraba en el escenario. Faltaban pocos minutos para que terminara su turno y ellos siguieran. Sentía la boca seca y los oídos le palpitaban, ¿podría hacerlo?

_«Claro que puedes»._

Había dejado tantas cosas detrás para un momento como este y los que llegaran a seguirle a lo largo de su carrera. La música había sido su pasión más grande y gracias a ella había sufrido, reído, llorado, incluso amado... todo en poco tiempo. No había sido la mejor persona del mundo: mentirle a sus amigas por miedo, hacerle falsas ilusiones a un chico que no lo merecía y hacerle daño al amor de su vida y perderla para siempre por sus inseguridades eran bagajes que seguirían pesando y haciéndole difícil su paso por el mundo.

_«Aún no te lo perdonas. Por eso siguen siendo una molestia»._

Vinieron los aplausos por parte del público y estos la envolvieron en brasas que comenzaron a quemarla de los pies a la cabeza; había llegado la hora. El cuarteto se despidió con una reverencia y bajó por el lado izquierdo del escenario mientras que desde el derecho debían subir ellos.

—Los siguientes concursantes son un cuarteto proveniente del conservatorio Vogel: Marcel y Porco Galliard en el chelo y el violín respectivamente, la señorita Pieck Finger en la flauta transversal y la señorita Historia Reiss en el piano. Interpretarán el _Nocturno número 19 _de_ Franz Doppler* _y el _Cuarteto para flauta, violín, chelo y piano_ de _Dick Kattenburg* —_anunció la presentadora.

Una nueva ola de aplausos emergió cuando se pusieron de pie caminaron hacia el escenario. Historia pudo notar como los hermanos Galliard ayudaban a Pieck a subir con cuidado las escaleras rumbo al escenario, dejándola tomar asiento en una de las sillas predispuestas para que pudiese acomodar sus partituras y alistara su instrumento. Verla tener tantas dificultades pese a tener que haber regresado la silla de ruedas a recepción tras arribar al teatro solo hacía a Historia comprender el gran compromiso que la chica tenía no solo con ellos, sino consigo misma.

Una vez todos estuvieron en sus puestos, solo quedaba iniciar. Le dirigió una última mirada a sus compañeros y estos asintieron levemente. Historia respiró hondo.

_«Los ojos en las partituras y las teclas; nada de distracciones_», se dijo a sí misma.

Y abrió la pieza por su cuenta con una melodía melancólica secundada por el chelo de Marcel que la acompañó en un romántico dueto interrumpido por el replique apasionado del violín de Pock seguido por las misteriosas notas de la flauta, uniéndose las cuatro voces en una pieza que evocaba un claro tranquilo a la luz de una Luna primaveral asomándose por las copas de los árboles, donde las luciérnagas danzaban entre el musgo, la maleza y los hongos. Podía verlo todo, oler la humedad en el ambiente y la fragancia fresca del bosque cuando sus ojos leían las partituras; podía tocar las briznas del pasto al presionar las teclas del piano. Las voces de los instrumentos seguían su curso en una melodía que no dejaba de evolucionar y engrandecerse conforme avanzaba hasta ir decreciendo en intensidad hasta convertirse en un dulce murmullo.

Segundos después de terminar su primera pieza, el envolvente primer movimiento de Kattenburg resonó por el teatro con una melodía que pese a más moderna, pero sin distar de la magia y encanto de su predecesora, llevándolos a un mundo de subidas y bajadas de carácter juguetón que le hizo mantener una sonrisa mientras seguía a sus compañeros en lo que parecía ser una montaña rusa. El segundo movimiento, más tranquilo, evocaba nuevamente la noche, aunque en un lugar distante a un bosque. Ahí estaba la ciudad de madrugada, sus luces de cristal en los rascacielos y los ocasionales transeúntes divagando por las calles después de andar de juerga. De pronto, todo comenzaba a tornarse más y más claro, anunciando la venida de un nuevo día a sus habitantes. Y por último, el tercer movimiento era como un viaje en el parque los domingos, con la frescura de las fuentes dejando caer su rocío al pasar cerca de ellas y el vuelo de las aves buscando al incauto cuya comida se hubiera caído al suelo. También estaban los ladridos de los perros, las risas de los niños mientras se correteaban los unos a los otros, luego el ocasional globo escapando hasta perderse en el horizonte, los ruidos provenientes de los autos cercanos y por último, el sentimiento de satisfacción al disfrutar de tales pequeñeces como algo tan cotidiano que solo pocos lograban apreciar en su plenitud.

Los aplausos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, esta vez con ovaciones de por medio.

¿En qué momento habían pasado los veinte minutos que debía durar su programa? No importaba mucho ahora. Historia, al igual que sus otros tres compañeros, dirigieron su mirada al público y ahí ella pudo distinguir algunas caras conocidas, entre ellas las de algunos profesores y estudiantes del conservatorio, la de su hermana, y...

_«¿Reiner? ¿Qué hace aquí?»_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Tuvieron que esperar en sus asientos una hora más para que su categoría terminara y casi de inmediato iniciara la de canto. Historia volvió a ponerse nerviosa, esta vez por la actuación de sus demás compañeros de conservatorio. Con un pie marcando insistentemente el ritmo de las piezas interpretadas y la otra engurruñada en un trozo de la falda del vestido, veía como uno a uno desfilaban junto a sus pianistas por el escenario. Los labios le temblaban ante tan magistrales voces, disfrutando y temiendo de ellas; no por nada sus compañeros habían dicho lo reñida que iba a estar en la segunda ronda de canto, sin dejar a un lado el gran talento de sus acompañantes pianistas  
que la estrujaba hasta dejarla sin aliento.

El primero de sus compañeros en subir al escenario fue Onyankopon junto con Nifa, quien con la ligereza de una pluma se colocó frente al piano y dirigió unas breves palabras al chico que estaría ayudándole a cambiar las partituras mientras el barítono se posicionaba frente al micrófono en una postura imponente y esplendorosa. El repertorio que escogieron fueron arias de dos óperas de_ Giuseppe Verdi: La Traviata* e Il Trovatore*. _La primera,_ Di Provenza il mar_, _il soul_, aunque fuese acompañada por una melodía gentil y nostálgica, llevaba ocultos los hilos de una manipulación de un padre desesperado por separar a su hijo de una concubina al no considerarla digna de él. Recordar el desenlace de tan trágica historia de amor con esos tonos potentes de la voz del muchacho deslizándose por las notas del piano erizó su piel en más de una ocasión. La segunda aria, _Il balen del suo sorriso_, mostraba una cara más dulce y romántica del repertorio de Verdi, con la añoranza de un hombre enamorado hablando sobre la dueña de su corazón. La forma en como Onyankopon interpretaba el aria del Conde de Luna hacía que el semblante de su rostro reflejara el brillo de completo embelesamiento, haciéndole sentir el núcleo de su ser palpitar de ternura. Y para sellar tan conmovedora presentación, hubo una ovación de pie por gran parte de la audiencia, algo que no había visto pasar salvo una o dos veces con anterioridad; Historia no pudo sentirse más orgullosa, sobre todo porque Onyankopon parecía no creerlo. Cuando bajó del escenario junto a Nifa, les hizo mostró ambos pulgares arriba y ambos le sonrieron mientras se dirigían a su lugar.

Los últimos en subir para cerrar categoría fueron Colt y Yelena, quien causó una gran conmoción en el público al tomar posesión del micrófono. Comenzó con _Le belle immagini _del segundo acto de la ópera _Parid ed Elena* _de_ Gluck*_, donde el protagonista describe el sentimiento de amor que siente hacia la hermosa Elena de Troya. La voz de Yelena hacía un amalgama con el acompañamiento del piano y vibraba como el brillo de un diamante en contra luz, haciéndola estremecer. La segunda aria era la aclamada Parto, a tu ben mío perteneciente a Sesto en_ La clemenza di Tito*_ de Mozart, otro papel en calzones*. La conmovedora rendición de un joven cegado por los encantos de su ama para asesinar al emperador nubló sus ojos con lágrimas e hizo que su respiración se volviese más controlada, como si dependiera del canto para continuar. Y, como era de esperarse, los aplausos del público llovieron sobre ella y su acompañante al piano, llegando inclusive a recibir un pequeño ramo de flores cuando bajó del escenario. La rubia apretó el hombro del muchacho pianista antes de darle una rosa y regresar a su asiento, no sin antes dedicarle a Historia una sonrisa.

—A continuación, se tomará un receso de media hora para deliberar resultados. Les pedimos abandonar el recinto durante el tiempo indicado y regresar para la premiación. Gracias.

Historia esperó a que el público saliera antes de ella poder moverse de su lugar, pero fue interceptada por un fuerte abrazo de Frieda que la hizo casi perder el equilibrio.

—_Félicitations, petite sœur_! —Le dijo una vez la soltó—. Estuvieron increíbles... ¡solo mírate! —Frieda le tomó tiernamente de las mejillas, no pudiendo contener la alegría—. Eres toda una pianista, el tío Uri estaría tan orgulloso como yo si estuviera aquí en estos momentos.

Historia hizo todo lo posible por no llorar, pero terminó por derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Apenas voy empezando, me falta mucho por recorrer —respondió avergonzada.

—Si esto haces ahora, no puedo esperar a escucharte cuando te hayas recibido. Grabé la presentación y ya te la envié por si se la querías a tus amigas.

Tragó saliva y asintió; aún tenía miedo de volverles a dirigir la palabra como antes, ni qué decir sobre la repentina aparición de Reiner en la competencia. Esperaba no tener que hablar mucho, aunque lo veía como algo inevitable al haberse alejado tanto.

—Vamos afuera antes de que nos llamen la atención —murmuró Frieda, entrelazando su brazo con el suyo para salir rumbo a la congestionada recepción.

—¡Pequeña! —Replicó Pieck desde un sillón al fondo mientras le hacía una venida con la mano—. ¡Por acá!

Historia le sonrió a Frieda y la encaminó rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba su compañera de cuarto para presentarlas. La plática, aunque ella jamás se sintió del todo tranquila y cuando pensó que estaría a salvo de tener que lidiar con su pasado nuevamente, vio a Marcel acercarse junto con Reiner y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

_«Ay no...»_

—Chris... digo, Historia, ¡no pensé verte por aquí! —Exclamó el muchacho fornido—. ¿Cómo ha estado todo?

—Hola, eh... pues bien. —Podía sentir un terrible candor apoderarse de sus mejillas e irse esparciendo por todo su rostro—. Mi única duda es... ¿cómo es que conoces a mis compañeros de cuarteto?

—Reiner y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace un par de años, pero es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona —contestó Marcel; su rostro irradiaba un tipo felicidad que jamás había visto en él durante el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo—. Me dijo que vendría, pero lo tomé como una broma.

—Lo dije muy en serio —murmuró Reiner pasando afectuosamente un brazo por los hombros de Marcel, quien río tímidamente—. Las chicas suelen hablar de ti de vez en cuando, te extrañan bastante.

—En... ¿en serio?

—Sí, deberías llamarles un día de estos. —Le aconsejó.

—¡Debería! —Replicó Pieck desde su asiento—. ¡Ves! ¡No soy la única que te lo ha dicho!

_«Distanciarse no es la solución; deja de huir de una buena vez»._

—Su...supongo que sí, debería retomar el contacto.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_—¿Estás lista, Chris?_

_Había llegado el día esperado. Era temprano por la mañana y el andén se encontraba un poco transitado. El reloj por encima de su cabeza anunciaba cuarto para las ocho y el Sol apenas iba estirando sus rayos por las vías del tren, haciéndolas brillar como barras de plata. Llevaba consigo únicamente una mochila que sentía más pesada de lo que en realidad era. Los rostros de sus amigos y Frieda estaban oscurecidos por la sombra del techo, pero eso no impedía mostrárselas sumamente felices por ella._

_—Pues... dentro de lo que cabe, sí —contestó bastante nerviosa._

_—Tú puedes, ten fe. —Le dijo Frieda al oído—. Todos aquí estamos muy orgullosos de ti._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

La ceremonia de premiación comenzó con un breve discurso por parte del organizador, felicitando a cada uno de los participantes por su esfuerzo y desempeño en el escenario. Por cada minuto que pasaba hablando, Historia sentía como si estuvieran presionándola poco a poco contra su asiento. Quería que todo terminara de una vez por todas, detestaba la incertidumbre.

—Gracias por sus palabras, maestro. Estamos seguros que cada uno de los talentosos jóvenes presentes las guardarán en su corazón y las usarán como incentivo para mejorar en la siguiente edición —dijo la presentadora una vez que el organizador bajó del podio—. Sin más preámbulos, iniciaremos anunciando los tres primeros lugares de la categoría de solistas, luego la categoría de canto y por último, la categoría de música de cámara.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_Escuchó el silbato del tren acercarse a la estación. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo de viajar sola como en esos momentos. Conforme la máquina se acercaba, el sentimiento de incertidumbre fue apoderándose de su cuerpo, al punto de paralizarla cuando los pasajeros fueron llamados para abordar. Uno a uno, sus amigos fueron despidiéndose de ella, deseándole lo mejor en su examen de admisión, pero no logró emitir ni siquiera un «gracias», volviendo la despedida solemne._

_Con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, asintió y se obligó a dar la vuelta para caminar rumbo a las puertas de acceso en el vagón más cercano y entró. Tomó asiento al lado de la ventana y vió como el Escuadrón y Frieda seguían despidiéndola._

_—¡Arrasa con todos, Chris! —Gritó Sasha a todo pulmón—. ¡Demuéstrales quién manda!_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Tras la sorpresa a caída de la gracia de Yelena al quedar en tercer lugar, hubo un nuevo campeón para Vogel: el ganador definitivo de la contienda resultó ser Onyankopon, quien todavía parecía incrédulo al destronar a su amiga y compañera. Siendo bañado por una lluvia de aplausos, recibió su premio y un frondoso ramo de flores que no dudó en entregarle a Nifa por su ayuda. La gloria, el orgullo y sobre todo, la felicidad que daba llegar a ser el mejor era un sentimiento indescriptible. Ella había ganado trofeos desde niña y hasta la fecha no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando ganaba primer lugar. Aplaudió junto con el resto del público de pie por fácilmente un minuto entero, hasta que las palmas fueron disminuyendo paulatinamente, hasta transformarse en eco evanescente.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la presentadora—. Ahora, por último tendremos la categoría de música de cámara.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

_El tren comenzó a moverse lentamente y la imagen del andén fue quedándose atrás, dejándola con un terrible vacío. Había tenido la remota esperanza de ver a Ymir aparecerse para despedirla como esas escenas de último minuto en las películas románticas, pero su historia distaba de tener un desenlace como tal, mejor dicho, no era merecedora de ello._

_Terminó por cerrar la ventana y sacar de su mochila las partituras para darles un último repaso. Sería un camino largo y tedioso, pero quería creer que valdría la pena cuando llegara a su destino. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al cuello y comenzó a juguetear con la diminuta medalla en forma de clave de sol al tiempo que repasaba cada nota minuciosamente, aunque al poco tiempo comenzó a cabecear y sus párpados terminaron cerrándose, quedando atrapada en el mundo de los sueños, donde aún podía escuchar y hablar con Ymir como si nunca hubiera desaparecido._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

—El segundo lugar va para los muchachos del conservatorio Vogel, ¡un fuerte aplauso para Marcel y Porco Galliard, Pieck Finger e Historia Reiss! ¡Recíbanlos con un fuerte aplauso!

La ilusión del oro quedó esfumada desde el momento cuando el nombre del conservatorio fue mencionado. Historia volteó a ver de reojo a sus compañeros y pudo ver un rastro de decepción en sus expresiones que de inmediato cambio cuando fueron animados a subir nuevamente al escenario. Cada uno de ellos recibió un reconocimiento y un trofeo mediano en representación de su esfuerzo. No era la misma sensación de omnipotencia que daba el primer lugar, pero llenó el hueco que la noticia había dejado en su estómago y la transformó en una sonrisa para felicitar a quienes habían sido nombrados los ganadores.

Tras una ráfaga de fotografías y apretones de mano, lograron bajar del escenario para ser recibidos por aquellos que habían ido a verlos participar. Entre abrazos, palabras de aliento y más fotos, Historia terminó satisfecha como si hubieran quedado en primer lugar. De un momento al otro, la multitud se fue fragmentando y quedó únicamente acompañada Frieda mientras que sus compañeros de cuarteto pasaban tiempo con sus seres queridos, incluso pudo divisar a su compañera de cuarto sentada en las butacas de la primera fila charlando con uno de los jueces del concurso, el cual asumió que se trataba de su antiguo profesor de música.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Frieda mientras caminaban al exterior del teatro.

—Muy bien —respondió ella al dar un último vistazo al grupo de personas restante en la recepción, todas ellas reunidas por una sola cosa: el amor por la música—. De hecho, me gustaría repetirlo el próximo año. Estoy segura que podremos ganar el primer lugar.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vivo per lei de Gatto Panceri y Valerio Zelli
> 
> *Albert Franz Doppler (1821-1883): Virtuoso de la flauta y un compositor conocido sobre todo por su música para este instrumento. Escribió una ópera en alemán y varias en húngaro que fueron estrenadas en Budapest con notable éxito. Su música para ballet también gozó de popularidad en la época.
> 
> *Dick Kattenburg (1919-1944): Compositor neerlandés de descendencia judía que murió a los 24 años durante el holocausto en Auschwitz. Se creía que solo una de sus obras musicales había sobrevivido, pero en el 2004 una familia reveló tener una caja con otras de sus composiciones. En el 2010 se lanzó un disco con su obra.
> 
> *La Traviata: Ópera en tres actos con música de Giuseppe Verdi y libreto en italiano de Francesco Maria Piave. Se encuentra basada en la novela de Alexandre Dumas (hijo) La dame aux camélias (1852). La historia relata la trágica historia de Violetta, una cortesana que termina enamorándose de un joven noble llamado Alfredo Garmont, cuyo padre hace hasta lo imposible para separarlos.
> 
> *Il Trovatore: ópera en cuatro actos con música de Giuseppe Verdi y libreto en italiano de Salvatore Cammarano, basada en la obra de teatro El trovador (1836) de Antonio García Gutiérrez. Es una tragedia que narra el amor de Leonora y Manrique, un trovador, en tiempos de guerra. El romance de la pareja no es del todo feliz, pues el Conde de Luna también se encuentra enamorado de Leonora. El Conde se encuentra buscando venganza contra una gitana, quien cree ha quemado a su hermano menor.
> 
> * Christoph Willibald Gluck (1714-1787): Compositor alemán considerado uno de los compositores de ópera más importantes del Clasicismo en la segunda mitad del siglo XVIII.
> 
> *Paride ed Elena: Dramma per musica (una obra dramática escrita específicamente con el propósito de ser musicalizada) con música de Gluck, la tercera de sus óperas de reforma italianas, posterior a Orfeo ed Euridice y Alceste. Como su nombre indica, cuenta la historia de amor entre Paris y Helena antes de la guerra de Troya. Siendo que el rol de Paris era originalmente para un castrato, ha sido modificado para voz de tenor, aunque también es común que sea interpretado por mujeres soprano o mezzosoprano.
> 
> *La Clemenza di Tito: Ópera seria en dos actos con música de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart y libreto en italiano de Caterino Tommaso Mazzolá. Se trata de una historia aderezada con sentimientos como el amor, la traición y el arrepentimiento en la que triunfa finalmente el perdón. Vitellia, hija del antiguo emperador Vitellio, está enamorada de Tito, el actual emperador, quien desea casarse con una reina egipcia. Vitellia le pide a su enamorado Sesto, que mate a Tito, a pesar de que son amigos.
> 
> *Papel en calzones: Se refiere a un papel en el que una actriz aparece con ropa masculina. En este contexto, tanto Paris como Sesto son personajes que entran dentro de esta categoría de rol en la ópera.


	17. 09: Sonate N° 1 Mvt. III: Le retour

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

┏─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┓

_Uno vuelve siempre a los viejos sitios donde amo la vida _   
_Y entonces comprende como están de ausentes las cosas queridas*_

┗─━─━─━∞◆∞━─━─━─┛

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Al subir la cortina de la ventanilla, Historia pudo ver brillo del Sol siendo ocultado por los rascacielos de la ciudad; una ligera capa de smog oscilando por encima de los más altos. Esa había sido la misma vista que la había despedido antes de partir a estudiar a Vogel y después de doce años, regresaba solo por el fin de semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Los recuerdos de su juventud se habían quedado tatuados entre las transitadas calles del centro, cuando se revestían de noches infinitas con olor a cigarrillos y los eufóricos conciertos multicolor resonaban desde el interior de los bares.

Una vez más volvía a recapitular su juventud y a sentir remordimiento por no haber estado presente para la boda de Annie con Bert, el debut de Mikasa como solista, la apertura del estudio fotográfico del novio de Connie y Sasha... muchas cosas importantes habían ocurrido en sus vidas y los planetas apenas se habían terminado por alinear ese fin de semana. No podía perder la oportunidad de reencontrarse con ellas aunque fuera tan solo unas horas para almorzar. La idea por sí sola hizo que el pesar de los años de asentara en su cuerpo; si fueran otros tiempos, no habrían dudado en salir de fiesta toda la noche para después terminar viendo el amanecer juntas desde el techo del complejo apartamental donde Annie vivía con Bert y Reiner.

Sacó el móvil de su bolso para revisar y contestar los mensajes pendientes tanto de sus amistades como del trabajo. Cuando decidió responder en el grupo que tenía junto a las chicas, no pudo evitar detenerse y sonreír al ver que una de ellas había compartido una vieja foto de cuando eran una banda. La nostalgia volvió a estrujarla entre sus brazos de tan solo mirarse a sí misma en medio de este grupo de chicas mayores con cara de miedo y un enorme teclado sostenido posesivamente entre sus brazos como si fuera su más preciada posesión.

_«Quien diría que llegar a los treinta iba a ser toda una aventura»._

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que algo había caído a sus pies. Al agacharse, tomó el boleto para la ópera que asistiría esa tarde: Der Rozenkavalier*. No había dudado dos veces en comprarlo al saber que sus amigos de Vogel iban a estar en el pozo, armonizando la puesta en escena... ¿cuánto tenía de no verlos a ellos?, ¿dos o tres meses? Las giras consumían un gran parte de su tiempo, mientras que el restante lo dedicaban a pequeñas presentaciones o incluso impartir clases privadas, y su vida no distaba de lo mismo. Apenas tenía un respiro de su sofocante agenda y si podía aprovecharla viendo a sus amistades, ¡qué mejor! Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

_«Será un día muy ajetreado»._

...

Cuando salió de la estación de trenes, lo primero que hizo fue pedir un taxi rumbo al hotel donde se estaría pasando la noche. Durante el trayecto, el cielo comenzó a verse apoderado por espesos nubarrones, augurando una buena llovizna. Solo esperaba poder llegar rápido a recoger la llave y dejar sus cosas en la habitación; ya iba tarde al almuerzo.

—Por la ruta que me indica el GPS hay mucho tráfico, ¿quiere que la siga o tomamos otra aunque sea más larga?

—Eh... la que considere más rápida —contestó Historia.

El taxista meneó la cabeza y dió la vuelta a la izquierda, metiéndose por una calle bastante angosta perteneciente a un distrito comercial. Era un sábado por la mañana como cualquier otro y la gente iba y venía por la acera, ocasionalmente deteniéndose frente a las tiendas para observar los objetos expuestos en los aparadores. Fue entonces cuando divisó entre los locales uno de música. Tras el cristal podían verse instrumentos de todo tipo, pero uno en especial le llamó la atención: un bajo color caoba con pickgard nacarado. Historia sintió un pellizco en el corazón, producto del pasado.

_«Miss Danger»._

Poco había sabido de Ymir tras su mudanza al conservatorio; unos años después de haber retomado el contacto con las demás chicas, dejaron de saber de ella por completo. Parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra, incluso sus perfiles de redes sociales se habían quedado estáticos en los estados de una chica adolescente atormentada por los prejuicios sociales, cuyo escape era un trabajo de medio tiempo y tocar los fines de semana con su grupo de amigas. En sus sueños continuaba viendo su rostro cubierto con pecas, podía escuchar con claridad su risa burlona y sentir como rodeaba su cintura con la familiaridad con la que solía hacerlo; vestía con su eterna tríada de camiseta holgada y deslavada de alguna banda de rock, jeans de mezclilla rotos y converse negros y cargaba con Miss Danger a su espalda, una reminiscencia del inconsciente queriéndose sobrepasar con ella.

Aunque con el tiempo había dejado ir poco a poco el bagaje emocional de los errores cometidos en el pasado, aún sentía algo reteniéndola. En ocasiones se encontraba por las noches reflexionando al respecto, pensando en qué habría ocurrido si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, ¿seguirían juntas o de todas formas habrían partido por caminos distintos? Eran jóvenes e impulsivas, todo era fácil... incluso mentir. No podía decir que a sus treinta seguía enamorada de Ymir; la imagen de sus recuerdos seguro distaba de la actual, y como ella y el resto del grupo, también debía haber evolucionado a su manera.

«_Solo espero que se encuentre bien_», pensó cuando el taxi dejó atrás la tienda de música para seguir con su camino.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Correr en tacones con una sombrilla en mano para llegar intacta a la reunión había sido toda una odisea por si sola, pero terminó por lograrlo. Casi sin aliento, le entregó a la sombrilla a la recepcionista del restaurante para que lo guardara y le preguntó sobre la mesa al nombre de Sasha Blouse, petición que la señorita acató, siendo tan amable de incluso llevarla al área donde debían estar. Cuando visualizó la mesa, se dio cuenta de que sus tres amigas ya se encontraban ahí. Esa fue razón suficiente para hacer que las mejillas de Historia se tiñeran de rojo por su impuntualidad. Avergonzada, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de acercarse.

—Buenos días, disculpen la tardanza —saludó a unos pasos de la mesa.

La primera en ir a recibirla fue Sasha, quien la estrechó tan fuerte en sus brazos que a duras penas podía respirar con normalidad. A pesar de la exagerada efusividad mostrada por la castaña, Historia correspondió el gesto.

—¡Te ves tan linda! —Replicó al soltarla—. Bienvenida de vuelta.

—Gracias, tú también luces muy bien —respondió Historia en voz baja, incapaz de contener la emoción.

—¡Chris!

Recibió un segundo abrazo por parte de Mikasa y un tercero de Annie, pero las dos fueron más contenidas con respecto a sus sentimientos, como era esperarse de ellas. Después de haberlas saludado, tomaron asiento.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

—Tú eres la que nunca está; nosotros nos seguimos reuniendo de vez en cuando —aclaró Annie antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Vamos, no seas así con Chris... ¿o prefieres que te llamemos doctora Reiss? —Preguntó Sasha de manera juguetona—. Felicidades, por cierto.

—Ustedes pueden seguir llamándome Chris, saben que no tengo problema —contestó, soltando una melodiosa risita.

La plática terminó por convertirse en un interrogatorio para Historia, pues se vio comprometida a contar hasta el más mínimo detalle de una carrera dedicada puramente al estudio musical. En un principio se sintió abrumada al ser ella el centro de atención de la reunión, pero como solía pasar cuando llegaba a estar frente a un grupo de estudiantes curiosos, cedió a responder con calma cada duda hasta haberlas disipado mientras esperaban que el mesero llegara con sus platillos.

El sentimiento de estar con ellas después de tantos años no parecía distar mucho del que pasaban cuando eran unas jovencitas, aunque algunos temas si era diferente. Hace doce años discutían sobre de bandas famosas, los instrumentos anunciados en revistas de música que no podían costearse y teorías conspirativas sin pies ni cabeza; ahora, sí bien seguían siendo las mismas apasionadas por la música de siempre, existían temas más relevantes en sus vidas que saber si existía o no vida en otros planetas, como el trabajo, la vida en pareja, los viajes... eso la llevó a pensar en una situación hipotética: ¿cómo hubieran reaccionado doce años atrás si les dijeran que en el futuro estarían entusiasmadas por el lanzamiento del segundo sencillo de Mikasa como solista?, ¿o el video de la segunda hija de Annie jugando con Waffle, el gato de Sasha? Todas esas fotos de reuniones y fiestas donde brillaba por su ausencia, ¿habrían sido distintas si ella hubiera estado presente?

Como era de esperarse, tarde o temprano iba a salir a colación el tema al que tanto temía: Ymir. La alegría que rebosaba de la mesa disminuyó con creces.

—No supimos más de ella después de la boda de Annie —recordó Mikasa con melancolía—. La despedimos al día siguiente en la central de autobuses y poco después no volvió a enviarnos mensajes.

—Tú estabas ocupada por esas fechas si mi memoria no falla —dijo Sasha mientras devoraba su comida con avidez.

—Sí, todavía me siento culpable.

—No hay cuidado —exclamó Annie—. De hecho en algún punto pensamos que Ymir contactaría contigo.

—Ella y yo dejamos de hablar después de la cena en la parrillada coreana. Al principio intenté que volviéramos a hablar para aclarar las cosas, pero jamás me contestó el teléfono y desistí.

—Es una pena que todo haya terminado de esa forma... eran muy unidas —comentó Sasha tras un suspiro.

—Si te soy sincera, llegué a sospechar que había algo entre ustedes dos después del primer Halloween que tocamos juntas —confesó Annie.

—No fuiste la única —secundó Mikasa.

—¿Y por qué nunca lo preguntaron? —Cuestionó Historia; sentía que el mundo estaba viniéndosele encima con sólo escucharlas—. Hubiera sido más fácil.

—Tampoco queríamos incomodarlas —dijo Sasha—. ¿Qué tal si no era cierto y alguna de las dos se ofendía?

Historia frunció el ceño.

—Jugábamos a «Yo nunca nunca» en nuestras reuniones; hacíamos declaraciones aún más crueles e hirientes ahí. —Les recriminó—. Una pregunta así jamás podría haber sido tomada a mal; somos amigas, se supone que debe haber confianza para aclarar esa clase de dudas.

Las cuatro callaron. Historia sintió en su interior el brote de una llamarada de enojo e impotencia. Estaba muy molesta, no tanto por las declaraciones de sus amigas, sino porque sabiendo como era su actitud en ese entonces, les habría mentido sin dudarlo. Detestaba tanto esa parte de su pasado...

—¿Historia?... —Murmuró Sasha.

—Sentimos si eso te hizo sentir incómoda —dijo Mikasa, poniendo una mano sobre la suya—. Sabes que esa no es la intención de la reunión.

—N-no, está bien. —Se apresuró a responder—. Solo que... —Suspiró—. Olvídenlo.

_«Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo y pudiera cambiar las cosas...»_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Tras despedirse de las chicas y prometer visitarlas más seguido (hecho que planeaba cumplir a toda costa), Historia se dispuso a volver al hotel. Para cuando habían terminado el almuerzo, el cielo ya se había despejado y la necesidad de traer consigo un paraguas no resultó tan inútil al final, pues el Sol había vuelto a salir de entre las nubes aún más abrasador de lo que pensaba. Acalorada y con unas terribles ganas de quitarse los zapatos tan pronto entro a la recepción, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dejárselos puestos hasta que logró llegar a la habitación. Una vez teniendo el umbral abierto, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para quitárselos y entrar descalza.

—¡Al fin! —Dijo triunfante—. Esas cosas me estaban matando...

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, arrumbando el calzado en su camino a la cama donde se dejó caer boca abajo. Estaba tan cansada por el viaje que se permitió quedarse recostada un rato con los pies saliéndose del colchón, dándole un aire infantil y despreocupado. No tardó mucho para que esos cinco minutos de descanso se convirtieran en una siesta.

Al despertar, estaba como nueva. Se levantó, sacó de su maleta el conjunto que usaría para ir a la ópera y lo dejó listo sobre una silla cercana: siendo un evento en la tarde casi noche, optó por usar un vestido hasta la rodilla de color vino con estampado de flores negras y un cardigan blanco para contrastar. Acto seguido, se deshizo el peinado y limpio su cara antes de tomar un baño. El agua tibia cayendo por su cuerpo desnudo era todo lo que necesitaba después de haber despertado temprano para tomar el tren y pasar tres horas sentada en un asiento rígido. La ducha se sentía tan bien que fue indulgente consigo misma y se quedó un rato más debajo de la regadera.

_«La vida de adulto puede ser tan frustrante... aunque tiene sus ventajas»._

Se había graduado y obtenido tanto una maestría como doctorado, tenía reconocimiento dentro del gremio e incluso había cumplido su sueño de tocar en grandes teatros y casas de ópera alrededor del mundo y próximamente formaría parte de una nueva junto a una orquesta bastante importante, ¿qué más podía pedir? Estaba donde quería desde un inicio, debía estar satisfecha, pero aún así... aún así sentía que algo faltaba.

_«No necesitas una pareja para ser feliz, Historia_», se recordó al cerrar las llaves de la regadera.

Estar soltera a los treinta no era tan malo como muchos podían llegar a pensar, sin embargo, tampoco iba a decir que su vida íntima hubiese sido inexistente tras lo de Ymir. Sí, había salido con un par de chicas, pero nada serio, solo aventuras de una noche. En definitiva el hueco a rellenar debía ir más allá de tener algo estable; era un asunto profundo, complejo y caprichoso que llevaba años intentando descifrar y al cual seguía aferrada a resolver no importaban las consecuencias.

Salió de la regadera, se secó y cubrió su desnudez con una bata de baño antes de abandonar el baño y tomar asiento sobre la cama después de encender el televisor. Con ayuda del control, buscó en vano un programa de interés, pero ningún canal logró mantener su atención, por lo cual decidió dejar como ruido de fondo un documental acerca del antiguo Egipto mientras se secaba el cabello e iniciaba su rutina de «_embellecimiento_». A diferencia de otros días, podía tomárselo con tranquilidad y así lo planeaba hacer. Antes de poner a cargar su móvil, dejó pedido un auto para que fuera a recogerla una hora antes y reanudó el meticuloso proceso de arreglo.

Una vez terminó de ponerse el último toque de perfume, sacó de su bolsa de maquillaje la caja de terciopelo donde guardaba la medalla de plata en forma de clave de sol, su amuleto de buena suerte. Se la colocó al igual que un par de aretes discretos con pequeños diamantes incrustados. Acto seguido, se despojó de la bata para ponerse la ropa interior y luego el conjunto elegido para la velada. Para su sorpresa, le quedaban todavía quince minutos extra de lo anticipado, minutos que utilizó para responder los mensajes de sus colegas de Vogel para quedar después de la puesta en escena, no obstante, tendrían una segunda función y su reencuentro sería corto.

_«Supongo que deberé arreglármelas y buscar algo para hacer durante la noche_», pensó. No iba a desperdiciar sus cortas vacaciones encerrada en el hotel.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Historia agradeció haber pedido el auto una hora antes desde la aplicación, de lo contrario hubiera llegado a mitad del primer acto y eso era sin duda inaceptable. Entró en silencio con el programa en mano a la hilera correspondiente, pidiéndole a los demás que le permitieran pasar en voz baja hasta poder llegar a su asiento. Una vez sentada, colocó su pequeño bolso sobre sus muslos y abrió el programa para leer la sinopsis de la obra y observar los rostros de quienes integraban la orquesta y el elenco de la puesta en escena. Una sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios al ver caras conocidas entre ellos.

_«Y pensar que estuvimos en la misma escuela...»_

Las luces de los elegantes candelabros fueron bajando de intensidad, obligándola a cerrar en panfleto y colocarlo encima de su bolso. La atención de Historia se volcó en el magnífico escenario enmarcado de dorado, cuyas cortinas de terciopelo azul oscuro ocultaban tras suyo el mundo en el cual se perderían unas cuantas horas. Justo frente al escenario, pudo divisar el pozo desde donde sus amigos estarían tocando.

El anunciador dió la primera llamada. Gente seguía llegando y todos cuchicheaban entre sí, pero ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el plan a realizar una vez que la obra hubiera acabado. Bien podía llamar a las chicas, pero estaba segura de que tenían planes y no quería molestarlas, después de todo ya eran adultas con una vida hecha. Segunda llamada. Las luces se volvieron más tenues y aquellas que iluminaban el escenario hacían resplandecer el dorado del escenario y sus majestuosas cortinas. No era la primera vez que visitaba ese teatro, y aún así continuaba por dejarla sin habla con su decoración barroca y acústica impecable.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir cuando los miembros de la orquesta salieron a tomar sus lugares. Poco después, los escuchó armonizar y hacer los últimos ajustes. Tercera llamada. Las luces se apagaron por completo y aquellas sobre el escenario se tornaron ligeramente amarillentas. Una segunda ronda de aplausos estremeció el teatro cuando el conductor hizo acto de presencia en el pozo. Aunque no pudiera bien, sabía que iba a saludar al concertino antes de subir al podio y tomar de éste la baqueta para conducirlos.

El teatro entero se sumió en el más sepulcral de los silencios antes de que los trombones dieran cabida a la obertura con sus poderosas voces seguidas por los románticos repliques de la sección de cuerdas y el trino de las flautas. Historia entró en trance con la belleza de la composición de Strauss y se dejó llevar por sus notas durante tres minutos antes de que las cortinas se corrieran para revelar un cuarto ricamente decorado cuyo enfoque principal era una cama de doseles, donde una hermosa mujer mayor retozaba en paños menores observando a su joven amante vestirse tras una noche de desbordante pasión.

Se llevó una mano al pecho cuando llegaron a sus oídos las vibrantes voces de las actrices. El reconocer al gallardo Octavian de Yelena en la puesta de escena despertó de nueva cuenta la fascinación que tenía por ella desde su época de estudiante en el conservatorio. Aunque se hubieran hecho buenas amigas dos semestres antes de su graduación, siempre la vió como inalcanzable, incluso podía atreverse a decir que continuaba siendo su amor platónico en el sentido moderno de la palabra.

De principio a fin, Yelena se robó los reflectores y se ganó los aplausos del público. Su manera de interpretar y desenvolverse en el escenario la llevaba de ratos al borde del asiento. Era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima; desde el conservatorio era puesta en un pedestal por su gran talento y ahora ese pedestal era demasiado pequeño para el monstruo actoral en el cual se había convertido. En esos momentos, Historia se reprochó con creces no haber comprado un ramo de rosas para ella, sobre todo por la finura del trío final, cuando la Mariscala bendecía la unión de su adorado Octavian con la dulce Sophie, renunciando a los sentimientos por el joven. Conmovida hasta la fibra más lánguida de su ser, se levantó a aplaudir tan hermosa obra hasta que las manos le dolieron de tanto alabar el trabajo y esfuerzo puestos en el escenario para traer de vuelta la magnificencia del romanticismo tardío.

Poco a poco, los aplausos se fueron apagando y la gente comenzó a abandonar el recinto. Historia sintió que su móvil vibraba desde el interior de su bolso. A cómo pudo, lo sacó y comenzó su peregrinaje a las primeras filas del teatro hasta el área del pozo.

—¿Dónde estas, pequeña?

—Voy descendiendo —respondió Historia—. Traigo puesto un vestido anaranjado y...

—¡Ya te vimos!

Historia colgó la llamada cuando fue casi tecleada por su antigua compañera de cuarto.

—¡Viniste!

—Hola, Pieck —rió ella cuando la soltó—. ¡Lo hicieron increíble, felicidades!

—¿De verdad? —Replicó su amiga muy entusiasmada, volviéndola a abrazar—. ¡Muchas gracias por venir!

—Déjala respirar, cariño —dijo alguien detrás de ellas—. La señorita Reiss tiene que estar viva para poder seguir saludando a sus otros amigos.

Al asomarse por el hombro de su ex compañera de cuarto, pudo visualizar a Pock recargado en la barrera del pozo.

—Si pudiste esperar hasta mi graduación para formalizar lo nuestro, puedes esperar unos minutos más para saludar a Historia. —Le contestó Pieck tras volverla a soltar por segunda vez.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa de resignación. Historia no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Sigues viviendo en la casita de siempre o si te cambiaste? —Preguntó la pelinegra al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para llevarla hasta donde estaba Porco—. Hemos querido ir a visitarte, pero ya sabes, el trabajo. El próximo lunes iremos a presentarnos a otro lugar; es cansado y muy emocionante.

—Estoy bien, y sigo donde mismo. Al final la otra casa no me convenció del todo —dijo Historia con tranquilidad—. Los comprendo. No sé si pueda acostumbrarme a la vida adulta.

—Pues vas a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano —interrumpió Pock—; es lo que sigue de aquí en adelante.

Historia soltó a su amiga para saludar al menor de lo Galliard con un efusivo abrazo que fue correspondido casi al instante.

—Me alegra saber que se encuentran bien —dijo ella—. ¿Y Marcel? ¿Cómo sigue?

—Mejor que hace un mes; la recuperación tras el accidente de auto ha sido lenta, pero el doctor dijo que en unas semanas podrá volver a tocar el chelo —contestó Pock.

—¡Qué bueno! Temía que debiera dejarlo.

—Todos, pequeña —replicó Pieck—. Gracias al cielo no es el caso y se incorporará con nosotros pronto.

El accidente del mayor de los Galliard había dejado un terrible impacto dentro del gremio. Todavía tenía presente el horrible sabor de boca que le había dejado la noticia hace cinco meses. Por unos instantes, todo parecía ir de mal en peor al verlo tendido en una camilla de hospital en coma cuando días antes había sido solista en uno de los conciertos más importantes. Saber que había despertado y estaba en recuperación para volver a los escenarios era un alivio para el alma; no podía imaginarse un mundo si su talento.

—Tiene quien lo consienta durante sus vacaciones —añadió Porco en tono burlón—. Por cierto, Reiner te manda saludos. Ambos te extrañan.

—Aw, dile que yo también los extraño —replicó Historia.

_«Extraño a muchas personas últimamente...»_

—Por cierto, Yelena dijo que no podría venir a saludar y me pidió que le diera tu número —comentó Pieck—. Espero no te moleste.

Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello tras caer en cuenta de que en todo el tiempo de conocer a Yelena jamás le había pasado su número de teléfono.

—N-no, está bien. No me molesta.

La platica siguió unos minutos más, siendo en su mayoría acerca de lo que habían estado haciendo ellos durante el tiempo sin verse y las ocasionales menciones de amistades del conservatorio. Historia sentía que si esto seguía, terminaría el día ahogada en nostalgia.

—Sigo sin entender porqué te sorprende que Onyankopon se haya quedado al final con Nifa —murmuró Pieck—. Se veía venir desde que estaban en sexto semestre.

—Lo siento por no ser observador. —Se quejó Galliard.

Historia sonrió al escucharlos tener uno de sus acostumbrados debates fugaces. Llevaba tanto sin verlos así que le fue inevitable volverse a sus tiempos del conservatorio, cuando se tomaban un rato para sentarse en la banca cercana al árbol más viejo del patio central a platicar. El árbol y la banca seguirían ahí como habían estado mucho antes de que ellos hubieran pisado Vogel, viendo generaciones de estudiantes ir y venir de las aulas. Nada era para siempre y aún así...

_«Hay cosas que no cambian»._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Tras salir del teatro, Historia decidió por salir a caminar un rato por los alrededores. Para ese entonces, la noche ya había caído y las calles estaban tan aglomeradas como recordaba. Los más jóvenes pasaban riendo y haciendo alboroto a un lado suyo mientras que los adultos la pasaban de largo, algunos de ellos en silencio. En ese instante cayó en cuenta de que estaba en un punto medio: las noches de juerga le cobraban factura al día siguiente, pero seguía sin poder ir a la cama temprano entre semana.

_«¿Por qué es tan difícil acostumbrarse a la vida adulta?»_

Una luz parpadeante azulada cayó sobre ella, sacándola de sus ensimismamiento. Historia alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un restaurante-bar que nunca había visto, pero parecía ser bastante popular, pues había una fila de espera en la entrada. Al principio pensó en dejarlo pasar y seguir su camino a otro lugar, pero cambió de opinión al escuchar música en vivo cuando unos comensales abrían la puerta. Era algo fresco, relajante, suave... jazz. Decidió entonces formarse y esperar su turno, después de todo, aún no tenía hambre. Mientras esperaba, recibió una notificación de mensaje en celular de un número desconocido.

**??? 20:35**  
「"¡Hola, Historia! Soy Yelena. Creo que Pieck ya te lo comentó, quería disculparme por no poder salir a saludarte, así que le pedí tu número." 」

«_Ni siquiera debería disculparse_», pensó Historia al tiempo que la agregaba a sus contactos y daba un paso hacia adelante para recorrer la línea.

**H. R. **🎹** 20:44**  
「 "¡Hola! No hay cuidado. De hecho quería felicitarte, estuviste increíble como Octavian. De tus mejores presentaciones hasta la fecha.❤️" 」

**Yelena 20:46 **  
「"Aw, siempre eres tan linda, ¡muchas gracias! Estaba muy entusiasmada por verte... dime, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?"」

El corazón de Historia se detuvo por unos segundos, incapaz de responder el mensaje, ¿por qué estaba nerviosa? Era solo una invitación, nada del otro mundo.

—¿Para cuántas personas, señorita? —Preguntó la recepcionista.

Historia soltó un respingo; vaya momento inoportuno para ponerse a actuar como una colegiala nerviosa frente a una desconocida.

—Solo una.

La joven tomó un menú y le pidió seguirla. El lugar estaba a rebosar de gente, todas ellas pasando un buen rato mientras un grupo de jazz amenizaba el ambiente desde un pequeño escenario al fondo del restaurante. El toque rústico, combinado con la elección de media luz, hacía que todas sus preocupaciones se borraran.

—Tenemos mesas y la barra del bar, ¿dónde desea sentarse?

—Yo...

Se quedó helada. Al voltear en dirección al grupo de música, se percató de una figura alta iluminada por un reflector anaranjado mientras tocaba el bajo. El cabello seguía igual de corto, pero su forma de vestir era en definitiva distinta: traía un saco de vestir negro con las mangas arremangadas, una blusa de botones blanca y jeans a la cintura sin un solo hoyo, combinado con un par de mocasines de charol rojos. Su semblante se mostraba sereno mientras tocaba una pieza tranquila, parecía inclusive disfrutarlo más que cuando tocaban rock.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? 

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! —Respondió Historia, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima—. Sí... estoy bien.

—Está pálida... venga, será mejor que tome asiento aquí. Le traeré un vaso con agua.

_«Ymir...»_

Si no estuviera rodeada de gente, no hubiera escatimado en haberse puesto a llorar de alivio. Estaba bien a pesar de todo, había logrado hacer algo de su vida cuando en un principio no tenía la menor idea y eso la hizo sentir extrañamente orgullosa. Ymir, la chica rebelde y sin aparente futuro ahora formaba parte de una banda de jazz, ¿quién lo diría?

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

El grupo tocó un par de canciones más y se despidió de los comensales, quienes pagaron su esfuerzo con una lluvia de palmas a la cual no dudó en unirse. Había estado tan inmersa en la presentación que apenas había probado su mimosa. Observó a los músicos tomar sus instrumentos y bajar del escenario. Tras despedirse de sus compañeros, Ymir tomó un rumbo diferente: la puerta de la cocina. El encanto se dio por terminado y con ello, él hambre surgió. Historia volvió su atención a la menú abierto de par en par sobre la mesa y se dedicó a hojearlo minuciosamente; todo se veía bastante apetitoso.

—¿Qué desea ordenar, señorita?

Por un momento olvido qué era respirar. Lentamente subió la mirada hacia arriba.

—Ymir...

La morena soltó una carcajada y sin preocupación alguna, tomó asiento frente a ella.

—Doce años se dicen fácil, ¿no crees?

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

Estar tan cerca de Ymir era irreal, incluso se había pellizcado disimuladamente el dorso de la mano para confirmar que no estaba soñando. A diferencia de lo que había pensado sobre un reencuentro entre ellas, la realidad distaban de gritos ensalzados con drama que vivían en la fantasía. Ymir se mostró tranquila y atenta durante una conversación que parecía ser eterna en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Le contó sobre su huida a una ciudad costera y que apenas hace unos meses había decidido regresar de nuevo «a sus raíces». También mencionó algunas de sus aventuras estando lejos y ella se vio obligada a contar sobre su vida y proyectos de los últimos años.

—Las mudanzas son un asco, pero valen la pena —comentó divertida—. Mi nuevo apartamento sigue lleno de cajas sin abrir, si tan solo no llegará tan cansada del trabajo...

—¡Te creo! ¡Son un mal necesario!

Historia sonrió. En ese momento, se dió cuenta de que las risas a su alrededor se habían esfumado y solo permanecía la música ambiental mientras uno que otro mesero se dedicaba a limpiar las mesas.

—Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien —dijo Ymir en voz baja—. Sabía que ibas a llegar lejos.

—Lo mismo digo.

Los ojos castaños de la morena resplandecían como esa noche que se escaparon para ver la lluvia de estrellas con el resto del Escuadrón... y dolía como si centenas de alfileres estuvieran atravesando su piel al mismo tiempo. Aunque hubiera cambiado su forma de vestir, aunque hubiera dejado de ser la chica rebelde de la que estuvo perdidamente enamorada por años, seguía siendo en el fondo la misma Ymir y eso la reconfortaba.

—Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien —exclamó de pronto, poniéndose de pie—. Acompáñame.

Algo dubitativa, Historia la siguió hasta la cocina, donde al menos una docena de staff se movía de un lado al otro lavando trastes y preparando todo para mañana. Ymir la llevó hasta el fondo, donde una chica de pelo platinado con uniforme de chef amasaba una masa y la cortaba en porciones iguales. La morena pegó su dedo índice contra sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio y se acercó a la de cabello platinado para sacarle taparle los ojos.

—¡Ymir! —Gritó, aventando un puñado de harina que la morena esquivó—. ¡No estés jugando!

Ymir volteó hacia donde estaba Historia entre carcajadas para encontrarla cubierta con el polvo blanco.

—Oh, mierda... —Murmuró, intentando contener la risa—. Tu puntería no es la mejor.

—Es porque tú no entiendes —refunfuñó, dándose la vuelta—. ¡Ay, perdóname! —Exclamó, acercándose a ella para ayudarla a quitarse la harina de encima—. Perdón, perdón, perdón... —Dijo con un hilo de voz—. Alguien no sabe que ya está grandecita como para estar jugando así.

Ymir continuó riendo y se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes —dijo Historia, defendiéndola—. Es solo harina.

—Ella es Historia; Historia, ella es Riko.

—Un placer.

La de pelo platinado se detuvo en seco.

—¿Historia? —Preguntó girándose para con Ymir—. ¿Tu ex?

—Sí. —Se jactó Ymir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rodeando los hombros de Historia con su brazo—. Estamos en buenos términos.

_«¿Lo estamos? No, no podemos estarlo. Aún no hablamos al respecto, ¿estás jugándome una broma de mal gusto? ¿Por qué serías tan cruel? Espera... yo fui la mala de este cuento. Merezco esto»._

Su mente era una olla de presión a nada de estallar; las voces de Riko e Ymir no eran más que zumbidos perdiéndose entre pensamientos de culpa y remordimiento. Sin decir nada, se zafó de la morena, salió de la cocina, dejó un billete sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta y tomó sus cosas para irse. Sentía como los ojos le ardían, a nada de reventar en lágrimas. La herida vieja estaba abierta de nuevo y se sentía tan mal como cuando habían terminado. Caminó al exterior intentando hacer como si nada pasara, pero era como buscar detener a la marea de deshacer un castillo de arena. Seguro estaba haciendo una escena, pero no importaba, sólo quería desaparecer.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Se detuvo al sentir una mano tomándola del brazo. Historia no pudo evitar girarse y terminar llorando contra el pecho de Ymir mientras le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarla como solía hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes. Era un gesto agridulce, pero no sabía cuánto necesitaba hasta ese momento; por unos segundos, volvía a ser la niña tonta y miedosa sin una pizca del mundo real en su vida.

—Perdóname... perdóname. —Gimoteó—. Fui una cobarde y una egoísta, te di la espalda cuando más lo necesitabas. Cuando desapareciste, no hubo día que no pensara en ti...

—Shh... Historia, mírame a los ojos, ¿quieres?

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, hizo lo que le indicó y encontró un rostro surcado de pecas tranquilo, pleno. En las orbes castañas ya no había dolor ni odio, solo serenidad.

—Tú ya estás perdonada desde hace años, como yo me perdoné en su momento de muchas cosas, entre ellas no haberte dado una oportunidad para hablar con más calma —dijo Ymir con voz clara y apacible—. Ahora entiendo mejor porqué lo hiciste y no puedo culparte, fue tu decisión. Así debían ser las cosas entre tú y yo, y está bien; no todas las relaciones duran para siempre.

—Te prometí que estaríamos juntas... Fallé.

—Y podemos seguir estándolo —aseguró Ymir, soltándola—. Claro, como amigas.

—La chica de la harina... ¿es tu novia o algo por el estilo?

La morena tomó una bocanada de aire; Historia se preparó para lo peor.

—Mi prometida —aclaró—. Nos casaremos el próximo diciembre.

_«¿Por qué no me duele?»_

_And after all the obstacles_   
_It's good to see you now with someone else_

Estaba... contenta de saberlo. Si alguien merecía ser feliz en este mundo, era Ymir. Por años barajó la posibilidad de una nueva pareja y ahora que la confrontaba, en ningún momento sintió algo negativo en contra de Ymir o Riko. Simplemente así eran las cosas, no había nada qué recriminar o lamentar.

—Hacen bonita pareja —admitió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ymir se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

—Gracias... —Exclamó, masajeándose la nuca—. ¿Y tú? ¿No hay una señora de Reiss que deba conocer?

Historia se rió.

—Las relaciones no han sido mi fuerte.

Ymir chasqueó la lengua.

—Es una pena, pero estoy segura de que conocerás a alguien pronto —dijo, guiñándole el ojo—. Date una oportunidad, aún eres joven.

_«Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que escucho esa frase, sería millonaria_», pensó abrumada.

—Oye... ¿sigues hablando con las chicas de la banda? —Preguntó Ymir—. Llevo años sin saber de ellas y muero por verlas. Perdí mi teléfono poco después de la boda de Annie y en ese entonces ya había dejado de utilizar redes sociales como parte de la terapia.

—Eh, sí —respondió ella, sacando su teléfono del bolso y extendiéndolo a la morena—. Agéndate como gustes.

Ymir tomó el celular y con ávida rapidez tecleó su número y se lo regresó.

_And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends_

—Me aseguraré de agregarte al grupo cuando llegue al hotel —dijo al tiempo que guardaba el móvil en su bolso—. ¡Les va a encantar saber que estás de vuelta!

—Si gustas podríamos llevarte, es peligroso tomar taxi a esta hora.

—Estaré bien, no quiero molestarlas —respondió al tiempo que le hacía una seña a un taxi para que se fuera orillando.

—¿Segura? A Riko no le molestaría en lo absoluto...

—Sí. Ustedes ya deben estar cansadas y con ganas de ir a casa —excusó.

—Cómo veas.

Historia se apresuró a hablar con conductor para darle la dirección del hotel. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta trasera y se dispuso a entrar al vehículo.

—¡Oye! —La llamó Ymir, haciéndola detenerse en seco.

—¿Sí?

—Fue un gusto enorme poder volver a vernos —dijo, dándole un apretón amistoso en el hombro—. La próxima vez ven a visitarnos; Riko sabe hacer una un curry delicioso.

_After all that we've been through_   
_I know we're cool*_

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias. Qué tengas una buena noche.

Ambas se despidieron e Historia subió al taxi, sintiéndose ridículamente tranquila. Mientras veía las luces de los diferentes locales pasar de largo, pensó en todo lo ocurrido durante el día. Como era costumbre, se llevó una mano para acariciar la medalla en forma de clave de sol, pero no la pudo encontrar aunque recorrió la cadena entera con la punta de los dedos, pero fuera de sentir tristeza, sonrió.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

❈

El viaje se fue rápido y apacible. El conductor no hizo muchas preguntas innecesarias y tenía la radio en el volumen perfecto. Aunque vulnerable, sabía que esta ocasión el sentimiento sería pasajero y podría volver a su vida el lunes como una mujer renovada. Eso que seguía pesándole, ya no estaba para retenerla; era libre de su pasado sin demeritar los buenos ratos.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacándola de su estado pensativo.

—¿Aló?

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías en la ciudad?!

—¡Frieda!

Hubo silencio en la otra línea.

—_Pardon_, no sabía que...

Y luego, risas.

—¡Bromeo! No estoy allá —contestó divertida—. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Pudiste ver a tus amigos?

La dulce voz de Frieda hizo que todo lo acontecido durante el día terminara por fundirse en una masa homogénea. Si había alguien a quien podía contarle absolutamente todo, era a ella. En lo que restaba del trayecto, le contó sobre su día y viceversa. Siempre era agradable una llamada con Frieda, tal vez era lo más anticipado de su semana: sentarse en el sillón con una copa de vino y música de cámara de fondo mientras conversaba con Frieda un par de horas.

—Entonces, ¿volverás a salir con el doctor? —Le preguntó con picardía.

—No lo sé, debo pensar cómo haré mi próxima jugada y veremos qué tal.

El taxi se detuvo.

—Permíteme.

Historia sacó del bolso su billetera y pagó al conductor antes de bajar.

—¿En qué estábamos? —Preguntó—. Ah, sí. El doctor...

Continuaron la plática durante el trayecto de la entrada del hotel, pasando por la recepción y el elevador, levantando miradas indiscretas por estar riendo constantemente por las ocurrencias de Frieda. Después, volvieron al tema de su viaje.

—También pasó otra cosa —dijo Historia al salir del elevador—. Me encontré con Ymir.

Osciló un rato por el pasillo, narrando a detalle lo acontecido apenas unos minutos antes sin titubear. Frieda se mantuvo en silencio y cuando acabó, la escuchó suspirar.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Tranquila. Creo que al final no me preocupaba tanto si mis sentimientos eran los mismos, sino cómo se encontraba; había momentos en los cuales pensé que terminaría mal —confesó Historia—. Supo hacerse de un lugar en el mundo a pesar de las adversidades. Estoy orgullosa de ella... ¿de qué te ríes?

—¡De nada! —Contestó Frieda—. Solo que ya suenas como toda una adulta, _petite_ _sœur_.

_«Una adulta...»_

Por primera vez, la palabra tenía un sentido positivo en su vida.

Al llegar frente a su cuarto de hotel, colgaron. Cuando entró dejó la oportunidad de tirarse sobre la cama a revisar sus conversaciones del móvil y añadir a Ymir al grupo con las demás chicas, quienes no tardaron en saturar su teléfono con mensajes que no dudó en leer y contestar, divertida por las cosas que decían. Una vez más, volvía a ser el grupo de chat de antaño, con sus chistes malos y demás ocurrencias.

Así se perdió por una hora entera hasta que recordó el mensaje pendiente que le debía a Yelena desde hace horas. Entonces su mente se puso en blanco y los dedos le temblaron cuando entró al chat; ¿qué debía responder? Con Yelena siempre era complicado decidir, la ponía nerviosa sin importar cuantos años pasaran. A todo esto, ¿debía tomar su pregunta como una indirecta o una simple cortesía? Aún le faltaba comprar el boleto de regreso...

_«Si no vas, jamás lo sabrás»._

**H. S. **🎹** 23:47**  
「"No. De hecho, estoy libre."」

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Las pequeñas cosas de César Isella
> 
> *Der Rozenkavalier: Ópera en tres actos con música de Richard Strauss y libreto en alemán de Hugo von Hofmannsthal. Cuenta la historia de la Mariscala, una mujer que mantiene un amorío con el joven Octavian, quien es elegido por el detestable barón Och para entregar una rosa de plata a su prometida, Sophie.
> 
> *Cool de Gwen Stefani


	18. Encore 01: Duet pour flûte et violon: "La réponse"

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

—¡**P**st, Pamina!*

La gatita gris se acercó con sigilo al cordón que se movía por las briznas del pasto como una curiosa serpiente, lo atrapó entre sus patas y jugó un poco con él antes de que se alzara por los aires y volviese a caer en el suelo a unos centímetros de donde lo había encontrado. Pieck rió divertida y volvió a mover el cordón, incitando a la pequeña minina a seguirle el juego. Entre sus risas y los saltitos de Pamina al buscar quitárselo, notó a alguien pasando a su lado. Se volvió con sutileza y notó a la profesora Nanaba pasar junto al profesor Zaccarias por el camino de asfalto, conversando entre cuchicheos. No era raro verlos juntos dentro o fuera del conservatorio, razón suficiente como para que se iniciaran rumores entre el alumnado acerca de un posible noviazgo entre los docentes. A ella le parecían una pareja bastante simpática y talentosa; si las habladurías resultaban ser ciertas, bien por ellos.

Aquella reflexión le hizo recordar eso que había estado postergando desde el fin de semana pasado: una respuesta para Porco. Ella se consideraba observadora y de cierto modo intuitiva, ¿cómo era que los sentimientos del muchacho habían pasado por debajo de su radar? Tenía años de conocer a los Galliard, eran sus amigos más cercanos y unos excelentes colegas dentro del ámbito musical... sin embargo, la confesión había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Desde ese domingo por la tarde, creó mil y una excusas para aplazar la conversación entre ellos y no podía dejar de sentirse mal consigo misma por hacerlo esperar. Encima de la culpa, las palabras de Historia se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza como un disco rayado; ¿en verdad lo quería de esa forma?, ¿estaba bien romper su promesa consigo misma? Era cierto que había sentido un alivio tremendo cuando Historia descartó tener interés en el menor de los Galliard y a su vez temió por saber que se encontraba interesado en otra chica, pero eso no necesariamente indicaba que le gustaba, ¿o sí?

—Por fin te encuentro.

Pieck se quedó helada cuando vió reflejada en el suelo una sombra de corte masculino parada detrás suyo. El impacto fue sido tal que Pamina logró hacerla soltar la agujeta.

—Pensé que estarías en los cubículos a esta hora, Pock —dijo ella sin voltearse.

—Estaban ocupados; intentaré ir más tarde —contestó el muchacho, tomando asiento a un lado suyo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pieck asintió al mismo tiempo que sutilmente despojaba a la gatita del cordón para continuar jugando con ella. No tenía el valor de poder mirarlo a la cara, no después de haberlo hecho esperar tantos días. Muy en sus adentros deseaba que el muchacho estuviera resignado a no recibir ni una palabra al respecto y así poder seguir todo como si nada, pero sabía que era imposible.

—Te conozco, Pieck. —Dijo Porco—. Sabía que ibas a evitarme.

—Oye, no...

—Vamos, ni siquiera quieres mirarme a la cara.

Apretó los labios; tenía razón. Lentamente, volteó en la dirección donde se encontraba muchacho y sus miradas coincidieron. Unas enormes ganas de querer ser tragada por la tierra sobrecogieron a Pieck cuando se dio cuenta del ardor que había florecido en sus mejillas. El nuevo sentimiento que le causaba el menor de los Galliard era distinto a cualquier otro y era aterrador, incluso más que ese derivado de sus primeras veces tocando la flauta frente a una audiencia.

—Quieres la respuesta, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó en voz baja.

—No te estoy obligando a que me des una ahora —contestó Pock—. Pasaba por aquí y te vi sola, así que decidí acercarme a saludar.

Pieck dejó salir una risa nerviosa al tiempo que se acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja y dejaba que Pamina se restregara en su pierna mientras ronroneaba.

—Cuánta cortesía hay en tus palabras —exclamó Pieck, tomando a la minina gris entre sus manos para dejarla entre sus muslos, donde terminó recostándose—. Pero sigo pensando que el motor de esta conversación es saber mi respuesta.

—Pues... no te voy a mentir: muero por saberla —confesó Porco, rascándose la nuca—. Eres muy evasiva con estos temas.

Pieck se sonrió; en definitiva la conocía demasiado bien.

—Muy bien, Porco Galliard. —Tomó aire; iba a ser rápida y concisa—. Te daré la dichosa respuesta, pero tendrás que hacer lo que te pida.

Porco frunció la boca y rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —Gruñó.

—Cierra los ojos y no te muevas.

—¿Solo eso? —Preguntó.

—Sí.

Extrañado, el muchacho hizo lo que ella ordenó y permaneció sentado con los ojos cerrados. Pieck bajó la mirada a su regazo, donde Pamina se encontraba recostada boca arriba, y la tomó entre sus manos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar así?

—No seas impaciente. —Le dijo Pieck a modo de regaño al mismo tiempo que acercaba a la gatita al rostro de Pock y hacía un intento sobrehumano por no reírse.

—Sabes que detesto esta clase de juegos...

Y vaya que lo sabía. Cuando Pamina estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la nariz del chico, esta le propició un par de lengüetazos que crisparon el semblante de Porco e hicieron que abriera los ojos de golpe al escucharla carcajearse.

—¡Pieck!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Replicó una vez dejó a Pamina en el suelo y retomó la compostura—. En verdad... —Porco no parecía estar de humor para bromas; tenía toda las intenciones de levantarse e irse, pero fue lo suficientemente rápida como para tomarlo del brazo—. Quédate, por favor —suplicó.

—Juegas con mis sentimientos. —Le recriminó cuando volvió a sentarse—. Preferiría mil veces haber sido rechazado en el acto y tener que ahorrarme el tiempo de estar buscando respuestas donde claramente no va a-

La fugaz presión de sus labios contra los del muchacho fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo y hacerla sentir como si hubiera hecho algo indebido. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, procesando la situación. El ronroneo de Pamina volviendo a frotarse contra su rodilla hizo salir a Pieck de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Cómo debo de tomarme eso? —Le preguntó Porco.

Pieck tomó del pasto su agujeta y volvió a ponérsela a su botín derecho—. No lo sé, ¿cómo consideras tú qué deberías tomarlo? —Contraatacó, dirigiéndole una mirada tranquila.

Porco bufó.

—Todavía me preguntó porqué estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo...

—Porque te gusto —exclamó ella con sencillez tras atarse las agujetas—. Y quizás tú me gustas también —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aún no lo sé.

—Déjate de juegos.

—¡Lo digo en serio!

—Si te besara de vuelta, ¿me corresponderías? —Le preguntó Porco en voz baja, poniéndose frente a ella.

—No si yo te lo robo primero —contestó Pieck en tono desafiante, dándole un toque juguetón en la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

Permitió que el chico se acercara lo suficiente como para poder apreciar el bello azul de sus ojos y el casi inexistente espacio de sus labios a punto de colisionar... pero él fue más rápido y ese beso que había amenazado con hurtar era ahora un suspiro compartido. La ternura en ese instante terminó por derretir la promesa de cero romances durante la carrera y le permitió abrazar lo evidente que buscaba sofocar entre clases y ensayos diarios. Quería a Porco, no sabía desde cuándo o cómo había ocurrido, pero de algo estaba segura: ni siquiera tocar la flauta había creado en su interior tanto revuelo como él hizo en tan solo un par de besos, al punto de resultarle preocupante.

—Bien, tú ganas —dijo Pieck, avergonzada—. Te correspondí, ¿ahora qué?

El muchacho peinó cariñosamente su cabello desaliñado antes de darle un beso en la mejilla; ¿en serio iba a ser así de meloso? Eso no lo esperaba de alguien como Pock.

—Pues ya está. —Le dijo al oído—. Tengo mi respuesta y tú el distractor que no pediste.

Esperaba que nadie los hubiera visto y luego recordó a Pamina acurrucada al lado suyo; por lo menos a ella no tendría que darle explicaciones sobre su cambio de opinión acerca del romance.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pamina: El nombre de la gatita hace referencia a la heroína de la ópera Die Zauberflöte (La flauta mágica) de Mozart.


	19. Encore 02: Liberté

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**P**or primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ymir se encontraba nerviosa. La noche anterior no había podido dormir tanto como le hubiera gustado, resultando en una somnolencia terrible que ni el expresso preparado por Riko esa mañana logró quitársela. Todavía con una tostada a dos o tres mordidas desaparecer del plato, decidió por desistir y levantarse de la silla e ir al cuarto, donde encontró a Riko frente al pequeño peinador haciendo su intento diario de crear el delineado de ojos perfecto.

—¿Ya lavaste tu plato? —Le preguntó sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su reflejo.

Ymir gruñó.

—Todavía no —replicó, tirándose de espaldas en la cama—. En un rato lo hago.

—Pues deberías apurarte y comenzar a vestirte; nos iremos en una hora. —Le recordó Riko en ese tono autoritaro que se cargaba cuando le daba la vuelta a sus deberes.

—Siempre eres tan mandona, linda... relájate, es nuestro día libre —respondió Ymir con una risita ligera.

—Es que si no te lo digo, no lo haces.

Y estaba en lo correcto. Ymir se levantó de buena gana y alzó sus brazos para estirarse, luego caminó hacia el peinador, posicionándose detrás de la otra chica. Al agacharse, rodeó la cintura ajena con sus brazos y la apretó con cariño, pegándose a su espalda; el tufillo de vainilla con frutos rojos se deslizó a sus fosas nasales, generándole una sonrisa inmediata.

—Te pusiste el perfume que me gusta —comentó en tono acaramelado, recargando la barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

—Es el único que tengo —dijo Riko entre risas—. ¡Anda, ve a lavar los trastes!

Ymir suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero no la soltó. Acto seguido, volcó su atención en lo que había reflejado en el espejo. Llevaba tanto sin estar tan feliz y gran parte de ese logro había sido por Riko. Quizá podía tener alma de mamá mandona, pero era excepcional y la adoraba con todo el corazón. Gracias a ella, había podido sobrellevar la espiral en descenso de la depresión y salir adelante un paso a la vez. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había terminado enamorándose de Riko durante el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntas, pero estaba feliz al respecto aunque en un principio hubiera tenido miedo de volver a sentir cosas por alguien más. Era optimista sobre el futuro; estaba segura que las heridas del pasado, a pesar de seguir abiertas, continuarían sanando hasta convertirse en cicatrices y así podría ser por fin una mujer plena.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Riko cuando se percató de su silencio.

—Nada, solo pensaba en lo bien que nos vemos juntas —respondió Ymir, sonriéndole a su reflejo—. Olvidé decírtelo, pero el terapeuta me felicitó ayer; dijo que estaba teniendo un gran avance.

Riko deslizó la mano por uno de sus brazos; su tacto era cálido y tierno, le daba fuerza cuando más lo necesitaba—. Estás haciéndolo bien, pero recuerda que aún hay mucho camino por recorrer. —Buscó tomarla de la mano y la apretó con firmeza—. No te dejaré sola.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia?

—No realmente —confesó Ymir—. Estaba demasiado contenta con tu «_sí_» que lo demás me entró por un oído y salió por el otro.

Riko rodó los ojos.

—No tienes remedio... —Susurró tras un resoplido—. Prometí estar contigo en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores.

—Eso suena a un juramento que alguien diría en una boda —dijo Ymir en tono burlón—. No me digas que ya estabas dispuesta a comprometerte conmigo aún sin que fuéramos nada.

La cara de Riko se puso tan roja como cuando iban a la playa y olvidaba colocarse bloqueador. Ymir soltó una carcajada y la apretujó aún más contra ella, haciendo que se uniera a sus risas. Tenerla cerca le daba un sentimiento de paz interior que pocas veces lograba por su cuenta.

—¡Anda, ya ve a lavar los trastes!

—Está bien, está bien —refunfuñó antes de soltarla—. Vuelvo en un momento.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, sintió una nalgada. Fuera de molestarse, volteó a ver a Riko y la encontró aguantando las ganas de sonreír mientras terminaba de emparejar el delineado de ambos ojos.

—¡Nadie te las va a robar si eso es lo que piensas! —Gritó al tiempo que salía rumbo al comedor para tomar sus platos y llevarlos al fregadero; escuchó el eco de la risa de Riko desde la habitación.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

—No te muevas... ya casi termino.

Estar sentada en su cama sin haber cambiado de postura era por demás molesto. Ymir no era exactamente alguien que gustara del maquillaje, pero Riko había insistido en ir vestidas similar al evento, y eso incluía el rostro. Una vez dejó de sentir los roces de la brocha contra su párpado y la punta húmeda del delineador, pudo abrir los ojos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Riko, acercándole un espejo pequeño—. Te hice el corazón en el lado opuesto al mío.

Movió la cabeza para apreciar mejor el corazón de arcoíris con purpurina que Riko le había dibujado en la mejilla derecha. Ymir se sonrió; era la primera vez que se gustaba con maquillaje puesto, aunque fuera demasiado colorido para su gusto.

—Me encanta —exclamó, devolviéndole el espejo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Riko, apresurándose para guardar sus maquillajes y ponerlos en su lugar—. La marcha va a iniciar en cualquier momento.

Ymir asintió y tomó una mochila que habían preparado la noche anterior, colgándoselas en la espalda. Luego, tomó una gorra roja del peinador y se la puso. Tomó aire; los nervios volvían a ella. Era la primera vez que decidía asistir a una marcha del orgullo gay a pesar de haber pensado varías ocasiones en escaparse para ir a las que se celebraban en la ciudad a finales mes de junio. Recordaba las fotos la del año pasado: las calles principales a rebosar de gente celebrando, el arcoíris en todos lados, la música... quería formar parte de aquello, aunque fuera una vez y poder sentirse libre de ser quien era.

Una vez que Riko estuvo lista, se dispusieron a salir del apartamento. Como era de esperarse, recibieron miradas de desaprobación y algunos comentarios poco amables en voz baja por parte de algunos vecinos al ir tomadas de la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras; la emoción ayudó a que toda la negatividad se disipara.

Cuando llegaron al umbral de la puerta principal, su compañera la soltó para abrirla, dejándole libre el camino al exterior. Observó a Riko salir y bajar las escaleras del pórtico hacia la banqueta. Verla tan radiante aumentó los latidos de su corazón al doble. No pasaba un solo día en el cual pusiera en duda la decisión de habérsele confesado, y si tuviera la oportunidad de volvérselo a preguntar en otra vida, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada? —Preguntó Riko—. ¡Vamos tarde!

Sintió un escozor en los ojos. Por unos instantes, la imagen de sus padres volvió a su mente e hizo que su interior temblara. Seguro para ellos se encontraba muerta, pero eso ya no importaba; ahora tenía gente que la apoyaba y podía considerar tan cercana como una familia, que la amaba y la aceptaba tal cual era. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y se perdió en una sonrisa; había dejado de ser la chica problemática sin futuro al decidir tomar las riendas de su vida bajo su propio nombre: Ymir.

Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y se plantó frente a su compañera. Sin dejarle tiempo para quejarse, tomó con delicadeza sus mejillas y se agachó para besarla ahí mismo, sin importarle mucho si alguien las veía. A pesar de tardar en reaccionar, sintió las manos de Riko posarse sobre su espalda al mismo tiempo que le correspondía.

—Nunca me habías besado en público —murmuró sin aliento, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¿Te incómoda?

Riko negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada.

Y volvieron a besarse.

_You know that your love is my love_   
_My love is your love_   
_Our love is here to stay*_

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Got to Be Real de Cheryl Lynn

**Author's Note:**

> Canciones y compositores:
> 
> *Welcome to My Life de Simple Plan
> 
> *Sheer Heart Attack de Queen
> 
> *Part-Time Lover de Stevie Wonder
> 
> *Franz Liszt (1811-1886): Compositor y pianista virtuoso de origen húngaro. Era conocido ampliamente por sus habilidades como intérprete, llevándosele a considerar uno de los pianistas más avanzados de su época.
> 
> *Richard Wagner (1813-1883): Compositor alemán. Es ampliamente conocido por sus óperas, siendo las más conocidas aquellas que conforman la tetralogía de El anillo del nibelungo.


End file.
